Ashley Cutter Handson: Primeval- Season 2
by love.and.heart.break.21
Summary: Ashley Cutter-Handson is back with the rest of the team. Can the team survive the bomb shell that Helen Cutter dropped? Can Stephen's and Nick's friendship last? Along with Ashley's and Stephen's relationship? It only makes it worse that more anomalies are coming, what will happen? *Re-writting story was on 6/5/15*
1. Prologue

**Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval-Season 2**

**Prologue**

* * *

><p>My name is Professor Nick Cutter. Eight years ago, my wife, Helen disappeared. My daughter and I discovered she had stepped into the past through ruptures in time called, anomalies. Now creatures from the past threaten the human race. There's only a small group of people who know the truth. My research team: My daughter Ashley Cutter-Handson, Stephen Hart, Connor Temple, and Abby Maitland. And Government Officials's James Lester and Claudia Brown.<p>

My daughter and I returned from the past to find that something has gone terribly wrong and Claudia Brown had vanished as though she had been born. Ashley can't remember Claudia either, after she stepped through the anomaly. We've come to a different world and Helen and I are the only two people who know it.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a quick prologue. I think it was even more mysterious that Ashley forgot Claudia too, because she was with Nick. I hope you guys will enjoy this new Primeval series! Stay tuned for Episode 1 of Primeval: Season 2!<strong>

**-Love and HeartBreak21**


	2. Episode 1: Jurassic Mall

**Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval-Season 2**

**Episode 1: Jurassic Mall**

* * *

><p>At the Castle Cross Shopping Mall, there was a bowling alley. People were playing it, smiling and laughing while they did. Bowling balls rolled down the small alleys, knocking down none or some or all of the bowling pines.<p>

One young girl, about a teenage, smiled as she got a a good score, knocking down about 3-5 pines. Suddenly, something shot out of nowhere above the bowling pines, her smile died down as she looked at it, wondering what it was and she squinted her eyes curiously.

Suddenly a red bowling ball, the one the girl was using was rolling onto a desert small hill, no where near a mall, or anywhere. It stopped to spot, it was now all dirty and dusty.

Then, a large claw came and placed it on the bowling ball. Something made a curious noise and looked down at the ball and sniffed it curiously, the creature looked up just to see a shinny light, shimmering at its home.

It was an anomaly.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Forest of Dean**

" Oh my God," Nick Cutter breathed as he turned to look at the anomaly.

" It's closing," Connor Temple stated to Nick as he held the small golden compass in his hand, looking at the strange anomaly and then back at the professor.

Ashley Cutter-Handson's eyes turned wide as she saw her father running towards the anomaly. She gasped as Stephen Hart and her ran to go and stop him from going through. She held onto him tightly, not wanting to loose him over this Claudia Brown.

" No, I have to go... I have to make things right!" Nick protested, as the two restrained him from going through. Ashley shook her head, holding onto him tightly as he struggled to get out of their grip.

" Don't be stupid," Stephen hissed at him, and Ashley glared over at him, remembering what had happened.

" You'll get marooned there. I know, I've been there," she told him.

Suddenly the anomaly in front of them had just disappeared right in front of their eyes. Nick's eyes widen as he stared at where the anomaly had just disappeared, leaving him in this new world he had just stepped back into. Ashley and Stephen let go of Nick. She gave him a concerned look. She didn't care if her head was hurting like hell, her eyes burned, and her body ached, she was worried about her father at the moment.

Nick then turned to his team, " No," he breathed, " Something's happened. Something's happened while we were in there. Something's_ changed_," Everyone gave him curious looks, as Ashley put a hand on his shoulder. She was worried going through the anomalies has made his mind think of things. Like Claudia Brown, for a great example, "The world's evolved differently," he continued, looking at his daughter, as he wondered what could have happened in the past to make Claudia disappear. He looked at Ashley, praying that she would remember. He gripped her shoulders, " Ashley. Ashley, look. You were there with me. With Helen. You have to remember her, " he pleaded, his eyes wide, Ashley shook her head, her bangs swinging in her eyes.

" Dad... I don't. I don't even know who she is," she told him truthfully. He wasn't going crazy... was he?

" On my way, " James Lester nodded, and hung up on his phone and turned to the team. " I think we're done here, aren't we?"

Nick shook his head and Ashley looked at him with concern and worriment. " No, no," he argued, as he walked behind Lester, before gripping his shoulders and looking him right in the eyes,"No, Claudia Brown." he stated, his blue-grey eyes still wide," She's been with us since the beginning, she was in charge of the day-to-day anomaly operation."

Lester shook his head, "No, it's Leek. Oliver Leek. You can't have forgotten him, you saw him at the ARC this morning,"

Nick raised an eye brow, his eyes still wide. " The what?" he asked, confused.

Now Ashley was confused, he should have remembered what the ARC was, right? He's been there many times before. " The ARC," she stated, still confused," The Anomaly Research Centre."Abby noticed this and nodded her head, walking next to her friend.

" No, no. You-You mean the Home Office," Nick interjected, looking at Ashley.

" No, we moved from that place ages ago," Abby stated, looking at Nick, with the same concerned look as Ashley.

Nick felt his head started to feel dizzy, as he looked around the forest. He looked over at the team, they probably thought he was crazy or something, or something else like that. He stopped in his tracks, feeling even more dizzy, " Is he having a nervous breakdown, dearie?" Lester asked, Ashley, who looked up at him and glared. She wanted nothing more then to just walk up to him and slap his face. She really hated him now. "Anyhow, I've got a meeting, so if someone could call an ambulance..." Lester trailed off, walking towards the car that was waiting for him.

" He's fine," Abby stated, looking at Cutter in confusement.

Nick stopped, falling to the ground, now keeling on it, his brain running and his heart pounding. What happened? What changed? Other questions went through his mind, "Getting a little old for imaginary friends, Professor." Lester commented over his shoulder to Nick. But to Nick, Lester seemed miles away, actually, after '-so if someone could call an ambulance...' everything seemed to be miles away. Ashley glared at Lester and then looked down at her father, and held his hands to help him up, curiosity, worriment, confusement, and concern, and hurt shinning in her eyes all at once.

She helped him back to the car as he got in the passenger seat, as she sat next to him, Stephen, Abby, and Connor climbing in the back. Through the whole drive, whenever they stopped at a red light, Ashley would glance at her father in concern, she sometimes even saw Stephen staring at her, which made her uncomfortable and her heart heart even more.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Castle Cross Shopping Mall**

The shopping mall was empty, everyone had gone home, and the only ones there, were two security guards. They were in the surveillance room checking for any intruders. One of the security guards, sat at the computers, checking them over. His partner than opened the door and closed it, and then leaned down beside his partner staring at the computer screens.

" Quiet night," he muttered.

Suddenly, on one of the computer monitors, a dark blue bowling ball was seem moving back to the starting point, down in the games room. " What the-?" one of the security guards mumbled, " Spoke to soon, probably kids." he sighed. He then grabbed a radio and headed out the door to see what exactly was going on.

Down at the arcade, the security guard that was searching for the kids, didn't see any. He walked the length of the bowling lane, and then stopped when he heard a noise behind the bowling stands. There was a snarling sound as he knelt down and shone his torch light to try and see what was going on.

" Okay funs' over," he called, and when he finished, a half eaten pine was just thrown at him. He then looked over at his radio, and said into it,"I need back up we got an intruder." He still stared at the bowling stands.

The second security guard left the surveillance room to go to his partner.

" Don't make me come in there and get you," the guard continued, when the 'intruder' didn't show himself or herself.

After he waited a bit, he stood up and left to go to the back of the bowling stands. It was a dark room. He heard chattering and snarling, he shone his torch in the dark room to see what was going on. The sound was coming from one of the stands, and then suddenly, a giant lizard-like creature jumped at him.

He screamed, and his partner heard his screams and walked half out of the bowling alley, and ran to the main part of the gaming room, where he heard snarling and crashing. He looked around frantically to see what it was.

He started running out of the mall, looking over his shoulder. He then screamed when he was suddenly attacked by the creature that gripped onto his legs, he gripped the wall to try and escape, but it was no use, with one that yell, he vanished, being mauled by the creature.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Anomaly Research Centre**

Stephen parked outside, as he Ashley, Nick, Abby, and Connor walked into the building. Stephen, Abby, and Connor left to go in different rooms, while Ashley stayed with her father. She watched as his gaze followed Connor into the locker room, and his gaze stopped on two of the locker name. It was his name and his daughter's name.

**'NICK CUTTER' **He looked over at the locker with Ashley's name on it. **'ASHLEY CUTTER-HANDSON'**

Nick watched Connor was on a skateboard, and rode up to Abby and ruffled her blonde hair, messing it up slightly, as she tried to keep the smile off of her face. He looked over at Stephen, who just took a drink of what seemed like coffee. Ashley looked over at her father, and nudged his shoulder gently. He stared at her and nodded. She decided she was going to show him around the ARC, since he had no idea where everything was, apparently.

" Evening Professor, Miss Cutter-Handson," a blonde woman smiled at them.

Ashley nodded politely, " Evening, Ms. Lakes."

She looked over at her father, who just seemed confused, as if he didn't know who the woman was. Nick looked around, and Ashley opened the double doors, gently pointing and speaking in a soft voice to where everything was. Nick took time to look around the ARC in silence, but Lester's voice soon broke it.

" What have we got?" Lester asked.

" New creature report," came a unfamiliar voice, but only unfamiliar to Nick, everyone else knew who he was. The man with the unfamiliar voice handed Lester a piece of paper and followed Lester down a stair-like walkway, headed over to Nick and Ashley, as he continued to talk. "An intercepted emergency call at the Castle Cross Shopping Mall... security guard screaming something about a monster," the man added, he had grey hair and wore a suit like Lester.

" A shopping mall? God help us," Lester commented,reading the paper he had received from the man.

" I've instructed the police to stay out of it until we've investigated," the man stated, and Ashley kept close to her father when the man walked over to them, a smirk on his face, "Oh Professor, glad to see you and your daughter are back, well and safe," They just stared back at him, "Though I hear your _wife_ won't be joining us," he added awkwardly, and Ashley looked over at her father, seeing that he didn't know who this man was, by the look on his face. She turned back to the man and gave him a glare.

" Who the hell are you?" Nick snapped, and Ashley winced. She watched as the smirk on the man's face vanished.

" Oh yes, Professor Cutter seems to be suffering from some kind of Stress-related seems to forgotten... well, pretty much everything, really," Lester stated, his arms folded over his chest. Ashley glared at Lester, and he noticed, and raised an eye brow. " Yes, dearie?" he asked her, and only facing her, not seeing the annoyed glance that Nick gave him.

Ashley rolled her eyes, " Nothing." she muttered.

Nick looked up at the ceiling, the bright lights shinning on his face, and then back at Lester and the man, " Nope. Haven't forgotten a thing, wish I could." he told them. Ashley really wanted to believe him, really she did, but she knew his was lying, she knew him too well.

" Now he's being enigmatic as well!" Lester remarked, "What a vivid repertoire. You're really telling me you don't know who this man is?" He looked at Nick as Ashley looked at Lester, pure dislike in her eyes. Connor was over by the large double doors, looking at Nick curiously. Nick stared back at the young man, and then turned around and faced his daughter, who looked back at him, and she looked like she was about to give him the answer.

" No, of course I know who he is. It's Leek, Oliver Leek. I know exactly who he is," Nick answered, putting on a fake smile.

They all stood in silence, " Is this some kind of industrial action, or did no-one hear that we have a creature sighting in a shopping mall?" Lester called to everyone and then they all looked over at him and nodded.

" Guys, come on," Stephen's voice broke Ashley and Nick from their thoughts, as Stephen entered the main building. Ashley spun around to her boyfriend, and she finally looked at him. The scene from the Forest of Dean, suddenly playing in her mind. She shook her head, and looked away from him. She still couldn't believe that the man she loved, slept with her mother. To make it even worse, she didn't know what to do about it. Ashley looked over to see Nick with a blank expression, and she knew he was feeling the same way. Stephen was her father's oldest friend, and yet he had slept with his wife and never told him.

Nick and Ashley looked at each other before they started walking.

" Cutter has always been eccentric, but I'm beginning to think he's just plan deranged," Lester muttered to Leek, Ashley stopped in her tracks, was about to turn around, but she looked over at Nick when he held her elbow. He gave her that stern look that said 'Not today. Keep going.' she let a sigh and smile. He nodded. And they continued to walk.

" Well I suppose all very brilliant men are a bit... _unusual_, sir." Leek responded back to Lester.

" I'm brilliant Leek, and I'm not the least bit unusual," Lester told Leek, giving him a stern look. Leek nodded and smiled nervously at Lester, who still had a serious face on. Leek then walked away, to do whatever he needed to do.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"You didn't have a clue who Leek was then did you?" Ashley asked her father as they walked down the bright halls, in the corner of her eye she saw Connor come up to them.

Nick shook his head. " Uh-uh," Connor came over to them, and he and Ashley shared nervous looks.

" Okay. You're officially freaking us out," Connor shifted, talking about him and Ashley, as she swatted his arm and through a glare at him.

" Let me get this straight," Ashley tried to fit everything together, "you're saying that something changed, because of what happened in the Permian Era?" If Nick and Helen remembered Claudia, shouldn't she?

" Like evolution had just altered course?" Connor added.

" Glad you two were listening," Nick mumbled, turning his attention to the pair. Ashley and Connor breathed in disbelief, that this was actually happening. " You believe me?"

" Alrightt, we'll buy it." Connor answered, after the two thought for a minute.

" I could kiss you Connor." Nick commented, with a smile, glad that they actually believed him.

" That's really sweet, but maybe not while those people are watching," Connor smiled at him, and Ashley gently rolled her eyes, as Nick smiled over at Ashley giving a small laugh.

" You, I can," he said, and kissed her forehead. She smiled and continued walking with Nick.

Connor started to follow them, " One thing though, how do I know I'm different, when I don't even know what I was like before?" Connor asked, Ashley started wondering that to, as she stared at her father, who was looking at Connor.

" Apparently some people never change," Nick stated, as he and Ashley turned to the corner to leave the ARC.

" Is that a good or bad thing?" Connor called, still in the spot where he was. Ashley smiled, and held Connor's arm and walked with him out of the building, quietly thanking him for comforting her at the Forest of Dean.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Castle Cross Shopping Mall**

Ashley, Stephen, and Abby were filling some tranquilizer darts with a silver liquid. Abby and Stephen were speaking quietly, as Stephen kept looking over at his girlfriend, but she looked down at her dart and then over at her father, as he was standing in front of the car alone. "What are we using?" Stephen's voice broke Ashley from her thoughts.

" Ketemine Phenyl," Abby answered, "But it would help if I knew what size creature we were dealing with. Ashley and I had a guess at the dosage." she handed Ashley a gun.

" Where's my gun?" Connor asked, stopping beside Ashley and opening the top of a box. Stephen looked over at Connor. " Abby's got one. And so does Ashley," Connor added, looking over at the two women.

" They know how to use them." Stephen answered, as he held a gun he was going to use.

" How many animals have you tranquilized?" Ashley asked him, a grin on her face as she faced her friend.

" I've played _darts_," he defended, "You now sometimes I think you don't trust me with firearms." Ashley gave a soft chuckle, getting her tranq gun ready for action.

" Don't know what gives you that idea," Stephen answered, " You ready?" Stephen asked, facing the two women.

The two nodded. The three of them walked towards the front of the truck, Connor following them. "So what now?" Stephen asked, as he, Abby, and Connor were all in a row, Nick and Ashley in front of them.

" We go in," Nick answered, as he and Stephen looked at each other for once. He looked away and continued to walk away with Ashley. Stephen, Abby, and Connor behind them.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

The five of them reached the shutters of the shopping mall, and they stopped by a rattling sound by the other side. Ashley stepped in front of her father, and held her gun as Abby was beside her, and Stephen knelt down on one knee, their guns aimed at the shutter.

More sounds came, and then the shutter raised and they all expected a creature to be on the other side, but it was just a man. He held his hands up in defense, when he saw the three guns pointed at him. Ashley set down her gun, and rolled her eyes, moving her hair out of her eyes. Wasn't this place suppose to be empty?

" Who are you?" Ashley asked, sighing.

" Duty Manager," he responded, looking at Ashley with wide-eyes.

" Tell us what happened," Stephen inquired, walking forwards to him.

He looked over at Stephen, " We got an emergency call from one of our private operatives. We haven't been able to raise him since." the duty manager answered.

" What did he say?" Nick asked.

" He didn't really say anything... he just sort of screamed," the duty manager answered, looking at the five of them.

" Did you see anything in there?" Nick asked, moving forward. The man shook his head. "I want you to close the shutters behind us, and I don't want you to open them until I tell you its safe, because whatever happens, it mustn't get out," Ashley winced softly at the fear and wonder in the duty manager's eyes when Nick said that.

" What mustn't get out?" the duty manager asked. Nick just stared at him, before walking away, Ashley, Stephen, Abby, and Connor following him. Connor wiggled/raised his eye brows at the duty manager in a funny way as he walked by. They entered the building, as the duty manager closed the shutters. Abby and Connor stared at him, "Hang on, who the hell are you lot?"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley was walking next to her father, looking around the mall to see if anything happened. But when she moved to quickly, she winced at a pain in her chest and looked down to see the bandages still on her chest, when the future predator attacked. She swallowed and then kept walking. Stephen was behind them, he quickly started to catch up with them, and Connor and Abby stayed in the back. Stephen was next to Ashley, he stared at the two, he was waiting to ask this question for a while now.

"We okay?" Stephen asked them.

" About what?" Ashley asked, not staring at him, pretending to not know what he was talking about. Stephen bit his tongue, and looked over at his girlfriend. A flash of hurt flashed on her face, but she masked it.

He _hated _it when she did that. It meant to she didn't want talk about whatever happened or she wanted to stay strong. It was mostly the two combined. " Can't ignore what happened," Stephen said in response.

Ashley bit her lip to stop from snapping at him. Nick noticed this, and shot back at him, " Oh, you mean the fact that you slept with my wife? Stephen If you're looking for a closure, we're a little bit busy,"

" I don't blame you two for being angry."

" Look, Helen never cared about either of us. She's mad." Nick told him, temper rising.

Stephen looked over at Ashley, who kept on walking forwards, " Mad?" he repeated.

" She took off through an anomaly for 8 years; does that strike you as well-balanced? Just forget it. I'm finished with the past. It's just-I don't know if it's finished with me," Nick replied with a honest thought in the back of his head.

Abby and Connor were walking behind them, and Connor held his small golden compass, " Don't you hate it when people bring their personal lives to work with them?" he asked Abby, trying to make a joke.

Ashley heard this, and stopped in her tracks and glared daggers at Connor, as he put his hands up in surrender. She rolled her eyes and continued walking and Abby gave him a disbelieving look.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Surveillance Room**

The team got in the Surveillance room, Connor took a chair in front of the computers so he could operate all of the computers, and search for the creature. Something that Ashley had already been doing.

"Can you get any closer?" Nick asked him. Ashley was next to Connor, her hands on the desk as she stared at the screen to get a glimpse of any creature. Connor hit some buttons, that Ashley didn't pay attention to and the camera's changed slightly. "Come on, show us what you are." Nick mumbled to himself quietly.

Suddenly something ran by, on the second floor, catching Ashley's eye.

"Wait, what's that?" she asked, pointing to the screen.

" Not sure," Connor replied, and he replayed the camera, the creature came back onto the screen, he quickly paused the camera.

Ashley looked at the screen in amazement, a wide smile growing on her face," Cretaceous Era, Theropod dinosaur. Genuine article." Ashley whispered, still looking at the screen.

" Raptor," Connor smiled, " I always thought we'd get one someday," Ashley's smile widen, she loved raptors, they were her favorite dinosaur since she saw 'Jurassic Park' and she loved them, and now there was a live one. She always studied raptors, and loved them so much.

" It's beautiful," Nick whispered. Suddenly the raptor lunged at the camera, and destroyed it. It made everyone jump back, as they all stared at Nick. "I said it was beautiful, I didn't say it was friendly,"

After they left the safety of the Surveillance Room, the team walked into the Game room cautiously. They were all on their guard knowing that the raptor could be anywhere. Nick and Stephen started heading forward, Connor started back for the door. Abby and Ashley turned and stopped him.

" Oi!" Abby hissed, spotting him, "Where you going?" she crossed her arms over her chest, looking around the room.

" Going to get a slushy. Shh." he answered, and then ran off. The two women shared looks, and they rolled their eyes before following him over to where he was going.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick was walking around the game room, when he heard a familiar sound. He looked over his shoulder and then walked into a room and his eyes widen as he saw what was in front of him. An anomaly.

He's seen many anomalies, but they always were so amazing. Instead of a silver, shinning color and was small, this one looked larger and was a golden color, he stared in amazement at it.

The professor felt something behind him, and moved his head of the way before a metal knife came flying towards him and then flew into the anomaly, he also heard footsteps from behind him as Stephen walked behind him.

"It gets me every time," Nick muttered, as Stephen walked closer to the anomaly, behind Nick.

" You think the raptor has gone back through?" Stephen asked him.

Nick shook his head slightly, " When was life ever that simple?"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

" Oi! Hope you're gonna pay for that," Abby scoffed, as she and Ashley found Connor near a slushy machine.

" Yeah, if you can lend me a fiver," Connor replied. Ashley sighed as Abby took out a five dollar bill and handed it to Connor, the two women then walked away back the way they had came from. "Thank you Abby," the two women were already walking away.

Connor was closing the top of the slushy and then heard a hissing and chirping noises, and froze, feeling a lump in his throat. He looked over next to him slightly, to see half of the _raptor_ eating or trying to eat some gumballs from the gumball machine. He looked over at the raptor, as it lifted its head up, chewing the gum, and having a hard time with hit. He slowly started backing away slowly from the prehistoric creature, as it hissed.

That's when Ashley and Abby stopped in their tracks. They heard a hissing noise come behind them, and Ashley stepped in front of Abby, as the two saw Connor backing away slowly, his eyes wide. "Girls..." he said shortly.

" What?" they asked.

" Close the shutter."

" Okay," Ashley swallowed, her and Abby quickly ran over to the shutter.

The raptor spotted Connor, and Connor gulped, " Really quickly," he added, a little louder.

They pressed the button on the shutter, and it started to close. The raptor then lunged at Connor, and he started running, fear all over his face. The two women looked in fear at their friend. "Run Connor!" Ashley shouted as the shutter was starting to close.

" Connor RUN!" Abby shouted louder, the shutter was closing faster. The raptor was gaining on Connor.

" COME ON!" They yelled, hoping he would come to them. Connor looked over his shoulder, at the raptor that was _right behind him_, he quickly threw his slushy at the raptor, making it hiss, and he quickly slid under the shutter before it closed.

The three of them heard rattling on the other side of the shutter, as the raptor collided with the shutter. Ashley sighed in relief, she heard running from behind her. She turned around to see her father and her boyfriend.

" Argh...I hate that," Connor groaned.

" What?" Nick asked, looking over at Connor.

Connor looked up at him, "Brain freeze... from the Slushy." he answered, placing a hand on his head. Ashley glared at him and started walking away.

" Silly arse," she muttered so Connor could hear. The raptor then hit the shutters again and Connor sighed.

" Right, go check the atrium, make sure we can contain her," Nick nodded.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Stephen, Nick, and Ashley were walking along the halls to the parking lot, and Abby and Connor were behind them. "We need more fire power. This is a _raptor_." Stephen stated as Ashley, and Nick started walking to the parking lot.

" I've lost a friend because we disrupted nature once to often, and I don't intend on letting up happen again," Nick stated.

Ashley kept walking, she knew he was talking about Claudia Brown.

" You sure you're okay?" Stephen asked, stopping for a moment.

Nick turned to face Stephen, " Under the circumstances, I'd say I was doing pretty well," They both nodded and Ashley looked down, hiding a small smile when she saw small smiles on their faces.

Then, hissing.

The team stopped when they heard that hissing sound. It was coming from the hall near the one they were in. They took slow, and quiet steps forward over to where the sound was coming from.

" Wait," Nick stopped, holding out his arm, stopping Connor and Abby from moving, " Abby, give me your gun," Abby handed Cutter her gun, " Stay here," He, Ashley, and Stephen walked over down the hallways towards the noise. Ashley held her breath, praying that if it was the raptor, they would be able to get out before it could attack them. "You're good?" Nick asked the two. Ashley was ready to aim her gun. They looked over at him and nodded. Down the hallway, the hissing noise was getting louder and there was a shadow coming towards them. " Go," Nick ordered as the three of them turned away from the corner they were at and held their guns to a firing point.

But what they saw wasn't a raptor.

Instead, it was a man. The night cleaner at the Shopping Mall.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot," the man pleaded, turning off his machine and holding his hands up in defense.

Stephen dropped his gun and sighed in frustration. Ashley dropped her gun and muttered under her breath, wiping her brown hair from her face. How many people were here when a raptor was on the loose?

"Ashley, Connor, Abby. Get this guy out of here," Nick ordered simply. Nick walked back towards Abby, and handed her the gun back. Ashley nodded and looked over at the man. Then she looked back at Stephen, as he answered his phone.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Abby assured, as Ashley looked away from Stephen and turned to walk away.

Stephen put his phone down and looked over at Ashley walking away with Connor and Abby in silence. Once she disappeared in the corner, Stephen snapped out of his gaze and turned back to Nick, who raised an amused eye brow at him. "Lester wants to know whats going on," Stephen said, getting right to the point as he handed Nick the phone.

Nick sighed and held the phone to his ear, " We have confirmed the anomaly and one very angry raptor."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Lester was walking down the walkway-staircase as Leek was holding a white sheet of paper, trying to get Lester's attention, as Lester spoke to Nick over the phone. "I'll put armed back-up on Standby and tell the owners there's been a security scan. They'll have to stay closed as long as it takes-" Lester then dropped the phone from his ear and turned to Leek."Leek! Has the concept of personal space ever been explained to you?"

" Sorry, sir." Leek apologized," It's from the Ministry," he showed Lester the paper, and Lester took the paper from his hands.

" Private Sector, Public Relation-Manage," Lester read off, "What am I suppose to do with one of those?"

" Ah, well, the Minister thinks that we need more help with the media. He feels that the situation is kinda.. getting out of hand." Leek then gave him a look. "His words, not mine, sir."

Lester put the paper in Leek's chest and started walking again, " The last thing I need is some greasy, PR supremo sucking up to the press. This isn't a Reality T.V. show." He held the phone back to his ear, " Let me know the _minute _it's safe to re-open. And keep in touch, you know how I worry when I don't hear from you." Lester could just see Nick roll his eyes at the comment. Lester turned back to Leek, "A raptor in a shopping centre, how am I going to explain that to the owners?" He then stopped, put his hand on the railing, an idea forming in his head and a grin on his face, " I think a PR person might not be such a bad idea after all."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Castle Cross Shopping Mall**

Ashley, Abby, Connor, and the cleaner were escorting out of the building. They were on the Escalators, and heading down the main floor in silence, but then the cleaner broke the silence. "I haven't got my jacket." he said to them.

" You can get it later." Ashley explained, looking down at the man.

" I need my wallet and my keys," he responded. Ashley bit her lip and then turned to Connor and Abby who nodded. Ashley turned back to the cleaner and nodded at him.

They all were in silence again, as Ashley looked around to her, any signs of the raptor. She saw Abby shift, she looked over at Connor and the turned slightly to see the cleaner looking up and down at Abby, as if he wchecking her out.

" Oi!" Connor scoffed to him. Ashley folded her arms over her chest, sending him a dirty look. Abby gave the cleaner her on dirty look. He stood straight and faced forward again.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Laser Tag Room**

Nick and Stephen walked into what seemed like a Laser Tag Room, Stephen holding his gun. There were bright neon lights everywhere, and special walls where people could hide if they were playing laser tag, there were bins and shapes everywhere. They stopped at where a door a door was suppose to be, but it was smashed off its hinges, as the door lead to the next room.

" Smashed clean off its hinges," Stephen observed, looking over at the door. He turned to Nick, " It's big," Nick looked over at Stephen and nodded with a 'Yeah-I-Know' face. Stephen slowly entered the next room, Cutter following slowly behind him. They were in another laser room. The two looked around the room cautiously and slowly for any signs of a raptor.

A loud booming noise made them both spin around, Stephen aiming his gun in a firing position. They sighed in annoyance as it was just some target that was suppose to fall. They split up slowly, still staying close, they were just in different areas of the room. Nick went in one area, very slowly. He looked around, and saw one of the walls that someone would hide behind as it had a circle through it.

Suddenly, the raptor's head came and hissed and shrieked at Nick. He jumped back and stared wide eyed at the creature. It hissed again and then jumped on something, which made Nick look up. The raptor came down, and Nick spun around. The raptor was now in front of him, and hissed again. Nick was wide eyed still, and was not armed with a weapon at all.

It made a move to lung at him, but he moved away and hide behind some of the special walls. The raptor though, was very smart. It didn't chase after him yet, it just knocked down the walls like Dominos. It made Nick have to hold the walls in place so they didn't fall on top of him.

Stephen quickly came in the same room as him, and the raptor saw him and lunged at him. Stephen grabbed a object in the room, and used it as a shield, the raptor was trying to get through it, by biting it. He had dropped his gun on the ground. " CUTTER!" he yelled for help. The professor crawled on the floor, and grabbed Stephen's gun and aimed it for the raptor. "In your own time!" Stephen shouted, the raptor was getting close to biting him. Nick still sat there, holding the gun, not shooting the creature as it was still going for Stephen. He shot the gun, but nothing came out. It was jammed. The raptor was getting closer to Stephen, and he tried to kick it off with his free feet, he looked over at Nick, anger and fear in his eyes before turning to the raptor. "Just shoot the _damn thing_!" Nick didn't move the gun. "Shoot it!" Stephen yelled again, his eyes still on the angry raptor.

One of the targets then went off, and it distracted the raptor. It got off of Stephen and ran somewhere else. Stephen dropped the object he used as a shield and looked over at where the raptor ran off, panting for air. "You alright?" Nick asked, and Stephen turned to him. A angry and disbelieved look on his face. "Got jammed." Nick added, knowing what Stephen was thinking. Stephen gave a 'Really?' look and shook his head slightly, and got up to go somewhere. Nick looked down at the gun, not saying a word.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Locker Rooms**

Ashley, Connor, and Abby followed the cleaner into the locker room. Ashley and Abby stood at the doorway, and held their guns up, on guard if the raptor was in here. Connor then flicked on the lights, making the dark room bright. "Wait, did you leave that door open?" Abby asked the cleaner, still in her position as she glanced over her shoulder.

" What? I don't remember." he answered.

Connor looked at the two women. " Give me a gun." he ordered.

" _What_?" Abby and Ashley asked, not looking at him.

" Come on."

" _No._" Ashley answered.

" Please?" he asked again, like a little kid.

"_ No_." Abby snapped.

" It's just for a minute," he mumbled, he looked back at them, "Would you two ladies like to go first?" Ashley and Abby shared a look. Ashley sighed, and looked over at Connor and handed him her gun. "Thank you." Connor said to her, and she rolled her eyes. He entered the room like James Bond would do in his action movie. Abby looked at him in disbelief, as Ashley shook her head with a smile on her face. "Clear! Clear, guys." Connor shouted, Ashley walked into the room, and chewed on her lip, not commenting on his moves.

" Connor," Abby called and Connor made his way towards Abby. " You're ridiculous," Abby hissed.

" What?" Connor asked in a quick whisper.

" You're ridiculous," Ashley repeated in the same whisper as the other two, although a tiny smile played on her face that the other two didn't see.

" What do you mean I'm ridiculous? I'm just doing my job." Connor argued. They all didn't see the cleaner open his locker to grab his jacket, keys, and wallet until they heard a screeching sound and screaming. They turned around, their eyes widen, before they looked at each other and approached the dying cleaner. His throat had been slashed by a small raptor.

The three moved forward to search for the raptor after looking at the cleaner but they didn't see anything. They went near the end of the lockers and they stood there and Abby and Connor were about to speak, but Ashley shushed them quietly. They heard chittering coming from under a bench on the other side. The three shared a look, before they saw a glimpse of scales.

Abby aimed her gun at one end of the bench as Connor did the exact same, just on the other side of it. Abby was moving slightly, trying to get a clear shot at it, but she couldn't get it. She looked up at Connor.

" Shoot it," Ashley ordered simply, looking at the raptor.

" Alright. Fine. Got it, got it." Conno nodded quickly, as he aimed his gun towards the raptor.

" Come on,"

" It's not exactly staying still for us, Ashley." Abby informed her.

" Just shoot it!" Ashley ordered, getting frustrated.

" Got it, I've got it," Connor bit his lip, and fired his gun, but he didn't hit the raptor. Instead, he hit Ashley in the ankle. She let a squeak of pain. Her eyes widen in disbelief as she looked at Connor, making a disbelieved sound.

" You idiot," she hissed, and then slowly leaned against the lockers, feeling dizzy, in pain, and tired. She was sliding on the lockers, and Abby quickly got up and held Ashley before she could hit the ground.

Abby looked over at Connor, who looked scared and glared at him," Shoot it, NOW!" Connor nodded and then hit the little raptor, it shrieked and then it fell to the ground. Connor looked up at Abby. He was in _so_ much trouble when Nick and Stephen came. He gulped as Abby looked down at Ashley, wiping some hair out of her face, and looking at her protectively like a best friend.

" Stephen's gonna kill me," Connor sallowed, he knew what Nick would do, he wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh please," Abby laughed, "That's not even going to compare what Ashley's gonna do to you," Connor gulped again, Abby shrugged, "You're the one who shot her."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Stephen and Nick were walking to go and find Connor, Abby, and Ashley. They were by the area with all the television screens. As they walked by them, Nick stopped and looked over at Stephen, and Stephen stopped and faced Cutter. "Wait, hold on. So, you're saying that I would have just stood by and watched you get torn to pieces?" he asked Stephen. They were talking about what Nick had done back at the laser tag room.

" Well I guess that depends on how much you resent me for what happened with Helen," Stephen shot back, in an annoyed tone.

Nick still stared at him. " Yeah, you know what? You're right. I resent you, but if I wanted you dead, I'd show you myself," he tossed the gun to Stephen, who caught it, and when Nick started to walk away, he heard the raptor call. He stopped in his tracks, until he ran over to the sound, Stephen following, his gun ready for shooting the creature.

They quickly went down the Escalator and then went down to the next floor, wondering and looking for the raptor. They saw something move, under what looked like a white umbrella, and Stephen got his gun ready.

"Stephen," Nick observed, and pointed to the moving umbrella. As Stephen lifted his gun, the raptor was there, jumping on the plates and hissing and snarling. The raptor stopped and looked at them, Stephen was ready to shoot and he did. But nothing came out.

"It's jammed," Stephen noted quietly, looking at the gun, as the Raptor was going to lung on him. _Damn it! _

" Run!" Nick ordered, and started running, Stephen running also. The raptor jumped down, and landed on some fake models. It landed on some clothes that were hanging. "Go," Nick ordered again. They went down another escalator and then turned around to where the Raptor was, only to find it gone. Stephen shook his head, and went to go up the Escalator again, readying his gun."Stephen, wait here!" Nick demanded, knowing the gun was jammed, but Stephen ignored him. He was already on the Escalator, staying still, aiming his gun for the raptor, as the escalator moved up.

Once Stephen was at the top, the raptor jumped at him, but Stephen shot the gun and suddenly a tranq dart came out, and hit the raptor. It fell off its hard scales. The raptor was now in front of Nick, and his eyes widen. He saw the raptor's eye begin to look dizzy and close as it advanced towards him, its movements were slowing down, until it fell to the ground, unconscious, thanks to the dart.

Nick looked up at Stephen, who kissed his gun and looked over at Nick, a proud smile on his face. " You alright?" he called, the smile still on his face as he looked down at Nick, who smiled up at him. Stephen could only imagine what Ashley would think of him know if she wasn't mad at him. She would probably smile, cheer, run up to him, and kiss him on the lips, and he wouldn't mind at all.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick and Stephen were sitting down, as they covered the sleeping female raptor, Stephen looked down at it as did Nick, but Nick was smiling down at it, he wondered if Ashley would come to see it, he knew she loved raptors, even though they were dangerous. "Look at her," Nick noted, smiling. She was so beautiful. " Just the _perfect_ killing machine. You know in a fair fight mammals wouldn't stand a chance,"

" Well speaking as a mammal, I'm all in favour of cheating," Stephen added, looking over at Nick. He looked away, back at the raptor. " You know about the gun... I was wrong," Stephen apologized.

" Ah, never mind," Nick shrugged, but he didn't stop. He knew it wasn't just about the gun, " Listen, you could have gone with Helen. You could have left. You could have left everything, you could have left Ashley. And you didn't. And right now, that's all that really matters. So, just... forget about the rest." He didn't want Helen to come between their friendship. It meant too much to him.

" But I hurt Ashley. I didn't mean to- I just...I hurt you-" Stephen started to say, letting his regret and guilt come out.

Nick gave him a friendly smile, " _Forget about the past_," he repeated. The past may not be finished with him, but he wanted the best for Stephen, "Ashley is having a hard time... but, I know she will forgive you. She loves you too much."

Stephen gave a smile to Nick, feeling better, " Think Helen will be back?" he asked, changing the subject.

" I think she's finished messing with us... I _seriously_ doubt it," Nick answered, "Helen never handled rejection particularly well." He raised his eye brow at Stephen, motioning to him.

Stephen gave an amused smile at him, and they turned their heads when they heard Abby's voice, " Stephen! Cutter!" They looked up to see Abby and Connor reaching them. The two got up and went towards the too. Ashley was loaded on a moving trailer, and was still unconscious. Stephen looked over at Ashley, he raised an eye brow at Connor.

Nick knelt down to Ashley, moving some of her brown hair out of her face, " What happened?" he asked, looking up at Connor, who looked nervously at Nick, and a bit more nervous and scared at Stephen.

" I shot her," he answered simply. There, simple and quick.

Nick gave him a disbelieving look, and Stephen loaded his gun, and Connor swallowed as he did so. He noticed it was a bigger gun. A lot bigger. " You shot her?" Stephen repeated, looking at Connor who looked really nervous.

" Collateral damage, though," Connor shifted, "Cause I got the raptor, too."

" You brought down a full size raptor on your own?" Nick asked, still looking at Connor.

" Yeah..." he lied, he looked back up, "...he's nearly full size. Is she gonna be okay?" he asked, moving the topic over to Ashley.

" She'll have a nasty headache, but she should be fine." Stephen explained, kneeling down to Ashley and quickly kissing her hair. Abby smiled over at him, thinking it was quite.

" Well, she better come around soon case I'm gonna need all of you to get the raptors back alive," Nick stated.

" Alive?" Connor and Abby asked at the same time.

" Yup."

" These things are trying to make sushi out of us and we have to play nice, that doesn't seem fair." Connor explained, nervously.

Nick stood up and walked away from his unconscious daughter, as Stephen looked over at Connor and he gulped. " Watch her," he ordered, pointing down at Ashley, and looking at Connor straight in the eye.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Locker Room**

Back down at the Locker room, they went to go and retrieve the small raptor, and Connor and Abby noticed that the cleaner's body was gone. "The cleaner was attacked... he was badly injured..." Connor trailed off, motioning to his own neck, he looked around, "I don't get it, he was right there," he looked over at Abby, "Right Abby?"

" He was in a really bad way," Abby nodded, confused. How did he escape?

" Well, he must have recovered and got himself out," Nick guessed, and looked down at the small raptor and was going to pick it up, then it twitched, but it was still asleep. He looked back at Connor and Abby. "One raptor is a problem, _two_ means we've got an infestation, and God knows how many others are running around out there..." he stood up and looked over at Connor, "I want you to take this back to the bowling alley and come meet us over at the store."

" On my own?" Connor asked.

" Abby will go with you... and don't worry, it's unconscious. You have nothing to worry about." Nick assured.

" Yeah, but if its just _playing_ dead?"

" Playing dead?" Nick repeated.

" Yeah."

" ...Well, as Cretaceous-era Predators go, this creature's pretty smart, so... yeah, he's probably... watch out for that," Nick nodded, and then turned away and left, shaking his head.

" Yeah..." Connor trailed off then gave a weak laugh, " Really?" he called, but got no answer.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick and Stephen were taking the female raptor back to the Bowling Alley, and they did they passed radios. That's when Nick stopped, the radios sounded like something familiar. They sounded like an anomaly.

" An interference," Nick observed, as he made his way over to more of the radios. He played with the controls, and was going to say something, but brushed it off, and then turned back to Stephen. "Seems odd," he muttered as he picked up the sheets and went back taking the female raptor to the Bowling Alley, although he looked over his shoulder at the radios again.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Back at the bowling alley, Connor stopped the trailer with Ashley still unconscious on it. She looked peaceful at least. Connor glanced at Abby and Stephen, Stephen had gotten back here, and the two were leaning on a self of bowling balls, " She's gonna _kill_ me when she wakes up," he muttered, looking down at Ashley.

"Mmm." Stephen and Abby nodded.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Surveillance Room**

Nick, Stephen, and Abby were sitting in chairs in the Surveillance Room, looking at the screens, trying to see anymore raptors. Connor entered the room, as Nick spoke, "First security guard was attacked here, second one here, both attacks happened within seconds of one another, which means there are at least two of them."

" We've only found one," Abby stated, her eyes darting over the screens.

" Yeah," Stephen and Nick nodded, as they looked at the camera.

" And a baby," Connor added from behind them. Stephen, Nick, and Abby turned around.

Abby rolled her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

" You're suppose to be looking after Ashley," Nick told him. He turned back to the screen, shaking his head. There was another raptor out there, and Connor had left his daughter alone. She was unconscious and even when she did wake up, she was not armed with any weapons.

" Thought you were doing that?" Connor asked, turning to Stephen. Stephen shook his head angrily at Connor.

" Look!" Abby gasped, as she pointed to the screen. A raptor ran across it.

" Oh God, Ashley," Connor's eyes widen in terror.

Nick, Stephen, and Abby were already up. "Stay here. Tell us where it's going," Nick ordered and then the three left, Nick quickly grabbed a radio before they left.

" Right, stay here. Tell them where it's going," Connor muttered, and picked up a radio and looked at the screens, searching for the raptor. " Where's it gone?" he asked himself, eyes widening. It was no were to be seen. As Connor searched frantically, muttering to himself, Nick, Stephen, and Abby were running towards the bowling alley as fast as they could, " Come on, come on. Where are you?" Connor finally found the raptor on the screen, and then spoke on the radio. "I can see it, Cutter. It's on the level beneath you. I repeat, on the level below," he stated, and searched the screens again. " I can't see it, its disappeared again," he told them to them, his eyes widen again. " Where's it gone? Oh, for crying out loud how hard can it be to see a raptor in a shopping centre?" he asked himself. He found it again and it was headed to the bowling alley, he started to panic. Connor held the radio up again. " Oh, my God," he breathed, " Guys, it's heading straight towards the bowling alley. It's going towards Ashley, you're gonna have to be quick, it's moving pretty fast." Nick, Stephen, and Abby rushed as fast as they could, to make sure that she was going to be okay. "Come on, come on, come on, guys, you can do this," Connor muttered to himself, worried for his friend.

Stephen, Nick, and Abby ran into the bowling alley to where Ashley was, she was lying where she had been left. They all sighed in relief, Abby made sure she was still breathing._ "Connor, she's fine."_ Abby reassured him, in a comforting voice. Connor sighed in relief, smiled, and then left the room to go to the bowling alley.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

The raptors were still asleep, Stephen looked over at Ashley, she was still out. He walked over to the raptors and saw the small one starting to come around. "Oh, she's coming around again... I'll just give it a quick" Stephen mumbled, seeing the raptor waking up. He knelt down to it, ready to inject it, so it would go back to its slumber.

" No, hang on just a minute..." Nick cut in, "there are three raptors, one of them a baby, so chances are they're a family unit. So, maybe we don't have to go looking for daddy. 'Cause maybe this little fellow will bring him to us."

They tied up the small raptor with a rope around its neck, not to hard, just the right amount so it couldn't break away. The small raptor then started to chirp for help. "That's right you shout for your daddy." Nick muttered. Connor approached him. " Now let's hope their a close family."

" Where do you want me?" Connor asked, a smile on his face as he held a gun.

" I want you in there with Ashley," he pointed to his daughter, "Go," He took the gun from Connor. He, Abby, and Stephen then got their positions, somewhere they had a clear, easy shot at the raptor. The baby started calling. But then after a while nothing came, just sounds of the baby calling, until, a larger raptor came to view, responding to the baby's squawks. But it approached the baby, and tilted its head, before it attacked the baby, eating it whole. Much to everyone's surprise.

_Mama won't like that. _Nick thought to himself.

As that happened, Ashley started waking up, her head hurting like hell, and her leg not any better. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked, getting used to the bright light. _What happened? _She was, of course, oblivious to the huge amount of danger as she stood up, and squared her shoulders. "What's going on?" she asked. Everyone, including the raptor looked at her. The raptor started hissing, as Ashley's eyes widen, her gaze turning the raptor. Connor quickly got up, held Ashley's hand and pulled her with him.

"Tell you later," was his reply. Stephen, Nick, and Abby quickly got up and aimed for the raptor as it jumped on and off a pool table. It quickly shook of the tranq darts that Abby and Stephen shot. It hissed at Ashley and Connor. "Watch out!" Connor shouted as he threw a pool cue at Ashley, who quickly caught it. They stood back to back, as the raptor approached them. The aimed their pool cues at it, and Ashley felt her eyes widen with terror. _What the HELL happened? _Suddenly an upbeat music started to play from a nearby machine, startling the raptor. Ashley and Connor looked as the raptor ran to the machine and attacked it, breaking the glass and moving it. Nick and Stephen fired their guns at it. As soon as Abby ran out her gun, it quickly ran off.

" What just happened?" Connor panted with Ashley.

" That's two does of tranquilizer darts and it's still on its feet, we're gonna have to up the amount," Nick stated. Ashley jumped when Stephen forcefully dropped his gun and left the room. Nick looked over at his daughter, and then went to follow Stephen, leaving Ashley, Abby, and Connor where they were.

" How are you feeling?" Abby asked her friend.

Ashley tried to move her leg, but she cried in pain. She then looked over at Abby and raised an eye brow. " Like _shit_," she answered, and Connor looked at her, she doesn't usually talk like that. Ashley looked at Connor. " _You_ shot me." she hissed, and Connor moved away slightly as Ashley gave him a cold glare, and before she could do anything else she bit her lip in pain of her leg and glared at him. She let out a sigh and leaned against the pool, looking back to where her father and Stephen went.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

" They're too dangerous!" Stephen yelled as he walked to were the Pick-Up truck was, raising his voice. He even hated the bloody creatures more as they tried to kill his girlfriend. He walked over to Nick's Pick-Up Truck, muttering angrily under his breath, " Gotta keep talking _stupid_ tranqs-" Stephen trailed off, muttering. As he angrily moved a box to get out the larger gun.

" Stephen, everything we do has an _impact_," Nick argued, he was on the other side of the car, looking at Stephen.

" We've killed creature before and nothing's have," Stephen stated, not looking at him.

" Yeah, how do you know that for sure?" Nick asked, raising his voice.

" Look," Stephen sighed, looking up at Nick, "maybe the strain of going through the anomalies has got to you," Nick shook his head. " Maybe you only _think_ these changes took place," Stephen continued.

That's when Nick had it. "WHAT? Do you think I _DREAMED _Claudia Brown?!" he yelled at Stephen.

Stephen shook his head. "The whole pattern of evolution changes, but just _one _person disappears..." Stephen started to say, as Nick shook his head frantically. "One person who happens to be a friend of yours!" Stephen continued, his voice raising.

" No!" Nick yelled, letting everything out, "It's not the simple! The ARC didn't even exist before I left! There's a whole team of people in there I've never even met, there might be _countless_ other things big and small, I DON'T KNOW YET!"

Nick stared at him with wide-eyes, Stephen shook his head, a look on his face and then pulled out the gun, " I'll only use it if I have to."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

An alarm was going off as Stephen and Nick ran down a hall, looking for the large male raptor. They looked at each other and then ran again down the way they came from the first time, they headed towards the parking lot. They saw two teens riding some Motorcycles as two of them, stood watching them. "HEY! Hey!" Nick yelled, getting the two teens that were standing attention. They turned him, as he and Stephen approached, " Have you seen an animal pass this way?" Nick asked.

" Dog? Polar Bear? A-" the first teenager asked, but Nick interrupted him.

" No, trust me you've known if you'd seen it." Nick told them, honest. They turned away from him, chuckling as if he was ridiculous. The two men heard a shrieking sound, and Nick turned to Stephen. " We've got to get it back to the mall," Nick looked at the boys riding the motorcycles and he turned around, only to see two bright red motorcycles behind them. Stephen and Nick shared a look, before they ran towards the bikes.

Stephen smiled as he started the bike. He hadn't rid one in a _long time_. He started the bike, and rode quickly to follow the sound of the raptor. There was a glimpse of it, and the boys ran up to Nick, who was starting his own bike, " What the hell was that?" the first boy asked him.

" Ah, radio controlled Cretaceous-Era Raptor, probably be in the shops by Christmas," Nick lied to them, looking over at Stephen who was still looking for the raptor. Nick rode off, looking for the raptor like Stephen was. Stephen rode over to the cars, and then the raptor was suddenly there. It hoped on the glass of the car, shattering the glass and leap on Stephen, but Stephen quickly ducked, looking over at the raptor. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the raptor start to chase him. Nick saw the raptor stop, to look where Stephen was going. It then hissed at Nick when it spotted him.

Nick bravely rode quickly to the raptor and lifted the motorcycle, which he did a wheelie and kicked the raptor right in the face, when it started to lunge at him. He rode over to the end of the parking lot, and looked over at the raptor as it shook its head. "Chase me," Nick muttered. The raptor stared at him, and then hissed, before running over to him. He quickly started the bike and rode off, the raptor following him, and Stephen quickly following the raptor.

As Stephen rode past the two teens, the first teen looked at the second one. " You have to admit, that's pretty awesome," he grinned.

The other shrugged, "Pretty cool, but you could tell it was a model."

" Yeah, of course." The teen turned and yelled, " Oi! What about my bike?" but he didn't get an answer.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Stephen was now following Nick. The raptor was now behind them, it shook its head again and then hissed, before following them some more around the mall. The raptor stopped, when Nick and Stephen were at the other end. They looked over their shoulders at the raptor, as it shook its head again, before running over to them. They started their bikes again.

Well, Stephen did.

Nick's bike wouldn't start like Stephen's and he looked over his shoulder at the raptor. He tried to start the bike a few more times. When the raptor spotted him, after a second of his heart racing, his bike finally started and he rode off. After some more riding, Stephen and Nick got off their bikes and ran towards the glass lift, and looked at the raptor, the doors didn't close yet, and the raptor ran over to them, and lunged.

As the doors were closing, Nick quickly punched the raptor and it shook its head, the lift moving up. The raptor starting attacking the elevator as it moved up, and Nick got out his radio. "Connor where the hell are you?" he demanded," We're on our way to the second floor."

The men didn't see the raptor come on the lift.

It was just clinging on the bottom of it with its sharp claws.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once they were out of the lift, the two men looked around at the bottom floor and around them for the raptor. They stopped and spun around when they heard the familiar hissing sound. The raptor was right in front of them. Their eyes widen, and Nick curled his hand into a fist, ready to punch it again. Stephen didn't have his gun with him, the raptor came over to them when they heard a familiar voice.

" Cutter! Out of the way!" Connor yelled. Nick looked over his shoulder and moved out of the way, as Connor fired his gun at the male raptor, hitting it this time, but the tranq dart was still on it.

It was still making its way towards the two, but it was going slowly, and hissed as their eyes widen. It roared at them and got closer, and Nick held his fist higher. Suddenly, the raptor collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Stephen slid down on the railing, as Nick slid on his knees, panting, surprised that they were still alive.

"Bet you boys are glad you gave me a gun now, huh? Yeah." Connor grinned as Nick and Stephen looked at each other with relieved smiles on their faces. Nick got up, walked to Connor, placed a hand on his shoulder, and rested his head on his shoulder, panting.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

" Ow," Ashley groaned as she slowly descended down the steps, clinging onto the railing, her leg aching badly.

" How you feeling?" Connor asked her, hoping she wasn't mad at him.

" Terrible."

Connor looked at her nervously, " Do you want me to get you something? I could run and get you a glass of water-" Connor started to say, but Ashley cut him off.

" Stop fussing Connor, I'm fine."

" Okay." Silence fell on them, as they descended down the stairs, but Connor broke it. " You know, Ashley. I want you to know something, if I was going to shoot anyone, you'd so be like the last person I'd shoot. Apart from me mother, obviously, but you'd be way down the bottom of the list with her. And I wouldn't shoot Abby... " he trailed off. Ashley glanced slightly at Connor and raised an amused eye brow at him, and his face flushed red. "In fact, I don't think I'd shoot either one of you," Connor continued, and cocked the gun.

Ashley bit her lip, her head aching badly, " Can we drop this?" she just wanted silence to clear her head.

" Yeah," Connor mumbled, looking up at her, his face still flushed red.

" Can you move the gun out of the Ashley area?" she asked, pushing the gun away from her.

" Sure,"

" Thanks," Ashley mumbled and continued walking down the steps, lightly gasping in pain every time it came. She finished and when she stepped off the last step. Connor looked over at her.

" Go, I've got your back," Connor gestured and she turned to look at him, before sighing and walking away.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once Ashley and Connor finally entered the room where the anomaly was, they saw Abby kneeling near the raptors, moving its bones. "What can you feel?" Nick asked Abby as she felt the raptor's bones.

" It feels strange," she answered," His bone structure feels more like a bird's wing than anything reptilian," she looked up at Nick and smiled down at her, Ashley slowly knelt down beside Abby.

" Well, dinosaurs have more in common with modern day birds than reptiles," Ashley smiled. Abby looked over at her and nodded, the two women started chatting quietly, laughing softly every now and then, looking down at the raptor and felt its scales. Stephen looked down at the two women, and smiled slightly, seeing Ashley okay. Even though her leg hurt, and she had a bad head ache she was still perfectly fine.

"So guys, let me get this straight," Connor said, making them look up, "All we have to do is drag two of the angriest creatures in the known universe, through a hole in time back into a world where we don't know what's on the other side for us?"

" When you put it like that, it sounds so easy," Stephen remarked as small grin forming on his lips, as he glanced over at Ashley, who grinned softly back at him, even though her head was still spinning.

"I'm going to do this on my own." Nick stated, facing the team.

" We'll help," Ashley nodded, looking over at her dad.

" Who's _'we'_?" Connor asked, looking down at Ashley. Abby and Ashley then threw glares at him. "I didn't say I wouldn't. I just prefer if I could do my own volunteering. Thank you." Connor defended himself.

" Look, I'm gonna do this on my own. I don't want any arguments," Nick interjected, he looked over at Connor, "Connor" he stated, looking at the young man who was right next to him. Ashley sighed, knowing that she wasn't going with him this time thanks to her leg. "How long have I got?"

" Uh... I don't know. You know, it's hard to say. Ninety percent of the anomalies are gone within hours. This ones been here most of the night already," Connor explained.

" Come with me," Nick suddenly said, walking forward. Connor followed him to where they were going.

Ashley looked over at Abby and Stephen, who shared looks. She sighed and rubbed her forehead again. Stephen looked over at Ashley, and bit the inside of his cheek. "Hey, how are you feeling now?" he asked her.

Ashley blinked and stared at Stephen. " Ah, I'm fine. Don't... don't worry," she assured him, with a small smile that told him not to worry.

He nodded, leaning back against the wall. Abby stared at the two with a soft smile and patted Ashley on the back.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick walked over to the radios he and Stephen walked past earlier that day. Connor raised an eye brow at him, wondering what the professor was doing. "Okay, what I want you to do is change everyone of these radios to... eight-seven point _six_ on F.N." Nick explained, Connor did as he was told to and then changed the radios to the channel. "Now doesn't that sound strange to you?" Nick asked, looking over at Connor.

" Interference," Connor suggested, looking up at Nick. " Why?"

Nick smiled at him, " Come on," he urged, knowing that Connor knew what he was talking about.

" You thinks its got something to do with the anomaly?" Connor guessed, "It could just be a technical problem at the radio station."

" Well then I want you to get onto that, and find out."

" Sure...but if it is the anomaly that's causing this, that means there could be radio interference on this wave land at anytime on opens."

" Which would explain why Helen was always one step ahead of us," Nick joined in, "She must have some kind of era to spot them." .

" We could build our own detector," Connor added, a smile on his face, "Something that traces the anomalies within seconds of it appearing,"

" If the interference stops when the anomaly disappears then maybe we're on to something." Nick nodded. Connor smiled over at him, " Now if I don't make it back this time, Connor...It's down to you and Ashley. You two can do this." Connor nodded seriously, he and Ashley weren't going to let the Professor down.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

As Nick was getting something ready, Ashley then got up, her leg still hurting and then stopped next to her father, before he was going to go through, she really wanted to get this off her mind. She looked over at him, and then nervously twiddled her fingers. " Dad?" He looked up and turned to his head daughter, who raised a eye brow at him. "I've been meaning to asked you, this Claudia Brown... what was she like?" She watched as a small, happy smile played on his face when she asked that, but then it slowly disappeared.

" What does it matter?" he replied, " I mean to you she never even existed."

Ashley looked at him, her smile not dying. "Tell me anyway."

And then, the smile was back, " Well, um... she was okay." he answered, getting lost in the memories. "She was good at her job, loyal... she probably gave me more chances than I deserved...t-team player. Maybe not as tough as she pretended to be, but she was _strong_ when it mattered."

And then on the look on his face, she wanted to remember. She wanted to remember _so _badly, remember the woman who seemed to make him forget about Helen. Remember to, fall in love. Claudia Brown seemed special. And she knew she was to her father. " She meant a lot to you," she stated quietly.

He gave her a crooked smile, " Yeah."

Ashley sucked in a breath, " Sorry," she looked down trying hard to remember Claudia Brown, who she was, and what she looked like.

Nick looked at her curiously. "For what?" he asked her, his Scottish accent soft.

"That I didn't know her...and... cause you lost her. I want to believe you, dad. I really do, but it's hard." Ashley told him truthfully.

He then gave her a small, sad smile, " I know."

Ashley walked over with Stephen, Connor, and Abby. Connor had just told her what he and Connor were doing, and if he didn't make it back, it was up to her and Connor. As her father walked towards the anomaly, he took off his jacket, and Ashley stood against Stephen, he helped her getting onto her feet.

Nick turned to them, " These two won't be asleep for much longer." they nodded, " Okay. This is as far as you go." they nodded again, but Nick gave a look to Ashley who gave a small grin back.

Then, Nick disappeared through the anomaly and Ashley looked over at Stephen.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Cretaceous Era**

Nick breathed heavily as he entered the Era. There was hills make of dust and rocks, no water to be seen and it was burning outside. He looked down at the raptors and then went down on of the hills he was on and rolled them down. He walked over to the sleeping raptors, got out his knife, and then cut the ropes that were around them. He patted one on the side and started walked away, putting his knife away and grabbing his jacket. Some creatures made a sound above him, as he dusted the dirt off his jacket.

The professor looked over at the anomaly for a moment, his mind racing of everything that would or did happen. He looked at the anomaly one last time, before turning and walking away.

He had to find away to fix things. He knew he should have brought Ashley with him, but he couldn't live with himself if he put her in anymore danger. And she wouldn't want to be here, she needed a good life with the team. "Yeah, thought you might try something like this," came a familiar voice, Nick turned around only to see Stephen, " So, I followed you through, just in case you had some_ crazy_ idea about not coming back." he continued.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Nick lied. Stephen gave him a look. "Alright, I know exactly what you're talking about. But, so what? Maybe it's for the best."

" What? Leaving Ashley and everything you have, so you can die out here in this _god_forsaken place?" Stephen asked him.

" Look, if I travel through enough anomalies, then maybe I can fix it, maybe I can change things back to the way they were. And... I know that Ashley should be here, but I couldn't bring myself to put her in any danger, I don't think she'll want to be here,"

"She was in the past as well, you know. And she was fine." Stephen defended Ashley, the way Nick said it made it sound like she was useless and couldn't take care of herself.

" Yeah, barely." Nick argued.

"That's not the point," Stephen grumbled to himself, "But what if there is no way back? What if this world is the only one there is? I mean, look, its suicide." Stephen changed the subject, and looked around the area.

" Now, look, I don't want to die, Stephen. I just wanna try and make things right." Nick explained to him.

" Okay. Okay, well... let's suppose you _do_ change things. How do you know that this time around we're not all gonna get wiped out?" Stephen asked, having a good point. Silence fell upon them.

" I don't," Nick finally said.

" You could change a million things and still not get '_Claudia_' back," Stephen informed, " Is losing Ashley and everything you have, worth this one person? All you know is what's happening _right_ here, right_ now_. " Nick didn't say anything. "Now, for once in your life, forget about the past, cause you've got a job to do." Stephen added wisely.

" You're right, just don't over do it, you know? You haven't been right for a while." Stephen put his hands up and then the two looked back over at the anomaly, it was starting to fade. "Is it me, or is that anomaly closing?" Nick asked looking at Stephen.

The two started to run towards the anomaly and Nick threw his jacket on the ground, leaving it. They heard a certain roar and they turned around, to see the raptor's waking up. Their eyes widen and they continued to run back to the anomaly.

Nick was already running and Stephen turned around, and saw the sheets flying. The raptors were gone. His eyes widen as he turned back to follow Nick, almost falling on some damn rocks.

The male raptor then started to chase Stephen.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Castle Cross Shopping Mall**

After minutes of waiting for Stephen and her father to return, Ashley began to worry as she saw the anomaly starting to close. Then suddenly, there was her father he emerged from the closing anomaly. Ashley then rushed forward and helped him up. " Are you alright?" Connor and Abby asked him.

Ashley's eyes widen as she looked back at her father, " Where's Stephen?" she asked, worried. They all spun around when they heard screams of pain and a hand coming to them for help.

Nick and Ashley rushed to Stephen's hand, pulling him through as fast as they could, the raptor was sinking its sharp teeth in Stephen's skin making him scream louder in pain. "Pull! Pull!" Stephen shouted. Connor joined them, and the three pulled Stephen through, Abby also helping as well. They got Stephen out, as Ashley wrapped his arm around her shoulder and she shut her eyes, when she saw the raptor's head was separated from its body, landing on the floor. The anomaly closed.

Stephen groaned in pain as he then leaned against the wall in pain, as Ashley gave him a concerned look.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick and Connor sat down on some small stools, the radios were back to normal, there was no more interference. Connor looked over at the Professor and smiled. "Well you were right," Connor admitted, breaking the silence between them, "It was the anomaly causing the interference,"

" Yeah." Nick nodded softly, " We don't have to sit around waiting for the creatures anymore. We know that the anomalies open before they do,"

Connor looked over at Nick, smiling. " Now all we have to do is find out what's causing the anomalies in the first place."

" That might take a wee bit longer," Nick smiled softly.

" Yeah," Connor agreed. He gave a laugh and patted Nick on the back, getting up to go home.

Nick sat a smile still on his face as he heard footsteps behind him. He didn't turn around as someone sat down next to him. "Hullo," Ashley greeted softly, brushing some of her hair out of her face.

He looked and smiled at his daughter, " Hullo,"

She shifted a bit in the seat, "You really scared me...well, everyone, you know." she told him. He just sat in silence, and Ashley chewed on her lip. " Were you...I mean- ...were you really just going to leave me like that?" she asked him softly, she felt stupid, honestly, why did she even come here? It was a dumb mistake that he made...she made one too.

That's when he turned to face her, "Ashley, no. I just wanted to fix things...make things right." he told her truthfully.

" To get... _Claudia Brown_ back, right?" she asked him, a soft frown still on her face.

" And make things the way they were before I went through the anomaly in the Forest of Dean." Ashley took another breath and looked down. " I would have liked to bring you with me...but...you know. I couldn't risk putting you in danger, and I knew you wouldn't come with me if I pleaded," he continued.

She looked up at him and gave a small smile, " I can take care of myself. You know that."

"I won't leave you," he gently nudged her shoulder with his and her smile widen.

"Can't just leave us here," she shrugged, "We'd be a wreck without Nick Cutter."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

_" The place is clean and the anomalies gone, you can give the all clear," _came Nick's voice from the phone.

" Excellent," Lester gave a smile, " we'll handle it from here, oh and good work, by the way. It could have been very nasty."

_" Indeed," _

" Yeah, you deserve a rest and a chance to recover. All of you. Take an hour," he changed his mind, "No, lets not be mean. Take two. I'll see you back here at nine."

_" No, forget. I'm going home to bed." _Nick replied, a small yawn in his voice.

" Well there's someone I'd like you to meet," Lester stated, "A new member of the team."

_" Who?" _Nick asked.

" Some sort of PR wizard. Basically, he'll be our cover-up specialist," Lester explained, "Protecting the public from what they don't need to know, that sort of thing. An unpleasent job, but it has to be done,"

Nick sighed. _" Fine, whatever." _He hung up and Lester rolled his eyes.

Lester saw Leek over by his office with a paper in his hand. " What's this?" he asked Leek, taking the paper from his hand.

" Um, revised details about the new recruit, sir." Leek explained, shifting, "It seems that the new man is not... actually a man."

" Hmm, well her qualifications seem impressive enough anyway." Lester replied.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

**The Next Day**

" Morning," Nick greeted a bit harshly, as he opened the double doors and looked ahead of him,Connor and Abby talking to her about something. Stephen was along with them, all of them looking tired.

" You're late." Lester stated.

" So fire me." Nick responded, walking up to them.

" We can all dream," Lester muttered, " Well, now you're finally here, perhaps we can get going." The double doors then opened as two SAS soldiers were following the person that just entered. "I'd like you all to meet the new member of your team, Jennifer Lewis," Lester explained.

Ashley and the rest of them turned around, and Nick felt his eyes widen. _No... it can't be...it couldn't be happening..._

She had the same face...same smile...it was _her_. She was _back_.

" Claudia Brown," Nick said with a slight smile. The two simple words that made his heart jump and his heart drop.

" Jenny," she corrected with a friendly smile, "Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN! What's going to happen with the whole ClaudiaJenny situation? Will Ashley and Stephen's relationship still make it? Find out in the next chapter!**

**This episode is one of my favorites, mainly because of the way Nick and Stephen act around each other, their dialogue was perfect! Mwah! Its so good to be back in an all new season of Primeval! Also, in the next chapter I will be going through Nick's thoughts mostly on Claudia/Jenny because it still hurts and I miss Nick and Claudia so much. IT'S SO FUCKING ANGSTY. GAHH. **

**Sorry, sorry, got carried away. **

**But Nick, damnit, can I give you a hug? He needs a hug. And I miss his old hair style in season 1, I know its a minor detail, but gahh, I miss it! Hehe. Another thing: CONNOR, YOU ARE SO ADORABLE. Just saying, cause I love Connor. **

**Also, for the motorcyle scene, I loved it so much. Probably my favorite scene in the episode. Its a professor and, honestly, even though he looked BADASS, Stephen looked more badass. He was riding a motorcycle, was carrying a gun, and had that little smirk. And c'mon, it's freakin' Stephen Hart. I love him as well, I will make more Stephen and Ashley moments soon. Hehe. Remember, this is all an updated chapter. It started today: *6/5/15* **

**I ALSO FEEL SO BAD FOR REPLACING ASHLEY IN ABBY'S PLACE FOR THE NICK AND ABBY MOMENT! I'M SORRRY! But remember, there's some cute moments with them in Episode 4. Speaking of cute moments, I will never, ever, put Ashley in Connor's place or put Ashley in Nick's place in a Nick-and-Connor moment. Those are too adorable and sweet for me to interfer with. See you soon!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	3. Episode 2: Mealworms, Indeed

**Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval-Season 2**

**Episode 2: Mealworms, Indeed**

* * *

><p>The scorching sun was out, a large volcano was in the distance of the kind of Prehistoric Era, there were hills large and small ones made up of rocks and dirt, large rocks were everywhere, as screeching of aerial predators flew across the land as a figure walked along some of the hills of rock and dirt.<p>

Helen Cutter.

She was walking along the hills, her appearance different. She looked around everywhere, and stopped at a certain point and looked over at her small backpack. She took out something that had water in it, and drank it, before placing it back in backpack.

Helen looked over her shoulder as her eyes caught something, she looked around her and ran over to the certain something that had caught her eyes. She found herself on a rocky area and in front of her was a nest. Two large eggs were in it. She looked around again and then quickly and quietly grabbed one of the eggs and looked down at it. She gasped when she heard the screeching of one of the Pterosaur had spotted her taking its egg.

She quickly put the egg in her backpack and started to run away, but the aerial creature followed her, screeching madly. Once Helen turned around, the creature slammed into her, making her hit a rock, and getting a scratch on her chin.

The creature then came back the other way, and Helen stood up confidently. She pulled out her knife as the creature came, and she lifted up her knife as the creature flew above her, and she stabbed it, wounding it. It screeched once again, and knocked her down, making Helen stab herself in the leg, making her cry in pain as the creature flew away.

She fell to the ground, and then looked at the small wound. Then something came up in her head. She looked at her shirt and pulled some of the cloth of her shirt and put it in her mouth, her teeth gripping it tightly. She grabbed her knife, looked down at her small wound, she hesitated, but then suddenly stabbed herself where her wound was, the cloth in her mouth was suppose to muffle her screams.

It didn't work.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Professor Nick Cutter sat at his desk fiddling with his pen, as he looked at the new team member, Jennifer 'Jenny' Lewis talking to James Lester and Oliver Leek. He kept staring at her, his mind racing. She was an exact duplicate of Claudia Brown, but with the memory of a different person.

But in this screwed up world... Claudia Brown never existed, Jenny Lewis did instead.

His mind flashed to sudden flashbacks, and Lester's voice came, _" I'd like you all to meet your new colleague, this is Jennifer Lewis... Jennifer Lewis," _Lester's voice played in his mind as he introduced the team to their new team member, he remembered the look of concern on his daughter's face.

_" Jenny Lewis, nice to meet you." _Claudia- Jenny's voice said as she introduced herself to the team, a small smile on her face.

The Professor's mind then flashed back to the events just earlier.

_" Ms. Lewis has been appointed to Senior Position on the team. That means she answers to me and you answer to her." Lester sated to them. _

_Stephen looked up at Lester. __"I didn't think we answered to anybody," In the corner of Nick's eye he saw Ashley trying not to smile at Stephen's comment._

_Lester rolled his eyes, and turned to Jenny, "Scientists," he lightly scoffed to her. She gave a small laugh, and Nick remembered, like a stab in the heart that the laugh was Claudia Brown's small laugh._

_" It's quite alright, James," she told him, and then looked over at Nick and smiled, " I'm used to working with creative people. Please do all call me Jenny." she told them, the smile on her face. Claudia's smile._

_" Claudia." Nick said imply. _

_Ashley shifted and looked at Jenny, who shook her head politely, a smile still on her beautiful face. " My names not Claudia." _

_" Claudia Brown." Nick repeated, and Ashley cringed when her father said that. Stephen and Abby gave each other confused looks, as Connor and Ashley gave each other concerned looks._

_" I think you're confusing me with someone else," Jenny shook her head, still being polite, but Ashley could see that Jenny Lewis did not like the fact that her father was calling her some other woman._

_" No. I-I know, that you think your names Jenny Lewis, but your actually a woman called Claudia Brown." Nick explained, trying to convince her that she was Claudia Brown. He watched as she raised an eye brow. "__There's a good reason for this. I-I can explain it." Nick continued, as Ashley chewed on her bottom lip. He saw the looks on everyone's faces, but the one that hurt him most was the look on Jenny's face._

_" Ah, yes. Meet Professor Nick Cutter. A fascinating study of the tipping point between inspiration and lunacy," Lester explained to Jenny. Ashley balled her hands into fists, and looked up and glared daggers at Lester. He noticed this and raised an eye brow. __"And meet his daughter, Ashley Cutter-Handson. Not wanting to be left out, dearie?" Lester told her, a small smirk on his face. Ashley glared harder, and Nick could see she was trying not to snap at him, but failed._

_" Yeah, I'm about two seconds away from-" she started to say, and then for once, Leek had something good to say, interrupting Ashley as she was about to snap at James Lester._

_" Is everything alright, Professor?" Leek asked Nick, a little nervous. _

_Nick turned back to Jenny. " I know this sounds_ insane_, but you're a woman called Claudia Brown. Just listen," he tried explaining to her again, as Jenny raised her dark eye brows._

_Ashley and Connor knew they had to do something before this got out of hand, and they needed to talk to him. " Dad!" Ashley called, and everyone turned to the young woman and Connor and her stepped up, looking at the professor._

_" Uh, the anomaly detector, Professor. You, uh, you remember? You said that we should talk about it. Could we do that now?" Connor asked him. Nick stared at them for moment, but nodded before walking away, Ashley and Connor following. __Connor had told Ashley about the anomaly detector and Nick couldn't get rid of the smile that appeared on her face, saying that it was a great idea to go ahead and start doing it quickly._

_The three were now on the walkway, Nick leaned against the railing, his hands gripping it tightly. Connor and Ashley stood in front of him, giving him curious looks as he stared back at them. __"That's Claudia Brown," Nick told them. _

_Ashley shifted and nodded, __" We know." _

_Nick raised an eye brow at them. " Why didn't you say anything?" _

_" We know that's what _you_ believe, dad. Us? We've never seen that woman in our lives," Ashley continued, looking at her father in concern._

_" What's going on?" Nick asked, more to himself as he gripped the railing tighter, feeling a bit dizzy all of the sudden._

_" Come on, Professor. You can't go flaky on us now." Connor told him softly. He looked down at his watch and then back at the Professor, " I mean it's nearly twelve o'clock and we're probably gonna have to save the world again before bedtime." ._

_Nick nodded at them. " Sorry, I'm okay." he told them, and they nodded._

_" So no more of this... Claudia Brown Stuff..." Connor trailed off._

_" At least until you can figure out what's going on," Ashley finished. She gave Nick's hand a reassuring squeeze before she and Connor walked away. Nick stayed on the railing for a second, feeling dizzy, before following them._

_Nick and Ashley were now in front of Jenny and Lester, but Nick looked over at Jenny. " Ms. Lewis, please except my apologizes. It wasn't my intention to frighten you," he apologized._

_Jenny nodded, looking a bit hesitant. " No problem," She turned around, to face Lester, "No perhaps one of you could tell me what I'm doing here."_

_Nick, Ashley, Jenny, Lester, and Leek were now somewhere on the walkaway, " Your job is to come up with cover stories. That means convincing people that they didn't see... what they actually did," Lester explained to her._

_" Keeping the public current is the government's top priority." Leek added. _

_Lester looked over at Leek and gave a nod, " Nicely put, Leek."_

_Jenny gave Nick a disbelieving smile and then turned to face Lester and Leek, " Dinosaurs?" she asked in disbelief. She looked down and laughed. She looked back up at them, a smile still on her face, " Oh, come on. What's this about, really?"_

_Ashley spoke up, " One thing I can promise you, Jenny, is this job is quite unlike anything you've done before." Jenny turned to the younger woman and raised an eye brow as Lester and Leek nodded in agreement. Ashley just gave a tiny, mysterious smile. _

_" Oh I doubt it," she scoffed, "When you've been in PR as long as I have, nothing much can surprise you anymore." at that she gave Nick a smile as she said 'creative people' Even though Nick felt his knees buckle, he could see Ashley try not to roll her eyes._

_Lester said something to Leek, and Jenny and Leek went off somewhere. He then faced Ashley and Nick. __" Classy. Very classy." he commented._

Nick blinked rapidly, snapping out of his trance when he heard a familiar voice. " Dad?" Ashley Cutter-Handson asked. Nick shook his head and looked over at Ashley. Her hair was down as usually, she wore light grey flat ankle boots, light blue jeans, and a grey short sleeved one-off-the-shoulder top. "Are you alright?"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Office Building**

Terry Thorpe entered the office building; as he walked her was greeted and waved at and he didn't greet anyone back. When he was walking there was a woman in a black off the shoulder dress. She waved to him, a smile on her face as she walked away. Terry turned around, a smile on his face as he _watched_ her walk away.

He walked towards a lift and pushed some buttons to go down to his floor. When he reached the 14th floor, he left the lift and walked down the hallway until he reached his office. A woman was in front of a laptop, and she had ginger hair. " All set, Shelly? Feeling good?" he asked the ginger haired woman, who was Shelly. She was his security and partner.

Shelly looked up at him and smiled," Fine, thanks, Terry."

" Well, I hope so, its only five million quid and all our jobs on the line," he told her. Shelly looked down at her desk. " Actually, let me rephrase that. The five million quid and _your _job." he repeated.

" No pressure, then." Shelly muttered as Terry walked away.

Terry stopped and turned around, " Nothing goes wrong today, and I mean nothing."

Meanwhile, in the server room, a ladder was shaking madly and then suddenly an anomaly opened, and it unleashed a strange smoke that leaked out through a crack under the door and into the hallway of the 14th floor and everywhere around the building.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Shelly was talking to two people on screen about some kind of new Japanese beer, as Terry sat at the table next to her. Suddenly, as Shelly was speaking a alarm went off, but the two ignored it as they kept speaking to the two Japanese people on the screen, the fog that was coming through the anomaly was outside of the room they were in. Outside, people were already running out of the building as firemen and fire-women started to go into the building.

Two of them were outside of the Server room, as the woman asked, " What's that smell?"

" Smells like Sulpher," the man responded as they cringed their noses at the smell. The woman carried an axe as they walked into the Server room, and they both coughed. " There's no fire in here." the man stated. His eyes widen at the sight of the anomaly, the woman followed his gaze and her eyes widen as well.

" What's that?" she asked.

" I have no idea." was his reply.

The woman walked forward and stared at it for a bit, as the man stayed behind. " Chief..." she trialed off. When she got no answer see turned around and then looked around the room. " Chief?" she asked again.

She almost jumped out of her skin, when the chief jumped out of the fog, looking terrified as he gripped her shoulders, as if something was pulling him into the fog. "Get out of here... the fog... GET OUT OF HERE!" he ordered before getting dragged back into the fog.

The woman's eyes widen in horror, " CHIEF!" The woman, Rachel, screamed.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Back at the ARC, Ashley stood in Lester's office with her father. He started explaining about the anomalies and being able to track them down quickly. Lester sat in his chair, as Leek stood beside him. Ashley looked over at her father as he explained, " Every time the anomalies open, it gives off a burst of radio interference," he turned around and looked out to see Jenny smiling with some new members. He then turned his attention back to the Lester and Leek, " Now, we didn't spot it before because we weren't looking for it."

" And you can build a machine that detects this interference?" Lester questioned.

" Yes. It's the same as trying to track down a pirate radio station." Nick stated.

" And then we can also develop a hand-held detector to work within short distances." Ashley explained, a smile on her face. She didn't know why, but she loved the idea of tracking down anomalies so they could save people.

" And we'll be able to stop the anomalies as soon as they open?" Leek asked Ashley. The young woman tried not to giggle when she saw Leek remove his hand from the back of Lester's chair.

" Well, yes, that's the idea." she told him.

" Will it be expensive?" Lester asked.

" Only if we do it properly." Nick answered him.

Leek leaned down closer to Lester. " I think this is something we should consider, sir. Seems to be our most sufficient break through to date."

Nick and Ashley exchanged glances as they waited for an answer. " Yes, I know the implications, Leek," Lester quietly shot back as Leek backed away from him. Lester turned to Ashley and her father. " Fine. Tell Leek, what you'll need and he'll see to it."

" Well, we want Connor to supervise the work, though." Nick told them. Ashley nodded her had in agreement. She trusted Connor with this kind of stuff, he was great at it.

" Alrightt, but he reports to Leek." Lester said as the final to the whole conversation. Nick turned back to the window and looked down at Jenny who was still talking to three people. Nick was wrapped in all his thoughts of Claudia Brown and Jenny Lewis. Ashley sighed, knowing what Nick was thinking as they walked out of Lester's office. Ashley raised an eye brow at him.

" Dad?" she asked him, as they walked to their lockers.

" Yeah?"

" Don't be too rough on Jenny today, if there is a creature sighting, okay?" she told him, she changed her tone in a softer one, "I know she might not be Claudia Brown, but give her a chance, yeah?" He shook his head, a smile on his face, and walked away. Ashley bit her lip, amused, before walking over to Jenny and introducing herself properly, "Hullo again," she twiddled her fingers, "Sorry we never actually got introduced properly. I'll...so you around the ARC. And don't worry, my father...is not usually that crazy. He's... just been having a hard time," Jenny nodded and followed Ashley. The thing was, as they walked, in the back of Ashley's mind, she was telling herself that she had seen Jenny's face before.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Office Building**

Shelly was still talking about the new beer product, as Terry made a disgusted face, something smelled horrible. He looked up at Shelly and saw that she tried not to make a disgusted face as well as she spoke to the people on the computer screen. Another man was also in the room, too he was sitting at the table with a strange fog was surrounding the office that the three people were in, as they made some more disgusted faces at the smell of it. Shelly then leaned down to Terry, the smell getting on her nerves.

" Can you smell something?" Shelly whispered to him.

The man on the screen raised his eye brow. " Smell?" he repeated.

Terry looked up at the screen, looking as if he was going to be sick. " One moment, please." he told the man. Shelly looked back up at the screen, and smiled at them.

" Perhaps you'd like to look at some more cups Mr. Magutter," she suggested and gestured for the other man on a laptop to get the pictures up. He sighed at the smell and pressed some keys on the keyboard. The new Japanese beer than came on the screen as Shelly turned to look over at Terry, " Well, do something!" she told him in annoyance.

He nodded his head," Alright, I'll go see what's going on." He got up from his desk and opened the door and they all started coughing at the fog as they thought it was a fire Terry then turned to them. " I'll go get help, just stall him!" Terry ordered as he closed the door to the office and went outside, going to get help. He looked back at them and nodded and walked down the hallway and started coughing badly.

Shelly and the other man then looked out the window of the office frantically and saw nothing. They suddenly jumped when Terry was on the window, and covered in something as he yelled in pain. Shelly screamed as he did.

Terry was then pulled into the fog.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Video Store**

Connor Temple and Abby Maitland were at a DVD store, looking for a movie that they were going to watch that night. Abby was looking at some and so was Connor. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no," Connor muttered to himself as he flipped the DVDs, wanting to find a good one to watch. Abby looked up at her friend, amused by what he was doing.

" I think it follows by my choice tonight, Connor." Abby told him.

Connor raised an eye brow. " What are you talking about? You chose last week."

Abby shook her head, a playful smile on her face. " Mm. You'd really think I'd chosen the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'?" he shrugged his shoulders. She gave another amused look. " How 'bout something _romantic _for a change?" she asked.

" _Romantic_?" Connor repeated, not liking the idea of a romantic movie.

" Yeah!" Abby argued softly, not looking at him as she looked through some romantic DVDs. Connor walked up to her, placing his hands in his pockets as he watched her searching for a movie, " How about... 'A Holiday'?" she suggested, and pretended not to see Connor roll his eyes. " Looks nice?" she asked him.

" Really? That's, like, my worst nightmare."

Abby sighed and looked for some more DVDs, her lips pressed together and her eye brows scrunched, her blue eyes focused on the DVDs, always focused. She did that when she was thinking, well... Connor knew that. He snapped out of his Abby thoughts when her soft voice came. " I don't know. You know what? I'm gonna go home, you choose." she told him.

" Yeah?" Connor asked, a smile on his face.

" Yeah." Abby agreed, and sighed before walking away. She turned over to look at him, " But no horror, no action, and defiantly no Sci-Fi. Bye." she told him, her 'bye' in a funny, playful way. Connor smiled as she walked away and then looked back at the DVDs.

" Hostel. Classic, good choose." A woman suddenly said to Connor and smiled up at him. Connor looked over at her, and his eyes slightly widen and his breath got caught in his throat. She was beautiful. She had dark, short curly hair, tan skin, beautiful brown eyes, and a pretty smile. She then walked on the other side of Connor and smiled again, and he felt his knees weaken. " But this," she told him, holding up a DVD and handed it to him. " This is really good."

Connor just stayed silent and stared at her with wide eyes, she started to laugh softly as he joined in, feeling a bit awkward. Connor held the DVD in his hand and as he laughed, he dropped the DVD, and cursed under his breath before quickly picking it up and looking back at her." Sorry. I just..." he mumbled for no reason and then started to trail off, putting the DVD back. He then wanted to bring up a conversation and then pulled out a random DVD and then looked over at her." Have you seen this one?" he asked, holding the DVD.

She shrugged. " It's not bad. I prefer the original. "

Connor was stunned. He then stared at her, not saying a word and she then laughed, and he snapped out of his stare and laughed as well and nodded his head, a smile on his face. " Me too." he told her, a bit of hesitation in his voice.

The woman looked around the DVDs in front of them. It seemed as though she minded Connor's company. " I don't really feel like horror tonight I feel like something a bit more... " The woman trailed off.

" Erotic- romantic?" he asked, a small hiccup in his voice. _God, I'm such an idiot. Why can I talk to Ashley and Abby, but not her? _he thought to himself and she laughed softly, he didn't mind, he liked her laugh.

" Fantasy, Sci-Fi. Something like that." she told him. Connor couldn't believe what he was hearing. She liked the same things that he liked. She... he still stared into her brown eyes, getting lost in them, she then looked up at him. " You couldn't recommend anything, could you?" she asked him, curious.

He just smiled.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen's Flat**

Stephen Hart had just gone back from a jog and from getting the newspaper back. He raised an eye brow when he walked into his flat, he suddenly looked down and saw a trail of blood. _Blood? _he thought, and then threw the newspapers on a small table and then followed the trail of blood that lead to his bathroom. His eyes widen at the figure who sat by the bath.

It was Helen Cutter.

" Helen," Stephen said, the scene from the forest playing in his mind. Nick... Ashley...Abby...Connor... He felt his blood boil as he stared down at the woman, it was her fault. It was also his fault, but he knew he would have to tell them one day... but he chose to ignore it.

It was her fault that Nick didn't trust him as much.

It was her fault that Ashley was heart broken.

Helen looked up at Stephen and smiled at him. " Stephen... " she trailed off and gave a weak laugh as her brown eyes stared up at him. On the look on his face she could tell he was angry, annoyed, that she was her. _Of course he doesn't want to see me. _" I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to go." she told him. _Didn't know where else to go?! _Stephen thought angrily. " I think I need help." she continued, and showed him her wounded leg, it was covered with blood and dirt as she stared up at Stephen.

He then knelt down to her. " What happened?"

Helen gave another laugh. " Getting eggs for breakfast wasn't so easy in the Cretaceous." Stephen looked over at her wound, seriousness on his face.

" What did this to you?" he asked her.

" A Pterosaur." she told him and he looked up at her.

He sighed and got up, going over to his cabinet. " You need antibiotics." he stated. He looked through his cabinet and found what he needed to heal her wound.

" No, Stephen I need sleep," she corrected, " I really need a good night sleep without anything trying to eat me." He knelt down to her again, not looking her in the eyes as he fixed her wound. " Let me stay." Helen told him slowly. Stephen looked up at her. He was angry with her and then he looked back down and started on her wound again. " Just for a little while." she added, and then hissed in pain as he fixed her wound.

" Well, you'll live." he said to her, ignoring what she had jut said.

" Do you care?" she asked him in a seductive voice.

" Yep," he answered, still not looking at her as he fixed her wound some more.

As his hand moved onto her leg to keep it still, she hissed in pain and then placed her hand on top of his. Stephen's body tensed. The feeling of her hot hand on top of his...he much prefer Ashley's soft, cool hand, it gave him a refreshing feeling, while Helen's felt like iron on his, her tense fingers on his hand.

She moved her hand away and then looked back at him. " I'm sorry about what happened. I was angry." Stephen still didn't look up at her, and then she said six words: " I didn't mean to hurt you."

He started to get more annoyed. She didn't just hurt him, no, it didn't really bother him, he wasn't hurt by her. He was hurt by the look of betrayal and sadness on Nick and Ashley's faces. And she didn't just hurt him, she hurt Nick. She hurt Ashley. No, she didn't hurt them. She _crushed _them.

" But you did. You hurt everyone." he stated, still looking down and then finally looked up at her. His blue eyes were filled with anger, and annoyance as he said three words that he meant. " You always do."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Nick sat at his desk, rubbing his hands together as he looked at Jenny. His blue eyes only looked on her. He wanted to go up to her and tell her about the whole Claudia Brown thing while no one was around, he wanted to tell her how much he cared, how much he missed her, how long his ached just wanting to see her face.

But he couldn't.

He would feel stupid for saying that, of course. She wouldn't believe him, call him crazy and odd. But he _wanted _her believe, he wanted her to remember who she really was. Nick sighed, but she was talking to Lester about something. He watched as Lester looked pretty kind by her appearance. It seemed he actually like having Jenny around, as if she acted like he did. Nick watched a smile grew on Jenny's beautiful face as she spoke to him.

Then, he finally got the courage to tell her. They could start out slow. Nick got up from his desk, as his gaze was still on Jenny and started walking up to her, but stopped in his tracks when Leek walked in front of him, going over to Lester and Jenny, holding a piece of paper.

The professor's eyes widen, as he put his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He was so close to go and tell her, _so close_, but then... Leek came and he waited. He was going to tell her...

Nick snapped out of his thoughts, when his daughter walked up to him. Her brown eyes curious," You alright dad?" He smiled at her, she was always so worried about him.

" Fine. Thanks, Ashley." he whispered to her and she nodded, and gave a smile to him.

" Okay. Good," she answered him and then they both looked back at Leek as he handed Lester the paper. Jenny still had a smile on her face, and then when she turned to look at Nick, her smile died.

" Brought in from the city. Ah, looks like a new anomaly, sir." Leek informed as Lester looked down at the file. Ashley's eyes widen as she heard the word, anomaly. Was there a new creature?

" It's a file. It has nothing to do with this." Lester stated, handing Leek back the paper, who took it.

" Ah, we've intercepted Mobile calls from inside the building and there's a lot of chatter about foul smelling gases and a possible creature sighting." on the last line, he looked over at Nick and Ashley.

" What kind of creature?" Nick asked.

Leek looked down at the paper and then back at the two, " Um...no information on that yet."

Nick and Ashley watched as Jenny placed a hand on her hip and a look of disbelief on her face. " _Creature_?" she asked.

Jenny then looked over at Nick. "Told you this job is unlike anything you've done before, and the creatures are on of them," she smirked slightly "Welcome to the ARC, your new job."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

Abby was feeding Rex, a Bearded Dragon on her shoulder. She heard footsteps come up the stairs and figured it was Connor, so she just kept looking at Rex. " Abby?" Connor called, a bit nervous.

Abby turned around. " Hmm?" her eyes stopped at the pretty woman that was behind Connor. She looked at the two and Connor swallowed a lump in his throat.

" Um, this is Caroline," Connor introduced Abby to his new... 'friend'.

Abby felt something grow in the pit of her stomach and then looked over at the two, " Wow. Hi." she put a smile on her face. She watched as Caroline's eyes trailed off to Rex, who screeched at her, rudely.

" What is that _thing_?" she asked, curious, walking over to Rex.

Abby's eyes then widen, " That thing? That thing is my lizard." she stated, awkwardly.

Caroline started walking closer to Rex as Connor to her side and then smiled at her. " That's uh, that's Rex. He's, uh, harmless. He's really cool." Connor explained to her.

Caroline smiled and then held out her finger gently. " Hello Rex," Rex then tried to bit her, and Caroline jumped back, putting her hand on Conner's shoulder as he bit her lip.

" Oh, I'm sorry." he apologized, "He's not... he doesn't normally do that. Bad lizard. Bad Rex." Rex then chirped before flying away around the flat. Connor turned to Abby.

" I suppose he's just doing what his instinct dictates." Abby said, giving them an innocent look.

" Um... I... I invited Caroline around to come and watch this DVD with us," Connor told Abby, "you don't mind do ya?" Abby put the Bearded Dragon back in its tank, not answering him.

" Earlier, Connor and I were having such a good time," Caroline smiled and Connor looked over at her soft hand on his shoulder. " He's really funny, isn't he?" she gave a tiny giggle.

Abby then looked over at Caroline and faked a smile, that feeling rising in her stomach. " Yeah," she agreed.

Caroline watched the two look at each other. " So are you two... a couple then, being-" Caroline started as Abby looked down at the other lizards, and when she heard the couple she looked up at the woman.

" Connor? No. God, no. As if." Abby scoffed, and starting walking away from them. Connor told Caroline to wait and then walked up to Abby and glared at her.

" You don't have to make it sound quit so unlikely." Connor told her.

Abby looked up at him. " Who is she?" she asked, trying to hide the jealousy in her voice.

" Dunno. She picked me up at the video shop."

" She picked you up?" Abby repeated, raising her eye brows.

" Yeah. A lot of women find me attractive." he told her, he then saw her look down, trying to suppress her laughter. " What?" he asked her.

" Nothing." she said with a smile.

Connor looked over at Caroline and then back at Abby. " Look, I think she really likes me. So don't lock it up for me, okay?"

She sighed, "Okay," As soon as she said that, their mobiles starting ringing. They answered them, and Abby 'aww'd innocently. They had gotten a text from Nick.

Connor closed his eyes and breathed through his nose. " Why does it have to be now?" he whispered and looked at Abby, who was trying to hide her grin. " Not funny," He turned to Caroline and smiled. " Caroline! Hey, um, I am _so_ sorry, but something's just come up. I'm gonna have to go... it's-it's work." he told her, he was annoyed that he couldn't spend time with her.

Caroline frowned. " Shame... do you have a pen?"

Abby was putting her jacket on and she placed her hands on her hips, knowing what Caroline was going to do. "A pen? Yep... uh.. " he ran over to a desk and looked for pens, until he found a tray of some and picked them up and quickly walked over to Caroline, who smiled at him. "We have pens. M-hmm. Yeah. Ah. Here you go." he told her, and smiled. She smiled back, took one of the pens, and held Connor's hand. His eyes widen, his face turning pink as she started to right something down on his hand.

" Here's my number. Call me." she told him gently with a smile.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen's Flat**

Helen was laying in Stephen's bed, naked. She smiled at him seductively as he stared down at her, gripping his cup of coffee tighter as she rolled around on the bed, still covered in the white sheets. " It's good to know we could still be friends." Helen told him, and rolled over again, getting a comfortable spot on the bed. Stephen still stared at her, and gripped his cup tighter, not speaking.

Stephen pulled out his mobile. " I have to go." Her back, that was still covered in the sheets, was facing him. He could literally see her roll her eyes.

" Is that Nick? Hmm... his master's voice." she mumbled, running a hand through her now short hair. But Stephen didn't care. He didn't care about her, now. He cared when he fancied her, when she rolled in the bed with the sheets and ran a hand through her hair, but he got over that as soon as the... 'affair' was over. He loved Ashley.

" I want you gone by the time I get back," he stated, and with that, he walked away.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Office Building**

Ashley, Nick, and Jenny climbed out of Nick's Pick-Up Truck and started walking to the Office Building, Ashley stood next to her father as Jenny stood on the other side of him. " You didn't expect me to buy all this stuff about dinosaurs?" Jenny asked, with a smile and a laugh.

" Honestly? No." he answered her, staring at Jenny and Ashley shifted. She knew what he was thinking.

Jenny saw Nick staring at her, and Ashley tried not to laugh by the look on her face. " Could you stop doing that please?" Jenny asked him with a sigh.

" Doing what?" he asked.

" Staring at me."

" I'm not allowed to look at you?" Nick asked, and Ashley bit her lip again to stop from laughing. Her father was full of questions today.

" Not like that."

" Like what?" Nick asked again, not looking at her now. Ashley sighed as she watched the two talk. She could tell that Nick had really missed Claudia Brown...

" Like you _know_ me." Jenny answered.

Nick turned to face her, and Ashley walked in front of them, giving the two their space. " See, I feel like I do know you." Nick stated.

" You don't, because if you did, I'd be aware of it, wouldn't I?" she asked him.

" Oh, no. Not necessarily."

" Lester told me you were... _odd_."

Ashley rolled her eyes at the name. It seemed as though Jenny thought he was a very impressive man. Nick looked over at Ashley's back and knew she rolled her eyes. " Don't put too much faith in anything Lester says." Nick told her and Ashley turned around, nodded, she really hated that Government Official.

" I don't see why not," Jenny replied back, " He seems like a very impressive man,"

Ashley then turned around, and raised an eye brow at the older woman. She really believed that about their sarcastic boss? " You're right, I probably don't know you." Nick scoffed lightly.

As they walked through the scene, Jenny held her badge as the police let the three of them threw. As they were about to go over to the building a fireman turned to look at them. " You can't come in here." he said, stopping them.

"Sorry, this is a matter of national security," Jenny cut in,"Can you ask all your men to withdraw until I give the all clear?"

" What?" the fireman asked.

" I want all these people back half a mile. And if any of your team speak to the press, their fired." Jenny finished.

" Now, do as she says," Nick added in.

Ashley turned to Jenny and raised an eye brow. " You always this bossy?" she asked.

Jenny looked up from her purse and over to the younger woman. " I understand that the object's to get the job done," Jenny told her, she then moved towards the crowd as Ashley, Nick, and the fireman moves towards the building.

" So, what we got?" Nick asked, looking at the building.

" Some kind of chemical leak," the firemen answered, "We've got a few idiots who ignored the alarm, trapped on the 14th floor. Two of my fire fighters are in there as well," they nodded and the firemen turned and walked away.

" Yeah, okay." Nick nodded.

Ashley turned around from the building as Stephen came running next to her father. " Sorry, sorry, sorry," he apologized, breathing slightly for some air, "I got here as soon as I could,"

" Is everything alright?" Ashley asked Stephen. She was worried about him.

He looked over at her, and then back at the building. " Yeah, everything's fine." he answered after a few seconds of silence.

Ashley looked over at him, but didn't comment on it. Then sighed as she, Nick, and Stephen walked towards the building leaving the crowd, including Jenny behind. "Where are you going? What am I suppose to do?" Jenny called to them.

" Ah, you'll think of something," Nick called back, not even bothering to look at her. The three of them then walked into the building, and since they thought it was a fire they walked passed the elevators and started running up the stairs.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

" Wait, a minute," Stephen cut in from behind Nick and Ashley, "If there's no fire, the lifts will be safe," Ashley looked over at him and nodded. They all started walking forwards again. Stephen opened the door to the 8th floor, quickly closed it as soon as he opened it when they all coughed. Ashley took a deep breath, before coughing again, needing to use the wall for support. "Smells like sh-" he started to say, but quickly caught himself, "something rotting,"

Ashley nodded, and scrunched up her nose and coughed badly. " That's their version of...the Earth's atmosphere," she answered, still feeling sick at the smell that still lingered around, "It's probably Precambrian,"

" It's, high in Sulpher and carbon dioxide." Nick finished for his daughter. They all then turned to the door when they heard a woman's voice, yelling and screaming.

" Help! Help!" came the woman's voice.

Ashley took a deep breath, knowing they were going into the room. Stephen opened the door, and the three of them entered the fogged hallway. Ashley started coughing again as soon as she entered the room, feeling her body tremble with each small cough. Apparently, she was never going to get used to the smell. She stayed close to Stephen, as her father walked over to the woman who was sitting on the table with an axe in her hand. She was a fire fighter, it was Rachel, the one from earlier. She looked around the fog, worried.

" Are you alright?" Ashley asked her, as soon as she got close enough.

" There's something inside the fog." Rachel replied to her.

Ashley moved forward to see what it was, wondering what exactly could be inside the fog. Then, suddenly something giant rose up as Ashley looked at it wide eyed. She quickly grabbed a trolley towards it. Stephen kicked the trolley so it would get more of a hit. The two then started to back away, Stephen in front of Ashley, who started coughing again.

" Give me your axe!" Nick ordered to Rachel, who quickly threw him her axe. Then the creature, which appeared to be a giant worm, rose up in front of Nick. He hit it with the axe, grunting slightly. It threw to what seemed a be black tar substance at him. Nick quickly ducked out of the way, Stephen and Ashley both ducked in time as the black tar hit the wall. Nick smashed the axe into the room more times and it fell to the ground, "Right come on. Here, do your job," he breathed, handing Rachel back her axe. Rachel took it confidently. " Get us out of here." she nodded.

" Run," Rachel ordered to them, standing in front of them. Ashley grabbed Stephen and Nick's hand and pulled her with him out of the room. Nick burst through the door with his foot, Ashley led them out of the room. Rachel, was behind them, suddenly got caught by the worm. Nick tried to close the door on it.

Stephen and Ashley ran to go help Rachel, " Get that door!" Stephen commanded as he and Ashley tried to pull her. She fell on the floor and away from the worm. "No! No! No! Get back!" Stephen ordered when Rachel continued to try and kick the door closed. Ashley grabbed the axe and threw it to her father, who was the closet to the door.

" Wait, wait, Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Stop! Stop!" Nick cut in, when he caught the axe again, and he was about to something with it, the worm was out of the fog. It seemed to have trouble breathing, it made strange noises until he finally collasped on the floor, dead.

Stephen, Ashley, and Nick leaned down to look at the room, "It's dead," Stephen breathed, looking down at the worm. Ashley nodded, sighing. She got up, and slid against the wall, coughing madly thanks to the fog. She could just feel her heart getting caught in her throat and it pounding loudly.

" What...what happened to it?" Ashley breathed, her coughs dying down. Stephen looked over at her and helped her up, she smiled a thanks, giving another cough.

" I'm not sure..." Nick answered, "But I think it might it might be from even further back than we thought. The oxygen in our atmosphere must be like poison to it, so it can't breath outside of the fog."

" We've got to clear it." Ashley told them.

" Yeah," Nick and Stephen nodded.

Nick faced Stephen, " Get onto Connor, tell him to think of something."

" Yep," Stephen nodded, got up, to go and call Connor.

Nick turned to his daughter, and noticed something. " Ashley, are you alright?"

She nodded her head, coughing again and then looked at her father, curious. " Yup. Why?"

"You look paler," he replied, his eyes full of concern.

" I'm okay," she assured him, "I'm not _that _pale now. Maybe it's just that fog."

Rachel walked forward to Ashley and Nick. " They said there was a fire in the server room on the 15th floor," she swallowed, "But there wasn't, just this _fog_. And something glowing,"

Ashley turned around and faced the woman, " The anomaly." she answered.

Rachel raised her eye brows, her face full of confusion," What?" she asked. Ashley cringed. _Whoops, didn't mean to say that out loud. _She thought to herself.

" It's a long story," Nick interjected kindly, "Stick to the stairs, stay out of the fog on your way down,"

" There are still people trapped up there!" Rachel protested.

Ashley faced her again. " We'll find them,"

" You've done enough," Nick nodded, "Go on," he handed her back her axe.

She shook her head. " No, you keep it. You might need it."

" Alright, thanks." Nick smiled. Then, Rachel left, taking the stairs like she was supposed to.

.~.

Rachel had just come out of the Office Building, looking scared as Jenny closed her mobile. She walked up the small stairs to the building and up to Rachel, and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Are you alright? What's going on?" Jenny asked her, and Rachel turned to look at the woman.

" If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

Jenny looked at her seriously. " Go to the police, don't talk to _anyone _until I say so and you'll be debriefed later."

Rachel nodded her head. " Okay." she walked down the stairs to leave.

.~.

Jenny paced back and forth, holding her mobile up to her ear, " They're inside the building now, but frantically James, I have no idea what's happening. They won't talk to me..." she sighed, "Okay." she slammed her mobile shut, annoyed.

She turned to the clear doors of the Office Building, seeing if there was something she could see.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Inside the Office Building**

Ashley, Nick, and Stephen were walking up the stairs and Nick's mobile starting to ring. Ashley looked over her shoulder, they stopped short, and he looked down at the number as it read 'Jenny' but he didn't answer it. " What do we do now?" Stephen asked as he stopped, Nick and Ashley stopping as well.

" Can't go up. The fog's too thick." Nick stated, as the three of them looked up.

Ashley looked back down at them. " The lift?" she suggested.

" Tenner says I get there first." Stephen challenged, gripping the door handle and stared at Nick.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath.

Nick just shrugged, " Yeah, alright."

Ashley groaned at the two. She really couldn't believe they were doing this now. Their lives were at stack, as well as many others. Stephen then opened the door and the three of them ran through the fog covered hallway. They ran quicker, knowing exactly what was inside the fog. As they ran, Stephen made it to the lift first and pressed a button. Ashley stood in the middle of Nick and Stephen, she let out a cough, waiting for the lift to open.

_17..._

_16..._

_15..._

_14..._

" Come on, come on," Stephen muttered as the fog started to rise around them. Ashley coughed again and looked down at the fog, she looked back at the lift numbers, praying that it would go faster.

_13..._

_12..._

It opened, but instead of the three entering in it, fog was inside it. They stared at it for a minute, until one of the giant worms rose up from the fog. Ashley pressed herself against the wall as her father got the axe ready. It threw the black tar straight at Ashley, but she quickly ducked out of the way. Nick was about to hit it with the axe, but it lunged at him, making him drop the axe. "Back to the stairs!" Nick ordered, Ashley nodding, following him to the door, but stopped when two of the giant worms stopped in front of her, she stood still, but turned her head to see Stephen, who was slowly making his way towards her.

He quickly grabbed her hand and they ran to go and hide somewhere. "This is a _brilliant_ plan, and thank you," she muttered to him, "But what about my father?"

" Wait a minute," Stephen whispered back. They kept running, and gripped her hand tighter, and quickly took a turn, hiding.

.~.

Nick stopped at the door when he didn't feel or hear Ashley and Stephen behind him. He turned to look and his breath got caught in his throat as he looked around frantically.

They were gone.

His blue eyes widen, " Stephen? Ashley!" he called, but got no response.

.~.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The ARC<strong>

Connor and Abby were standing in front of a weapons on a self in the ARC's armory, with Leek, looking impressed with all the weapons. But none of those would help, for what they need. "None of this stuff is any use," Connor sighed.

" This is the latest in hi-tech weaponry," Leek told them, slight annoyance and disbelief in his voice, "There's equipment here that'd make James Bond cry with envy."

" And I understand that," Connor nodded, "but we need something that's gonna clear _fog_." Abby nodded her head next to him.

" Well, fine something that will clear fog then," Leek remarked, and walked away.

Abby then had an idea as she faced Connor, "Garden center,"

Connor smiled and looked at Abby. " Abby, you're officially a genius."

The two were walking down the halls of the ARC after leaving the ARC's armory, and one of Lester's SAS soldiers walked past them, before dipping his head down. Connor noticed this, and he recognized the man. It looked like... " I know you don't I?" he asked, looking at the man who looked up at him.

" I'm working. You've probably seen me around," he replied.

Abby walked behind Connor and tugged his arm, " We don't have time for this Connor. Come on." He nodded slowly, the soldier started walking away and so did Abby.

" Abby!" Connor called to her in a quiet voice, "Come here a sec." She turned around. He pointed to the SAS soldier. " Did you see the scars on that guys neck? " he asked her.

" No," she answered, and the two faced each other.

" He just... I _swear_ that, that was the guy from the Shopping Mall. The Cleaner. After the raptor attacked... he just... vanished," Connor explained, but frowned when Abby just looked confused "Come on, you must remember him,"

" I didn't really look at him," she answered him, "And anyway why would one of Lester's soldiers pretend to be a cleaner in a shopping mall?" He nodded his head after a second. " Come on," she said and the two walked away.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Office Building**

Ashley coughed quietly as she and Stephen walked into the foggy halls of the Office Building. She bit her lip to stop her coughs, she looked around, and frowned, not seeing anything yet. Stephen stayed close to her, and whenever they made a turn he would go in front of her every time. They looked down at the fog, walked carefully through it, just wanting to get to Nick. Their eyes widen when they stopped to see nothing. Nick wasn't there. Ashley's breath got caught in her throat, where was he? Stephen must have been thinking the same thing.

" Cutter?" Stephen called.

" Dad?" Ashley asked, but the two got no answers. "Sh...!" Ashley suddenly gasped when she heard a sound of one of the worms. Stephen quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a lift, standing in front of it. Stephen was behind Ashley, the two looked down at the fog. Stephen quietly started opening the lift, but the doors were pretty hard to open. Ashley bit her lip as a sudden worm came in front of her.

Its mouth came close to her cheek, she stood still, trying not to shudder when she felt its breath on his cheek. She guessed it was sniffing her, she swallowed a lump in her throat when she saw more of the worms come towards them, she just hoped Stephen would open the lift faster. The two stayed completely still as the worm went over to Ashley's bare neck, sniffing. It moved lower to her bare shoulder and started sniffing her shoulder. She bit her lip harder feeling its mouth played with her shoulder. Stephen got the lift doors open, still looking at the creature that was... _sniffing_ his girlfriend.

He had enough of this.

He flicked his watch to a timer, it made a beeping sound, he clapped it off his wrist and threw it in the fog. It caught the worm's attention and it launched to the ground, along with the other worms. Stephen opened the rest of lift doors with his elbows and held Ashley's waist, before lifting her up and putting her in front of him inside the lift as he closed it.

Ashley gripped his elbow when he made a tiny shift. They looked was an endless black pit, until they hit something. Ashley sighed, " Great," she muttered. She felt one of Stephen's hands grip her waist. His other hand grabbed his mobile that was in his pocket, and dialed Nick's number, before he put it on speaker. "Stephen, he can't look for us, we can find out own way out," she informed him, he nodded his head.

_"Stephen?" _Ashley sighed in relief. Nick was okay.

" Yeah, it's me."

_" Where are you? Is Ashley with_ _you?"_

"I'm with him," Ashley nodded.

"But, listen," Stephen cut in, "it doesn't matter where we are. The place is infested, so don't come looking for us," Ashley glanced at him, and he looked back at her. But, they both looked over at ladder in front of them, and glanced at each other. Stephen smirked, " We'll fine our own way up."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Jenny was now in the main room in the building. She called Nick, and for once, he finally answered her. " It's me. Why haven't you been answering any of my calls?" Jenny asked him, annoyed.

_" Been a bit busy." _Nick answered.

" Listen, I'm coming up." Jenny decided.

_" That- no, no, no,"_ Nick objected, "_Don't do that." _

Jenny sighed. She wanted to help. " Look, I'm tired of this," she answered, "I want to know whats going on, and quite frankly, you can't stop me."

She heard Nick sigh, _"Alright, you take the stairs to the 12th floor and I'll meet you there. Now, don't use the lifts. I'll repeat that for you, don't use the lifts." _Nick ordered.

" Yeah, fine. Whatever." Jenny muttered and hung up. She put her mobile in her purse and walked over to the stairs. With an eye roll, she looked down at her heels, "Twelve flights in heels?" she scoffed, "Men," she opened the lift and went inside.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"Okay, Ashley, you're going to jump first, alright?" Stephen told Ashley, his hands off her waist.

"You're a bloody idiot," she told him stubbornly, "I can't just-"

" Look," Stephen cut her off, "It's the only way. You know that. Alright?" Ashley stayed quiet, "You'll be fine,"

She bit her lip for a moment, "And you'll be right behind me," she nodded. He pressed a quick kiss to her cheek, and she stiffened for a minute. She made a tiny move to jump, but she had looked down. Was it just her or did it seem deeper into the blackness? She leaned back, still looking at the ladder, "Word of advice?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't look down," she took a deep breath before jumping onto the ladder, eyes closed. She quickly gripped the ladder, when her eyes shot open, she saw that her hands were slipping, she gasped, "Sh-" She soon felt a hand on her ankle. She looked down to see Stephen, and he smiled up at her. She smiled back down at them.

As they were climbing, they stopped, a roaring sound from underneath them. They looked down with wide eyes, seeing the lift start to climb up.

" Ashley! Faster!" Stephen urged her. Ashley scrambled up the ladder, but cursed under her breath. She stopped when she reached the top. She was just above the 13th floor. "What's wrong?!" Stephen called, noticing that she stopped.

She shook her head, "I can't go any further! That's as high as it reaches!" she called over her shoulder, brown eyes full of fear. She turned back to the ladder, and soon felt Stephen climb up behind her so her back was pressed up against his chest and she was pressed up against the ladder. They cursed under their breath when they both looked down, to still see the lift coming up. "Just hold onto me, alright?" Ashley whispered, he nodded his head, pressed himself further against her, burying his head in her shoulder and hair. He shut his eyes tightly, another curse escaping his mouth. Ashley shut her eyes as well, feeling her get caught in her throat.

Just as the lift reached them, it stopped. The top stopped at Stephen's feet. They opened their eyes slowly, and looked down at the lift. It stopped. _Thank God_. With a heavy sigh and a clench of her teeth, she looked over her shoulder as Stephen the best she could and pressed a kiss to his lips, before pulling away. He looked down, smiling, and heard her sigh in annoyance.

" Who's the idiot that took the lift?" she asked, finding her breath.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Jenny looked out of the open lift doors. Her eyes widen, at the fog that was in front of her. She walked out of the lift, and then started coughing as she looked around for Nick. "Cutter?" she asked, but there was no sign of him. "Cutter!" she called again.

A worm rose behind her as she placed a hand on her hip.

.~.

As Nick was halfway up to the 12th floor and then he looked up when he heard screaming.

Jenny's scream.

" CUTTER!" She screamed in fear.

Nick shook his head, " So stupid-" he kept on muttering as he quickly climbed the stairs to get Jenny, she obviously hadn't taken the stairs and took the lift instead. When he came in the room, she was now being attacked by one of the worms, it had a hold of her hair. He rolled his eyes at the scene before him." Oh,great," he remarked. He turned to his left to see three Samurai Swords and took one out. He ran over to Jenny as she still screamed his name, he used the sword to chop off the worms mouth/head and it fell and so did Jenny as she panted for air. "Next time I say take the stairs, you take the stairs!" he yelled at her, his face red in anger.

Jenny looked up at him and nodded her head before a worm came. It spit the black tar on Nick's leg and he looked down. He soon fell to the ground, when the worm lunged its strange mouth onto his knee where the black tar was. Jenny gasped, and quickly crawled over to get the Samurai sword that Nick used to save her. She got up and lifted the sword before chopping off it's mouth/head herself.

While not looking. That only made Nick more annoyed.

He shot up, " WATCH! Where you're swinging that thing!"

" Next time, I'll leave you to get yourself out of trouble!" Jenny shot back at the Professor.

" Fine!" Nick contradicted, "It's not like I was asking for help!" He stood up, glaring at Jenny.

" You were doing so well on your own!"

That's when Nick had it. He had no idea why, but he was starting to get annoyed by Jenny. Maybe because she wasn't Claudia Brown... he glared harder, shaking that thought away. "Everything was fine, until you showed up!"

He started walking away, and Jenny followed him.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Opening the door, the two returned to the stairs. Jenny stopped, pressed her hands to the railing, panting for air, not believing what she had just seen. Nick calmed down and took off his jacket, staring at her. "You alright?" he asked her.

" It's all true..._creatures_? _Dinosaurs_?" she asked in disbelief, " This is my new job? How?"

" Later on, I'll explain everything I know to you but, right now I've got work to do and if you can't handle it, you'd best go back downstairs right now." he told her, grabbing his sword as he looked over at her. Nick turned his head when he saw Abby and Connor walk up the stairs, holding leaf blowers. " You two took your time."

" You ever been to a garden centre on a Friday afternoon?" Connor asked him, looking from Nick to Jenny.

" It's a madhouse." Abby added.

Nick nodded at the leaf blowers. "Leaf blowers, that's a good idea."

" Where's Stephen and your daughter?" Jenny suddenly asked, _finally _realizing that Ashley and Stephen weren't here. Nick turned her, now his thoughts were roaming on if they were alright.

" We got separated," he answered. He moved forward and starting walking up the stairs to the 13th floor, Jenny, Connor, and Abby behind him.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Stephen and Ashley opened the lift as fast as they could. They were standing top of the lift. Ashley rolled her eyes when she saw lots more fog was now in front of her, she gave another cough. She couldn't believe she was still coughing. Great. She felt Stephen's hand on her waist to push her up gently. She pulled herself up, turned around, and helped him up. She coughed again, and Stephen looked at her, concern in his eyes.

" What?" she asked, her voice in a whisper, she looked around the fog.

" You're... pale." he swallowed.

Ashley raised an eye brow at him and looked at her hands. She let out a tiny gasp, she _was _pale. "Must be the stupid fog," she guessed, swallowing. "You know I was never good with these smells..." she suddenly felt dizzy and started coughing again.

" Stay close," he whispered to her, "We'll get out of here."

The two looked around the halls and they made a right turn and they were in an office. They stopped when they saw some of the chairs moving and figures moving towards them. Ashley quickly jumped on a desk, and Stephen quickly did the same. She looked around and started coughing again, feeling even more dizzy. "You alright?" he whispered.

"Just dizzy," she answered.

" We gotta get you out of this fog," he looked down at the worms in the fog, he turned to Ashley. " Can you get up?" She nodded. And they slowly got up, standing on the tables. They saw the worms surrounding them and Stephen looked at the desk they were on and grabbed a small pen.

Ashley raised an eye brow. " A pen?" she hissed. Stephen glared at the pen and then threw it. They both knew that pen would do nothing.

They two looked around. They didn't have anywhere else to go.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once Nick, Jenny, Abby, and Connor got to the 13th floor they saw other people inside an office, the ones who ignored the alarm. The four of them walked in, pushing the fog away as they did. "Connor, go ahead." Nick nodded, seeing the woman trying to fight one of the worms. They walked over to them, " Follow me," he told them, "Whatever you do, stay out of the fog,"

" What are those things?" the woman asked them.

" They're worms. They're just a little less friendly than the ones in your garden," Nick answered, "Alright, come on." The two of them got out. Nick and Jenny in the front, while Connor and Abby were in the back, blowing away the fog.

Once they finally got on the stairs Connor sighed in relief. "I think we're alright now-" he started to saw, but then a giant worm suddenly caught a hold of him. Shelly screamed, and everyone turned around to stare at what happened. Nick ran up to Connor, and swiped off the worm, cutting it and killing it. Connor took the mouth of the worm off him. He sat on the stairs covered in slime. He started calling and Nick tried to stop his grin.

" Are you alright?" he asked Connor, softly laughing.

" Yeah, yeah," Connor nodded, swallowing, "Never been swallowed by a giant worm before, but I suppose it's all a learning experience, isn't it?"

" It could have been worse," Nick nodded, "Yeah, it could have been a lot worse." He, Jenny, and the two others walked away.

" You okay?" Abby asked her friend.

Connor looked up at her and nodded, and swallowed. " Yeah," he answered her. " Fine,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick, Jenny, Abby, Connor and the two other people were now on ground floor. Jenny and Nick were escorting them out of the building. " Who are you people?" the woman asked. " What happened up there?" When she didn't get answers, she grabbed Nick's arm and stopped him and made him turn to face her.

" Uh... I'm sorry. I wouldn't know where to start," Nick answered as he, Jenny, Abby, and Connor made their way towards the front desk.

" Listen, there was a fire, you heard the alarm, you tried to evacuate, but you got lost in the smoke." Jenny interjected.

The woman then turned to face Jenny. " But what were those things?" The woman asked Jenny.

" What things?" Jenny asked, as if she didn't know what she was talking about.

" They_ killed_ Terry!" she protested.

" If I were you, I'd think really hard about how a story like that is going to sound out there," Jenny told her, she gave her a small smile, "Just call it our little secret." The woman didn't say anything as Jenny walked her out.

Nick had to admit. She was good.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

In the bathroom, Connor was washing his hands, trying to get the slime off of them. He used some more soap, turning on the sink, turned off the sink, and grabbed a paper towel and washed his hands.

He looked at his hands and his eyes widen. " Caroline's number... " he trailed off. The number was now washed off of his now clean hands. He then looked up at the ceiling. " Why?" he asked.

Connor sighed in annoyance.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

At the front desk, Nick was explaining to Abby and Connor about the anomaly and where it was, and finding Stephen and Ashley. "Now, we've got to find Stephen and Ashley, and get them out."

" How are we gonna do that?" Connor asked him.

" The fog's coming from the anomaly on the 15th floor," Nick explained, "Now, the worms can't breathe outside the fog."

Abby nodded her head, " So we have to get rid of the fog."

" Yeah,"

" Can't we just open the windows?" Connor asked him.

" None of the windows open because the entire building is temperature-controlled." Nick answered, facing Connor.

" Progress..." Connor remarked, "what's the point?"

" So, what do we do then?" Abby asked, ignoring Connor.

Connor had an idea. " Temperature- controlled? Air-conditioning?"

" Yeah," Nick answered.

" Well, all we need to do, then, is heat up the air, and, well, it'll expand and push the fog right out through the ventilation system," Connor brought up.

" Absolutely," Nick nodded, "Unfortunately, the temperature is controlled from the server room..."

" On the 15th floor," he and Connor finished together.

" Of course it is," Connor said with a sigh. " It's gonna get seriously hot in here. We're going up, aren't we?"

" No. You're going up there," Nick corrected, "I'm gonna go look for Stephen and Ashley," he walked away, and Jenny following him when he came back.

.~.

" Let me help. I want to do something," Jenny called, and Nick stopped and turned to face Jenny.

" Okay. I want you to go and bully a few traumatized bystanders, and then I want you to come up with some spin to just smooth all this away," Nick addressed to her, not taking her seriously. Although he said it in a serious voice.

" You don't approve of me, do you?" Jenny asked him, leaning back on her heels.

" No, I used to think you were really something," Nick told her honestly, "but you're not that person." And when he finally said that, he realized how harsh his words were.

" Am I suppose to understand that?"

" No, I guess not," And with that he walked away, and Jenny following behind him, again.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley and Stephen were still sitting Chris-cross on the table. Ashley coughed quietly again, feeling her body pale even more. Her and Stephen's eyes trailed on the worms surrounding them. Once they seemed to be out of sight, the two slowly sat up from the table, and looked in front of them to see another desk. They jumped onto that desk, and then on another desk, their eyes still on the fog.

Ashley jumped on another desk, and then onto a white drawer, Stephen next to her, their eyes were locked on the worms and fog. Ashley coughed again and her body shook for a second. He looked at her as she pulled out her mobile and pressed it to her ear. She gripped the ceiling as did Stephen. She heard her father pick up on the mobile." Dad, hi," she breathed and let out another cough, " Stephen and I are on the 13th floor," she cleared her throat, coughed again, and looked at Stephen who shrugged, " Not exactly sure where."

_" What are you waiting for? Come down." _Nick told her.

Ashley rolled her eyes. " Yeah, a bit of a problem with that." she looked around her, "Leave it with us." she hung up the phone, and her and Stephen looked at each other for a moment. They looked back at the fog that was pooled with fog worms.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Connor and Abby were on the 14th floor, carrying the garden blowers on their shoulders as they climbed up the stairs. Connor breathed in and out, finding his breath. "Hard work this is," Connor panted. " I have to go back to the gym." Abby looked over at him and smiled. They climbed up more of the stairs to the 15th floor. "I can't believe I watched number off. Such an idiot," he suddenly brought up.

" I know, shame." Abby muttered.

" She's gonna think I'm too cool to call now," Connor continued.

Abby rolled her eyes, and looked over at him over her shoulder, "Maybe you'll bump into her again, yeah?"

He raised his eye brows at her. " Pfft. When was I ever that lucky, ey?"

Abby laughed softly. They finally reached the 15th floor and Abby looked over at Connor. "You first," he gestured. Connor opened the door and then coughed, quickly closing it. "Foggy?"

" Bit foggy, yeah." Connor nodded, "I think we're gonna have to find another way in."

" Mkay... "

Connor looked up at the vent above them. Next thing Abby knew, he was poking his head through the vent. He looked around. " It's clear,"Abby nodded, and handed him the leaf blower. "No, I think I'm gonna have to get by without it. Little space." he looked down at her. Abby sighed and climbed up in the vent as well. Connor was in front of her and held a map, she was behind him. Abby crawled to fast and she was almost onto of Connor's back. "Abby, could you not, crowd me so much? Personal space, thank you." Abby rolled her eyes. He looked up and back down at the map, " Oh hang on. This is.. yeah, yeah the server room should just be up here to the left... or no, that might be the right. No, hmm."

"Give it here," Abby sighed and grabbed the map from him. "No. It's that way to the left." she pointed to where they were supposed to go.

" Really?" Connor asked and she rolled her eyes once again. She crawled over him to go in the front.

" Whoever said men could read maps?"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Jenny and Nick were walking up the stairs, Nick holding his own leaf blower. " I'm impressed," Jenny mused, as they continued to walk up the stairs. "After everything Stephen's done, you're still willing to risk your life for him," she huffed from behind Nick.

" Meaning what?" Nick asked her.

" Lester asked me to asses anything that might interfere with the team's efficiency. I thought Stephen's affair with Helen would have come into that category," Jenny explained.

Nick stopped to face her, " So, he sent you here to spy on us?"

" I prefer to call it management appraisal." Jenny corrected him.

" And you think I should leave him up there to die, just because of what happened between him and Helen? While my daughter is up there with him?"

" Some people would."

" Well I'm not one of them." Nick glared and started walking again."Whatever problems, I have with Stephen: I can sort them out myself." Nick told her over his shoulder. He was _not _going to just walk away and leave them there.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Connor and Abby were still in the vent as Connor kept on mumbling random numbers, Abby huffed and turned to him. " What are you doing?"

" Trying to remember Caroline's number, don't put me off." he said quickly.

Abby sighed and then continued crawling.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

" Cutter, you're the team leader, we can't afford to loose you," Jenny argued, still going up the stairs, they stopped and Nick stared at her. _So she thinks I should just leave them? My friend? And my only daughter? _"Now the most sensible thing would be to let Stephen and Ashley fend for themselves."

Nick rolled his eyes. She didn't hear Ashley's voice on the phone. How bad it sounded, and it said that she just wanted to leave already. He sighed, "Yeah, yeah, you're right," he nodded, "Now are you coming? Or are you gonna stay down here and be sensible?" He started walking quickly up the stairs.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Stephen and Ashley were still on the drawer. They grunted when one of the worms hit it. Stephen held onto the ceiling for support, while his other hand slipped on Ashley's waist. One of them spit the black tar, but it missed them. Ashley rolled her eyes, " Wonderful," she commented. She and Stephen shared some looks and suddenly he tugged on her hand, jumping on the table they were on earlier.

" Keep running!" he told her as they leap on the same desks they used to get in. Ashley turned around when she heard a noise behind her, only to see Stephen almost fall over the table when a worm hit it, almost getting him in the ankle. She went to help him, but he held a hand to stop her, looking at something rising next to her. "Ashley...don't move. It doesn't know you're there," he warned. She froze and just had to watch as a worm came in front of him.

He grabbed one of the worms and photocopied it. Ashley quickly grabbed a keyboard and smashed it on the worm's head. As it was stunned, she kicked it down with her foot. Stephen looked up at her, "Told you too stay still."

She shrugged, and covered her cough with her arm, "Don't care," she grinned.

A worm rose from behind Stephen. Ashley jumped off the desk and grabbed it by the mouth/throat to stop it, she quickly moved her hand when Stephen stabbed stabbed it into a water cooler. She sighed in relief. "Well," he sighed, helping her up back on the table, "What to you know?"

"Know what?" she breathed, gripping his elbows.

"Pen came in handy," he winked.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Abby landed out of the vent. She was in the server room and looked around, fog surrounding her. She walked over to some machines. "Abby, I think it's that one." Connor whispered, pointing to something, he was still in the vent, ready to pull her up. She walked over to it and nodded, and pressed the button several times. Until it stopped at 34. "That's enough," Connor nodded. She nodded her head and looked back at Connor. "Come back," She quickly walked over to him and his eyes widen, seeing a worm behind her. " Worm," he warned. Abby spun around, and gave a few punches to the worm, before finished it off with some kicks."Nice... move," Connor mumbled.

Abby looked up at him. " Connor, in your own time," she reached up and he pulled her up into the vent. When he did, she was on top of him," I can't breath Abby..." he grunted. She quickly got off, gave him a look, before looking down at the fog.

" Is it working?" she asked.

" I hope so."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick and Jenny entered the room. Ashley looked up at her father gave another cough, although she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face when she saw her father. Stephen took some deep breaths, "You two took your time," he remarked.

" Well, you two went off on your own," Nick replied back. Ashley sighed and jogged over to him, giving him a quick hug. She shook her head, feeling a bit dizzy again. The leaf blower was around him as he hugged her back, before they stepped back, "You two alright?"

She coughed, "Stephen's okay," she turned around, giving him a small smile, he nodded back, "I feel sick and I keep coughing, might faint in a minute," she complained on purpose. Nick's eyes grew filled with concern, she grinned, "No, I'm alright,"

Jenny looked around the room, "The fog's lifting," she realized. Ashley nodded, leaning her head against a cabinet, and sighed. At least she was feeling a little better, she rubbed her forehead with one hand, and looked back at everyone.

" It's working," Nick answered.

Ashley raised an eye brow. " Um...what's happening to them?" she asked, seeing the worms...grow larger.

" Must be the heat," Nick guessed.

" They're expanding." Jenny added, fear in her voice.

Suddenly the worms exploded, sending millions of spawns on Ashley, Stephen, Nick, and Jenny. They all tried to pull them off, they were on their legs, arms, cheeks, on their noses. "God! They're spawning!" Nick explained with a grunt, getting them off of him.

"Their not biting, their burrowing! Their trying to find a new host," Ashley informed them, clenching her teeth.

Nick grunted again, "Don't let them break the skin!" The four of them still taking off the smalls worms off themselves. He looked around the room for at least something, "We gotta find something to bring the temperature down,"

" It'll take too long," Stephen answered him.

Ashley's eyes stopped to look at a fire alarm above her. She jumped on the table that was underneath it. "Anyone got a light?" she asked. Jenny took a lighter from her purse and handed it to Ashley. She lit it and held the flame just below the fire alarm and then water sprayed all over them, bringing the heat down. The worms falling off everyone as the water hit them. Ashley sighed at the feeling of the cold water against her now hot skin that ran down her hair, neck, and back. She turned around and Stephen held onto her, helping her down from the table.

Nick turned to Jenny and placed a hand on her shoulder, " Claudia, are you alright?" Ashley flinched, knowing what was going to happen.

Jenny glared up at Nick, "_Don't_ call me Claudia!" she exclaimed to him. " And I'm fine," she added.

Stephen started laughing in relief, and Nick joined him, and so did Ashley. She didn't feel dizzy, didn't feel her coughs coming, and she even felt her skin returning back to normal.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Outside of the Office Building**

Ashley wrapped a towel around herself and sat down next to her father. "What are you doing here?" she asked, smiling over at him.

Nick glanced up at her and smiled back, "Well, good to know you're fine," he smirked, "Thanks for your concern about your old man,"

She nudged his shoulder, "Oh, shush, I know you're fine. You're Professor Nick Cutter, I take after you, which means I always end up fine in the end too,"

"Nice words," he commented.

"Oh, whatever," she gave a smile and an eye roll before placing a kiss to his cheek and getting up, walking over to the Pick Up Truck. She stopped when Stephen walked over to her.

" Hey, how you feeling?" he asked her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

" I'm fine..." she nodded, "Thanks, Stephen. For keeping me safe back there,"

"You did the same," he shrugged in response. She nodded again and place a kiss to his cheek. They gave each other a smile before she walked over to the Pick-Up Truck, with a tiny sigh.

Stephen walked over to Nick, and sat down next to him on the steps of the Office Building. "Do you ever wonder, if what we're doing is right?" Stephen asked suddenly asked after they sat in silence. Nick looked over at Stephen and gave him an amused smile. "I mean, what if the anomalies have a purpose? Maybe we should stop fighting and _face_ them," Stephen continued.

" What? Just stand by and do nothing?"

They sat in a comfortable silence and Stephen spoke up again, " People should _know_ what's happening. Cause, we're gonna need to prepare for whatever come next."

" Yeah, but, how do you prepare for a world where evolution has gone mad?" Nick replied, "We have to try and find and contain some kind of natural order."

Stephen asked gently, " Does anybody really know what the natural order _is_ anymore?"

Nick sighed, the two sat there for a few more moments, until he got up and walked away.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Ashley's Flat**

It was a sunset now and Ashley ran a hand through her hair, she really needed to get out of these clothes. She walked over to her door and got out the keys, unlocked it, and smiled as she stepped into her flat...or_ their_ flat.

" Ashley!" a female voice came and Ashley turned around to see her friend, Hilary, glaring at her, her hands on her hips. When Ashley came back, she had no where to stay, Stephen offered her a place to stay at his flat, but she turned it down, still a bit down that he still had a girlfriend during that time and it would be strange if he had an old friend staying. So, she went to her friend's flat.

Ashley sighed and rubbed her tired eyes, " Hilary, I'm really tired, so can you just-"

" What happened?" Hilary asked.

"Did you text me?" Ashley asked, eyes wide, "Sorry, sorry. I was at work and-"

"Oh!" Hilary jumped, "What happened at work? Was it important?"

Ashley bit her lip, seeing her friend start to get annoyed. Crap. When Hilary started getting _really _perky, it meant that she was growing annoyed, "There was a fire," she lied, and Hilary knew she was lying.

Her friend raised an eye brow, "What exactly do you do for your job?"

Ashley stayed silent. She knew her friend was pissed. "Look, Hilary. I can't explain-"

" Leave,"

Ashley stopped talking and stared at Hilary, she raised an eye brow, "_Leave_?" she repeated.

Hilary nodded, "I'm sick of the secrets. The lying, Ashley. So, I've packed all your things. I'm sorry, but you need to leave..." Hilary passed Ashley some boxes, waiting for Ashley to take them. And she did, she didn't argue, she took them, gave a nod, and walked out of the flat, wondering where she would go now...

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen's**** Flat**

Stephen opened the door to his flat and looked around, "Helen?" he called. He strangely got no reply. She left. She was gone like he told her. He didn't believe that she would _actually_ leave. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door, wondering who it would be and then his eyes widen at the person who was at the door.

Ashley.

She looked even more awkward than he felt, " Stephen, hi," she greeted, "Um...do you- ahem...do you remember when she asked me if I could have a place to stay?" she asked him.

" Yes?" he asked, wanting her to continue.

She took a deep breath. " I know this is really stupid and probably very, _very_ rude...but is that offer still avaiable?" she avoided his eyes, and finally looked up at him, "Would you mind if I stay in your flat? If you want, it can be just for tonight,"

That didn't sound like a bad idea. He offered it to her, she declined as kindly as she could, and now-now she wanted to stay with him. He could gain her trust again, hold her close like he used to, kiss her good morning and kiss her goodnight.

"I don't mind," he stepped aside, and gave a bow, "Welcome,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Abby and Connor's Flat**

" Tea? Here we are," Connor smiled as he walked into the kitchen, holding two cups of tea. Abby smiled and took the tea gently from his hands and smiled wider. "I just wanted to say Abby, I think you did... really well today,"

" I think you did really well, too," she smiled, "You did good."

" High-five to us." Connor grinned, the two high fived. They heard a sudden, familiar voice, " Hello?" the voice called and footsteps could be heard, only to reveal Caroline as she looked at the two. "The door was open. I think I left my mobile here earlier," she walked over to the couch and picked up the mobile and turned to them with a smile. "Oh, that's a relief. I've been looking for it all day. I wouldn't want to miss your call," Caroline smiled at Connor.

Connor laughed, " That's weird, cuz I'll day I've been thinking about- you know what? It doesn't even matter," he shifted, "Do you fancy a drink? Like, not a cup of tea, obviously. Like a proper drink. You know, somewhere out there," he gestured to nowhere in particular.

" Why not?" Caroline asked.

" Now?" Connor asked, eyes wide.

" Now," she replied, a smile on her face.

Connor laughed, "Super cool," he grabbed his jacket and headed down stairs, and Caroline stopped and turned to face Abby who looked a bit disappointed.

"Oh, why don't you join us Abby?" she offered.

" Um... no I'm fine," she shook her head and Caroline nodded her head, and left. Abby looked down at her tea, disappointment in the pit of her stomach.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Jenny's House**

Nick was in new clothes and he stood outside of Jenny's house. He pulled out his wallet from his pocket and opened it, smiling sadly at the picture of him and Claudia Brown. He closed his wallet and looked back up at her door. It was already hard enough, just standing at her doorstep, it was going to be even harder to explain it to her.

He stood in his spot for a few seconds, until he finally got the courage and walked up to her door. He knocked on it with the special handle. He was hoping she could understand - empathize with him. The Professor took a deep breath as he waited for her to answer. And she did. Her hair was in a side pony tail, she didn't have a lot of make-up on, and she wore some actually normal clothes. She looked so curious why he was here at her doorstep.

"Okay," he shifted, taking another breath, "Um...here's the thing, suppose... there was another world once... and... you were a different person. And _suppose_ there was an accident that happened... in the past, which meant that world evolved differently. So that... some people who'd lived... were never even born and other people grew up with..._completely_ different lives," he told her as gently and softly as he could, "Now, what if all that were possible?" He did it. He explained it to her. Jenny looked like she was going to say something, but then a man walked behind her. And Nick stared at him. He looked two young to be her father, and he couldn't be her brother...

" Who is it, Jen?" the man asked.

The Professor's world came crashing down.

" You're busy. I'm so sorry," He apologized with a smile. He walked away, feeling his heart crush and fall to his stomach as he walked over to his Pick-Up truck, just wanting to get some sleep.

" Who's that?" the man asked, behind Jenny.

Jenny's brown eyes looked over at Nick as he drove away. " Just someone I work with." was her answer, her voice small.

* * *

><p><strong>This took forever! I'm serious! But I loved how it came out though. <strong>

**That Jenny/Cutter scene at the end broke my heart! I ship them so hard! Sure, I ship him with Claudia more, but they are so cute! **

**I also tried to get more Ashley/Stephen...THE TWO WILL BE LIVING TOGETHER. Let's see how that works out. **

**Also...ahem, Carloine? Heh...STOP GETTING IN THE WAY OF MY SHIP. STEP ASIDE! **

**I hope you enjoyed this, next is one of my favorite episodes! Please review!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	4. Episode 3: Catfight

**Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval- Season 2**

**Episode 3: Catfight**

* * *

><p>Ashley Cutter-Handson sighed as she woke in up in the morning, and realized once again that she wasn't in her normal flat. She was Stephen Hart flat. Her brown eyes widen as she looked in the bed she was in. She looked around some more and then yawned quietly, not wanting to wake Stephen up if he was sleeping.<p>

She looked around the room she was in and bit her lip, all her stuff was here. She placed them neatly in the flat so she couldn't ruin it, she didn't want him getting annoyed. She had only been staying here a few weeks, and was feeling a bit more comfortable. Ashley sighed and then remembered the first time she came here which was after the fog worm incident...

_" I don't mind," he stepped aside, and gave a bow, "Welcome," __Ashley gave a slight smirk at his action. She curtsied and nodded her head, still feeling a bit awkward. She didn't know why she felt so awkward now. They had talked before... and they _were_ still boyfriend and girlfriend. Maybe it felt odd because she was still angry about the affair? __"Do you have everything?" he asked her, and Ashley nodded her head sadly at her boyfriend._

_" Yep..." she nodded, a frown pulling on her face, "Hilary packed all my things for me while we were...you know, dealing with giant fog worms," She felt horrible that she couldn't tell her friend about her job._

_" Hilary...kicked you out?" Stephen asked her. _

_She looked up at him and gave a shrug with a nod, __"She just told me to leave. I was still raising money for my own flat, the zoo doesn't really pay that well," He nodded, and she saw his eyes widen and she jumped, when he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. __"Stephen?" she asked, raising an eye brow._

_" Sorry," he apologized, "It was a little cold outside and you're in wet clothes. And you stood outside my door... I wanted you to come in," A grin plastered on his face and Ashley laughed softly. She looked around his flat, biting her lip. __"What?" he asked, seeing her looking around. _

_She looked over at him and smiled, "I just realized, I've never been to your flat before," They laughed softly and she looked around again. It was a very nice place._

_" So...right here is the main room. The bathroom is down the hall over there," Stephen explained, "And your room could be... " he held her hand and lead her to an empty room, that must have been empty since he first asked her if she wanted to come and live with him. __"Right here," he finished. Ashley got a good look at the room. There was a window that had some curtains covering it, there was a large bed that was probably an extra, a dresser, a closet, and a small desk._

_" It's... very nice," her voice was soft. She had some boxes and seat them neatly on the bed. She looked over at him and bit her lip, she knew she would feel so awkward when she asked this. __"Do you have a bath or a shower? I feel terrible, and probably look like it to. If you don't... then-" she started to say but Stephen interrupted her by waving his hand slightly._

_" No. I have one," he cut off, "It's in the bathroom. We have a shower and a bath," She smiled when he said 'we'. _

_" Okay," she nodded, "Let me get some extra clothes to put on," She quickly grabbed some clothes and then quietly walked into the bathroom. She looked around sighed, and closed the door. She stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower. _

_After she was done she wrapped herself in a towel and then dried her hair shyly. She brushed through her hair before getting changed in a long sleeved pajama shirt and some short shorts, and walked out of the bathroom, into the main room. __"Stephen?" she called, Stephen came from the kitchen and turned to look at Ashley and cleared his throat._

_" You're back," he stated the obvious_

_Ashley nodded her head, " Yeah...I know that," _

_He nodded quickly and the two went to go grab the boxes that she had brought. Ashley moved with shy, timid movements as she did, she then sighed under her breath as she opened the boxes and placed everything in the room neatly, it was still his flat. __She picked up a picture of her and the team. It was her, Nick, Stephen, Abby, Connor, and, yes, even Lester. Ashley smiled softly at the framed picture and then gently hung it up on the wall. _

_It was now about twelve o'clock and Ashley had just finished unpacking her stuff. And she was tired. She looked around the room and smiled, it felt cozy. She looked over her shoulder and walked in the kitchen, to see Stephen making something. __"Stephen? What are you doing?" she yawned. God, she was so tired._

_Stephen looked up at her, wide eyed. " What are you doing here? I thought you fell asleep." _

_" Nope. Now, what are you doing?" she yawned._

_" Making some chocolate milk," _

_Ashley raised her eyes brows and softly laughed at him. " Chocolate milk?" _

_He smiled over at her, " You should get some rest, you've been busy,"_

_" Haven't we all?" she asked him. She walked over to the kitchen softly and stood next to him, " You don't mind... if I make myself some..." she trailed off and Stephen shook his head._

_" No. Go 'head," She nodded and grabbed a cup as Stephen walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a cartoon of milk. He handed it to her, she smiled softly and took the cartoon._

_" Thanks," She turned to her cup, and poured the milk. She jumped slightly, when she felt his hands slip around her waist as she poured the milk. She turned to look over her shoulder at him. __"You just love doing that, don't you?" she asked. __He smiled and then shrugged. " So... that's a yes?" she added with a small smile. __Stephen smiled again as she faced the milk, he let go when she headed toward the cabinet to open it. She opened a cabinet which had some of the chocolate powder. She turned to Stephen with a raised eye brow, "__Where are the spoons?" _

_" Right here," he opened a draw with spoons, forks, and butter knives. She nodded and gently took a spoon. She faced the cup again and then started mixing the powder and milk together._

_She smiled when one Stephen's hands went on top of hers, helping her stir that chocolate milk, " What... are you doing now?" she asked, not facing him, and he shrugged still spinning the milk._

_" Helping,"_

_" I know how to make chocolate milk, Stephen,"_

_" I know that," he replied. Ashley rolled her eyes and stopped stirring when she felt Stephen's chin rest on her shoulder. She then turned her head around to her shoulder and he gently kissed her neck._

_"Thanks for your help," she mumbled, smiling. She went to pick it up, but Stephen grabbed it for her and smiled, handing it to her. She laughed as he picked his cup up._

_" Cheers to us, for not dying today," he smirked, holding up his cup._

_" Cheers," Ashley nodded. They clicked their cups together and laughed softly, " I've never done that...with chocolate milk," she admitted and took a sip of it as did he. __She set her cup down on the counter when he stared off into space," Everything alright?"_

_He looked at her and nodded, "Yeah," _

_" You sure?"_

_" ...No." he answered after a moment of silence._

_Ashley bit her lip. _He doesn't want me here. _she thought and then looked back up at Stephen. __"What's wrong then?" she asked._

_He sighed and held her hands, making her look up at him. " Ashley... do you still trust me?"_

_She certainly didn't expect that. __"O-of course I do," she admitted. _

_"Alright, I just wanted to say... Ashley, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never told you or Cutter about Helen. I couldn't help but feel guilty since then. I wanted to tell you... but then I thought it would be better if I didn't tell you two," __Ashley stayed silent. __"I really hope you can forgive me, Ashley. I know I probably sound desperate, but... I just want to know that you truly trust me, and know that I'm sorry. You can end it with me for being a jerk, but I want to know that you still trust me and except my apology,"_

_Ashley was stunned. She thought about. She was angry at Stephen about what happened with her mother...but that was in the past. She was still angry that he never told them, but she knew he knew that he should have. __She thought for a _long_ time about the whole thing and then looked up at him._

_"Stephen, I trust you. I always will. And I know you felt bad about what happened... I'm still mad about that. But I do forgive you. I don't know about our relationship... but I would still love to have it. Just... no more lies and if something's important, tell me and Cutter," she released her hands out of his, looking away from him. _

_Stephen nodded his head and breathed through his nose. He softly kissed her on the lips, one of his hands was on her elbow, gripping it softly while the other was on her waist. Ashley's hands stayed to her side and she tensed. Her eyes widen, then they narrowed, and finally they closed, melting into the kiss. Her hands slid up his chest and rested her hands in his hair, moaning a little in his mouth. She forgot how good it was to kiss him...true, she kissed him on the lips on the ladder, but she missed _these _kisses, when they both melted in it and it became a bit heated. He lowered his head, tilting it, both hands coming to her waist, pulling her closer. Ashley wrapped both of her hands around his back, pressing herself against him. They continued for a bit longer, panting a little, smiling, biting lips, moaning. _

_They soon broke apart and she smiled at his messed up hair, "I should be going to bed," she suddenly yawned, tired._

_He nodded, " Yeah. 'Night, Ashley," _

_" Night, Stephen," she held his face in her hands, giving him a quick peck on the lips, and entered her new room, feeling a lot better._

Ashley quickly blinked. She smiled to herself, she was getting used to the flat, maybe even her and Stephen could share the same room. She had forgotten how good it felt to be with him again, the way he looked at her, made her hand, held her hand, kissed her...

She jumped when her mobile beeped and grabbed it, moving some hair out of her face as she read the text. She had to go to the ARC. She quickly jumped out of her new bed, and then ran over to go and get changed.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Blue Sky Park**

Howling could be heard as two young women ran through Blue Sky amusement park's paintball arena. One woman had straight long blonde hair and the other had short curly brown hair. The two of them came to a clearing where they started and the women faced each other.

" Which way?" asked the brunette.

" I was following you," was the blonde's reply. The howling sound then started again, but it sounded closer this time. "What was that?" the blonde asked nervously, looking around.

Nearby, a large stack of boxes fell forward and the girls started screaming, and when the boxes fell it revealed a young man, holding a paint gun and then stared firing paint balls at the girls. " Eat paint ladies!" he laughed,

" No! Don't!" the blonde screamed at him.

" Get lost!" the brunette defended.

The man just laughed and then ran off, laughing.

"Creep!" the blonde said as he started leaving.

" Warren, you are such a loser! Just push off!" the brunette shouted at Warren. Unknown to the three of them, something was watching the entire scene. Running deeper into the paintball arena, warren laughed and fired more paint balls.

He stopped laughing when a heard a few twigs snap, from where he was. He raised his helmet and mask and looked around, but saw nothing. " Is that suppose to be frightening?" Warren asked.

Suddenly something came running over to him and he was hoisted into the air by that something. Immense pain shot through Warren's body. He started screaming in pain, but they soon dimmed into absolutely nothing.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**A Cafe**

At a cafe, near a river, Caroline was sitting at a table with some coffee waiting for Connor Temple. He and Abby Maitland pulled up in Abby's car. Connor quickly got out of the car, and Abby got out and called, "Don't be late!"

" Yep," Connor nodded, not looking at Abby, his brown eyes were fixed on Caroline, who smiled sweetly at him. He ran over to her, she sat at the table. " Hey! You alright?" he asked her, as if he was in a hurry.

" I got you a coffee," Caroline told him. He looked down at the coffee and then back at her. He laughed kindly.

" That's lovely, but I'm sorry Caroline, but I've... I can't stay." he told her, he really wanted to go and be with her, but he had to do his job. He was showing Professor Nick Cutter and Ashley Cutter-Handson his new anomaly devices, and he couldn't wait to see the smile on Ashley's face when he did.

She slumped down, " Oh that's a pity. Work again. You've must have been the busiest student I ever met,"

" I know, it's just a bit crazy right now, I've got to do this presentation... about zoology. It's really boring stuff, I'm sorry." he stated, and started walking away to Abby, but Caroline stopped him.

" Connor,"

He spun around. " Yo?" he asked.

" Come here," she gestued her finger to make him go over to her. Connor slowly started walking over to her. " Come here..." she urged softly. He stopped next to her. "Try me. I'm interested in animals." she said, smiling at him.

" Yeah?" He felt like he was falling in a dream-like-state as he looked into her brown eyes, a crooked smile on his face.

" M-hmm," she mumbled.

Connor looked over at Abby who over at him and raised an eye brow. He turned back to his girlfriend. He then laughed and then gripped the table, "I _really_ wanna stay!" he gritted, smiling, "I have to run, I'm sorry, Caroline. I am," Her smile died down at that.

Her smile came back, " You're sweet,"

Connor's eyes flew open and he found himself feeling dizzy. " Am I?"

" M-hmm," she nodded. He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her cheek. He didn't see Abby clenched her fist and look down when he did.

He picked up the coffee, "Thanks for the-for the coffee... it's really-" he started to say and then took a sip of the coffee, and then burnt his tongue. "Quite hot," he smiled for her, although his tongue was burning, and she laughed kindly, and he laughed as well "I'll text ya!" he called with a small wave and then turned to leave, and headed towards Abby, " I really just burnt my tongue," he whimpered.

Abby rolled her eyes, not caring. "Get in the car, Connor," Once he got in and was buckled, they drove off.

Caroline watched them go and pulled out her mobile. She pressed a button and a picture of Rex then popped up on her screen. She sighed and pressed send, as the mobile said,

**Sending...**

**Your image ****has been sent**

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Ashley sighed. Her, Stephen, Nick Cutter, Jenny Lewis, and Oliver Leek were waiting for Connor and Abby to show up. She bit her lip and looked around the ARC, waiting for them. She felt Stephen slip a hand around her waist. Her hair was down, black ankle boots, tight black trousers, and a long sleeved light pink shirt on. She glanced over at Jenny when she walked next to her father.

" So, how's your boyfriend?" Nick asked Jenny, putting his hands in his pockets. Ashley frowned at her father, Jenny had a boyfriend? And it _wasn't_ Nick?

" Fiance," Jenny corrected. Nick shifted, even worse. It was her_ fiance_. He nodded his head, trying to hide his disappointed face from her, and he did good, but Ashley caught, " Fine, thanks." Jenny added after a second.

Leek came over and looked down at his watch, " Yeah, just waiting for Connor, he should be here in a minute," Nick told Jenny. Ashley bit her lip. They've only been working with Jenny for one day a few weeks and he was already falling for Ms. Jenny Lewis.

Just then, the two double doors opened and they all turned around to see Connor and Abby running up to them, out of breath, " Sorry! Sorry," Connor panted to them. Abby ran behind Ashley, who moved closer to the table that her father was now sitting on. Ashley looked over at Abby, and could see something was bothering her. "Would you kindly put me in the driver's seat, please?" Connor asked as he tapped the man that was sitting in front of the Anomaly Detector. Ashley couldn't help but feel a smile on her face. Excitement was washing over her. He stood in front of it and tapped the keyboard and turned to the team, "Oh! I would like you to meet the Anomaly Detection Device. Or ADD for short. Actually, that's probably the best acronym-"

Ashley smiled and shook her head at her friend. "Connor," she smiled, "Breathe,"

Connor took a deep breath, "Sorry," he mumbled excitedly, looking at her, waiting for her smile to come. "What you're looking at is a fully-integrated graphic representation of the radio communication matrix, networking the whole of the UK's transmitter's,"

" Congratulations. You built your very own Satnav," Jenny teased, making everyone look at her. Ashley slightly rolled her eyes, Connor frowned at her. He worked really hard on this, and that small comment kind of hurt.

" I believe you can get them dashboard size now," Leek grinned fiddling with hie tie. Ashley cleared her throat harshly, and Leek turned to look at her. She gave him a dark look. This man was getting on her nerves more than Lester.

" This watched over the UK 24/7. So..." Connor continued and glanced at his friends. Ashley looked up at him and gave a quick nod, as if she was telling him to continue. He hit a button on the keyboard and then an alarm went off over their heads. A red light flashed, everyone looked up as the noise continued.

" What is that?" Leek asked.

" That's is just a demo... but when a real anomaly appears this machine can alert us within _seconds_," Connor answered with a smile.

" Good work," Nick smiled, leaning forward a bit.

Connor turned to Nick, and smiled. " Thank you very much,"

Ashley smiled at her friend and he looked over at her, feeling proud of himself for impressing the Professor _and _his daughter. He turned off the alarm and held up a small device. "Here's one I made earlier. This is a palm held detector for use in the field, it's a short wave radio receiver it's got effective range of about 100 meters or so," he explained, handing the small device to Nick.

" I was hoping for something a little bit more _compact_," Nick nodded, looking up from the device, and handed it to Ashley and Stephen.

" Yeah, it's just a prototype, so we can work on that," Connor muttered hurriedly, as Stephen passed the detector to Ashley. And she had to say, she was very impressed.

"Have you tried beaming up with it yet?" Jenny joked again.

"Are you here to help, or be sarcastic?" Connor asked, turning to Jenny,

Ashley did the same, "If being sarcastic, sorry, that's my job," she gave Jenny an innocent smile and handed the detector back to Connor.

"Cause this is a serious piece of kit," Connor added, "Will be when I've ironed out all the kinks,"

" Technical question," Leek said to Connor, coming back from a phone call.

" Yes?"

" Is the detector on line now?"

" It is," he nodded,

" Hmm. So it _should_ be picking up every new anomaly?"

" Yeah,"

Ashley shifted, a bad feeling about what the little man was about to say next, "So why have I just been told that we have a new creature attack?" Leek asked loudly, holding up his phone. Everyone's eyes widen, looking over at Connor.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Blue Sky Park**

When they got to the park, Ashley and Nick were looking at the boy who had been attacked. Ashley looked at the boy and shuddered, they had to look at the body of the boy. "We've seen enough, Abby. Zip up the bag," her father told Abby. She zipped up the body bag up.

Ashley glanced up at Connor, who held the small hand held device in his hand, looking for any signs of a where the anomaly could be. So far he wasn't having any luck."Claw marks everyone," she stated, turning back to her father who nodded.

" He's been ripped to shreds," he finished.

" If we were back at the zoo; I'd say it was a lion," Abby suggested, "See how the bones have been gnawed?"

She felt as if this was going somewhere, "Alright a big cat, then," she shrugged, looking up at her friend. The two women grew close, and they spent some girl time together when they could.

The three looked up at Connor, who looked back at them, " No radio interference. No magnetic field. No _sign_ of an anomaly," he explained to them. Ashley and Nick frowned and he noticed the looks on their faces, "You know, I checked. I double checked _every_ chip and circuit board in that detector. It's working, I'm telling you. If there was an anomaly, it would've shown up. Stake my life in it,"

" You may have to," Nick told him.

" No, no. Maybe's he's got a point," Stephen cut in, coming to Connor's rescue, "Perhaps there is another explanation for this,"

Ashley thought about. He did have a point. "There are thousands of big cat sightings every year," she explained, looking over at Nick, "Pumas, Leopards, Lynxes,"

" Yeah, but none of them are big enough to do this kind of damage," Nick retorted, shaking his head a bit slowly.

"Could have escaped from a Private Zoo," Abby guessed, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

Nick looked up at Abby, "Yeah well, find out if anything's been reported," She nodded, started walking off to find some info.

Stephen felt something vibrate in his pocket and pulled out his mobile. He had gotten a text from- _shit_.

_I'M FINE NOW, THANKS TO YOU. YOU'RE THE BEST. SEE YOU._

_LOVE,_

_HELEN._**  
><strong>

He couldn't believe it. His eyes stopped at the screen, he didn't see his girlfriend looking at him with concern. "Everything okay?" Ashley's voice came to him, gently. But it startled him, as he jumped slightly and looked up at her.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah," he lied, and walked down towards the trees. Ashley looked over at her father, confusion all over their faces.

She was about to go after him, when Connor's voice stopped her. "If it is, just an ordinary big cat...well, yeah, if it's a normal explanation for all this...stuff. The anomaly detector would be off the hook right?" he asked them. They stilled stared at Stephen.

" Maybe," the two answered. Ashley got up, for a minute, but then sighed, sitting back down, deciding to give him some space.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley found herself stepping over a wooden face by Stephen. Nick and Jenny were in front of them, Connor and Abby were behind. They were going to see the person who found the body. "Valerie Irwin," Jenny nodded, walking over to the young woman, "Did you find the body?" The young woman who had shoulder length brown hair, fair skin, and light brown eyes and wore a red jacket. Ashley found it nice, they had the same hair style but not the same hair length and they both had brown eyes.

"No, I'm Deputy Park Manager," Valerie answered, "One of our guests was out running. He called the police,"

" Who have you told?" Jenny questioned.

" Just my Managing Director, Peter Campbell,"

Jenny nodded, "Good, no press, no friends?" Valerie shook her head, " Keep it that way. The whole incident is under wraps for the time being,"

" Are you the police?" Valerie asked.

"I'm going to need to speak to the man who found the body," Jenny stated, ignoring Valerie's question, "Do you know where he is?"

Valerie blinked, "I put him in a hospitality suit. Obviously he's very shocked-"

" I'm sure," Jenny nodded, "Whenever your ready," she moved so Valerie could walk past.

Valerie didn't move. She just shook her head, confused. " I'm sorry. What did you say your name was?"

Ashley glanced at Jenny, "I didn't," Jenny answered, a kind, sneaky smile on her face, catching Ashley's eye. She moved again and motioned for Valerie to move in front of her once again. "After you," Valerie quickly moved to follow Jenny.

Ashley shook her head. She had to admit, Jenny was good.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

People were screaming in joy as the Roller Coasters zoomed above Ashley, Nick, Jenny, Valerie, and Valerie's boss, Peter Campbell, who Ashley really wanted to slap in the face. They walked along the park, talking about the creature and the death of the man.

Suddenly a bunch of little kids walked up to Ashley and smiled brightly at her, " Hi!"

The adults stopped, looking at the children, "Hullo..." Ashley twiddled her fingers.

"Are you having fun?" a little girl asked her. She looked down at the two little girls that held her hands, a little boy who smiled at her.

"Um... yes. So much fun," she glanced up at a mother that was jogging towards them with a apologetic smile, "I think your mummy's looking for you. Go, go," she gave a bright smile and a wave, "Bye, bye," when they left, she let out a sigh.

Her father chuckled and she hit his arm.

The two looked back at Peter, "Are you insane?" Peter scoffed, "This is Pete's season, do you have any idea how much money we're talking about?" he walked up to a boy and patted his back, "Hiya, I'm Peter, have a great Holiday at Blue Sky Park. Keep smiling," the boy seemed freaked out by him and they started walking again, Ashley rolling her eyes.

"A big cat just _mauled _on of your guests to death," Nick explained once _again_. He and his daughter had said the words 'big cat' and 'mauled' to the idiot about twenty times, and he didn't care.

" You sure?" Peter asked, still smiling at the people. " Did you see it?"

" No, not yet," Ashley explained, looking at everyone running around...

" Then this conversation is over," Peter hissed at them. Some people then looked over at the idiot. " Hi! I'm Peter! Keep smiling!"

" Look, you're gonna have to evacuate this place," Nick told him.

Valerie nodded, "Peter, he's right,"

"When I want your opinion, I'll ask for it," Peter snapped to Valerie. She stayed quiet. He turned to Nick and Ashley, "What if I close the park and nothing happens, hmm? It'll cost us _millions_ in compensation,"

" He's got a point," Jenny added, making Ashley and Nick spin around to face her.

" What?" they asked her.

" We don't want to create unnecessary panic," Jenny nodded. She tried to reason with the annoying man, "How about, we shut off the paint balling area, keep everything else open, how's that sound?"

" I can deal with that," he sighed and then faced Nick and Ashley, having to look up at them, "_Keep_ smiling," he smirked, patting a sticker on Nick's jacket and handing one to Ashley, as if he was scared that she might hurt him, "And if you two say the words 'Big Cat' out loud again, I'll sue you," he smiled at them, before walking away with Valerie who gave them a 'Sorry' look, before following her boss.

Ashley ripped the sticker with an annoyed sigh,throwing the two pieces of sticker in the trash, as Nick looked over at Jenny and laughed in annoyance, "I really wanna kill him,"

" You have _no _idea," Ashley gave a fake laugh of annoyance, she sighed and turned to him, "I'm gonna go see how Stephen's doing," he nodded and when she left, he faced Jenny when she spoke,

"Evacuate and we've got media meltdown. How am I suppose to keep a lid on that?" he scoffed, "What if the press_ stumble_ into an anomaly in the woods?"

" Look, listen, this animal's gonna kill again. It's inevitable," Nick explained.

" Perhaps," Jenny shrugged, "but I happen to think running that risk is the lesser of two evils,"

" Yes, but, if we keep this place open, people are gonna die,"

Jenny sighed, " It's your job to say they _don't_. It's my job to protect the _integrity_ of this operation."

" At any costs," he replied.

Jenny stayed silent as Nick took off his sticker, "Maybe we got lucky," he sighed, "Maybe the noise will keep the predator away," he placed the sticker on her shoulder before walking away.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

In the small playground area where little kids play, a mother sat on a picnic blanket with her baby boy who was drinking some milk. She looked up when she heard yelling to see her other children, a boy and a girl. The boy pushed the girl to the ground. She sighed, getting up, "I saw that," she told her son, helping up the little girl, " Come on, sweetheart,"

" But-but that was not fair she was doing it as well," he complained.

The baby boy heard a noise, a growling noise in the bushes. He lifted himself up, walked over to the bushes, and looked over at his mother that was talking to his older brother and sister. He walked closer to the bushes. A pair of white eyes opened and the growling got louder. The baby let out a cry.

That, caught the mother's attention and as soon as she heard it, she was off, rushing over to her crying son, heart pounding in her chest. He was still crying. She ran up to her son, he started crying on her shoulder. "Shh... shh..." she cooed comfortingly to her baby.

The white eyes of the creature still watched the kids.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley looked around and saw Stephen looking through some bushes for any signs of a creature. She walked over to him, "Stephen! Hey, are you sure everything's okay?" she asked him, he was still looking through the bushes.

" Yup, everything's fine," he replied, not looking up at her.

She rolled her eyes, " Really?" she muttered, looking around, "Doesn't seem like it," That caught Stephen's attention and he stood up, facing his girlfriend.

" What?" he asked. She could see that she had angered him a bit.

"Ever since those worms showed up in the Home Office, you been acting really different," she explained, worried for the man she loved.

Stephen straightened, seeing how much she looked like her mother. He felt guilty about lying to her, and Nick. But he still loved Ashley and he cared for Nick. But his past with Helen Cutter was keeping him to make his relationship with Ashley further. And now Helen was back, and she tried to get _him_ back, keeping things from Ashley, and Nick seemed to be the only way that they wouldn't get hurt. He didn't want to hurt them...not again, it was only a text and one visit, that was it.

"Sorry about that," he answered, sort of avoiding what she was saying. He watched her stare at him for a moment, searching his face before she held his wrist and placed a quick kiss to his lips. All his worries disappeared after that. He gave her a wink and the two knelt down by some track marks, investigating it.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick, Abby, and Connor walked over to the 4x4 Pick-Up truck. "These people shouldn't be here," Nick shook his head, looking at all the guests running around, going on rides, and playing.

_" Cutter," _came Stephen's voice over the radio.

" Stephen?" he asked, holding the radio.

_" We picked up a trail near an old farm. It's about a mile west of the Paint Balling area," _Stephen explained what he and Ashley found.

" Alright," Nick nodded, "We'll meet you there," he put the radio away.

He wasn't there to see a bicycle heading towards Stephen and Ashley who moved out of the way, looked at each other, and shook their heads before walking away.

Nick faced Abby, "Abby, let's go," Abby handed her radio to Connor and Nick faced him, " Connor, keep an eye out. See anything suspicious, call me,"

"Hang on, what am I suppose do to if I do see something?" Connor asked, holding the radio, "Talk it to death?"

Nick pulled out some keys from his pocket and handed them to Connor, " Here are the keys to the gun case, only use them in the last resort. You got it?"

" Loud and clear," he nodded. Nick and Abby started running over to the Pain Balling area.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Connor sat on a ladder that was high enough to spot anything. He kept looking around for any signs of a creature, but all he saw were people and all he heard was screaming of joy and laughing. He heard his mobile beeping in his pocket. He raised an eye brow, wondering who it could be and then he smiled slightly at the screen name. It was Caroline.

_WHERE R U? _

_HAVING FUN? _

Connor smiled wider at the screen, looked back up at the park seeing that everyone was fine, and looked back down at his mobile a smile on his face and then began to type.

_No fun without __you_

Connor smiled down a his reply and then closed his mobile.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After a while, Ashley heard her father's voice coming from the radio. Stephen was looking around for more signs, and she answered the radio.

_" Stephen. Did you see anything?" _

"It's me," Ashley answered, "Fresh tracks. We think it's doubled back on us,"

_" Ashley- wait, you mean it's heading back towards the park?" _Nick asked, worriment in his voice.

" Looks that way," she nodded and put the radio away. She and Stephen started heading back towards the park.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Connor was texting Caroline and smiled at her text. He was about to text her back, but he stopped when he heard little kids screaming and looked up seeing people running. "Oh my God," he breathed, looking at everyone running away and screaming their heads off. He quickly got down from the ladder and ran over to the Pick-Up truck, over to the gun case, " Cutter!" he exclaimed into his radio.

_" Connor?" _came the Professor's worried voice.

" There's a creature, I'm going after it!" he answered, he put the radio down, grabbed a gun and started running over to the crowd of people. He was yelling for them to move out of the way. "OUT OF THE WAY!" He screamed, running. "PLEASE! BACK OFF! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled again, just wanting to save anyone from harm. "Please get out of the way!" he exclaimed to them, and ran over to were the rustling was and didn't see a figure come over to him. Ashley, was already out of the woods, gasped when she saw Connor, and tried to run over to him, but he was already on the move.

"Excuse me," she apologized, running towards people, "Sorry, sorry, no-please, move!" she cursed under her breath when she almost tripped, which gave Connor a heads up, "_Damn it_, CONNOR!"

He was still running, Ashley following him and yelling his name. "COME ON! Get out of the way!" he yelled. He came over to the bush, held his gun up, Ashley stopped right behind him, panic written all over her face, seeing he was going to shoot. And he did.

Peter Campbell came out of the bush in a lion costume, the head of it having a bullet whole. Ashley's eyes widen some more and put her gun down, and glared at the man. "You bloody _idiot_!" she yelled, but he didn't seem to care because he was starting at Connor with wide eyes.

" You! You! You shot me! You shot me, look!" Peter exclaimed, showing Connor the damage he did.

Connor felt like an idiot, oh, he was in so much trouble, "You alright though?"

" Do I look alright?! You shot me!" he yelled again. He screamed randomly, and Ashley glared over at the two.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Peter, Jenny, Nick, Ashley, and Connor were walking along the bridge to one of the rides. Peter was in the front, the rest of them were trailing behind him. He was very angry about what Connor did. "I'm calling the Police," Peter told them, "I could have been killed,"

"Could have," Ashley muttered.

" I'm afraid that won't do you any good," Jenny told Peter, ignoring Ashley, "I've spoken to the Police, Mr. Campbell, and they won't be taking any further action."

They only saw that he got angrier, "Oh, what am I suppose to tell everyone?" he asked, turning to face Jenny and went back walking.

" Why don't you tell them it was just a silly stunt that gone wrong?" Nick offered, he and Ashley looking over their shoulders at Connor.

" And of course, you must let us pay for a new... costume," Jenny stated.

The five of them stopped under a small hut over the bridge, " If you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch," Peter told them, calming down, "I have to be at Head Office tonight and try and explain why someone was shooting at our guests," he gave a glare to Connor and started walking away.

Ashley raised an eye brow at him as he walked away, true what Connor did was bad, but he the idiot who _made _the kids and families scream, "Shooting at your guests?" she repeated, "I believe Connor was shooting at _you_," she pointed to man with a bullet whole in his costume. Peter turned to her. He opened his mouth to say something, and she folded her arms over her chest. He shook his head, and then walked away.

" It was an accident," Connor muttered as Jenny, Nick, and Ashley turned to face him. Nick and Jenny looked like scolding parents, while Ashley looked like an annoyed older sister. The three of them started walking away, hearing Connor call, " Guys!" and when he did, a water ride came and water splashed all over him.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley looked over at the map that she and her father were looking at. She sighed, shaking her head, looking over at the map. She just wanted these people out of here. The two of them didn't hear Abby walk behind them, holding a mobile. "It's Jenny," she told them.

" What?" Nick asked looking up and then back down.

" She says the farm, you and Stephen saw belongs to a man called West," Abby explained, "And get this; he used to import exotic animals. Lost his license three years ago for illegally bringing in lion cubs for a private zoo,"

" Fine," Nick sighed, "Tell her I'm on my way," he and Ashley started walking over to the front seats of the Pick-up truck.

"He's on his way," Abby told Jenny from the phone as Nick opened the driver's side door. Abby looked back at them, "She said she'll meet you there,"

" Why, why? Why is she coming?" Nick asked, obviously startled that Jenny was coming.

"Obviously she doesn't trust you with the Public," Abby grinned over at Nick and looked at Ashley, who was grinning back at her. The two women started laughing quietly.

Nick looked at the two, "And why is that funny?" he asked, grinning.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**West Farm**

Once Nick and Ashley got at West's Farm, they realized that Jenny hadn't showed up yet. Nick threw his jacket on one of the car seats and Ashley felt like an idiot for wearing a long sleeved shirt. The two walked around the back of the farm when they heard small noises coming from the shed. They looked at each other before edging closer to the doors.

"Who are you? What do you want?" came a voice, making the two spin around. They saw an older man carrying buckets of food. Meat, to be exact.

Ashley stood tall, "We're from the... James Lester Animals Foundation. You've probably heard of us?" Nick asked, coming up quick with a lie that was off the top of his head.

" No," the man answered.

" Well, never mind," Ashley shrugged, "We've had a little bit of bad luck recently. We had to have one of our lions put down,"

"And we heard that you might be the right man to help us replace it," Nick finished.

" I'm not in that game anymore," Mr. West told them.

Ashley raised an eye brow, placing her hands on her hips, giving him a smile, " Well, you're not exactly gonna be feeding chickens will all that meat, are you?" she asked, motioning to the bucket of foods. The man stayed silent, "What you got in the barn?" she asked, her fake smile quickly falling.

" You have to leave, now,"

" Not until you show us what you got in the barn," Nick argued.

Mr. West put the two buckets down and moved forward, slightly. Ashley and her father moved back a little, "I'm warning you-" Mr. West warned as he started moving closer.

" Mr. West!" Came the voice of Jenny as she walked up the path towards the barn, with a smile on her face, "Hi, Jenny Lewis. Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about my colleagues," she apologized, "I told them it was a dirty trick," Ashley looked at her dad and he gave her a disbelieving look.

" Trick?" West repeated. He looked back at Ashley and Nick, before looking back at Jenny.

" Yeah, trying to catch you out like that," she nodded, "We are from the Ministry, you see. We had a report that you might have been going back into your old animal importing business,"

" That's rubbish," West scoffed.

"Of course it is. So it won't bother you showing us whats in that barn one bit, will it?" Jenny asked, shrugging slightly, giving him a smile, and batted her lashes.

" It's dogs," West answered, looking at Nick and Ashley, "That's all,"

Ashley found out what Jenny was doing and gave him another smile, "Oh, I love dogs. Couldn't have a quick peek, could we?" her smile was still on her face and she bit her lip.

" You better stay back," West offered. Nick held Jenny and Ashley's arms, moving them back from the shed.

" Unbelievable," Nick whispered about the way Jenny and his daughter persuaded West to let them see what was in the barn.

West opened the barn doors, suddenly two Alsation dogs ran out, only to get so far as they were chained up. Nick pulled the two women out of the way as the dogs barked and bared their teeth, "I'm breeding them for pets," West stated.

" Pets?" Nick asked.

"Guard Dogs," West corrected.

Jenny looked a bit shaken up after the dogs bared and barked, "Well, thank you very much Mr. West. Sorry to have bothered you," she apologized and the three of them turned away, heading to the truck.

" You're a flirt," Nick commented to Jenny. Ashley bit her lip, trying to cover up a laugh.

" What?" Jenny asked, laughing.

" You," Nick answered, "You were flirting with him,"

" I was being friendly," Jenny corrected, her voice sweet and a smile on her face, "Your way wasn't exactly working, was it?"

" Well no, I don't have the eyelashes for it," Nick remarked. Ashley laughed softly from in front of her father.

Jenny held Nick's arm and faced him, and when she did that, Nick turned to face her, "Listen, you do the creatures. I'll do the people," she stated, she held out a hand, "Deal?"

Nick looked down at her hand and smiled, and shook his head, before walking away.

Ashley had a smile on her face as they finally got to the truck, "You're not jealous that she was flirting with him, instead of you, right?" she teased her father, opening the door to the truck, Jenny didn't hear her.

Nick gave Ashley a look, "You're lucky we have a job to do," he grinned.

She grinned back before getting in the truck herself.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Later that evening, it was getting dark and the whole park had closed. Nick, Ashley, Stephen, Connor, and Abby were standing in the woods around the Paint ball area. Ashley got her Heat Sensitive Camera as Nick handed them to the rest. "What are these?" Abby asked as soon as she got hers.

"They're Heat Sensitive Cameras," Ashley explained, "The creature knows this territory well. It's made a kill here. And we think it's gonna come back,"

"Now, it's mostly nocturnal, so it senses are going to be sharper than ours," Nick added on, "Now I shouldn't have to say this, but be careful... any questions?" Connor raised his hand, "What?" Nick asked, pulling out his gun.

" Can I have a gun?" Connor asked, and Ashley scoffed, grabbing her pistol.

" Take a wild guess," she scoffed.

" No?" Connor guessed, looking at Nick and Ashley.

" Good guess," Nick nodded, "If you're worried, stay close to Abby," He, Ashley, and Stephen walked away.

.~.

A little later on, it was now fully dark, pitch black. Connor and Abby were walking, Abby was in front of Connor and he trailed behind her. He looked around and stopped when he looked at Abby.

"I was trying to protect people today, you know," he told her, lifting the camera and looked at her, "I think it you were in that situation you would've done, exactly the same thing,"

" Yeah, well maybe _without_ shooting the guy in the Lion costume," she remarked.

Connor frowned, " The sun was in my eyes when I was- I'm not talking about it again," he stopped himself and put on the camera again. He looked around and he stopped to look at Abby, seeing the heat that Abby was giving off, "Although, you do look really hot through these," he commented.

" It's infrared, Connor, not X-ray," she shot back at him.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley held her small pistol in front of her as she looked around the woods. All she could see was the heat from the Heat Sensitive Cameras, she looked over at her father who held his gun. She was in middle of the two men.

She straightened when she heard twigs snapping, she looked over and saw Stephen walking to her and then the two looked around the woods. Once or twice the noise seemed as if it was coming closer. Another twig snapped and they turned into the direction of where the noise came and then they saw the head of an engine. They both walked closer to it. The two lifted up the camera slightly to see a better view of the van. Ashley jumped when they heard snapping noises, and they turned around putting their camera's back on and aimed their guns at point blank.

" It's Valerie!" a female came. Stephen and Ashley sighed and put their guns down.

" We know who you are," Ashley sighed, she and Stephen pulling off their cameras, "What are you doing out here?"

" My van. The engine just cut out," Valerie answered, "I didn't know what to do," she took a step closer to Stephen. Ashley thought what Valerie was really doing here...why would she be out of the woods now anyways?

" Where do you live?" Stephen asked her, breaking Ashley away from her thoughts. She looked over at him. He was taking her home. She then sighed, she knew his was going to do it anyways. He gave her a gentle nod and kissed her cheek."Be careful, okay?"

She nodded, "You too," she looked over at Valerie than back at him, "I'm going go to my dad, see how he's doing or maybe go on my own," He shifted, and she smiled kindly, knowing that the 'maybe go on my own' part worried him. They both turned around to go the other ways.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Cutter's 4x4 Pick Up-Truck**

Stephen was driving in the truck and Valerie sat in the passenger's seat. The two of them sat in silence. That's how Stephen wanted it, he didn't want any talking. He just needed to get her out of her so she wouldn't be attacked.

"When you catch this animal... what will you do to it?" Valerie asked, and even though Stephen didn't show it, he really didn't want Valerie to bring this up.

"I don't know," he answered.

" Kill it, I suppose," Valerie guessed.

He kept his eyes on the path, "Well, I hope not,"

" Tell me something," she looked over at him, "Why the secrecy? No police, no press. Why is this such a special case?"

He looked over at her and then back at the road. He wanted to tell her something, but he couldn't, "I can't talk about it, I'm sorry, Valerie."

She just sighed and gave him a smile, "Mystery man,"

He gave a small chuckle and it quickly died, "That's me," The two sat in silence. " Look, Valerie," he told her,"I'd loved to tell you more. I mean there are things are happening. Things... we're trying to keep under control,"

" Things you've done, you mean?"

" I can't-I can't say anymore," he finished and they drove in silence once again.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Blue Sky Park's Train Station**

Peter walked along the path to the Train Station. He was now wearing a suit. He sighed and looked down at his watch before continued walking. He stopped when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Every time he walked the rustling followed him and he quickened his pace. Soon, he started running along the trains tracks looking over his shoulder when he did.

He entered a room and then closed the door behind him, he walked over to a Jukebox and then pushed it against the door. He let out a sigh as music started playing from the jukebox. He was sweating as he backed away from the radio and over to another door. Two large paws were then pressed against the window of the door, that he didn't see.

The paws quickly left the door and he let out a sigh. He tried to calm his racing heart-and then, suddenly a creature burst through the door, shattering all the glass. It was a large cat, with sabre teeth. He let out a scream before running for his life.

Peter ran over to a post with a speaker on it and pressed a button, "Help. Me. Please," he breathed, the creature came out of the door growling over at Peter. A man on a bridge, had a camera and got up, seeing the creature with wide eyes. "Oh my God...!" Peter yelled. He started running away, and to his horror, creature chased after him.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Cutter's 4x4 Pick-Up Truck**

"What was that?" Stephen asked. They heard a scream. The two looked out the window. Stephen quickly stopped the car and then looked over at Valerie. "Stay here," he whispered.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Train Station**

The man was still taking pictures of the creature. Peter kept on running, but the creature was faster. It lunged onto his back and he knew it was the end. As the creature started to bite and claw him, his screams of pain soon died. Stephen came into view with a gun in his hand. He lifted it up and aimed for the creature as it ate Peter. He was about to shoot when he heard a voice yell, "Stephen!"

It was Valerie.

He lowered his gun, Valerie's yell making the creature start to run off. He cursed under his breath and turned back. He quietly and quickly, ran over to Valerie, pressing a finger to his lips as he ran towards her, "I told you to stay in the car," he whispered.

" Is it here?" Valerie asked, fear in her voice.

Stephen stayed silent and looked over his shoulder when he heard a roar of it. He pulled out his keys, "Just go back to the car, drive yourself home," he whispered to her.

She shook her head. " Please. Don't leave me alone,"

Stephen looked at her and heard another roar. He put a hand on her back. "Come on," he whispered and they started walking back to the tuck. He looked over his shoulder when he heard another roar. Damn it.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley, Nick, and Connor were now in a room in the Train Station. They got a call from Jenny saying that the creature had killed again. Nick and Ashley left to go and meet up with Abby and Connor, before they took Connor and headed back towards the train station. They were in a room in the train station, with the man had taken pictures of the creature attack. They had taken the film off of him and uploaded it to Connor's laptop.

" Can you make it any clearer?" Ashley asked, sitting on a box. She was in the middle of Connor and her father.

" I'm working on it," Connor answered with a sigh.

" You have no right to hold me here or confiscate my pictures," the man who took the pictures protested.

Ashley and Jenny turned to face him, "You want to help don't you?" she asked, raising an eye brow, "A man has just been _killed_," she couldn't help but worry about Stephen and Valerie. _Maybe I should have gone with them..._she thought to herself, she turned back to the laptop, trying to calm down her worriment.

" Yeah, I know," the man breathed, "I saw it. Unbelievable. That creature..."

" Well, listen," Jenny interrupted, thinking of a cover story, "No one knows for sure exactly what happened yet,"

"Are you being serious?" he scoffed, "It's all in the photographs. This is going to make me a fortune,"

Jenny held out her hand, "The pictures are classified. We'll need your SD card,"

"This is a four-disk ultra fast,"

Jenny sighed and moved forward slightly to him, smiling, "How can I make your life better?" she suddenly asked. Ashley, Nick, and Connor shared some looks and Ashley had bit her lip from laughing at the two men's expressions.

"I'm sorry?" the man asked, clearly confused.

" Kenny, is it?" Jenny asked, placing her hands on his chest.

" Yeah," Kenny nodded.

" Kenny, I used to be a train spotter," Jenny explained, still smiling, "I come from a long-line of them. Wonderful hobby, isn't it?" Ashley looked over at her father and the look on his face made her bit her lip harder from laughing.

" Well, it's more than just a hobby," Kenny shyly explained, taking his hat off.

" Of course," she nodded, 'understanding', "I understand every man had his... _passion. _Listen, if you could just, um... help me out, and I will get you a VIP access to the train depot of your choice,"

" You can do that?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

" You'd be amazed at what I could do,"

" I wanna see the UFM160 track inspection vehicle," Kenny stated.

Jenny nodded, "Done," Kenny handed her his SD Card. She gave a tiny wave, "Thank you. You can go now," He gave a nod, smiling at her, and walked away.

As soon as he left Jenny turned to Nick, a grin on her face, "You're a real piece of work, aren't you?" Nick asked, a smile on his face.

" Thank you. I'll take that as a compliment," Jenny smiled at him, handing him the SD card.

Connor turned to look at the screen and his eyes widen, "Guys, I think we might have a problem."

Ashley looked at the screen and froze at the creature she saw, " It's a Smilodon. Better known as Sabre-toothed cat. Fast. They're elegant. It's a real natural born killer," she stated, not taking her eyes off the screen.

" Wow," Nick muttered. He handed the SD card back to Jenny and turned back to the screen.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Valerie's House**

Stephen pulled up to Valerie's house, just wanting to look for the creature so no more people would get attacked. Valerie opened the door and got out. She sighed and turned to Stephen.

"Please tell me what's going on, Stephen," she pleaded softly, "I know you want to."

" Look, we're the good guys, Valerie," he told her, "At least I think we are," She sent him a small smile at that "Just go inside and get some sleep," She nodded and shut the door, walking to her house. She smiled at Stephen before closing the door and he drove off.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen and Ashley's Flat**

Ashley sighed, pulling her hair up in a high pony tail. She couldn't go to sleep. She wanted to. But she couldn't, knowing that there was a Smilodon on the loose around a park. And Stephen wasn't back yet. She took a deep breath, "He's fine...he's fine," she mumbled to herself. She jumped when she heard the door open to the flat. She ran to the main room and sighed in relief when it was Stephen. She quickly stormed up to him and glared.

"Why are you glaring?" he breathed.

She sighed, "Sorry...sorry, you just didn't tell us anything. I didn't know where you were and-" she cut off when he pulled his hands around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled into the sort kiss, and pulled away. She wrapped her arms around her, burying her head in his shoulder. "Thank God you're okay." she sighed as she let go.

" You too," he nodded, he noticed her expression, "What's wrong? You're not usually _this_ worried."

She sighed, "We just discovered the creature, but I'll tell you in the morning. I don't want you to worry all not, just get some sleep." she answered him, feeling her eyes turn heavy.

"It'll be okay," he assured her, "We'll catch it."

She nodded, knowing that they _would_, she just didn't know _when_. She rested her head on his shoulder, feeling her eyes close. "Ashley? Ashley," Stephen whispered, but she was fast asleep. He smiled, picking her up bridal style. He carried her to her bedroom and looked back down at her. He'd never seen her so nervous of a creature since the Future Predator. He sighed as he put her in bed, deciding he would go next to her. He climbed in her bed as she turned around, snuggling her head into his chest as he wrapped an arm around her.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Blue Sky Park**

The next day at Blue Sky Park, Ashley, Nick, Abby, and Stephen were going over plans onto where to leave the traps around the park so they could catch the creature. They were sitting on a wooden bench, two large maps in front of them. Abby walked towards them as Stephen pointed to somewhere on the map. Ashley looked over the map. She had her hair down, a black tank top, dark blue jeans, two bracelets on her wrist, and some black ankle boots.

"There," Stephen pointed to somewhere on the map and then turned to Ashley and Nick. "If we lay a second trap there, we got the whole area covered." The two of them nodded.

" Okay. Take Connor with you," Nick nodded to Stephen as he moved to get up. They all turned around when they heard a car door close. They saw Valerie walking towards them.

" Hey, got it fixed?" Ashley asked looking over at Valerie.

" What?" Valerie asked in confusion. Ashley arched an eye brow, _How could she have forgotten that her van had broken down when it happened last night? _she thought. Was the Deputy Park Manager hiding something?

" The van," she stated.

"It seems okay now," Valerie nodded, "What are you doing here?" She changed the topic quickly.

" We're just working out where to lay traps," Nick explained. Ashley grew curious at the look on Valerie's face. She knew more than she was letting on. "No, don't worry. We'll leave the place looking as good as new." Nick added, seeing the look on her face.

Valerie then seemed a little nervous, "Surely you should be looking by the railway."

" No," Ashley finished, shaking her head, "It won't stay there."

"Too many people." Nick added.

Valerie stared at them for a bit and then turned away. Ashley watched her go, thoughts running through her head. She watched her boyfriend ran over to Valerie. "Whoa. Whoa. Valerie. Valerie. What's wrong?" Stephen asked after he stopped running after her.

She looked up at Stephen, "This shouldn't be happening. None of it!" was Valerie's reply. She moved past Stephen and went over to her van. Stephen turned to Ashley and Ashley.

" Let her go," Nick told Stephen, though a bit of suspicion in his voice. Stephen walked forward to them, "She's been through quit a lot."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Later in the woods, Abby was operating the crane, while Nick and Ashley passed with a pile of very long sticks. Ashley looked up at Abby, and Abby grinned over at her. The younger woman seemed to be having fun driving the crane. Connor placed a piece of frozen meat on one of the traps, it was a lure for the Smilodon. Abby dug some more mud out of the ground. Ashley turned around and then something caught her eye. And her father's too. They both knelt down just to see a hand sticking out of the mud. Ashley stood up and looked over at Abby.

"Abby! Whoa! Whoa!" Nick shouted over the noise to Abby.

"Stop! Stop digging!" Ashley called over to the younger woman, who stopped and shut off the machine. Ashley and Nick looked back at the hand and stood up. Growling was heard from around them. They turned around to see the Smilodon racing towards her and her father. She felt her eyes grow wide and then looked down at a large hole in the mud, Nick quickly pushed her in and followed behind her. The creature growled at them and tried to reach out for them, but they kept ducking.

" Hey! OI!" Abby yelled. They heard a rumbling sound above them. She started the crane back up. The creature stopped trying to reach them and then started attacking the crane.

"Abby!" Ashley and Nick yelled, getting out of the whole. They came up to see Abby hit the creature in the side with the crane.

Nick started running and Ashley looked over at him, eyes wide. "Shit!" she cursed, knowing what he was going to do.

"Hey! Hey, come on!" Nick yelled. The Smilodon looked over at him and roared. He started running towards the edge of the woods some more and out of the clearing. "Come on, come on!" he yelled again. That's when the Smilodon went after him.

"Dad!" Ashley yelled. Abby quickly climbed out of the crane and Ashley sighed, knowing what the two had to do. She quickly stormed over to the truck and started getting their guns out. "Great. Just great," she muttered as she and Abby ran over to where her father started running, the two of them not even bothering to explain what happened to the boys.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick quickly started running to anywhere and he found a tree with a ladder attached to it. He started to climb the ladder as quickly as he could, the Smilodon was right behind him and it sank it's claws in the tree. It started climbing it after Nick. But it couldn't climb up the tree so it just roared at Nick angrily.

Nick was on a small platform and a long zip-line was in front of him. He started thinking fast and got his belt. He threw it over the rope and held onto his belt as if he was going to zip-Line with it.

And that's what he did.

He started to Zip-line, looking down at the trees beneath him that were shaking and heard growls from the creature as he went as fast as he could. He didn't see Abby and Ashley come out of the trees, spotting him.

Nick landed on another platform, he fell to the ground as the Smilodon came racing towards him. Then suddenly, two tranquilizer darts came as two guns were fired. Ashley and Abby had fired their guns. It scared the creature and made it look up, but it quickly jumped over Nick, disappearing into the trees.

Ashley and Nick looked at each other and she sighed in relief. After seeing he was okay, she glared over at him for making her worry about him... _again_.

Once they made it back to the car Abby explained what had happened to Stephen and Connor, while Nick and Ashley were in the woods again as they started pulling out bits of mud as they tried to get the body.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After Ashley and Nick were out of the hole, they were off to go meet Stephen and the others. Leek was also coming from the ARC because they had found the dead body. Ashley brushed some mud off her face as she and her father saw Stephen, Connor, Abby, and Leek walking towards them.

"Savaged. He's virtually cut in half." Nick stated.

"How long's he been here?" Abby asked him.

"We don't know, about a week, a month." he answered her, though not sure.

"If the body's been there that long then the anomaly could have formed before the detector came online," Connor guessed, "Which would mean there's nothing wrong with it, guys."

"Yeah, well, there's one problem," Ashley interjected, "The Sabre-Tooth may have killed a guy, but it sure as hell didn't dig a trench 10 feet deep and bury his body."

"Someone knows," Abby stated, "Someone's been protecting it." They all nodded.

"West," Leek suddenly offered.

Ashley and Nick looked up at him. " What?" they asked.

"Jenny needed someone to pin an escape lion story onto and she said this man, West, fitted the ball. She wanted to create a cover story for the press." Leek explained to them. Ashley clenched her hands. Great. "She left about an hour ago." Leek added.

" Better stay here in case it comes back," Stephen told Nick and ran back towards the truck.

" No, go with him. I'll be fine," Nick told Ashley, Abby, and Connor.

" Yeah," Connor nodded as he and Abby started running after Stephen.

Ashley looked over at her father and he nodded his head, seeing that she was hesitant. She bit her lip before quickly and quietly telling him something. He nodded, pushing her forward a bit with a reassuring smile. She started running over to the truck and slid into the front seat, beside Stephen as Connor and Abby sat in the back. Stephen started the engine, and they started heading towards West's Farm.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**West's Farm**

Jenny was standing in front of West in his barn. She had already told him about the story that she needed and he was trying to fit the puzzles all together as she did. "So you want me to tell the police that I've been keeping a Lion in here?" West asked.

"I need someone to blame Mr. West, and I'm afraid you're my only candidate," Jenny explained.

He sighed and folded his arms, "No. I won't be stitched up," he argued.

"Oh! I'm sorry, did I make a mistake?" Jenny asked, innocently, "You mean you're _not_ breeding dogs to fight them?" West looked over at the dogs and back at Jenny, backing away slightly. "Admit the lion was yours and I'll give you a few days to get rid of the dogs before I call the police. Deal?"

West shook his head and turned his back to Jenny, "I'm sick of you people. Always arresting me, taking away my life," he started to say and grabbed something as Jenny rolled her eyes.

And then, when West turned around he held a gun and Jenny gasped, her eyes wide, "Okay. Put the gun down, we both know you're not a violent man," she said, finding her breath as she started backing away.

West shot the gun onto the ground which started making the dogs bark. "I won't be pushed around _anymore_!" he exclaimed, holding the gun back at her.

"Mr. West-" Jenny tried to reason but he forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her inside the barn.

" Get in!" he yelled and threw her on a pile of hay that was inside the barn. West held his shot gun, towering over her as if he was going to shoot her.

"Give me the gun," came Stephen's voice, making Mr. West turn around. Stephen, Abby, and Ashley were holding pistols and aiming it at West. Connor didn't have a weapon so he grabbed a shovel. West backed away from Jenny and Stephen now had the shot gun, making Ashley and Abby lower their guns. They all could see the look of reveal on Jenny's face.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked, looking at Jenny who sighed.

" I'm fine," Jenny nodded, standing up, "You should have shot him, though. It's my best coat," she mumbled, getting out of the barn, still a bit shaky.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Oh no," she muttered sarcastically and then turned her attention back to West.

"Sabre-tooth, is it here?" Abby ordered, getting straight to the point.

" Sabre-tooth?" West asked, confused, "What are you on about?"

Ashley, Connor, Abby, and Stephen shared some looks before sighing, and then left the barn and over towards Jenny. Connor now had the empty shot gun, he and Abby were trailing behind Ashley, Stephen, and Jenny. "Well, if West is acting then he deserves an Oscar. He has no idea what we're talking about," Stephen remarked said as he, Ashley, and Jenny started walking back to the truck.

"Well if he didn't bury the body, then who did?" Jenny asked. Ashley bit her lip... she sure had an idea.

As they started walking back to the truck, Connor smiled as he held the shot gun, "Happy now?" Abby asked him.

Connor nodded with a grin, "Oh yeah."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Woods**

Nick was still pulling outs the bits of mud to uncover the dead body from the mud, as he pulled some out he felt something odd in the mud. He quickly pulled it out, it was all covered in mud and he looked down at it, curious.

It was a wallet.

He felt his eyes widen when he opened it. There, right in front of him, was a picture of a man smiling with his girlfriend. Valerie.

All the pieces were fitting together, Valerie was the one...

"Valerie," Nick whispered, shutting the wallet. He looked up, his eyes still wide.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Valerie's House**

Valerie entered a dark room slowly, with a black trash bag that held something in it. She then closed the door behind her, "Shh...it's alright. It's alright," she whispered in a comforting voice as she walked closer into the room. She flicked on a light.

On a platform, there was the Smilodon, licking its paw.

It looked over at Valerie and got down from it, smelling the meat she had, "I won't let them hurt you," Valerie added as she walked over to a bucket. She put a piece of meat in it. The Smilodon started eating the meat as Valerie existed the room.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick was in front of Valerie's house and held a shot gun in his hand. He looked over at the house and then opened the door slowly. "Valerie?" he called, but got no answer. "Hello?" he called again, and still got no answer. He fully stepped into the house. He found a stair case and stopped at the first step on the bottom. He looked over at the whole stairway. "Valerie?" he tried again, and still got no answer. Nick walked up the rest of the stairs, looking around the house.

He was in a room, which seemed like a bedroom, it was probably Valerie's Room. He kept looking around for something, or any sign that she was here. Nick set his shot gun down on a desk. His eyes stopped when he saw picture that was framed on a small table. He picked it up and his eyes widen slightly. There was a picture of Valerie, and she was holding the baby Smilodon.

Nick got out his mobile and dialed Ashley's number, quickly.

.~.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cutter's 4x4 Pick-Up Truck<strong>

On their way back to the park, Ashley was in the passenger's seat next to Stephen, and suddenly her mobile started ringing. She quickly got it out and then put it on speaker for everyone to hear.

_"Ashley, you're right. It's Valerie, she's been hiding the Sabre-tooth. I'm at her house. We got to find it, fast." _came her father's voice and Ashley felt her eyes widen, while everyone's eyes went on her. She hung up after he was done and looked at the team.

Stephen made the truck go a bit faster, and as they were coming from the second road, a forest green van sped past them. Ashley felt her skin pale at the van. "That's Valerie's car," Stephen noted as he turned to follow the van.

"Where's she going?" Abby asked from the back seat with Connor and Jenny.

"Maybe she's letting the Sabre-tooth loose somewhere," Connor offered quickly.

Ashley growled under her breath. _Not if I can help it, _she thought."Not if I can help it," Stephen commented, as if he had read her mind, "Hold on," He pushed the accelerate peddle down to make the truck go faster. The truck was chasing Valerie's van and after a few minutes the van stopped as did Stephen. Ashley forcefully grabbed her pistol, growling under her breath once again.

Everyone got out holding their guns out. Stephen walked over to the back door and slowly opened it. They all held their guns as they expected the Smilodon. But all that came out was a dog.

Ashley, Abby, and Stephen stormed up the front of the van, pointing their pistols at a man in the van.

So... it wasn't Valerie.

He held his hands up in surrender and looked at Stephen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't shoot me!" he exclaimed.

" Where's Valerie?" Stephen asked, getting right to the point.

" She said the clutch needed fixing!"

Ashley lowered her gun, heart hammering in her chest. That meant that she was still at the house. With the Sabre-tooth. And her father. They got in the car and she was too worried about her father to speak, just kept biting her lip and playing with her fingers.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Valerie's House**

Nick had just come back from the phone call from Valerie's porch and entered her room once again. And when he turned around, his eyes widen at what was in front of him.

It was Valerie.

Holding the shot gun he had brought in.

He gave a small smile, "You gave me a fright there," he remarked, trying to lighten it up, but in the back of his head he knew that Valerie didn't want any jokes at all. She stayed silent. "Valerie, what are you doing?" he asked her, in a father-like way. The way he talks to Ashley when she really needs someone.

"What am I doing?" she repeated, "What about you? Don't tell me you're not responsible for all this," She felt tears well in her eyes, and she tried to hold them back as best as she could.

"What?" he asked, still in a gentle way.

He could now see the tears welling up in Valerie's eyes, "You people, with all your mysterious and secrets. I knew who you were from the first minute. You created him in some kind of...horrible... genetic experiment, didn't you?" she took a shaky breath, feeling more tears as she talked about the Smilodon, "He escaped and now you've come to take him back," Nick shook his head. "Well I won't let you!" she continued, and he noticed with sorrow that her hands were shaking as she held the gun.

Nick shook his head, "No, that's not how it is."

More tears welled in her brown eyes, "Please don't lie to me!" she begged, "I'm not stupid," A small tear falling from her face. She took a deep breath, "I'm going to take him somewhere safe and tell everyone what you've done."

" But what are you gonna say?" Nick asked in a gentle voice. "That you buried your boyfriend after your pet killed him?"

More tears in her eyes, "That was an accident. Dave got careless, he didn't know how to handle him."

"And you do?"

"He trusts me," she defended, "I'm the closet thing to a mother he's ever had. I went into my garage one day," a small smile was on her face, thinking of the old memories, "and he was just some how..._magically_ there. A tiny cub. Frightened, alone. Half dead. I _had_ to look after him," she looked up at him, blinking her tears, her hands still trembling.

"I can understand that, and you've done very well with Valerie. But you _have _to give him up now."

She took quiet, shaky breaths. She felt _angry_. "So you could torture him?" she hissed, "But, of course, you don't call it that, do you? You call it _research_."

He shook his head once more, in a comforting tone. "No, no, no, no. That's not what's going on."

"Do you think I can't see how _special _he is? How unusual," she breathed in a shaky voice, "You created him, and now you want to destroy him!"

"I care about that animal as much as you do, but he doesn't belong here and you can't help him, but I can," Nick told her, as he did, Valerie kept shaking her head at him, not believing him.

"You don't care about him, if you did you'd tell the _truth_," she told him, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm telling you the truth," Nick interjected, still being very patient with the young woman. She stopped talking. "You have to trust me Valerie," he started walking closer to her, but she closed her eyes and then shot the gun. A tranq dart flew onto the wall as she cried, silently. "It's okay. It's okay. It's okay," he told her, trying to calm her down. He was still spooked when she fired the gun, "Now come on, help me." She stood in silence. "Please," he added in a soft voice.

Valerie gave a small shake of her head, "It's too late..." she whispered, "I'm sorry," She started backing away, and sniffed and backed up to a door. "I didn't want any of this to happen. But I can't abandon him now."

Nick looked at Valerie with wide eyes as she waited at the door, he felt his heart pound at the sound of a low growl. He backed away and his eyes widen more when he saw the Smilodon, looking straight at him. "No," he swallowed, "If he kills me... probably gonna kill you too,"

The creature's ears lowered as it continued growling. Valerie shook her head, "He'd never hurt me,"

The creature started going over to Nick. Nick never thought he'd try to get out of a Sabre-tooth attacking him...because an innocent, wrong young woman sent it loose.

He grabbed a small desk and held it up as the creature started clawing at him, he used it as a shield. Valerie watched and quietly existed the room, closing the doors and walking away.

Nick entered another room as the Smilodon clawed the door, roaring. He used a large dresser to try and hold the door so it wouldn't get in. He panicked when he couldn't find a place to escape. He soon found a door and opened it, finding himself in a small hall filled with doors, but they were all locked.

He found one door that was opened and entered it, pressing his back against it. He fell to the ground when the creature slammed into the door, opening it. Nick got up and grabbed a lamp, looking at the very angry Smilidon. Instead of using the top of the lamp, he used the bottom because it had an electric charge. He zapped the creature, but it just angrier and ignored it. He threw the lamp on the bed and entered another room, grabbing a can of some kind of spray.

The Smilodon started breaking through a window which had blinds. Nick spun around, sprayed the creature and it backed away, its eyes stinging. Nick went down to another porch and looked around, and stopped when he saw the Smilodon growling at him from another porch and he knew it was going to jump. The professor looked down at the edge of the porch and started going over it as the Smilodon jumped from the porch to the porch while Nick was leaving.

He was now hanging on it as the Smilodon looked down at him. Nick let go of the porch that he was holding and landed on the dirt. He pulled up, and he found wagon with shovels, racks, etc. With a small limp, he went to the wagon and pulled out a rack. When he turned around the creature was in front of him.

Nick was going to attack it, but then Valerie came running towards them, "Don't hurt him!" she shouted, running over to the two of them. Nick looked over at her, and then back at the Smilodon.

"No, Valerie!" he yelled at her to stop, "Valerie! Stay away! Stay AWAY!" She didn't listen, she stopped beside the Smilodon.

"Please!" she begged. She turned to the creature that was growling, its ears back. "You're safe with me," she smiled, "Safe." she held out her hand, but then the creature turned on her.

It had attacked her.

"VALERIE!" Nick yelled as he charged towards the Smilidon. Suddenly, a tranquilizer dart came flying and hit the Smilodon, and it fell to the ground. He looked over to see Ashley holding a shot gun.

She and Stephen started running over to him. Ashley stopped in her tracks, turning away as she saw the dead body of Valerie Irwin. She had been ripped to shreds. She shook her head, biting a gasp, Valerie shouldn't have died this way. Even though she was keeping the Sabre-tooth, she shouldn't have... she bit her lip, hard.

Nick knelt down to Valerie's body and rested his forehead against the rack. Ashley kept shaking her head, taking shaky breaths.

"This shouldn't happened," Stephen breathed in sorrow, "We could've saved her..."

"Tried," Nick breathed, looking at Valerie.

"How many more Valerie's is there gonna be before we just start telling people what's going on?" Stephen asked, kneeling down so he was level with Nick. Ashley looked over at the two men, dropped her gun and took another shaking breath, she could just feel her body shaking at the sight.

"You said something to her," Nick breathed after a second of silence, "Something that made her think we were to blame." Ashley looked over at Stephen, confused and concerned.

"No," Stephen said quickly with a shake of his head, "I didn't say anything, but I wish I had," He got up and walked away. Ashley turned around and watched him leave.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Nick was in one of the rooms, thinking about the whole day. The uncover. The Smilodon...Valerie... he looked up to see Ashley sit on a table as Connor was doing something, she looked as if she couldn't forget about what happened.

Leek then walked in, and Nick turned his head to look at the annoying little man. He took a deep breath, "Sadly the creature died, while being transported back to the ARC," Nick looked at him slowly, something deadly shinning in his eyes. Dead? No, no, Valerie took _great_ care of that animal. " Um, heart attack. Probably induced by shock,"

Nick took a breath, "What? How is that possible?" he breathed, "It was a _perfectly_ healthy animal."

"I know, I know," Leek nodded, "Maybe-maybe Ashley over estimated the tranquilizer dosage," he guessed, but regretted it when he looked up at the professor to see the look on his face.

"Don't, don't, don't, you _dare_," Nick warned, glaring at the man, "My daughter knows _exactly _what she's doing,"

"I mean-"

"I want to do my own postmortem."

Leek suddenly got nervous, "Well, um, the creature's been destroyed," Nick stopped, his eyes widen and his mouth slightly open. "I...I mean we have to be aware of the risk of disease, sorry," Nick still stared at the man. Leek started fiddling with his tie. "Now, if you forgive me, I'm gonna-I'm gonna go home, um, this total experience had been totally exhausting for me," he still fiddled with his tie when he left the room.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley looked over at Connor as he checked the ADD. She turned around when the doors opened behind her to see her father. She gave him a small smile. "Right, that is it. This machine is officially double-triple-checked," Connor announced, sliding from underneath and looking up at Nick and Ashley.

Then, suddenly, the alarm beeped over their head, red lights flashing. Ashley looked at her father with hopeful eyes, and over at Connor.

"Demonstrations prove nothing, Connor!" Jenny called, descending the ramp.

"It's not a demonstration," a smile grew on Connor's face, "That's a real anomaly! Yes! It's working! It's actually working!" He turned to face the screens of the ADD. Ashley laughed kindly, she was so pleased that her friend's machine was working. And all his hard work payed off.

"Alright. Well, what are we doing standing around here for?" Nick asked.

"That's a good point," Ashley nodded with a smile. She went over to follow her father, and he could see that she was trying not to smile.

"Lets go," Nick called as he and Ashley started walking towards the doors.

"Oh no, I can't. I've got a date with Caroline," Connor cut in, stopping in his tracks. The two faced him.

"Yeah," Nick asked, shrugging his jacket on, "Is she pretty?"

"Yeah,"

"Bummer," Nick remarked, leaving. Ashley laughed again and looked over at Connor. She smiled as he followed them, he started talking to her about how amazing it was that the ADD was working.

She couldn't agree more.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

In a car, outside of the ARC, a figure walked towards the car as she held a purse. She opened the car door and sat down in the driver's seat. She looked over at the figure next to her.

It was Leek. And the other figure was Caroline.

They sat in silence until he handed her a envelope with a huge amount of quid in it, "Your payment," she took the envelope and opened it and looked at the money. "I think you'll find it's all there,"

She licked her lips. "It's not enough," she slid the money back in the envelope.

He looked back at her, "It's what we agreed,"

She rolled her eyes, "You haven't got the little creep Connor trying to put his tongue in your mouth,"

Leek shook his head, "Sometimes you have take one for the team, but what's it's worth you have my sympathy."

She rolled her eyes once again. "He's okay, I suppose."

"Stay close to him and find out anything you can," he ordered.

" What's this all about anyway?" Caroline asked, but Leek stayed silent. "It's none of my business. I get it," She got out of the car, but didn't close the door as she looked over at him. " I'll stay in touch,"

* * *

><p><strong>This is one of my favorite Primeval episodes EVER. I wanted to show what Valerie did WAS wrong, but SHE thought it was for the best I hope you all understand that because honestly, I really like Valerie. This kind of reminded me of Tom...now thinking about wouldn't Tom and Valerie be cute? <strong>

**So, yeah. Anyways, I added more of Ashley's backstory and a further relationship between her and Stephen. And next the episode...ohhh, the next one is one of my favorites as well! **

**And yeah...I can't stand Peter xD**

**See you all soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	5. Episode 4: Underwater Menace

**Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval-Season 2**

**Episode 4: Underwater Menace**

* * *

><p>An 18-year-old boy, named Lucien Hope, was on a Basketball court with his friends, in the Isle of Dogs. Unknown to the group of boys, an underwater anomaly just opened.<p>

Back at the basketball court, Lucien threw the ball, but one of his friends hit the ball out of the court, "Hey Lucien, you fumbled the ball, man. Go get it." one of his friends told him, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah right." Lucien nodded, laughing slightly. He jumped over the railing to grab the ball that was on the other side. As he crossed the track and stepped onto the grass, he looked down just to see green grass squelched under his shoes. " Oh, man," he muttered. He looked back up and then saw that the ball had landed in an open man hole.

Walking over to the man hole that wasn't that far away, Lucien grabbed the ball out of the manhole and then turned back towards his friends that were now playing with a different basketball, Suddenly, he was on the ground, being pulled back towards the man hole.

" Help! Someone!" he shouted for his friends, doing the only thing he could think of.

One of his friends was curious why Lucien hadn't returned, so he looked over at the man hole and saw Lucien. "What's that idiot doing?" he asked to himself, he sighed and walked towards his friends.

As he did that, Lucien was still being pulled into the man hole by something that was under that water. " Help! Someone! Help, someone!" he screamed one last time, but got no help.

Then, he was pulled down all together, leaving one of his shoes, floating on top of the man hole.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

At the ARC, a man was sitting in front of the ADD. Suddenly, the alarm went off, making the main room of the ARC burst into red, the loud noise ringing through everyone's ears. Oliver Leek burst through the two main doors of the ARC, jogging over to the man who was in front of the ADD screens, and was typing some keys on the keyboard.

"Okay, where is it?" Leek asked, finding his breath, still looking at the screen.

"I'm finding the location now," the man answered, and the screen started doing it's job. It started locating where the anomaly was, as the noise was still going on and the screens said in large, red letters:

**'ANOMALY DETECTED'**

Leek looked confused as he stared at where the screen located, "In the river?" he asked.

The man didn't look up at him as he stared at the screen, and the keyboard, "Still trying to get the exact coordinates," he replied. Suddenly as it was going to show where the anomaly was, the machine made a strange noise and the object that showed where the anomaly was, shut off.

Leek looked at the screen, surprised, confused, and annoyed, "What's happened?" he asked as two soldiers came from the double doors and walked off somewhere.

"The anomaly must have closed,"

Leek looked down at the man in the chair. "Well, did you get the exact locations?" he questioned quickly.

"We didn't have enough time to-" the man started but stopped when Leek pounded his fist against the small table were the laptop was and pointed to a stack of papers.

"Give me the coordinates!" he demanded, as the man took a piece of paper and then Leek grabbed it out of his hands, his eyes scanning the paper, quickly. Where could the anomaly have gone? And where was the creature?

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

Caroline Steel walked out of the kitchen of Abby Maitland and Connor Temple's flat. She held a small tray of some food that she cooked for Connor, who sat at the table looking through a book. She looked over at Abby who had one a grey tank-top, sweat pants, socks, and some sleeveless gloves and was focused on hitting a large punching bag. Caroline looked over at the two and walked over to a table and seat the pan of food down. She looked to see Connor's mobile. She saw that there was a call from someone. She bit her lip as she quickly turned off his mobile. She looked over at Abby, who was still punching the bag.

Abby felt her eyes on her and sighed, but didn't face the other woman, "You want something Caroline?"

"Nothing," she answered, with a smile on her face.

Abby finally turned to her, a fake smile on her face, "Good," she said simply and then turned back to her position to hit the punching bag, but as she was going too, Caroline stopped her.

"It's just... I noticed you do a lot of scissor kicks, and scissor kicks aren't going to be enough to disable your opponent," she stated. That state made Connor looked up from his book and look at Abby and his girlfriend. Caroline walked up up the small stairs to where Abby was, "Really you should be looking to catch them-," she moved Abby politely out of the way and stood in front of the punching bag, "'Cuse me. Really, you should be looking to catch them in the throat area... like..." she trailed off and spun around, doing a dangerous kick to the punching bag. "That." she finished, looking at Abby. Connor, from the other side, looked at Caroline with amazement in his eyes and in his face. Abby looked even interested as well, and she never usually is that interested in Caroline. "Your way he gets a few bruises, but mine- he's choking on the floor," she smiled at Abby, as she gave her tips on the fighting, "Yeah?" Caroline asked, a smile still on her face.

"Yeah," Abby nodded in a small voice.

Caroline nodded her head with a smile, "Good," She walked down the small stairs and over to the table where she put the tray of food. She walked over to another smaller table and placed it, where some more food was. "Dinner is served," she smiled over at Connor as he looked away from his book, turning to the table and smiled. She held out her hands to show him her dinner that she made.

" That's... wow," he breathed loving the look of the dinner because he was lost for words. Caroline giggled and sat on one side of the table. Connor stood in front of her, looking at the dinner. "Amazing. Is that all for me?" he finished.

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, you and..." she motioned over to Abby who was getting ready to punch the bag again. As Abby was about to, her mobile beeped and she breathed through her nose.

"Where to start?" Connor asked, as he sat down looking at the dinner as Caroline laughed kindly. Abby looked over at the two, feeling a bit jealous of them, but quickly pushed that thought away.

"It's Cutter," Abby cut in, looking at Connor.

"Huh?" he asked, still looking at the food.

"He's been calling you," Abby stated, not seeing Caroline's face.

Connor shook his head, "No, I had no call come through,"

As he did that, Abby was putting on a white, short-sleeved, off-the-shoulder shirt as she sighed in annoyance. "You must have," Annoyance was clearly in her voice.

"Abby, I think I know if Cutter was calling me because it-" he pulled out his mobile and saw Nick's number, who called him at least five times, "-oh."

"Connor, we've gotta go," Abby stated, grabbing her jacket and headed down the stairs to get in the car. Connor looked over at Abby as she started heading towards the stairs.

"Could have sworn this was swished on," he muttered.

"What could possibly be so important that you have to just leave everything?" Caroline asked, curious. Connor looked over at his girlfriend, he liked her a lot, but he never liked when she always asked this question.

"Turn the lights out when you leave!" Abby called, walking down the steps.

"I liked to stay-" Connor started, but Abby's voice cut him off.

"Connor!"

Connor sighed at the stairs and then turned back to his girlfriend, "Sorry Caroline," he got up from the seat, grabbed his jacket and mobile, headed down the stairs and left the flat. As he left, Caroline watched the two climb in the car and leave the flat. She sat up and then pulled out her mobile, dialing a number as she walked around the flat, waiting for someone to pick up.

"They just left," she told to the person on the other end.

_"You were suppose to delay them," _came Leek's voice.

"I put them on off as long as I could," she backed up herself.

She shut the mobile and sighed. She jumped when she saw Rex was on a counter, making some things drop and he chirped.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Isle of Dogs**

"Boy's name is Lucien Hope. His friends said he seemed to be struggling with something." Jenny Lewis explained.

Ashley Cutter-Handson and her father, Nick Cutter, had just arrived at the sigh of an attack. Stephen Hart and Jenny came with them. Jenny stood beside the man hole, as Stephen, Ashley, and Nick investigated it. Ashley had on a white tank top, a black jacket that stopped at her elbows, dark blue jeans, a small brown belt wrapped around them, and her regular ankle boots. Her brown hair was pulled into a pony tail this time because it was hot outside, a strand of her hair falling her face. "Did they see anything at all?" she asked Jenny.

"No,"

"Maybe he just lost his footing," Stephen offered, trying to think of an explanation.

Ashley bit her lip. _No. That wouldn't make sense. _She thought, as she stared down at the man hole. "No, this lid's been lifted clean off," Nick explained to them.

"Water pressure?" Jenny suggested.

"Could be," Ashley shrugged, But the rainfall's been below average for the month and floods don't happen for no reason. Which means..." she trailed off and then sighed in annoyance, "The damn anomaly's under the water,"

"Where does this drain go?" Nick asked, looking up at Jenny.

"Back to the canal," she answered.

"Seal it off and tell Connor and Abby to meet us at the other end," Nick ordered. Ashley looked over at the man hole, knowing that they were going to go down there.

Jenny nodded, "Okay," she walked away from the three.

"Think he's still alive?" Stephen asked, his voice echoing down the man hole.

Nick looked thoughtful, "I don't know. But I ain't giving up on him until I know for sure." He looked at Ashley who was looking back at the drain and then at Stephen. She raised an eye brow as she saw Stephen and her father grinning at her. She gave them a confused look.

"What?" she asked them, clearly not getting why they were grinning.

"Ladies first," Stephen remarked, his grin still on his face.

The young women blinked rapidly and then glared at the two, Stephen then quickly kissed her cheek, "Idiots," she muttered. She dropped through the drain, Nick and Stephen right behind her.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Drains**

Down in the drains, it was very dark, Stephen and Nick held torches along with Ashley. They looked around the dark drains. It was silent, the only sound was their footsteps on the wet floor. Ashley was ahead of the men, but then stopped in her tracks when she heard a noise in the distance. She looked around. "What the hell is that?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Lucien?" Stephen called.

The sound was like a kind of whale song. Ashley felt her body stiffen as she walked forward quietly, "Stephen, it's not human," Nick informed slowly, as they listened to the sound again. A loud crash sound, snapped Ashley from her search and she spun around to the direction to where the sound came.

She quickly started jogging over to it as she held her torch, "Lucien?" she called.

She quickly climbed through a half-broken door, looking around. Nick and Stephen quickly followed her, and they entered another part. The three of them stopped near an edge. There was a sudden splash as something entered the water. It didn't resurface, though. Stephen quickly held up a gun before looking over at Nick, who held onto Ashley's arm, not wanting her to go forward, she stood completely still. They all looked around.

"Come on," Nick finally said, running back out, Stephen and Ashley following. "They can only get out into the canal," he added. As they left the drain and quickly headed for the canal.

Ashley stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes. She had the feeling...that someone was watching them. She started to turn around, arching an eye bro, she knew that she shouldn't be doing this, but she was curious. She gasped when she felt someone grab her wrist, she turned to see Stephen. "Let's go!" She nodded and then started running, his hand still on her wrist. Ashley looked over her shoulder one more time until looking forward again.

And... she was right. There was a shadow, not a creature. But a human.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Canal**

Abby and Connor were walking along the pier, wearing life vests. Abby was walking in front of Connor, as he trailed behind her. She was beginning to get really annoyed because he wouldn't stop bringing up his girlfriend. "I'm gonna have to say something to Caroline, you know. It's weird just rushing off together all the time," Connor explained from behind her.

"Here's what you can tell her," Abby remarked, "'Stop coming to my flat every five minutes',"

"Our flat," Connor corrected. Abby rounded on him, glaring. "Alright, _your _flat,"

The two were over by a boat putting some supplies in. "Why is she around so much anyway?" Abby asked.

"Don't be naive, Abby," he commented, a grin plastered on his face, "You're looking at the reason, aren't you?" Abby looked over at him and rolled her eyes. She mumbled something about him and Caroline as she walked over to the boat, putting another one of the supplies in it. "We're taking it slow," he told her, as he picked up a box.

"Yeah. _She_ is," Abby grumbled, as she and Connor walked passed each other.

Connor turned to her, glaring, "You know what?" he snapped at her, "You don't know what you're talking about! Why don't you just stay out of it?"

Abby looked over at him, her eyes slightly widening, "Connor," she mumbled, surprised. She didn't mean to go _that _far.

Connor picked up another box, and looked up at her, "No," he continued, "I don't care what you think, alright?"

Abby was about to open her mouth to say something, but stopped when she heard fast footsteps. She looked over to see Ashley, Cutter, and Stephen running over to her. "Abby! Is there anyway out of the Canal?" Nick asked, as the three stopped running along the pier and looked over at her. Ashley looked over at Abby, noticing the younger woman seemed very annoyed about something.

"The locks been closed," Abby explained, Jenny came next to her with a life vest on, "It's completely sealed."

"Then it's still here," Ashley stated. She turned to face the water and sighed.

"What is?" Connor asked, snapping Ashley from her thoughts.

"Not sure," Nick answered, "but we have to find out fast. It's gonna be dark in a few hours. Jenny, go in that boat with Connor and Abby. You see anything, call us. Lets go," He stepped into the first boat. He turned and then watched as his daughter stepped in beside him, Stephen then came in right next to her, squeezing her hand. Ashley looked around the canal, as Stephen talked to the driver, his hand still in hers, her father stood in front, looking over through the canal.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Hours later, darkness came upon them and the group was still out searching for any signs of a creature. The soft moonlight reflected off the surface of the dark water. Ashley was sitting in a small seat in the boat, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she leaned her head against a box. She was beginning to grow tired, she tried to keep her eyes open for any signs of the creature. She yawned, standing up. She couldn't fall asleep now.

"We've been searching for hours, we're never gonna see anything in this light," Stephen explained.

"What's that over there?" Nick asked, spotting something.

Ashley looked over to where her father was looking, "Where?" she asked, still looking to see something, moving next to her father. Nick gripped her shoulders, she stood in front of him and moved to where he was looking.

Her eyes squinted, as she tried to get a better look at it, "Can you get us any closer?" Nick asked, turning to the driver. The boatstarted to move towards the object. Ashley grabbed a rod, scooped it up, brought it back, and held it in her hands for them to get a closer look at it.

"It looks like skin," Stephen obsrved from beside her, that comment made Ashley almost dropping it. Stephen chuckled, she then rounded him, glared, and punched his arm.

Her father picked up the skin and Stephen shone a light on it, getting a brighter look, "Yeah, from a mammal," Nick added on. They peered at it closer, "Looks like whatever it is, just _shrugged_ it off," The three of them wondered what skin it could be from.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Back at the other boat with Jenny, Connor, and Abby they were still looking for the creature. Abby was leaning, and kneeling a light shinning on the water as she looked through it, trying to see something under the water. Jenny and Connor were looking around some more. Abby looked over at the two, "Back up, I saw something,"

"Where?" Connor asked, hopeful.

She looked back down and back at him, "That way, port, about 20 metres. " Connor told the driver to move the boat back. Abby looked up at him and glared. "I said PORT!" she exclaimed, glaring at him.

"This is port!" Connor argued back. He didn't know what got into her.

"Just... go over before it disappears!" she called to him.

Connor rolled his eyes and then faced her, "How am I suppose to tell him which way it is, if you don't know which ways which?"

She rolled her eyes and then looked back down at the water, annoyed with Connor, "Man, I've lost it now!" she argued, looking up at Connor, the two didn't see Jenny become annoyed with the two of them arguing like some little kids over a toy.

"Oh, great, great," Connor commented, "Why don't you give me a go?"

She glared up at him, "What can you see that I can't?" she asked him, anger and annoyance in her voice.

"Well maybe if you had-" Connor started, but Jenny sighed, cutting him off.

"Oh for heaven's sake, you two are arguing like a couple of kids over a toy!" Jenny yelled at them, "Look, out of the way. I'll do it," she moved Connor over and started walking over to Abby, until something hit the underside of the boat and then Jenny fell backwards into the dark water.

"Jenny!" Abby yelled.

"Jenny?!" Connor called, looking to were she fell in. She didn't come up. The two then started to panic. Abby shone the light onto the water, for any sign of Jenny at all, "Jenny!" he yelled.

"Ohhh! Jenny!?" Abby tried again, panic in her voice.

A few seconds later, Jenny finally came up from the water, breathing for air. Relief was on their faces. "What just happened!?" Jenny breathed, still in the water. Connor looked over at her.

"I don't know, we must have hit something!" he answered, "Come on, we'll get you out. That's it Jenny, swim," She started to swim towards the boat. Then Connor fully stood up, his eyes wide as he saw something.

Abby must have saw it too, "Connor?" she asked, shinning her light to where it was.

"What the hell is that?" Connor asked, as a dark shark-like fin was coming over towards their boat, fast. His eyes were still on the creature, panic on his face as he stared at the creature coming towards them, "Jenny, you have to get out of the water, quickly!" Jenny stopped, confused by what he meant, turned around, and her eyes widen. She started going over to the boat, feeling scared and panic on everyone's face. "Come on, Jenny! You'll be okay, just swim!" Connor urged her, just wanting to get his friend out.

"I can't swim!" Jenny cried, as the creature was coming closer.

"Come on, swim Jenny!" Abby tried, as Jenny was trying her hardest to swim as fast as she could go.

Connor looked back at the creature, and then back at Jenny, "You're gonna have to hurry up, darlin'!" he told her, giving her a quick name that slipped out of his mouth. "Come on you can do it! Come on!" She was coming closer to the boat. " You'll be fine!" he told her, panic in his voice as Abby held out her hands for Jenny.

"Help me!" Jenny cried, as she swam the creature coming closer to her.

"Swim quicker. Swim quicker!" Connor told her, "Come on, you can do it! Keep swimming!"

"Abby!" Jenny exclaimed.

"Jenny!" Abby yelled, holding out her arm.

The two kept trying to tell her to swim, the creature was gaining on Jenny, and she wasn't doing so well. Then all of a sudden a boat came close enough to Jenny, and Nick held out his arms for her to come over, "Come here, Jenny. Over here, quickly," she reached for him and he pulled her up.

Ashley spun around and tossed the gun to Stephen. He shot at it several times, as Nick pulled Jenny next to him, his arms around her sweetly. As soon as it got hit, it shank under the water. Ashley sighed in relief. Stephen killed it. There blood in the water where he had shot it. She looked over at Stephen, who stood tall.

"Oh, God!" Connor breathed in relief, from the boat that was behind theirs. Ashley turned to him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Good shot, Stephen!" Abby cheered. Ashley smiled up at her boyfriend.

"Better late than never!" Connor grinned. At that comment, Ashley smiled, rolling her eyes. Stephen put his gun down and when he turned to Ashley, she grabbed the collar of his shirt, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. He gladly kissed back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

When they broke apart, Stephen walked over to a radio. "Get the body back to the ARC, ASAP," he ordered into the radio.

Once they were all back on land, Ashley wrapped a towel around Jenny asking how she was doing. They all made their ways towards the 4x4 Pick-Up Truck. Abby and Connor were behind them looking at the skin that Ashley, Nick, and Stephen found. Nick walked behind them, smiling at their interest of the skin.

"What was that thing?" Jenny breathed, wrapping the towel closer to herself.

As they were walking, something came up from the water and growled a low growl. It made Nick stop in his tracks. He turned around and as soon as he did, the creature went back under the water, leaving just a splash. He didn't see it go down, he just saw a splash. He shook his head, and walked away going ahead. He looked over at Ashley and smiled.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Back at the ARC, Jenny stood at the top of the ramp leaning against the railing, looking over at the main floor where the others were and where the creature was. Ashley looked up at her and smiled. She was getting used to Jenny now, once she got to know her, she wasn't bad at all. She looked away from Jenny as she watched her father start walking over to Jenny. She was going to let them have their moment, she took off her black jacket and threw it on a chair, leaving her in her white tank-top and looked back at the creature.

As Nick started walking over to Jenny, he felt his heart squeeze. She looked... so much like Claudia Brown. She looked beautiful. To his surprise, her hair was down, her heavy make-up was not on as much, and her clothes were more 'Claudia Brown-like' too, "How are you doing?" he asked her softly, finally finding his voice.

She didn't look at him, "Three months ago, my idea of a life and death issue was getting front row seats at London Fashion Week," Jenny told him, still not looking at him. She looked over at him, and Nick found his breath caught in his throat, "How do you think I'm doing?" she asked him, smiling a bit.

"You don't have to do this," he told her, "You can quit," The sight of her in danger...he didn't know what went through his head. He had saw a figure swimming to the boat and that _fin_. In a second, he ordered the man to go towards the boat. Ashley had tried calming down, but all he saw was Jenny, _panicking_. He didn't want to loose her again...

"I think I'll take my chances," Jenny remarked, braking him from his thoughts.

"Look, Claudia-" he started to say, but caught himself, realizing by the look on her face at what he had called her. He did it again. No, he didn't mean to. He was doing a great job for the last three months by not calling her Claudia... and then he had too. Nice job he did. Real smart. "I'm... so sorry," she breathed, "Um, Jenny-" he started to say, but she sighed, looking over at him with a small smile on her face.

"You know what?" she asked, "You saved my life, so just for tonight you can call me anything you like," Nick stuffed his hands in his pockets awkwardly, "For the record... I _really_ hate that name,"

"Okay," Nick muttered in a small, quiet as she stood in silence, a question that always came to Nick's mind came that he always wanted to ask, "You fiance... does he-does he know what you're doing?" he asked her.

By the look on her face, it looked like she didn't want to talk about her fiance, "He knows I'm working for the government, that's all," she answered in a small voice, "Luckily he's not very... curious. Not about my work, anyway. So what about you? Do you have someone?"

Nick really didn't want her to ask that, "Erm...no. I'm not particularly good at that. My wife left me eight and a half years ago to travel through the anomalies. And then the next woman I liked she-...left," he nodded to himself, "Yeah. I don't seem particularly attractive romantic proposition at the moment," he hated the memories of Claudia...knowing she wasn't going to be here anymore but laughed softly. As he said that, Jenny also laughed softly, "And on that note, if you'll excuse me. I've got a hot date with a dead shark." he told her, turning away and walking down the railing, not looking back at Jenny, he looked over and saw his daughter, smiling softly at him.

He smiled right back.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"Can't wait for this," Ashley commented as she looked over to see her dad walking over to her.

"Do you think this is what took Lucien?" Abby asked. Nick pulled up his sleeves for his black shirt, as Ashley knelt down looking up at the creature's mouth and wrinkled her nose, making Nick chuckle, "What a terrible way to die, poor kid,"

"Yeah, but we have to know for sure," Ashley told her. The the two of them put their hands in the mouth of the dead shifted, hating the feeling of her hand inside of the creature. Her eyes widen as she felt something strange, her and Nick started to try and pull it out, whatever it was.

"Now, wait a minute," Nick whispered. Stephen and Abby glanced at each other, and then suddenly a large tongue hit the ground. Ashley eyes widen at the tongue.

"God!" Abby gasped.

Ashley got on her knees and wrinkled her nose, "Urgh," She curiously looked at its odd tongue, there were teeth on it.

"Muscle spasms," Nick chuckled softly.

"It's some kind of proboscis," Abby stated, kneeling down looking at the tongue.

Ashley looked curious at the odd tongue, and poked the teeth with her fingers, curiously. _Odd... _she thought as her fingers touched the small teeth, she looked up to see her father, who raised an amused eye brow at her. She quickly snatched her hand away. He chuckled softly, " This is a tongue covered with teeth. This is probably used to grab its victims and then pull them into its mouth," she explained looking up at them.

"Unless I miss my guess, we're looking at the future evolution of a shark," Nick stated, as Abby re-stood her blue eyes wide.

"Wow," Ashley breathed, and held the heavy tongue in her hands.

"Let's get this done. We are gonna have to cut it open," Nick stated, looking at all of them.

Ashley nodded, stood up, grabbed a knife and handed it to her father. He moved to the stomach of the shark. Ashley stood next to him as he plunged the knife quickly into its thick skin, making Ashley jump lightly. It was very hard to cut open the creature, it took a few seconds, it was strong skin. Then, when Nick started opening it, water started pouring down from the shark, and when he did open it, a smell leaked from the stomach was strong and foul. Ashley wrinkled her nose again and felt her stomach twist as the smell. "Wow, that's strong," Nick remarked, as if he spoke everyone's thoughts.

He looked over at Ashley and she nodded her head. She walked over to the shark and stuck her hand inside, when she did, she felt something strange. "Got... something..." she muttered and then she soon pulled out a basketball, letting bounce when she dropped it.

"Oh, God!" Abby gasped, as the ball bounced past her. Ashley stepped back, shaking her arm and then grinned at Abby.

Nick put his hand in it, and his eyes widen at what he felt. He slowly pulled something out, it was a shoe. A trainer, to be exact. He dropped it before pulling away from the Shark. "No. There's nothing left in the stomach," he stated as Stephen bent down to pick up the shoe.

"It's not him," Stephen stated, "He can't have been digested by now,"

"Exactly," Ashley nodded, "It takes a shark days to digest its prey."

"Lucien, he went missing hours ago." Abby added, looking at Ashley who nodded.

"So, not guilty." Nick said, still looking at the shark.

"So, it was another one." Abby offered.

Ashley looked over at her father. She didn't really believe that, and neither did her father. _What was the skin about then?_ Ashley thought. The two looked at each other before turning to Abby.

"Maybe," They answered.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After they were done cutting open the shark- Ashley, Nick, and Stephen found themselves standing in James Lester's Office. She sighed, _Haven't been her in a while, _"Give me some good news," Lester told them, looking out his window of his office.

"We still haven't found the boy," Nick answered. answered.

"No, that's bad news. Good news makes people happy," Lester remarked, "keep trying." Ashley rolled her eyes as his comment.

"We found the shark,"

"_Now_ you're getting the hang out it," Lester span around to face them, "So, then... problem solved."

"No, not quite," Ashley interjected, "There's another predator. Abby saw something," The three looked over at her.

"Another shark," Stephen cut her off, without looking at her. Ashley turned to him, narrowing her eyes, and then turned back to face Lester again.

"Or it could be something else," Nick continued, "All the evidence points to a marine mammal, that sheds its skin like a seal or a walrus. And the boy was taken above ground. So, even if the shark could swim up the flooded drain, then how did it grab him?"

"Used that proboscis." Stephen stated.

"Then how do you explain the singing?" Ashley asked without looking at Stephen, "A shark can't make that sound. It doesn't have any vocal cords."

"So, to sum up then, we're looking for a deadly, skin shedding aquatic predator, with a neat line in Charlotte Church impressions," he commented with a shrug and walking around his office, "Well, the marking possibilities are endless." Ashley clenched her fists and jaw to stop from snapping or saying anything to the man. Lester was on her last nerve this time, sometimes he could enjoyable to her, which was rare, but now he wanted them to find the creature and Lucien, but he wasn't willing to believe what they reported back to him. Neither did Stephen. He thought it was the shark. "What do we do?"

Ashley and Nick opened their mouths to speak, but Stephen beat them too it, "Drag the canal. Whatever it is, it's got to be in there," Ashley breathed through her nose in annoyance. Why didn't he believe them? She looked backed at him and glared, didn't he want to save the boy and get rid of the creature?

"If it is a mammal, it can leave the water, so we should widen the search." Nick offered as a final.

"Start the search at the canal again in the morning," Lester ordered, moving to sit back down, "If nothing turns up, then and only then, we'll consider the options."

Ashley turned around, pushing past Stephen and started leaving the room. Leek was in front of her and she accidentally nudged one of his shoulders, knocking him off balance, through that, Nick was behind her. His hands in fists, annoyed. They both knew that it wasn't in the canal. Stephen followed after them.

"Good decision, sir," Leek told Lester, as his boss looked up from some papers, not amused, "Exactly what I was going to suggest."

Lester decided to play along, "Really?" he asked, as if he had no clue.

"M-hmm,"

"How terribly reassuring." Lester remarked to him with a smile, as Leek gave a laugh and turned away.

When he turned away Lester's smile fell as he tried not to roll his eyes. _Idiot,_ He thought to himself.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

The lights were out, as Connor and Abby started walking up the stairs, the two of them, just wanting to go to sleep as Abby flicked on the lights, then the two of them heard a slight snore. They looked over at the couch, to see Caroline fast asleep. Abby glared up at Connor, "Come here," she whispered, grabbing his arm and pulling him to a different spot in the room. "What's she doing?" Abby hissed, looking at Connor, who just looked over at Caroline and smiled at her.

"She stayed up for me," he said, a dreamy smile still on his face.

Abby placed one hand on her hip, and the other on her face as she sighed in annoyance, "She didn't stay up, did she? She's asleep."

"It's the thought that counts, isn't it?" Connor asked, not looking at Abby. He went up to her on the couch and grabbed a bouncy ball, smiling as he stared over at his girlfriend. Abby sighed again and gripped her hair in annoyance. "Hey, hello. What are you doing?" Connor smiled at Caroline, who woke up and smiled over at her boyfriend. As he talked to her, Abby walked into her kitchen and stopped, she didn't hear a familiar chirp.

"Rex?" she called. She froze when she heard chirping, but it was shaky. She looked at the direction from where it was coming from. It was coming from the fridge. She quickly opened the fridge, "REX!" She screamed. Rex was in the fridge, curled up and frost was on his scales, shaking badly. Connor and Caroline heard Abby's scream, and Connor looked over his shoulder and went to go after her, but Caroline was playing with tie and then pulled him back, he looked back at her.

"Could you just-thanks," he mumbled quickly, taking her hands off his tie and scrambling over to the kitchen.

What he saw was horrible. "What are you doing in there?" Abby gasped, as she slammed the fridge shut, and then placed Rex on a counter. She felt her eyes start to water. No, no, no, no, no!

"Oh my God," Connor gasped, staring at the scene.

Caroline stopped at the doorway, and Connor could see that Abby was very, very, pissed, "How. Did. this. Happen?!" she yelled, looking down at Rex.

"I have no idea!" Caroline replied, eyes wide.

"I'll get some towels," Connor repeated, "I'll get some towels," he rushed over to get the towels.

"Maybe-Maybe he crawled in when I was putting things away," Caroline offered, "I'll call a vet!"

"NO!" Connor and Abby exclaimed at the same time.

"Get me some tin foil," Abby ordered to Connor, but looked down at Rex.

"Tine foil," Connor nodded, and went to go and grab some.

Caroline looked at the two, "I should go,"

And when she said that, Abby looked up at Caroline, "Yeah, good idea."

"Abby!" Connor hissed at her. She didn't look up at him, she was worried about Rex.

"I'm sorry," Caroline apologized, "I hope he makes it." That time, Abby looked up at her, glaring with a 'Yeah-right' face. And with that Caroline started walking away, Connor still looked at Rex but held his hand out.

"Look, you don't need to go I-" he started to say, walking to the door to go and get her, but sighed, knowing he wasn't going to. Connor turned back to Abby, who was on the verge of tears with Rex, "Hes gonna be okay ain't he-" he started to say and walked closer, but Abby slammed her hand on the counter.

" Don't touch him Connor! You don't know what you're doing!" she exclaimed, "Keep your girlfriend away from him in the future, yeah?" He took a tiny step back.

Connor looked down as she stared at him, "Sorry," he muttered. She bit her lip before looking back down at Rex.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Canal**

The next morning, Ashley was walking along the side of the canal with her father and Stephen. She noticed that Special Force Soldiers were walking behind, carrying weapons and other things. Ashley had her hair in a braid that was over her right shoulder, a brown lim draped silk tank top, some brown ankle boots, a pair of dark blue jeans, and a pale white jacket on, "Look, there's something about this that doesn't add up. I think we should widen the search to the canal's side," Nick finally said, making Stephen and Ashley stop to look at him. Stephen was in front of them, while Nick and Ashley were beside each other.

"This is another one of your hunches isn't it?" Stephen asked, looking at the two.

Ashley shook her head, "Nope. We're looking in the wrong place. It isn't here, I know it."

"We can't just drop everything, you know," Stephen stated, looking at her, "There's a plan in place. A good plan,"

"Well where have I ever been wrong?" Nick asked. Stephen had a look on his face, that Nick knew, "Except about women, generally," Nick added. And at that Ashley face palmed herself.

"Look at the odds. Its got to be in the Canal," Stephen said, facing the two and watching Ashley roll her eyes slightly. She wasn't buying it, or not giving up on where the creature was to save the boy.

"Just give us a few minutes," Nick told him, "We_ just_ want to look over there,"

"What am I gonna tell Lester?"

"Cover for us."

"No, 'cause you're wasting time."

They stood in silence for a few seconds. Then, Ashley looked over at Stephen and bit her lip, giving him a pleading look. He looked over at her as she smiled, "Ten minutes," she stated simply. And with that, the two of them walked back up the dock. Stephen shook his head at the two.

"They never give up, do they?" he asked himself with another shake of the head.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley and Nick were walking around the dock, they stopped at a white building area. When they were done looking at it, they sighed and Ashley turned around. She stopped, narrowing her eyes until they widen in realization.

It was the cleaner, from the mall. He was wearing a soldier outfit.

"Wait... we know that man," she whispered, making her father turn around and his eyes widen.

"Hey!" Nick called, making the man turn around and face them. Yup, that was him. When he saw them walking towards them he started running away. Ashley and Nick spent no time talking as they chased after him.

"Hey!" Ashley yelled as she and her father started chasing the man.

The cleaner started running over to the docks, where all the boats were. He jumped on objects like boxes or other boats to make him run faster, Ashley and Nick did the same thing. She noticed that there was dark clouds, and it was going to rain soon, "Why the hell is he running?" she panted, as he started going over to an old boat and jumped on it. The two did the same as well. They looked around when he suddenly disappeared. They saw him on one more boat, going under the deck of it. Ashley and Nick quickly followed him and found themselves in a dark room, going under a ladder. When they dropped down, they saw him standing there, his back to them. Ashley wondered what the hell is was even doing.

"So what's going on?" Nick asked him.

He didn't give an answer.

Then Ashley and Nick started walking towards him, "We know you," Ashley breathed.

The cleaner turned around slowly at them and then suddenly out of know where, Nick found himself on the floor. Ashley rushed to him, but felt her arm being grabbed unbearable pain in her cheek, banging her head against the wooden floor, and then blackness taking over her world.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick and Ashley didn't know how long they were out, but it was for more than ten minutes. They were knocked down on the floor, the only light coming from the sun shinning through. Ashley felt the warm sun on her back as she slowly started to open her eyes. She then hissed in pain at the pain cheek hurt along with her forehead. When she started to get up she felt very dizzy, and then fell back again. She didn't see her father starting to get up as well, she felt his hands on her cheeks as he lifted her head onto his lap, looking down at her with worry and angry flashing in his blue eyes.

"You alright?" he asked, his voice in a small whisper. She could tell he was dizzy too.

His daughter nodded her head, "Yeah, just my head and cheek hurts. Did... did he... he punch you too?"

Her father nodded his head, "Yup. And you have a bruise on your cheek," he muttered softly, looking at the bruise on her cheek.

" Yup. Maybe that's why it hurts," she whispered and then slowly got up, only sitting on her knees. She looked at her father, and pointed to his cheek, "You got on too..."

"Not as bad as yours," he snarled, "Lil piece of sh-" he started to say but Ashley's eyes widen as she placed a finger on her lips. She heard a noise.

"Dad... do you hear that?" she asked him quietly.

By the look on his face, he did hear it. They looked over at the wall of the boat and since they couldn't get up right now, they slowly crawled over to the wall, their bodies still weak and pressed their ears against it. There was singing from outside the ship. Again. The same singing they heard in the drains.

They were right, it wasn't in the canal.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After the ten minutes had pasted, Nick and Ashley hadn't returned yet. It made Connor and Abby go over to the direction that the two went. They saw them jump down from a boat and on the waters edge. The two noticed a bruise on Ashley's cheek and quickly asked them what happened. They told them everything about a man and heard singing from outside the ship. When they were heading back to the dock Connor and Abby grabbed some equipment and they handed it to Ashley. She lowered a mic into the water. Nick and Connor started listening to any sounds under the water.

Ashley got up and then stood next to Abby, "You okay?" Abby asked softly, eyeing the bruise on Ashley's cheek.

She nodded, "Fine. It's just a bruise. I've had worse," she pointed to part of the scar from the future predator, "Just gonna to be in trouble when Stephen sees this." Abby laughed softly and looked down at Connor, before looking away. "Are _you _okay?" she asked, seeing Abby's reaction. Abby looked back at her, and Ashley smiled sadly, "When we came to the canal, something seemed to be bothering you, I know that look, apparently had it many times as Stephen says."

Abby smiled before sighing, "Yeah," she nodded, and lowered her voice so the men wouldn't hear, "It's about Connor...and his stupid-" she didn't get the chance to finish when Connor spoke up.

"You know that guy that hit you two? What if he comes back?" he asked, placing his headphones around his neck.

"He won't," Ashley explained, Connor looked up at her, "We've seen him before."

"In the mall," Nick added, "It was the cleaner."

"I've seen that guy too," Connor nodded, "I saw him in the ARC. He was... dressed like a soldier."

"You're sure?" Nick asked, Connor looked over at him.

He though for a second and then nodded, "Yeah,"

"Alright. Something's going on. We're being watched." Nick stated, looking up and sharing a look with Ashley.

"Lester?" Connor guessed.

Nick put his headphones on, "Maybe," Ashley answered.

"We should get Stephen, yeah?" Abby suggested.

"Shh," Nick whispered suddenly and leaned forward a bit as he heard something. There was the singing sound again. "Are you recording this?" he asked Connor. Connor nodded his head a bit. "I mean, what does that sound like to you?"

"Don't know," Connor answered, "Bit like something I once heard in Glastonbury in chill out tent."

" Glastonbury?" Abby scoffed, and Ashley looked over at her.

"Yeah," Connor shot back, taking off his headphones and looking over at Abby.

"Like you've ever been to Glastonbury!" Abby retorted.

"How would you know?" Connor argued with her.

Nick took off his headphones and looked at the two, "Look, what is going on with the pair of you?" he asked them, with an irritated tone.

"Connor's dating, Cruella de Vil!" Abby stated looking straight at Connor when she said that.

_So that's what bothering Abby? Connor's girlfriend? Wait, wait... Connor has a girlfriend? _Ashley thought, looking at the two.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Connor argued, "It was an accident! How many times to I-"

"Shut up!" Ashley snapped at them, "Both of you!"

Ashley rolled her eyes and looked back at her dad, "Alright. Grab those recordings and let's get back to the boat," Nick ordered, standing up as Connor grabbed the recordings.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once the four of them got back in the boat, Ashley stood next to Abby and watched her father lower the speaker into the water as Connor played back the recordings they had earlier, "Okay, here will do. Play back the recordings. See if we can invite them to come and see us," Nick ordered. He and Connor put the headphones on as the sounds of the creatures played again.

Abby was now on her knees as she looked under the water, she looked over when she heard a movement just to see Ashley kneel down beside her. The two women looked down at the water. Something rose out of the depths and blinked at the two, but stayed below the waters surface.

Whatever it was, it made Ashley and Abby stand up and jump back, "Guys... " Abby trailed off and when Nick and Connor turned to look at her, the two women looked back to see it was gone.

"Nothing," Ashley finished with sigh. _What the hell was that?_

The two men looked at them before turning back to the recordings. Ashley and Abby shared a shaky breath and confused looks before looking back over the edge again, "Maybe no one's home, eh?" Connor suddenly spoke, getting to his feet and looking down at Nick. "I think this is silly! We should be helping Stephen, search the canal, Cutter!"

"It's not in the canal." Nick stated firmly.

Ashley and Abby sighed, as they stood up their backs to the water. Abby felt something rise up behind her, but before she could see what it was, something grabbed onto her waist and then the next thing she saw were the murky waters around her. When Ashley heard the splash she turned to her side to see her friend gone, "Abby?" she questioned and her eyes widen when she saw a familiar life line floating above the water.

"Abby!" Connor yelled as soon as he heard the splash, "Something's taken her! Abby!"

Ashley looked at her father and Connor, then quickly started taking off her jacket and threw it on the boat. Next thing she knew, she was taking her life as she dove into the water. Seeing nothing but the murky green color, and looked around the water. She couldn't see anything.

Above the surface Connor grabbed a rifle and aimed it for where Abby had disappeared and Ashley had dove as Nick was taking off his jacket, "Put that down, you could kill Abby and Ashley!" he yelled, knowing they were still under the water.

"I can't see her!" Connor informed.

Nick quickly dove into the water, or, more like belly flopped to look for Abby. Also under the water, feeling her lungs burn, Ashley started swimming up to the surface, but then gasped under the water, bubbles flying from her mouth when she felt something, not human, grab her waist and pull her deeper into the murky water. She looked down at the arms around her waist and looked up to see ripples in the water.

The thing kept dragging her down deeper into the water as she struggled to get free. Her lungs burned and she needed air, she gripped the hands around her, which weren't really hands. She kept getting dragged deeper into the water, she saw a glimpse of her father as she struggled once again. Soon, she felt the air leave her and her eyes closed.

No, she wasn't giving up that easily. She forced her eyes open and held her breath as long as she could.

Ashley then kicked behind her, and heard a moan under the water, as the large arms fell from her waist, she soon felt something, like a tail kick her in the back, making her stumble slightly. She quickly spun around, her brown hair in her face to see something, but saw nothing and then started swimming up to the surface again to breathe. And started gulping for air, feeling her body shake.

"Get help, now!" Nick yelled as soon as he resurfaced. Ashley looked over to see her father not that far away from her.

"Connor... NOW!" Ashley ordered as the two of them say him hesitate for a moment.

"Okay, okay," Connor nodded as he started the boat and drove off. Ashley took some shaky breaths and next thing she knew she and her father then dove back in the water to still search for their friend, both very careful in the water, though Ashley always looked behind her, just in case...

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After Abby had been taken, Special Force Soldiers starting diving in the water, searching for Abby. As Ashley resurfaced she looked around and swam towards the nearest boat, which Stephen was on. He grabbed her arms and helped her inside, her father pulled in next to her. Stephen noticed her bruise, but shrugged it off, Abby was their main focus, and Ashley agreed and said it was nothing.

What felt like hours of searching for Abby, they came up with nothing. Ashley had explained to her father that something had grabbed her from under the water as well, and she thought that what's might have taken Abby. The boats were heading back towards the docks. Ashley bit her lip, she wanted to keep searching for Abby, but knew that the team wasn't going to find her anyways.

She noticed that Connor was a mess. He looked from her to Nick in utter disbelief. Abby had just been taken from them, why wasn't anyone looking for her?

"No, no. What are you doing? We have to- we have to keep looking. We can't- we can't just stop..." Connor exclaimed, getting off the second boat. "This is Abby we're talking about. We can't just give up, right?" he asked frantically. Ashley looked over at her friend, she could tell by the look on his face that he knew that she wanted to find Abby was well, but she couldn't think of anything else. "Stephen?... Ashley?" His voice broke when he looked at the nobody answered him, he grew annoyed and angry, and pushed past them to get to the boats, "Well, I'm not stopping for her." he said, determined as Ashley stepped forward.

"Connor, Connor, Connor, Connor," Stephen repeated, stopping Connor from moving by taking a hold of his arms.

"We're doing everything we can," Ashley whispered, taking a hold of one of his arms and squeezing it gently. She could see his was on the verge of tears and he was tense, but when she touched his arm his body relaxed at her comforting tone that she had with him. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Lester, two soldiers, Leek, and Jenny walking towards them. Ashley said one more comforting thing to her friend and then went to her father's side once again.

"We told him to get help, but he wouldn't even go. You wouldn't go and get help. Why? Why didn't you help her?" Connor demanded, looking at her father. Ashley sighed. Her father _did _help and so did she. And Connor made it sound like it was her father's fault, she felt guilty because she felt like it was her fault too. But they did everything they could. Lester stopped in front of Nick and Ashley. He glanced slightly at Connor, but then turned back to them.

"How did this happen?" Lester questioned them, his hands behind his back.

"We were following up a lead." Nick answered.

"And who did you tell?"

Ashley and Nick stayed silent. Nick first knew it wasn't in the Canal, and he told her. That's something. "He told me," Ashley interjected, it was true he did tell her.

"Did you know about this?" Lester questioned, turning to Stephen. Ashley looked over at him.

"No," Stephen answered, turning to face Lester.

"And now the girl's dead." Lester said.

As _soon _as Lester that-that _lie _Connor spun around to face him, angry, annoyance, and determination in his eyes, along with hurt and sadness. "She not dead! She's not dead!" he answered to Lester. Ashley nodded her head slightly, this was Abby. Abby fought, she never gave up. She wasn't dead. "We could just go out there and find her!" Connor stated, looking at Ashley and her dad, "All we need to do is get back in the boats, and do _SOMETHING! _Why's nobody doing anything?!"

"Take him home," Lester told Jenny.

"_Please_!" Connor cried, and Ashley felt her heart squeeze, "Don't do this. Cutter."

Nick turned slightly. Ashley bit her lip and gave her friend a sympathetic look. She got away from her father's side and moved out of the way of the group, she could see Connor was getting angrier by the second, "Connor," she said gently. He didn't face her, she gripped his hand, but he shook it off. When he did, Stephen made a small move forward. Ashley threw him a look and tried again, "Connor, Connor," she held his elbows, "Look at me. I want to help, my dad wants to help. We _do_. But I don't know was else I, or anyone can do right now, Connor. Trust me, we _want_ to find her. But don't worry, we won't give up on her. She's strong, you know that. Just go home for now." He knew she was right, he could see that she wanted to help. Ashley looked over at Jenny, who seemed a bit surprised, she never knew Ashley was so gentle with her friends, she watched Ashley nudged Connor's shoulder gently as he followed Jenny.

When she turned back, she stopped in her tracks when everyone, including Lester, was looking at her, she then walked back up beside her father, as Lester looked over at the two, "I suppose being team players for once in your life was _completely_ beyond you," Lester said, talking about Ashley and her father.

"We take full responsibility for this," Ashley stated. Nick nodded her head sternly, clenching his fists. She did take responsibility for this, she wouldn't _stop_ feeling guilty, but luckily she was hiding it well.

"How very gracious of you, dearie." Lester remarked, giving her a fake smile.

"But its still out there," Nick interjected sternly, "We are very close and we still have to finish the job."

"This jobs already finished. For you two," They stared at him with wide eyes, "Go home." Ashley and Nick stood their ground as Lester turned to Stephen, "You're in charge." Stephen looked at her and Nick, as they stared right back, "Oh, don't look at them, look at me. Come on. What do you need?"

Ashley looked at Stephen, wondering if he actually cared or still believe that the creature was in the canal. And to see if he would react to his girlfriend, and his best friend fired. She didn't want to sound whinny or annoying about it, she just wanted to know, she was curious, "Something better than Sonar. We have to go over every inch of the canal again. A remote control submarine could do it," Stephen explained.

"Get it for him," Lester said to Leek, as he turned away.

" You're looking in the wrong place," Nick stated, looking away.

Ashley shot Stephen a glare, "Again," By the way she said it, she wasn't happy with him one bit. Didn't he want to find Abby? The creature? Lucien?

"Do you agree?" Lester asked, as he turned around to face Stephen.

"No," Ashley looked away from Stephen, and she and Nick walked past Lester, her father nudging Lester's shoulder harshly. As Ashley threw her boyfriend another glare, "Whatever took Abby, is in the canal," Stephen faced Lester as he and the Special Force soldiers were on boats and looking in the canal with the remote control submarine. Stephen couldn't shake the feeling, of how different it felt without his strong friend, Abby by his side. How different it felt without his goofy, yet intelligent friend, Connor by his other side. How different it felt without his best friend, teacher, brother-like figure _always _by him. Or how his heart tugged and how different it felt without his girlfriend, the women he loved, _always _and never leaving him.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

Back at Abby's flat, Connor sat down in the living room in silence. He looked around the flat, memories of him and Abby playing through his mind whenever he looked around the flat. Everything reminded him of Abby. What was he going to do without her? He could see picture's of Abby's face in his mind's eyes. It wasn't doing any good, tears leaked through his eyes.

Connor opened his eyes when he heard a small chirping sound. He looked next to him, to see Rex walking up to him, and chirping softly. He looked away from Rex for a moment, closed his eyes, only to see Abby's beautiful face once again. He opened his eyes and then smiled, a small smile and looked over at Rex. He sniffed and then smiled a bit more, "Hey," he greeted in a small voice, as Rex chirped. Connor grabbed some small food and placed it in front of Rex, the lizard chirped again and picked up the food before flying away with it. At that, Rex only reminded him of Abby even more. He held on tighter to the edge that he was one and closed his eyes, tears falling down his face. He just wanting Abby to come back to him...if she wasn't-

He remembered Ashley's gentle words.

_"Trust me, we _want_ to find her. But don't worry, we won't give up on her. She's strong, you know that." _Those words kept replaying in his mind as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Even as he thought about her words, it sounded like a false hope to him. Was she still alive? Could it be possible?

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Warehouse**

Meanwhile, with Abby, bubbles erupted from her mouth. There was a light shinning above her, but she was still in the water. Her blue eyes were opened as she quickly scanned the water. It was a surprise that she was still alive, even to herself. Soon, she felt herself rising up, she gripped onto a metal grate that covered the only exit for an escape. Abby gasped for air as she felt her lungs burn from being underwater and spluttered, " Help!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, her make-up slightly running down her face and her hair back as she yelled. "Help!" she yelled again as loud as she could.

There was a movement beside her and someone else appeared out of the water, "Help!" they yelled also, it was a male.

Abby's eyes lit up with realization, "Lucien?" she asked, looking at the boy.

"I thought you were dead," Lucien told her.

"What is this place?" she asked, ignoring his sentence.

"Don't know," Lucien confessed, " They took us down here though, those things." Abby looked up at the metal covering and started to hit it above her, trying to get it loose, so Lucien and her could get out, "Don't waste your time. Already tried that," he said to her, showing one of his hands.

"We gotta try. Come on, help me."

The two of them started hitting the metal cover once again, but it didn't last long when a sudden creature appeared above them and roared down at them. Abby and Lucien let go of the metal railing and disappeared from under the water, and they re-surfaced, and when they did, the creature was gone.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Lucien asked her, sadly.

" My friends are looking for us, they're gonna be here soon," Abby reassured him, she knew they would come and find them. She had faith in them. Faith in Connor.

"They don't even know if we're alive."

"They'll find us, I promise," Abby promised him.

She gripped the metal covering and pulled herself up as best as she could to get out of the water. She just hoped they would come soon and get them out. She knew they would. They just had to wait.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Canal**

Ashley and her father made it to the Pick-Up truck. She couldn't believe it, she was just _fired_. She didn't like Lester, or Leek, or some of the other workers that tried to hit on her, but she loved the job. She had her father, her boyfriend, her two best friends, and she got to uncover secrets. Some good, some bad.

But, no way was she giving up on Abby, or Lucien. And she knew her father wasn't either.

She groaned and placed her hands on her forehead, and breathed through her nose. It was a long day. She jumped slightly when she felt something on her back and turned to see her father rubbing her back comfortingly. She looked over at her father and gave him a smile. The two walked up to the front of the car and leaned in front of it. They looked at a map and some papers. She bit her lip, she couldn't _concentrate_. Her mind trailed off to Stephen. She was _furious_ at him, not only taking over the situation, but not believing her or her father.

She loved him, really, she did. They would do anything to keep each other safe. But every time they had an argument or disagreed, the scene from the Forest of Dean played through her mind, and she kept thinking what would happen if Stephen left, didn't give a damn, just straight up walked away and left, going with her mother. But now, everything was happening so fast. He didn't believe them, Connor was angry at them, and Abby was gone. It was never easy. They had an argument this morning too, and some of the things he said to her really stung, but it was just another of their stupid arguments.

But she was hurt. _He's hurting me. Does he see how much I'm hurting? Does he even care?_

Questions played through her mind whenever this kind of thing happened. She didn't understand anymore. Once they're together smiling and laughing, agreeing, and then the next they're furious at each wanted to make this work. She needed to make this work for them, and she knew that he wanted that too. Sometimes she was too blind to see it.

Suddenly, her thoughts trailed to Abby. Why didn't she find Abby after only a few minutes- not even that, seconds, and then suddenly she was gone? What taken Abby? She remembered when she was under the water and something grabbed her, was that the same creature that got Abby? It wasn't human, that was for sure. she didn't know anymore.

The young woman snapped out of her long thoughts when she heard the clicking of high heels. Jenny. She started walking up to her father, with a smile and then looked over at Ashley and then back at Nick, "You're not suppose to be here," she told them.

Nick looked briefly up from the maps and papers and stared at Jenny, "Well, where else are we gonna go?" he asked, looking back down from the papers, not meeting Jenny's brown eyes.

"I could have you thrown out," Jenny said to them.

At that Ashley chuckled, not looking at Jenny, "Yep. You could," she popped the 'p'. Jenny looked over at the younger woman and then pulled out a small piece of paper.

"Thought you might be interested in this," she informed, as Nick took the paper from her hands and then froze when her soft fingers accidentally brushed over his. He looked down at the paper, feeling heat crept on his face, "A local builder has lodged a complaint. He can't get in to demolish an old warehouse because the basement was flooded in the tidal surge," Jenny explained to them in a soft voice, "Maybe you two are right. Maybe we're looking for the creature in the wrong place... at the very least it's definitely worth checking out," she turned to leave.

Nick looked over at her. He needed to thank her...just something cute and funny to show how much he appreciated her, "Hey..."at him she opened her mouth, her brown eyes sparkling, "As petty-minded bureaucrats go, you're the best." he finished with a smile. He watched as Jenny broke into a soft, small smile before turning away to leave this time, her heels clicking away. He gave his daughter a look when he turned to her. She was grinning like an idiot.

The two then got in the car and pulled away, driving to the warehouse.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Nick continued driving, Ashley was still lost in her thoughts. They drove in silence, Ashley didn't notice the glances that he gave her which were curious and most of them concerned. After a while they stopped at Abby and Connor's flat. Ashley bit her lip as her father pulled out his mobile and put it on speaker and pressed a button. Connor picked up, but didn't say anything.

"Connor, I know how you feel," Nick swallowed, "But I need your help. I think I know where to look," Ashley looked out the window of the flat and sighed quietly when she heard nothing but silence.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

Connor had pulled out his mobile and listened. He didn't say a word though, he sat still listening to his voice and blinked some tears that were in his eyes.

_"Connor..." _came the soft voice of Ashley in a gentle way. Her voice ran through the flat as he stared at the mobile, still not saying a word as he listening when Nick spoke again.

_"Connor, look, listen to me. It's my fault. I should have asked for backup and I didn't. And that arrogance cost the life of a very brave, very beautiful girl. And you're...you're right to blame me. But surely, if there's even half a chance that we can stop the same thing happening to somebody else, then we owe it to Abby to do it...and this time we're asking for backup, so will you come and help us. Please?" _He stayed silent. It started raining outside, and Connor could hear the distant thunder. Rain drops dropped down on the windows of the flat. He was debating with himself if he should go or not. Still, silence came and he didn't answer, "_Connor... okay, uh...If you change your mind Jenny Lewis knows where to find us," _The professor hung up. Connor also closed his mobile as he looked out the window seeing the rain, he didn't see Ashley give her father a sad look.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Warehouse**

"HELP!" Abby screamed at the top of her lungs and Lucien yelled also. They started yelling after a while, the two weren't sure if anyone could hear them, but it was better than waiting in silence. They didn't notice one of the creatures that swam right underneath their feet.

"What do you think they are?" Lucien asked, facing Abby, " Those things?"

" I don't know," Abby answered, "but if they were going to kill us, they would have done it already. There's got to be a reason why we're still alive."

" You won't tell my mates, will you?"

" Huh?"

" That I'm scared."

"You're not scared. Seriously now, who'd be frightened of a giant tadpole?" They started laughing a bit. "You're fine. Honestly, you're fine." Abby reassured him with a smile.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Canal**

Helicopters were in the air, as boats floated on the water. Stephen kept looking at the camera, as one of the Special Force Soldiers sat beside him also looking at the camera, "We swept the whole canal." he stated

Stephen looked briefly up for a moment, "Swept it again," he ordered after a second.

They started searching again as the two looked at the screen. Stephen's eyes then caught something and then pointed at it, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, back it up! Back it up!" he said, the soldier backed it up and Stephen pointed again, "There. Try down there,"

" Listen, the openings too small. We're gonna smash up the system." the soldier said.

"I'll buy you a new one, just _keep_ going,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Warehouse**

Once Ashley and Nick got to the warehouse, the two started following the hand held device anomaly detector that Connor made. The beeping was slightly faint, but it got stronger when they went forward. A locked grate covered the entrance to where they thought the anomaly was. Ashley sighed and looked around her eyes stopped to a figure.

It was Connor. Once she saw him, a smile was one her face. He came.

"This help?" he asked, holding a crow bar in one hand and an anomaly detector in the other.

"Yeah," Nick nodded, looking over his shoulder and held out his hand for the crow bar, "Yeah, that'll do the trick," He took the crow bar and started unchaining the grate. Silence feel between the three of them. Nick broke it, "Uh, thanks for coming,"

"With respect, I'm not doing it for you," Connor swallowed a lump in his throat, "It's what she would've wanted," Ashley and her father shared a look. They both knew he was talking about Abby, "We had an argument. A lot of things we said to each other were mean and... stupid," Connor explained as Ashley knelt down next to her father.

"She knew how much you cared about her," Ashley said softly, not looking at her friend.

"You think?" Connor asked her, as he shifted a bit.

Ashley looked over at him, "Yeah. I know,"

"Yeah," Connor knelt down on the other side Nick.

"You alright?" Nick asked, nudging Connor's arm when he knelt beside him, and looked down at the anomaly detector. For a few minutes Connor didn't say anything, Ashley knew what he was thinking, "Yeah," Connor gave a small nod. Ashley smiled as he father finished unchaining the grate, and unchained it.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Canal**

Back at the canal, Stephen was still on the boat with the Soldiers and looked down at the boat when his Anomaly Detector started beeping. He quickly picked it up, "The anomaly, it's re-opened," he muttered. He started to move the Submarine some more into the water to find the anomaly. One of the soldiers looked over at him.

"You'll crash it!" he explained.

But Stephen, he just simple rolled his eyes, "Sue me." As he did that, he looked down at the screen were the underwater Submarine was and moved it some more.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Warehouse**

Ashley, Nick, and Connor were climbing down a ladder. Ashley was behind Connor and her father. When she heard the beeping of the anomaly detector, she looked down at the ones in their hands. Her father was already at the bottom and Connor and her weren't the far behind.

"Cutter, the anomaly's reopened," Connor explained as he dropped down from the ladder.

"I know," Nick replied, looking around. Ashley jumped off the ladder and then caught up to Connor and Cutter, on the right side of her father as she looked at the detector, "It's this way," The three of started going towards the direction of the beeping sound. Where they came to was a dead end. In front of them was a stone, wall. But the anomaly detector beeped louder.

"No!" Connor yelled, "What are we supposed to do now?"

"It's just a wall," Ashley breathed from next to her father. She grabbed a crow bar that Connor had brought with them and then raised it up to the wall. She started smashing through it as fast as she could.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"The water," Lucien gulped, he and Abby were still in the tanks.

"It's getting deeper." Abby finished, as they watched the water rise, "Help!" she yelled.

Soon, Lucien joined her. " Help!" they yelled. " Help! Someone!"

Abby could here the banging on brick. Someone or some people were coming. She turned to face Lucien.

" It's okay. They are gonna get us out, you'll see. We're not gonna drown. It's okay," Abby reassured him. Suddenly, she felt something grab her waist and she screamed. She was being pulled down under again, from under the water she could hear Lucien calling her name.

"Help! Help!" Lucien yelled as he heard another male voice,

" I can hear shouting! Someone's in there!" Connor exclaimed, as Ashley kept breaking through the wall. Finally getting it through, Ashley went in first and looked around, she didn't see anything, but she heard someone shouting.

"Hello? Hello! In here! Quickly, the water's rising!" came a male voice, Ashley, Nick, and Connor jumped onto one of the tanks and saw a boy who was about 18-years old. Her eyes widen. It was Lucien.

"Lucien! Lucien, hang on. We're gonna get you out of there." Nick assured as he, Connor, and Ashley started to open the grate that was above Lucien. Once they got it opened, Ashley pulled him out and he coughed and spluttered, "Are you alright?" Nick asked him. Water dripped onto their heads as they sat down.

"You've got to help Abby," Lucien coughed.

Ashley, Nick, and Connor shared looks before looking back down at the boy, "What?" Nick asked, facing Lucien.

"Abby!"

" Abby's still alive?" Connor asked in disbelief.

Lucien coughed again, "They took her."

" Where did they take her?" Connor asked in a hurry.

"Down the pipes." Lucien coughed once again.

Ashley held a hand onto his chest as she looked over at the young boy, "Down the pipes down here?" she asked, pointing to the pipes. Lucien just coughed again.

"It took her..."

"Abby!" Connor yelled, running off to look for her.

Ashley and her father looked over at Connor. " Connor!" they yelled, but they never got an answer.

.~.

After a while, Abby could feel herself rising up from the water. She was propelled out of the water and landed hard on a metal surface, it slamming into her back. She gulped for air as she looked around.

Suddenly, right in front of her, one of those creatures was rising from the water. Abby's eyes widen as she pushed herself up to her feet, in a fighting position. She remembered Caroline's trick of kicking, and then acting fast, she jumped in the air and kicked the creature in the throat backwards into the water.

Abby started finding her breath again, her hands on her knees. _The one time I thank Caroline... _she thought.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Back with Ashley, Nick, and Lucien the two of them were still kneeling down in front of him, Nick held a crow bar just in case, "Lucien, what did it look like?" Ashley asked the boy.

"That!" Lucien answered pointing behind her. As soon as she turned around she felt her eyes widen at the sight of the creature, "I ain't going back in those tank again!" The teenager moved backwards, Ashley doing the same.

"What the hell is that?" Nick asked moving in front of his daughter as he held up the crow bar. The creature roared at them. "Lucien, Ashley just stay where you are."

Lucien looked down at a boulder that was beside him. He quickly picked it up and then threw it like a basketball over to the creature. The boulder hit the pipe above the creature and then it hit the creature on the head, knocking it out, "Yes! Two points! Who says I can't play?" Lucien cheered, as Ashley and Nick smiled.

"Nice shot," Nick commented as he nudged Lucien's shoulder.

Looking up at the pipe, Ashley eyes widen once again as she saw another creature coming from the pipes and over to her father, "Dad!" she yelled and when he turned around the creature and him hit the water, as it did Ashley could see Lucien shaking and she held his arm.

"What was that?" Nick exclaimed to them as he re-surfaced. His eyes slightly widened at the look of fear on his daughter and Lucien's face. Slowly, he turned around and was face to face with another creature. He started backing away, as the creature moved forward. Then, all of a sudden bubbles emerged from the water in front of Nick and Ashley's eyes widen once again. It was a mini Submarine. It was Stephen.

The creature turned over to the submarine, and attacked it, giving Nick time to get out of the tank.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Canal**

"What the-?" Stephen asked, lost for words once he saw the creature. Nick and Ashley were right. He closed the camera, an idea, a dangerous one, popped in his head as he stood up, "Give me a gun," he ordered quickly. One of the soldiers on the boat handed him a gun, "Give me a pistol," He held out his other hand. He was getting impatient, his friends, and the woman he loved could be in danger. "Come on!" he urged and the solider handed him it.

Next thing he knew, Stephen reloaded the big gun and then dove into the water, swimming to Ashley, Nick, and the others.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Warehouse**

Abby was still panting, her hands on her knees. " Abby!" came a voice that she knew so well. She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled in relief. It was Connor. He was here. He didn't give up on her, "It's okay! You're safe!" Connor smiled. Suddenly, there was a rush of water, and something was starting to emerge. It was like the creature from before... only bigger, scarier, and a lot more vicious. It was towering over Abby, "Abby!" Connor yelled as he started running towards her.

"No, Connor!" she yelled after him, but nothing was stopping him from getting to her. The creature turned slightly as Connor was jumping over one of the tanks, and raised its flipper-like- arm and pushed Connor sideways into the water, he screamed in pain. Abby watched in horror. "NO!" She screamed, feeling tears well in her eyes. Then, the creature turned back to her and roared, showing how dangerous it exactly was, as it towered over her once more, she screamed as grabbed her and it went through the anomaly that was beside her.

Soon, Connor emerged from the water as he blinked the water out of his eyes and grabbed onto a tank. He looked around and didn't see Abby, she was gone again. His eyes stopped in the anomaly. He knew she was through there.

"Abby!" he yelled, "I'm coming!"

He started pulling himself up and then started running over to the anomaly, _now _nothing was stopping him from getting to her.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once Nick was fully out of the tank, Lucien was backed up into what seemed like a large crate, Ashley was in front of him, and her father was in front of her, keeping them out of harm as he held a crow bar. Two creatures came towards them, "Stay here, just stay here." Ashley told Lucien as she gripped her father arm and gripped Lucien's arm. More of the creatures came towards them.

"Back... hey!" Nick yelled, as more creatures came up to them. Suddenly the three of them turned around when they heard someone gasping for air and emerge from a tank. It was Stephen. He started shooting at the creatures with a gun he had, "Get down, get down!" Nick urged, pulling Ashley and Lucien down. Ashley was covering Lucien, Nick covered her, and she also was covering his head with her other arm while Stephen was shooting the creatures some more.

Once Stephen was done shooting them, Ashley looked at Stephen with wide eyes as he started getting out of the tank, "Stephen!" she exclaimed. He looked over at her and gave a smile of relief.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley, Nick, and Stephen quickly got Lucien out of the warehouse. When they returned, they started looking for Connor and Abby. Ashley looked over at the anomaly, the three of them knew they went through their. Once they started going over to the anomaly, Ashley felt something grab her foot. She looked down and gasped, which made the two men turn around and their eyes widen, when they did turn the creature already grabbed her waist and dragged her under the water.

"ASHLEY!" They yelled and Stephen dove into the water.

Under the water, Ashley was getting dragged once again, and started struggling as the creature's grip was tight. _Not again. Great. _She wasn't giving up, she had to save Connor and Abby. Once again, she kicked behind her and she was free again, but again, the creature swam towards her and grabbed her foot, she glared at it through the water and kicked it in the jaw, before quickly coming up to the surface, her lungs full of water.

She looked over her shoulder as Stephen came up for air, his eyes full of relief as he saw her, they started swimming to Nick, who pulled them up. Ashley snatched the crow bar, as the creature rose up again. Once the creature was close to her, she jabbed the crow bar in its eye, making it roar in pain as Stephen shot it.

Nick and Stephen turned to her, as she took off her jacket, "Let's go!" she ordered.

The three of them started running over to the anomaly once again.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Future**

Wherever Connor and Abby were, all they knew that it was hot. The sun was drying their clothes. Connor looked up from the cliffs and rocks, as ocean waves crashed against them. He looked around for Abby, "Abby!" As he climbed up the cliff, he could hear the singing of the creatures that had took Abby. He looked over and saw two of them fighting on a edge, as dark thunder clouds and lightning flashed in the sky. He heard a scream. Abby's scream. "Abby!" Connor yelled, as he ran over to her. A smaller one of the creatures was in front of her, advancing towards her, growling lowly. Abby backed as far away as she could, but it wasn't that far because there was a cliff behind her, "Abby!" came Connor's voice above her. She looked up.

"Connor!" she screamed up to him.

The creature continued to advance, before it was knocked out by a rock. The other creatures noticed this and started come forward towards Abby as well. Abby looked fearfully over her shoulder, but then back up when she heard Connor's voice. He was lying on his stomach with his hand out stretched, "Okay, Abby, come here. Grab my hand," Abby moved forward and reached the highest she could, when she couldn't reach she tried climbing the cliff in front of her, "That's it, come on. Just climb," he reached further towards her, "You can do this." She climbed higher and then latched her hand onto Connor's, "That's it. I've got you," Abby tried pulling herself up with her free hand as Connor strained to pull her up with his hands, "Grab hold of this." he said, as Abby reached out for the cliff and started pulling herself up as best as she could. "That's it. You're nearly there. You're so nearly there."

Abby felt herself slip from his hand, "Connor, I'm slipping! I can't hold on!" she called up to him. She gave her hand that was on the cliff away, along with her foot. Connor reached over and grabbed her wrist with his free hand to keep a firm hold on her. He wasn't going to loose her, not again. The creature that had brought Abby here, was making its way towards them, pushing the smaller ones away from itself.

"Okay. You need to come up now! Come on!" Connor exclaimed with determination.

"I can't!" Abby retorted, she felt herself fully slipping away as she saw Connor move forward more to the edge. "I'm pulling you over, Connor. Just leave me!"

"No! I'm not letting you go," Connor called, as he managed a grip on her hand. "I lost you once, I'm not loosing you again. Come on, we can do this."

"There's no point in us both dying. Just let me go," she looked up at him, "Just let me go," she whispered.

For what seemed like hours, the two stared into each other's eyes. Brown eyes boring into blue eyes. Abby could see some tears welling up in Connor's eyes as well as her own.

"I can't," he finally said.

"_Please_," Abby cried.

"I love you!" Connor confessed. At that, Abby stared up at Connor. Did he just say what she thought he said. He loved her? But... he had Caroline... she looked up at him, why was her heart pounding? Did she love him back? She stayed silent, the words playing through her mind again, "I am not..." Connor spoke again, as the creature headed towards them. " I'm not leaving you here!" She was slipping again. Fast. Connor was trying to hold her. "No!" he shouted as she kept slipping once again. Connor held his back hand onto a rock to keep a good grip. He gasped when he felt something grip his arm. He turned to see Nick. Connor looked over at him, as Ashley came beside.

"Time to go," Nick remarked. He started pulling Connor back along with Abby. Ashley helping as well, as they lifted the two up, they saved Abby from being eaten from the jaws of of the largest Mer creature she had ever seen.

Abby landed into Connor's chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist, hers on his arms. "Cutter!" Stephen shouted and then threw a machine gun at Nick, who caught it. Stephen and Ashley quickly pulled out their pistols, shooting at all the creatures. When they did, Abby continued to sob and Ashley ran away from the men, and stood in front of Connor and Abby.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Warehouse**

Once they got back from the anomaly into their time, the team met with SAS soldiers, each one had their guns pointed at the anomaly, "Oh," Abby moaned as she walked out of the anomaly.

"Alright, get these two and get them out," Nick nodded towards a soldier as they passed, the man nodded and took Abby and Connor out of the warehouse. Ashley following, as Nick and Stephen aimed their guns at the anomaly.

.~.

When they entered outside of the warehouse, Ashley saw Lucien on a stretcher, heading towards the ambulance. Jenny beside him, Ashley then walked up to Lucien and winked. "Hey," she said softly, smiling.

"Okay, I'm just gonna run a few more tests, then we're gonna we're gonna get you back to your parents as soon as we can. They're already been informed that your're safe," Jenny explained with a smile.

Lucien nodded and looked to see Abby, "Abby. Your mates, they came," Abby walked towards them, a smile on her face, "No bother," he added.

"Yeah," Abby said with a smile.

"I reckon your boyfriend did a great job," Lucien commented, making Ashley grin, Connor looked at them as Abby's smile faded.

"He's not my boyfriend," she stated seriously. Lucien gave her a suspicious look, causing Ashley laugh as Abby walked away from them, along with Connor. Looking up, Ashley turned around and sighed when she saw Lester. She walked over to her father and Stephen as they came back from the warehouse. Lester and Leek walked up to the three.

"Has the anomaly closed?" Lester asked as soon as he saw Nick.

"No," Nick answered, "It's still here and it's likely to recur,"

"You know what, Leek?" Lester asked Leek who was beside him, "I think this whole area could benefit from a Government Redevelopment Grant. We'll start by sealing off the anomaly site with a few thousand ton of concrete. That should do the job,"

"Shall I speak to the Contractors?" Leek asked. Ashley face palmed herself at that.

Lester noticed and grinned slightly, and then it faded, "No, don't worry. I'll get myself a shovel and a cement mixer and do it myself. Yes, of course you should speak to the contractors, you _idiot_." Lester snapped, clearly annoyed. Ashley giggled a little as Stephen and Nick watched in amusement. Lester sighed and then looked over at Ashley and Nick, "Next time I sack you, you might at least _pretend _to stay sacked for more than five minutes. Still, I suppose it's just as well you decided to disobey my orders. If it were left up to Stephen we'd all still be looking in the wrong place, wouldn't we?" Lester asked though more of a statement, "Jenny, would you like to join us?" he asked as he turned away, Jenny following.

Leek looked at the two men, and then at Ashley, giving her a look. She rolled her eyes and stepped forward, he quickly stepped back and went to follow Lester and Jenny. Ashley smirked, "That's unfair." her father said, and she turned to face him.

Stephen shook his head, "No. No, called it wrong,"

"We were lucky," Nick remarked, hitting Stephen on the back and walking away.

"Yeah. Yeah you were," Stephen muttered walked away. Ashley smiled and held Stephen's hand as they walked over to Connor. They asked how he was holding up, Stephen gave him a pat on the shoulder, telling him how good he did, and Ashley smiled. Suddenly Connor pulled her in a hug, though she was surprised, she hugged him back.

As Nick was walking, Abby stopped in front of him, "Is that it?" she asked Nick.

"What?" Nick asked, confused.

"Is that what our future is gonna look like?"

"No, not ours," Nick shook his head, "The earth's humanity is gonna be long gone by then. Or, perhaps we do survive and we just evolve back into the water, where we came from."

"What, you mean those things could be our descendants?"

"Yeah. It's possible."

"Wow, didn't fancy yours much," she commented with a grin.

Nick laughed as they turned and walked out, Nick's arm around Abby's shoulder as they walked to the rest of the group.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

It was getting darker now as Ashley watched Abby, Connor, and the rest of the team leave. Soon, she sighed and shivered by the goosebumps that appeared on her skin, "Hey," Stephen smiled from behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey," she greeted back. Something seemed to be on his mind as she raised an eye brow, "What?"

He sighed, pulling her into one of his, as she called it herself, 'You're-my-personal-teddy-bear' hugs, "You scared me. So much," She gave a small laugh, wrapping her arms around him.

"Ah, well, you should have been worried about Abby more," she grinned.

"Oh, I was," he smiled, taking his hand. Ashley smiled once again and kissed his cheek, "Sorry, about not believing you and Cutter," he confessed.

"It's fine, Stephen," she said gently, intertwining her fingers into his, "Like you said, you called it wrong,"

"Not just that," he told her, making her look up from their hands, "Something was bothering you...that argument we had this morning...from the canal, the creature, t God I don't even know, stupid little things, did some of those things hurt?" she stayed silent, he grimaced, "They did," he muttered, as if he knew it, "I didn't mean for them to come out that way. I just-"

She shook her head, "It's alright, honestly," he still frowned, "I take it some of the things I said hurt as well? I didn't mean it, I was just annoyed. For some reason...I have this feeling deep in my stomach that you'll just leave me or something stupid. That bloody scene from the Forest of Dean always plays through my head,"

"But I would never leave you," he answered. She looked up, "I'm _so _sorry if I hurt you. I seem to be doing that lately..."

"But you always make up for it," she replied, "I just want to make this work. You know, us."

"Me too," he wrapped a hand around her waist, and went to kiss her, but she pulled back, grinning.

Stephen gave a pout as her small grin widened, "What?" he asked her, leaning down.

"Do we get share the same bed now? Or do I still need my own room?"

He smiled, "Sharing," he replied.

And with that, Stephen pulled her and kissed her. She softly kissed back, glad that she and her boyfriend could work out their relationship. She gave a small smile into the kiss.

.~.

Soon, she found her father getting into his car. She jogged up to him, "Dad!" she called. He looked over at her, stepped out of his truck, and wrapped his arms around her, "Hi," he smiled. She hugged him harder, "You alright?" he asked, chuckling softy.

She sighed, shaking her head, "Sure. I was beating up some over weight mermaids, got fired for a while, and almost lost one of my best friends. So, yeah, I'm doing just fine,"

Nick gave a laugh, "I have to ask you something,"

Ashley looked up and raised an eye brow, "What?"

"Lester wants us to do some files and papers... " he trailed off and smirked when he saw her face, "Would you care to join me tomorrow in my office, Ms. Cutter?" he asked her.

Ashley laughed in surprise. He used to call her, 'Ms. Handson' when she was younger for a tease during projects and when she helped around. She would always bring marsh mellows in their hot chocolate and such for fun to, "Yes, Professor Cutter," she teased, "I'll bring hot chocolate and marsh mellows."

He nodded his head and gave her a kiss to the forehead, "Night, Ashley,"

"Good night, dad."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

Abby was walking up the stairs to her flat, feeling at home already as she walked in the main room, smiling slightly as she saw the lizards and Rex. She looked over as she saw Connor walk over to the couch and face her, "Maybe you should have a lie down, eh?"

"Yeah..." she nodded, quietly. She bit her lip. Something had been on her mind when she got back, "Connor?" she asked, "Back there on the other side of the anomaly, you said something,"

Connor smiled, "Yeah. I said a lot of things, didn't I? Mainly 'argghh',"

Abby smiled, "Maybe I didn't hear you right... I thought you said something about...how you felt about me."

He was silent for a moment, just staring at the tired girl, "Did I?" he asked after a while, shaking his head. Abby didn't say anything, just stared at him, looking into his brown eyes. Connor stared back, his heart pounding. He couldn't believe he said that to her. But he kept looking back at her, not knowing what Abby was thinking. Abby, had never felt this way about anyone. Did she... did she love him too? Or was it al just in her head? "Abby, I-" Connor started to say, but was cut off by his name being called. He even started to move forwards slightly, but stopped in his tracks.

"Connor?" Caroline's voice floated into the room they were in from the front door, which has opened itself. Abby closed her eyes, putting her hands in her jean pockets, looking away and walked away from Connor, "You're not even dressed," she stated.

"Not dressed?" Connor asked, looking down at himself, "What do you mean?"

"The theartre, remember?"

Connor froze for a moment, his heart pounding, "Yes, the theartre, of course," Abby remained away from the couple, her head and heart doing a silent battle of thoughts and feelings, "Yeah. I'm ready. We should go, yeah?" Connor cleared his throat, walking towards her.

"Uh-uh," Caroline murmured.

"I'll see you later, Abby," Connor gave a small wave.

Abby turned and smiled, "Hmm? Sure," she looked back down. Connor nodded and turned away, leaving the way out of the house. Caroline didn't follow, she looked over at Abby.

"Abby, you look absolutely exhausted," she said, causing Abby to look up, "You really must let me talk to you about make-up sometime."

With that, Caroline left, her heels clicking against the floor. Abby felt her heart squeeze as she heard Caroline close the door behind her. Abby turned around and put a hand on her face, she looked up when she heard Rex chirping and fly above her. She sighed once more. What was going on with her?

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

On a screen the cleaner's face popped up, or the man that Nick and Ashley had seen just earlier that day. He was in the ARC, looking a bit nervous as he looked at the screen in front of him, "You realize, you might have compromised this whole...project," Leek's voice came.

_"It was a mistake,"_ the cleaner corrected, _"Cutter and his daughter wasn't meant to be there," _Leek rolled his eyes, "_Won't happen again,"_

"Well, I hope not, because the consequences for you could be very bad. Now, please try and stay out of sight in the future. It would make life easier for everyone," Leek said with a sigh. The cleaner nodded, looking even more nervous and shut off the camera. Leek sighed, "Hopefully Cutter and Ashley won't remember him," he said, but not to himself. Someone else was in the car with him.

Helen Cutter.

She came from the back seat and Leek suddenly felt very nervous, even though she was in the car the whole time, "Ashley...and Nick have an _excellent _memory for faces," she gave a smile, "I hope this doesn't go wrong, Oliver. I'd hate it if I put my faith in the wrong man. Now that I see people very rarely it's hard to know with my judgment not as good as it used to be," Leek stayed silent, feeling sweat drip from his forehead and a lump in his throat as Helen continued, "I hope you can deliver what you promised,"

"I can. I can," he said quietly, "Remember I have a lot of writing months as well,"

Helen smiled and then started playing with his tie, he stiffened as she did, "Then I'm sure everything will be just fine." she said with one stroke of his tie and it suddenly grew quiet.

Leek looked back at the back seats. She was suddenly gone.

* * *

><p><strong>CAROLINE. I. HATE. YOU. I enjoyed this episode so much. It was brilliant!<strong>

**Here are some things I would like to point out: **

**1. When Jenny dropped in the water the suspense was amazing! Sorry if I didn't do it justice. And I squealed when I watched the episode (even though I shouldn't have) when Connor called Jenny 'darlin" I'M SORRY! That was too cute! And when Nick saved her: I squealed again. **

**2. That Nick/Jenny moment killed me. It was so bittersweet. :( **

**3. The future shark? That was amazing. **

**4. LESTER! WE MISSED YOU! And here's the thing: My character, Ashley, hates Lester and sometimes he has his moments. But me: I adore Lester. He gets even better throughout the series. **

**5. REX! CAROLINE! I have told you this, Caroline? I. HATE. YOU. **

**6. Connor's pleas and cries and worriment and heartbreak and annoyance and anger when Abby disappeared...ohmygod. That broke my heart. CONNOR, CAN I HUG YOU? Kudos to Andrew Lee-Potts because he is a BRILLIANT actor. **

**7. I love that confession that Connor made, I love him. :3 **

**8. Stephen, you handsome, brilliant, badass. **

**9. NICK. YOUU OH GOD, I LOVE YOU. Why? Because Nick is my favourite character (sorry if I made Nick seem more like a side character in this chapter, I don't mean it) AND Because his 'Time to go' when he held onto Connor. Gahh, I love both of them and their father-son moments. **

**10. I wanted some Ashley/Stephen. It will show a bit more of their relationship in the next episode, which, is also another one of my favorite episodes. **

**11. I had some father-daughter moments as well. Someone PMed me and said they wanted more of those. Well, there's a little something for you! :) The part with 'hot chocolate and mash mellows' that's me. Everyday. I was gonna say hot tea, but I wanted to go with marsh mellows cause that's me. **

**12. My reviews are all screwed up. I hate it. I deleted some chapters and such...and now my reviews are messed up D: I hate it. On this story and 'Primeval-Season 1: Anomalies & Lives' Ughh. Well, I'll see you all next time! I hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me what you think!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	6. Episode 5: Silurian Sands

**Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval- Season 2**

**Episode 5: Silurian Sands**

* * *

><p>Taylor Craig closed the door to the washing machine as she looked down at her dog Spratt who was barking at the door to be let out. Taylor's step-father, Steve sat in his chair watching the TV with no intention of moving, "Spratt needs to go," Taylor said.<p>

"You've got legs," Steve snapped his eyes glued to the screen.

"I'm busy Steve."

"She's _your _dog. You said you'd look after her, remember?"

Taylor looked up from the kitchen where she was cleaning before dumping her wash cloth on the draining board and picking the dog.

"You wanna go wee-wee on Steve's car? You do? Good girl," Taylor said as her dog whimpered. Taylor opened the door then looked over her shoulder at a picture of her and her mother before she stepped out of her home slamming the door shut behind her.

Taylor carried her dog down the many steps outside her home before putting her down on the floor. She raised her arm as she watched Spratt jump and bark happily, before she ran off on her own, "Hey Spratt!" she called, as the dog broke off into a fast run. " Spratt! Come back! Bad girl!" she called running after her dog. Spratt barked as she ran off through a broken fence and into an old run down building Taylor following behind, "Spratt! What is it?" Taylor called still following her dog, "No! Spratt come back! Spratt, come back!" she yelled once again. She watched Spratt run into an old pipe. As she followed she saw something glowing and she could hear her dog barking on the other side, "Spratt? What is it girl?"

Spratt ran through an old pipe and disappeared. Taylor followed and a light hit on her face. Her eyes widen as she followed something glowing and she could hear her dog barking on the other side.

"Spratt? Where are you girl? I'm coming girl. It's alright. Who's a good girl?" Taylor said as she started walking towards the anomaly before stepping into it and when she opened her eyes she was in the past. Taylor looked around as she came through. The whole place was covered in sand. It was a sand dessert and it was night time. Looking around she help but murmur, "Cool," before seeing her dog barking a little way down the dune hill she was standing on.

"Spratt? Spratt! I don't think we belong here." Taylor called. In a matter of seconds her face changed to an expression of panic and fear when she saw something move in the sand ahead of her. "Spratt! Run, girl, run!" she shouted as the movement was getting closer to her barking dog. Dogs, which had a good hearing sense was able to hear, movement from anywhere even in the ground they walked on, "Come on! Over here!" Taylor called from her spot as she watched her dog run from the clapping claws of whatever it was beneath the sand. The sand broke as the giant claws leapt from the sand around the dog.

" SPRATT!" Taylor yelled on the top of her lungs as her dog's barks became silent and she thought the worst.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen and Ashley's Flat**

Ashley Cutter-Handson sighed as she set down a pile of papers and flopped onto her bed, she had been doing papers for the ARC four days ago, while her father was doing the rest. She closed her eyes, feeling comfortable in the sheets until the door opened and she opened her eyes. She smirked and knew it was Stephen Hart. So she turned down the hall and saw him put some old pants in the laundry. She crept down as quietly as she could. His bare back was turned to her as he put the laundry in. She stopped on the third step from the bottom, and hoped on his back.

"Jesus!" he exclaimed, catching her legs with his arms, "Are you trying to give me a hard attack, Ashley?"

She laughed in his ear, "Maybe,"

His eyes widen as he peered over at her, "Maybe?" he repeated.

"I would never do that Stephen. I love you too much," she added, kissing his cheek, "And plus, who's gonna make me breakfast every Sunday?"

"Hey!" he sneered, dropping her legs and her arms slid off his neck and she laughed. She could see he was trying not to smile. Then, as she laughed her eyes stopped and started staring at her boyfriend's _bare_ chest, he had a muscular figure, broad shoulders and his chest... she shook her head, her face feeling hot and laced her hands in front of herself, her brown eyes flicking to his chest, but looking away when he smirked, "Like what you see?" he asked her, once she turned away from him. She scoffed and blushed deeper, "I take that as a yes?" he called out.

Suddenly, she gave a yelp his hands came to her waist and spun her around, making her hit his chest and she felt heat climb up her neck. It was still bare. She lifted her head and stared into his eyes, "You're an idiot," she mumbled before kissing him on his lips, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Ashley smirked on his lips as he deepened the kiss, his arms slipping around her waist, pulling her closer, tilting his head. Her hands were on his bare shoulders, making him shudder slightly as her arms linked around his neck, kissing back, moaning a little in his mouth.

Soon, the kiss became more heated when one of his hands went to her hair, lips parting from hers. He gently kissed her cheek and trailed soft kisses down her neck as she moaned a bit, one of his hands pulling her hair over her other shoulder, another unbuttoning her shirt, and then slid it off her shoulder a bit. His lips came in contact with hers again and she got tangled up in their kiss once again. As they continued her hands gripped his elbows as his stayed in her brown hair, their lips breaking apart for breaths now and then.

She wrapped a leg around his waist and soon the other. She ran her hands up his arms, her hands stopping at the back of his neck. Stephen lifted her up, by holding the back of her legs. They fell on the bed, their kisses getting stronger by the second. Ashley's hands came to his cheeks, her lips breaking apart softly before pressing them firmly against his again, she let her head fall on the pillow, and her hands slid down his chest when his lips came in contact with her neck, unbuttoning her blouse again. Her hands gripped the belt of his pants as she gave a shaky breath...

Ashley's mobile rang.

The two broke away. Ashley laughed and gently pushed Stephen off to grab her mobile. He fell on his back and looked up at the ceiling, groaning as Ashley ran to her mobile, answering it. She was talking to someone and when he groaned she smacked his arm, "Alright, bye bye," she replied with a smile and turned to Stephen, who was still pouty. She laughed, sitting next to him, he was still laying on the bed, "You big baby, no need to pout. My dad wants me we have to give Lester the papers back and go to the ARC. You'll probably need to be there soon as well," she shrugged. He groaned again, a grin on his face. She smacked his arm again, "Stop!" she laughed. She gently climbed on top of him, and kissed him gently on the lips, her hair falling in her face, brushing his cheek. He pulled it behind her ear and titled his head, "No," she laughed, standing up.

"What?" he asked, sitting on the bed as she grabbed a brush.

She smirked, setting down the brush, "You were going to deepen the kiss,"

"Was not."

"Uh, yeah you were," she turned to face him, "You always tilt your head slightly when you want to deepen it,"

"Glad to know you know all my tricks," he muttered in a teasing manor. She smiled, going into the closet to get some clothes. She ran of the bathroom,"See you later!" she called, in a rush, kissing his cheek. She noticed when she started walking away he was putting a new shirt on, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Going out for run, text if when you get back," he smiled, she rolled her eyes and left their flat.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Ashley came out of the halls, chuckling when her father offered her coffee, and when she said no he went to get her some anyways, "Morning, Miss Cutter" a woman smiled as she walked down the hall. She nodded. Ashley stopped in front of the ADD and looked down at herself. She worse a short sleeved mint green blouse, dark blue jeans, a bracelet, and converse. Her eyes widen when she looked up when Connor Temple came in on a skateboard and bumped into her, "Ah!" they both yelled, tumbling to the floor.

"God!" she gasped, laughing a bit. She gave him a glare, "Ouch! That hurt a bit,"

He groaned, smiling, "I know, I was there," His eyes widen for a minute.

"What?" she asked.

He smiled, whispering, "You might want to finish buttoning up your shirt,"

Ashley' eyes widen as she shifted, quickly buttoning up her blouse, "I was in a...rush to get here," she replied. He smirked and the two walked to the ADD computer. Connor sat down in a chair in front of it, Ashley stood behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Just running some scans,"

As she opened her mouth to reply Nick Cutter ran over to her and handed her a mug, "What took you so long?" she asked, knitting her eyes brows.

"Ever been in there on a Monday?" he remarked, placing a quick kiss to her hair, "Its like hell I tell you,"

Suddenly the alarm went off and Connor stood up, pushing keys on the keyboard, "Cutter!" he called, standing up, when Ashley took a sip of her coffee she jumped when he yelled so loud.

"I'm right here, Connor." Nick said from next to Ashley.

"Oh, sorry," Connor apologized, his eyes not leaving the screen, "Come on, come on, show us where you are," All of a sudden the anomaly detector started shutting off, "No, no, wha-?" Then the whole system shut down.

"What happened?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. It just... crashed."

"Has that ever happened before?" Nick asked him.

"No," he answered, "Maybe it was some sort of... power search for the anomaly, could be a false alarm."

"Or there could be an active anomaly out there right now," Nick countered.

"I'll reboot. Hold on a second," He pressed some keys on the keyboard and soon the system was back on. Nothing was wrong, it's like nothing happened, "That's really strange. Everything seems to be fine now,"

"Run a full scan," Ashley told him.

"Okay," After a while of pressing the keys, Connor sighed, and placed his hands on his knees.

"What?" Ashley asked, kneeling down next to him.

Connor looked at her, "It's completely contaminated,"

"Spyware," Nick stated.

"Yup, allowing the user to switch the feed from here to wherever they are,"

"And cut us out of the loop," Nick finished.

Ashley stood up, looked over at her father and her best friend, "Who the hell would do that?"

"It must be that guy. The cleaner," Connor guessed, "What do we do?"

"Well, first we gotta find that anomaly," Ashley stated.

"Then, clean up the detector, and don't say a word anybody," Nick finished, walking away.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Abandoned Building**

The three of them didn't know or see Oliver Leek inside his car, his laptop sitting on his lap and finding out where the anomaly was. Then he drove off to the anomaly site, which looked like an abandoned house or building. The truck of cars opened as men in black clothes got out weapons and crates and night vision goggles.

They stopped by the pipes to see the anomaly glowing brightly. Leek looked down at his watch, "Alright, you got one hour and don't leave any trace of yourselves,"

He was staring directly at the cleaner, "We know what we're doing."

"Yeah?" Leek remarked, "Really, well last time you let Cutter and his daughter see you. So, yeah. That wasn't apart of the plan, was it?" Leek watched the men walk into the pipes and disappear through the anomaly. He quickly got out his mobile and dialed a number and held it up to his ear. " They're in," he told the person on the other line.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Later Ashley pulled herself a chair next to Connor, as did her father. Ashley watched and talked with Connor, usually bringing a small smile on his face through all his fussing and worriment. He started talking about something on the machine, as Ashley and Nick watched. Ashley looked up when she heard the sound of heels. Her eyes widen when she saw Jenny Lewis walking down the ramp, walking towards them. She had on golden heels, a short pale-yellow sun dress, and a large hat with a feather. She looked amazing.

_That hat is so hideous, _Ashley thought and slightly giggled.

"This better not be a false alarm," Jenny warned as she stopped beside the ADD.

"Why?" Nick asked, spinning around to face her, "Were you busy?" He looked briefly up and down on her. Ashley then kicked his ankle and he gave her a look.

"Engagement party," Jenny answered.

"Nice," Connor commented.

"Anybody we know?" Ashley asked, beating Connor to it.

"Mine, actually." Jenny told them, holding her hand to show her ring. Ashley sneaked a look at her father and watched a pained expression blossom on his face for a second before he brushed it off. Ashley and Connor then exchanged glances, "Not my idea. Future mother-in-law. It's all rather deary so..." Jenny added with a shrug.

"So you'd rather be with us?" Nick finished with a question.

"Well, I was going to say any excuse. So, yes, even you," Jenny answered with a smile.

Nick nodded and all four went silent. Ashley and Connor once again exchanged glances as Jenny and Nick stared at each other before Nick glanced at the computer and back at Jenny, "We have an active site." he said, breaking the silence.

Jenny nodded, "Alright, I'll go get changed," She made a move to go but Nick stopped her.

"No, there's no time. The anomaly's been open for two hours, maybe longer."

Jenny looked down at herself then back up at him and sighed, "Right. Well, if I break a heel, you're gonna pay," she warned, pointing at Nick and gave him a small glare before down the halls and taking her hat off, the three of them stared back at her.

"She looks amazing," Connnor stated. Ashley nodded in agreement.

"Hmm," Nick commented, "So does a Velociraptor," He spun around to face the computer. Before Ashley and Connor did, they gave each other confused looks and spun around.

"You're comparing Jenny Lewis to a prehistoric animal?" Ashley asked, leaning back in her chair, folding her arms.

"Ah," Connor added, "But he didn't argue that was was beautiful. Yes, he compared her to it. Saying they were both beautiful,"

"Ohh," she realized, smirking, she looked back at her father, "You look a little flushed, _professor_," He looked away and ignored Connor and Ashley's chuckles.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

It was still dark outside as Oliver Leek's men ran across the sand looking for any signs of a creature, the cleaner talked into the radio as he and his men tried to find something. He stopped them when he saw a pile of rocks, but a figure on top of the rocks waving her arms up in the air.

One of the men made a move but the cleaner stopped him, "Stop. Wait. It's a little girl."

"Follow me. Assume your mission." he continued, walking away.

"What?" one of the men said.

"I said follow me," he repeated, "This is not a rescue!" the man didn't move. " Move it!"

"She's just a little girl!" he protested, "You can't leave her out here."

"We're not social workers. Let someone else save her."

"Oh, who's gonna find her out here?"

As the argued, they didn't hear her shouting; "Move! Get off the sand!"

"Lester's got a group of big smart scientist who can do it. We've got a mission to do."

As they walked away, they didn't hear her scream; " I'm trying to save you! Idiots!"

They walked away, but then something rose from the sand. It looked kind of like a snake. The men turned to look at it. " Hey, look."

"What is it?"

"Some kind of snake."

" Well, what are you waiting for?"

The soldier tried to catch it, but suddenly everything went wrong. It wasn't a snake. They started screaming.

The little girl looked in terror, she knew what was happening. " Oh no," she whispered and sat down on the rocks, bringing her knees to her chest as she saw the men trying to shoot it. She tried to cover her ears and she closed her eyes, trying to block out their shouts and screams of fright.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen and Ashley's Flat**

Stephen came back from his run, looking down at his mobile to see a text from Ashley while he was listening to his music before. There was an active anomaly, he came home to get changed and take a shower. He stopped when he heard the shower running. He slowly pulled out his ear plugs and walked slowly to the bathroom, it... it wasn't Ashley, he knew that for sure. She just gave him a text and told him she was at the ARC now.

His eyes widen when he saw a figure, her body blocked by a design of the shower.

Helen Cutter.

She knew he was in here, "You don't mind, do you? I got slimmed in the Devonian. The smell would make your eyes water."

_How the hell did she even get here that damn fast? _Stephen thought in anger, "So this was the only shower you could find in a million years? Mine and your _daughter's_?" he asked in an annoyed tone.

Helen looked over at him a smirk trying to hide her surprise, "Stop staring and pass me a towel,"

As he did, he stopped his eyes widening. Oh God, that reminded him of Ashley when she took a shower once...

_"Stephen!" he heard her call and rushed to the bathroom, hoping she wasn't hurt at all. And luckily, she wasn't. The shower was off and she tried to cover herself up. __He smirked and she glared, "Are there any towels in the laundry? I forgot to get some out." __Stephen stopped and looked at her, she rolled her eyes, "Stop staring and pass me a towel," He quickly found a towel in the dryer and handed it to her, she was going to step out but she glared._

_" What?" he asked with a smirk, looking up and down at her._

_"Stop staring."_

_He laughed, "I'm not allowed to see my girlfriend naked?"_

_She laughed, knowing he was playing, "No, you stupid idiot." __Once she had a towel wrapped around herself, he gripped her waist and smashed his lips on hers, pushing her against the wall. Once they broke apart, she laughed, "__You alright?"_

_" Yeah," he grunted. _

_She smirked, remembering what had happened that day on one of their missions, "You still jealous after what happened with the guy today?"_

_He glared, "Of course I am."_

_She smiled and pressed her lips on his, her hands resting on his chest._

Now, he was in the kitchen as she sat on his and his girlfriend's couch, "You and I both know things can't go on like this." _Yeah, like you always coming her in OUR flat, you trying to seduce me, while your daughter isn't here. _Stephen thought, but didn't say, "The anomalies worse. How long do you think the government going to keep on covering them up? How long is Nick and Ashley going to keep playing their game?"

How dare she. "Forget it Helen. I'm not interested."

"I'm not talking about how you feel about me," she scoffed, "You know this is wrong."

"You-you gotta go,"

"You know what's really sad?" she replied, "You're being betrayed and you don't even know it. I'm not even being honest with you."

He shook his head and sat in front of her, "What are you talking about?"

"They haven't told you, have they?" she mused, "That's those two for you. They never were such good at trusting people."

He glared, "Helen, tell me what this is about."

"I don't know much," she answered, "I just know they have another agenda that you don't know about."

"Who-who does? You mean, Lester?"

"I don't know if he's behind it," she bit her lip, "But if the shoe fits." After getting changed, Helen was on the phone with someone, "Tell me when they get back. I want a full report,"

_"Yeah, can't stay here. I should be at the ARC," _came Leek's voice.

"You stay there, 'till the area's clear, understood?" she hung up when she saw Stephen walking to her.

"Say something?" he asked her.

She grabbed her backpack and cupped his neck with her cheeks, "Just goodbye," Then, to his surprise, she kissed him softly on the lips, although her tongue tried to get in his mouth, just he stayed stiff as she moved back.

"Don't do that," he warned, " I don't love you,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Anomaly Site**

Ashley was walking next to her father, looking down at the Anomaly Detector, as Jenny tried catching up with them, but couldn't quite run in heels. The anomaly detector was getting louder. They didn't see Leek get his phone and dial Helen's number, "It's me. Cutter and Ashley are here. I'm gonna have to get out."

_"What about your men?"_

"No sign," he answered, "But don't worry we've got continuity plans."

_"If they found out-"_

"Well they won't," Leek snapped, "They won't," She hung up and he looked at the three figures and started walking away as fast as he could.

"Jenny, you alright?" Ashley asked, holding Jenny's hand when she almost tripped.

"I'm fine," she nodded, "Thank you,"

"It's over here. It's in the drainage pipe," Nick said from up front, "We have to contact the builders and close this site down," He faced Jenny so he was walking backwards. Ashley had let go of Jenny when they were done jogging.

"Sure. I'll probably throw some building code violations at them," Jenny commented as the three stopped. Suddenly, there was a howling sound from the other side of the anomaly. Ashley felt her eyes widen.

"Back up! Back up, back up," Nick ordered, reaching his arm out and moving Ashley backwards, which made Jenny move as well. They waited and all of a sudden a small dog came out from the anomaly.

Ashley knelt down to stop the dog and picked her up, as it whimpered in her arms, "Aw, aren't you cute? What were you doing in there?" she cooed as the dog licked her face. Then, she soon passed it to Jenny when her father gave her an amused look.

"What am I suppose to do with it?" Jenny asked holding the dog from arm length. Ashley stood by her father looking at the anomaly, "Um, it's called Spratt and it lives a few streets from here," she stated, reading the tag.

Ashley turned to her, "She, it's a she,"

"Right, right. Well _she _is shedding hair on my new dress," Jenny complained. Ashley rolled her eyes and took the dog gently from Jenny arms and held it in her own and looked at her father.

" Well, we've got bigger problems then your new dress," Nick said seriously, "The owner might be on the other side."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Connor and Stephen got out of the jeep, and gave confused looks at Ashley as she carried a little dog in her arms, "I'll explain later, but isn't she cute?" she giggled and walked over to Abby, showing her the dog and the two women petted her and laughed, "Ugh, look at us Abs, we're acting like a bunch of little girls,"

Abby nodded and looked down before looking up with a smile, "Who cares? Oh, she's so cute!"

Connor watched the two women as Stephen smiled, "What would you do in my position?"

"What did you say to her exactly?" Stephen asked, turning to face Connor.

"Well, you know, I... I think I said I loved her," Connor answered.

Stephen stopped and remembered when he first said 'I love you' to Ashley, "You think?" he repeated.

"I did say that," he nodded, "but you know... she was just.. she was a bit busy at the time. She might have forgot it."

"No, women don't forget these kind of things like that," Stephen shook his head, "She'll be waiting for you to make the next move."

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

Connor nodded, "Right. So what's that?"

Stephen looked up at him, "Well, that's up to you. But whatever it is, be confident. Confidence is sexy," he explained, "If you love Abby, tell her."

"Just tell her. Yeah," he looked over at Abby, "You wouldn't do it for me, would ya?"

"No," Stephen answered quickly.

" No... I can be confident anyway."

"Yeah," Stephen looked over at Connor, giving a a look, "Aren't you forgetting someone?" Connor looked confused, "_Caroline_,"

"Ah, Caroline," Connor nodded again, "To be honest with you I don't think it's working out with her."

"Mate, she _needs_ to know that,"

"Really?"

Stephen resisted the urge to sigh in annoyance, "Yeah,"

"I should to tell her. I mean, honesty is important in these things, ain't it?"

"Yeah," He watched Connor walk away, and looked over at Ashley. Everything he told Connor he had to do with Ashley, but their relationship was working. Just... he didn't tell her about Helen...

Back with Ashley, Abby told her all about Caroline, "Abby, you told me about her before," she remembered, "And pardon my language-she bitchy to be honest,"

At that, Abby laughed loud, "It's just..." her smile fell and Ashley nudged her, Abby looked up at her and took a deep breath, Connor told me he loves me."

Ashley was taken by surprise. She didn't know Connor had it in him, she was happy for him. He finally admitted it, "Do you love him back?"

Abby sat on the car, and sighed, "I don't- I don't know," she admitted. "He's great...and...amazing. I always..." she groaned. She was never good with this girl stuff, always hated it in fact, "I don't know what to do,"

Ashley helped her friend up and held her arms, "How about you come to my flat and we can have a girl's day?" she smiled, "I don't usually do this stuff either," she shrugged, seeing the look on her friend's face, "You can bring Rex and we can watch a movie, I'll tell Stephen to go to Connor's flat and you can tell me anything you like,"

"That sounds pretty fun," Abby smiled.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"Go on then," Nick nodded, standing next to Ashley and Jenny, "It's your big day."

"Seriously guys. Prepared to be amazed," Connor smiled and knelt down and took hold of something that was in a case in front of him. Standing, Ashley saw the machine he had built. She shared looks with everyone else and didn't say a word to Connor, "What? It's a prototype. It's not meant to be sexy," He placed the machine on the floor taking out a controller as well.

"That things not gonna make it through the pipe, let alone an anomaly," Stephen remarked.

"Could we just have a little bit of faith, please?" Connor cut in, "And a little bit of silence," they all stayed silent, "Thank you," He moved the machine forward into the pipe and into the anomaly.

"Is that my hair dryer?" Abby asked leaning over to her friend. Ashley raised an eye brow at him.

"Might be," Connor answered,, looking at Abby then back at the anomaly, "Now I know what Galileo had to put up with," Ashley, Jenny, and Abby shared amused looks at each other at that little remark.

Once the machine was through, Connor hooked up the feed up to his laptop as Ashley, Cutter, Jenny, and Abby gathered around him, "High CO2, low oxygen. It's pre-carboniferous. Maybe Ordovicain or Silurian. There's no dinosaurs, no mammals, there's no birds," Ashley stated.

"Hang on a minute," Nick cut in, seeing something on the screen, he pointed to it, "What's that?"

Connor tapped on the keyboard and zoomed in on the figure of a little girl, "It's a little girl," he stated.

"What is she doing?" Jenny asked.

Ashley looked at Jenny, "She's looking for her dog," Nick answered.

"She might be injured," Abby brought up.

"There's nothing really in the Silurian to injure her," Connor shrugged, "We're talking about a few basic plants and bugs."

Ashley knitted her eye brows. _That doesn't sound so right... _"How big are the bugs?" she asked.

"Bug-size. I think," Connor answered her, "As periods go, it's a pretty safe one to get lost in."

"She must be terrified," Jenny murmured.

"We've got to get her out," Nick stated looking up at Stephen and Ashley.

"Let's do it," they said in unison.

Ashley stood up and got ready to go, but Connor grabbed her wrist, "Try and be careful, will you?" he asked.

"Aren't I always?" she asked with a smile.

He got serious, "No, you're not."

She gave him a soft look, "I will be," she gave him a smile before she disappeared into the anomaly.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

The three of them passed the anomaly with oxygen and water in search of the little girl. They walked on the sand, Ashley between the two men and looked around trying to see anything at all. But all there was was sand and the heat from the sun blazing down on them above. She wiped some sweat off her forehead and rubbed it, "You got a headache?" Nick asked.

"Yeah," Stephen and Ashley answered as Stephen rubbed a hand on her back.

Ashley groaned, "It's like being at altitude with no oxygen,"

"Maybe that's why the kid hasn't moved," Stephen suggested as the three of them slowed down. Nick raised his binoculars to his eyes.

All of a sudden they heard scurrying and rustling around them and Ashley froze, "Can you hear that?" she asked the two. Looking behind them there were thousands of Millipedes where scurrying towards them. Ashley made a face as one ran over her foot and shuddered, "Damn, I hate bugs. Dinosaurs I can handle, but bugs, ugh," she shuddered as her dad laughed at her. They watched the Millipedes headed in one direction. The three did look behind them to see what they were running from, but didn't see anything so they carried on walking.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Anomaly Site**

"I don't think it's really working out with me and Caroline," Connor told Abby, who's eyes widen. They sat on some crates in front of the anomaly, "We never really had that... chemistry,"

Abby nodded, feeling numb and awkward, "Mm... yeah, chemistry. It's important."

They both smiled at each other and looked over at the anomaly, "Yup. So... do you think I should finished with her?"

"Ah..." she thought for a moment, "I think you should do what's right for you," He smiled and got out his mobile. Abby was smiling as well, "What are you doing?"

"Dumping her,"

Her smile fell, "By a text?"

" M-hmm."

"You can't do that," Abby protested, "That's horrible,"

He stopped and looked at her, "I thought you just said I should do what's right for me?"

"I didn't mean that way!" she told him.

" No?"

"No!" she glared, "Connor, come on, that's humilating. No one deserves that, not even her," They sat in silence when Connor cleared his throat.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Taylor's Flat**

Taylor's step-father Steve held Spratt close to him, feeling his eyes well with tears, "She's where?" he asked Jenny who stood in front of him and felt sorry for the poor man.

"She fell down a pipe," Jenny answered.

"She fell down a pipe?" he repeated, dropping Spratt on a couch. Jenny stayed silent, "Look, I've gotta do something! Where is she?"

"Steve, let the experts to their job. "

"I need to help."

"The best thing you can do is just wait here," Jenny told him.

"I'd thought she'd run away..." Steve began, "I have... I've been trying my best. I'm not her real dad, okay? Since her mom..."

" Steve..." Jenny said reassuringly, she rested her hand on his arm, "I'll let you know the moment there is any news. I promise,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

"What's that?" Nick asked as he, Stephen, and Ashley ran to another sand dune at the bottom there were cages, bags, and high technology gear scattered everywhere. Someone other than the little girl had gone through the anomaly. Ashley stopped near the equipment, she watched her father examine a piece of night-vision goggles and Stephen picked up a machine gun.

"Heckler-Koch G56," Stephen stated, "This isn't army issued, this is classic mercenary's gun,"

"And look, hard drive, night vision, this is some serious stuff," Ashley added and looked over at the head-gear in her father's hands.

"He's here," Nick muttered out loud, but looked directly at Ashley. She nodded, knowing exactly who he was talking about. Ashley looked around for any sight of the men who were here, but saw nothing.

"Damn," she cursed, "There's no footprints leading the way, they've left their water and just disappeared," she turned back to her father who put on the head gear.

He watched the whole video of what happened in terror,

_"We're not social workers. Let someone else save her."_

_"Oh, who's gonna find her out here?"_

It switched to another video.

_They walked away, but then something rose from the sand. It looked kind of like a snake. The men turned to look at it. " Hey, look."_

_"What is it?"_

_"Some kind of snake."_

_" Well, what are you waiting for?"_

_The soldier tried to catch it, but suddenly everything went wrong. It wasn't a snake. They started screaming._

_"Ah! What is that thing?"_

_"Shoot it!"_

_Shots were heard and seen as the men started shouting, trying to kill the creature. A pair of giant pinchers was seen, but they kept shooting and yelling in fear before everything went black._

"Dad?" Ashley asked, when he took off the gear and sighed.

"They're all dead," he answered and knelt down to put everything in the bag they bought, Ashley helping.

"You're not surprised by any of this; are you? What do you two know?" Stephen demanded looking at Ashley and Nick. Ashley lowered her head as Nick was still on his knees packing everything in the bag.

"We don't know anything," Nick answered, taking off his jacket.

"Cutter, there's a traitor on the team!"

"Maybe," Ashley answered looking up.

"It's Lester," Stephen stated.

"Oh my God, Lester?" she scoffed in disbelief, Lester wouldn't do something like this.

"It's someone," Nick cut in, getting up.

"Come on, they're playing us, they have been from the beginning," Stephen argued.

Ashley huffed in annoyance, "We don't know that. And neither do you," The two had been getting along until now... now he was angry and looking at her with an icy glare.

"Fine, you admitted you don't know," Stephen countered, she rolled her eyes in annoyance and went to move away, but he gripped her arm and pulled her to him. She glared at her boyfriend as Nick grunted at him and he let go, "But rather than sharing that with us, you shut us out. We're meant to be a team."

"You sound like Helen," Nick gave an annoyed smile, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have time for this," Ashley glared, "We gotta get going," She waited for father to go first and he gently rubbed her arm. And with that, she walked away and headed for the little girl.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After what felt like an hour, which it probably was Ashley and the two looked up to see the little girl shouting, waving her hands up in the air and trying to shout, but they couldn't hear her, "Hey, over here!" she yelled, but it was pretty hard to here.

"Hang on a minute," Nick cut in and they all stopped, "What is she saying?"

"I don't know," Ashley shrugged, shaking her head.

"I can't hear her," Stephen added.

"Run, please! Run!" came another muffled shout.

"Alright, let's get going," Nick nodded.

Before the three of them could take another step, sand shot from the air in front of them. They all gasped and stepped backwards. Ashley felt her eyes widen when she saw something moving ahead of them, "What the hell is that?" she asked, standing tall.

"I don't know," Nick answered.

Something came underneath them and the sand lifted them up a bit, but they stayed still. They turned when they saw the movement going on behind them, and then all of a sudden three giant scorpions came out of the sand, "Damn," Ashley gasped as the creatures started heading towards them.

"Run!" Nick shouted as the three of them ran as fast as they could, Ashley pushed the two in front of her and soon caught up to them. They didn't look back, they kept running and hearing the little girl's shouts to get on the rocks. Ashley felt a sweat drip from her forehead and a little dizzy, God, she needed oxygen. No, she had to give it to the little girl because she mattered most, she could wait. She was busy running.

Once they made it to the rocks, Stephen held her hand when they watched the scorpions try and grab them, when they failed they sunk back under the sand moving away from the rocks. The three looked at each other and breathed, but soon Ashley felt light headed and rested on Stephen, Nick walked over to her and held her shoulder and she nodded a smile, suddenly feeling okay.

"You're welcome," the girl came in, placing her hands on her hips.

Nick was surprised by her comment and gave Ashley a look that said, 'Reminds me of you' she gave a tiny laugh.

Ashley sat on the rocks next to the little girl, "Thanks for warning us," she winked, "You okay?" The little girl smiled at her and watched her father unhook the oxygen and offered it to the little girl who was hesitant at first. Ashley nudged her arm with her shoulder, "Ah, come on. It'll make you feel better," The little girl took two deep breaths before handing it to Ashley who smiled and took a breath and handed back to her father, "Better?" Ashley asked, placing a hand on the girl's back.

"Much better,"

Stephen handed Ashley a drink, sitting next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He watched her give it to the girl, who took a long sip.

"Now, we've gotta get you outta here," Nick said

"You're gonna rescue me?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Ashley nodded, "That's why we're here,"

"You got any objections?" Nick asked, looking down at the girl.

"I was planning my own way back," the girl stated, "But now you've messed it all up and made those things angry,"

Nick looked up at Ashley and Stephen and smiled. He saw Ashley trying not to laugh, "She's fine, doesn't need any help."

"You can tag along," she cut in, getting a little scared not knowing he was joking, "If you want."

Nick smiled down at her, "Well, thanks."

Ashley smiled at her father, he had a way with kids. They seemed to like him a lot, "What are those things?" Ashley asked her.

"Dunno," she answered, moving closer to Ashley, "But they're pretty horrible. They killed the soldiers."

"You saw that?" Stephen asked.

" Heard it, mostly," the girl answered looking at Stephen, "All I know is that they come when you walk on the sand."

"Yeah, must sense the vibrations," Nick stated, as Ashley nodded.

"Well, we're gonna have to go the long way around. If we stick to the works, we can get close enough to the anomaly," Stephen explained, he saw Taylor looked down at her leg, "What's wrong with your leg?"

"Twisted it," she answered, "I made my way to the rocks, but they ate my dog,"

Ashley shook her head, "No, no, no, no, no," she smiled, "Your dog's alive. She's on the other side,"

The girl smiled at Ashley, "Cool!" she then grew sad, "Oh, she left me behind then, that's cold."

Ashley chuckled at the girl, "Let me look at your leg," Nick said. The girl showed him her leg. Ashley supported her back so she wouldn't fall over and looked at the bruise, sucked in some air and then started coughing.

"Can't walk on that," Stephen stated.

"Duh! Why do you think I've been sat here?" Taylor snapped as she pulled her leg away from Nick, and Ashley held her so she wouldn't fall backwards.

"Come on, I'm gonna have to carry you," Stephen said getting right to the point, before kissing Ashley's cheek and standing up.

"No way!" Taylor exclaimed as she stood on the edge of the rocks, Ashley supporting her.

Stephen sighed, sneaking an amused smile at Nick and Nick doing the same. They were both thinking the same thing, "What's your name, anyway?" Stephen asked.

"Taylor," she answered, "And I ain't baggage. No one has to carry me."

"She ain't baggage," Ashley and Nick repeated at the same time to Stephen.

Stephen looked around with a funny frown, putting the bag over his shoulder, "Taylor ain't baggage," he repeated.

"So, is this some kind of giant wind-up?" Taylor asked as she looked over her shoulder. Ashley helped her over the rocks.

"What?" Nick asked.

"One minute I'm in Hackney and the next I'm in the desert. The way I look at it, I've probably been hypnotised or something, and you bought me here as this big joke. I bet there are cameras everywhere," Taylor explained. Ashley laughed softly and looked at the two men.

"Yup and the public gets to vote which one of us gets eaten first," Ashley stated, grinning.

"Ah, it's cooler than Big Brother." Taylor shrugged.

Ashley rolled her eyes, "Anything's cooler than Big Brother,"

Nick threw his head back and laughed, "Alright,"

The four of them didn't notice the sand shifting just below them. None knew they were being followed.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Anomaly Site**

Connor had his mobile in his hands. He quickly typed,

_IT'S OVER_

He clicked send. He had just dumped his girlfriend or now ex-girlfriend over a text, "Job done," he smiled. Suddenly a rattling came from the crate near Connor. He stood up and looked over at Abby, "Whoa."

"What was that?" she asked, walking close.

Connor stood up, "I don't know. Oh, please don't tell me it's rats. They _really _freak me out."

Abby then saw some footprints or tracks, "Rats? No, too many legs." she said looking at the prints.

"How many legs we talkin'?" Connor asked.

Abby looked up at him, "Plenty,"

Then, rustling was heard and Abby saw one of the Millipedes. It started to scatter away, "Look! It's getting away, come on!" she yelled, running after the annoying little bug.

Connor looked nervous and pointed to the anomaly, "But what about the- the- UGH!" he then scrambled to catch up with Abby. _One day I'm gonna have to stop chasing this girl._

As he left, he didn't see the anomaly start to fade.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

Ashley ran as quickly as she could when she heard a noise, letting go of Taylor's hand and ran next to her father and felt panic rise within. "Oh my God! Stephen, it's fading!" she yelled from next to her father. She turned around when she heard screaming and saw Stephen pick up Taylor and set her down next to Ashley. She felt her body weaken as it started to close, "No, no! I'm not being trapped again! Can't we make a run for it?" Nick held her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"No, no," he stayed silent, "Look! The scorpions are surrounding it, we can't...we'll get killed."

Ashley watched in horror, getting out of her father's grip and holding Taylor's shaking hand.

How were they going to get out?

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Anomaly Site**

"Look! This," Abby pointed at the creature. It was scattering away and soon went to a kitchen through a resturant, she felt weird when she walked in and looked at the chiefs and disappearing into the front.

"Oi! What are you doing?" asked the head chief.

Connor pulled out his card, "Uh, food standard agency."

"You can't just-"

"When was the last time you washed this?" Connor asked, pointing to the man's clothes. He looked confused, "Think about it." and with that, Connor disappeared to find the bug.

Abby looked around when she heard people screaming, "Sorry! It's okay! Sorry! Sorry!" She saw it and looked over at Connor, "It's over there. It's over there!" The two ran to a giant ball-pool and looked over at each other. " What are we waiting for?" Abby asked.

Connor smiled, "I love this job," and with that they jumped into the ball-pool, people looking over at them. While Abby was looking for the Millipede, Connor sunk deep into the pit.

Abby soon found it and pulled it out, "I've got it Connor!" she soon got out of the pool, "Honestly, everyone it's okay. It's harmless," she then turned when Connor didn't come up. " Connor...Connor?" she hissed. All of a sudden he came up from the ball-pool and people who were watching laughed at the young man. " What are you doing?"

"Just having a bit of a play. I'm a massive ball pool fan." he smiled.

"We all love ball pools Connor, now's not the time," He nodded and soon got out.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Abby ran to the anomaly and felt panic when she saw it was fading, "We've gotta get this back," She then threw the bug back and looked over at Connor her eyes wide as he held the detector, "It's breaking up!"

"Cutter, Stephen,and Ashley..." he realized in panic, "They're gonna be trapped! We can't let that happen we have to warn them!" Suddenly he was off, trying to go through the anomaly, but Abby stopped him, wrapping her arms around him. They watched in horror as the anomaly closed right before their eyes. Connor felt a lump form in his throat and tears sting his eyes. " They've gone!" Connor murmured as Abby buried her head in his arm. They were gone. " It's gone!"

Abby looked forward. " We've lost them."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

Ashley watched in horror as the anomaly disappeared right in front of her eyes.

"Oh my God..." She looked down at the ground, shutting her eyes. She couldn't do this again...being trapped and _waiting_. Nick stood up, pain in his eyes. Stephen sat on a rock and Taylor was in the middle her eyes welling with tears, her legs pressed to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them.

"What happened? Why aren't we going back?" she asked. Ashley wrapped her arms around Taylor when no one answered her. Nick sat down on a rock, clapped his hands on his knees and looked down, Stephen did the same, Ashley closed her eyes and placed her head on Taylor's shoulder to look at the men.

What they saw in her eyes made them feel even more hopeless.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

James Lester sat at his desk in front of him was Abby and Connor, Jenny was next to him a disappointed look on her face, "What are the chances of it re-opening?" he asked.

"Some do," Connor answered in a sad voice, "Some don't."

"But it could be tomorrow," Abby guessed.

"Or it could be in a thousand years time," Connor added sadly. " We just don't know. That's the problem."

"I'm sorry, James," Jenny spoke, "We may have to face the fact that we've lost them,"

"How long can they survive?" Lester asked, facing Connor.

Connor realized that Lester didn't want to give up on them, "If they find water then they could survive for a few weeks," Connor said,"If they don't..." He didn't finish. He didn't want to finish. No one wanted him to finish.

They all grew silent, until Jenny broke it, "So what do we do now?" she asked facing Lester.

"We carry on," he answered her, "Daphne and Scrappy will have to take charge of the Anomaly operation."

Abby and Connor exchanged looks, "What you mean us?" Connor finally asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lester answered with a sigh, "God, help us. Keep a permanent watch on the anomaly site if it re-opens, we go in after them."

Jenny shifted, "What should I tell the girl's step father?"

"Tell him we did our best. In the meantime we have no option then to get on with the job. Good luck."

By the look on her face Jenny did not like that idea... at all. But, she wasn't going to argue with him, she sighed and walked away with Connor and Abby.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

Caroline was in Connor and Abby's flat, she looked through her messages and saw that Connor had dumped her. Over. A. Text. She didn't feel angry... okay she felt a little angry. But she felt embarassed and oddly... disappointed. She turned off her mobile and grabbed the stupid nerd movies he wanted to watch, her stuff, and her magzines.

But then... she stopped and remembered something.

Caroline looked around the flat, trying to find a certain prehistoric lizard, "Rex? Rex? Where are you?" she asked trying to look for him. She heard chirping and turned around slowly to see him on a chair. A smirk was on her face, "There you are..."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

Ashley stood up even with her numb legs, "We gotta find a way outta here," She looked down at Taylor and shook her head, "We... can't just sit here and wait for an anomaly to re-open. It may never re-open," she stated, keeping her voice strong although she felt sick on the inside. But she was scared more for Taylor than herself.

They had to get Taylor out! She can't stay, she's just a little girl. And her step-father...how was he going to feel? Knowing, or thinking that he lost one of the most important things that mattered to him...

"We're going to find a way out," Nick stated, gripping his daughter's shoulders.

"Alright. You have the detector, let's get going," she said suddenly getting away from his grip, realizing that she almost broke in front of Taylor, no, she had to stay strong for her.

.~.

They walked along the rocks, Ashley stood next to her father and looked down at the detector, it never made a sound, and when it made a sound that meant no anomaly. Nick glanced over at her, "It's gonna be okay," he assured her.

"I know," she answered, he gently nudged her shoulder, "I'm just... I worried for Taylor, for you guys two."

Nick sighed and as did she. Suddenly she stopped when Taylor asked a question, "There isn't a way out of here... is there?"

Ashley sighed and put on a reassuring smile, "Sure there is,"

"You're lying!" Taylor exclaimed, "Adults always lie. My mum told me she was going to be alright. But she wasn't, she died. Now you're lying, just like her," Taylor sat down on some rocks, trying hard not to cry, "We're gonna die in this stupid place,"

Ashley dropped down next to her and flicked her hat gently to get her attention, Taylor shuffled away. She watched her father sit next to Taylor as well, "You're right..." he admitted, "Um... we're not in great shape right now, but I can promise you one thing, we're not gonna die,"

Ashley nudged Taylor's arm with her elbow causing Taylor took look up at her and smile, "Okay?"

"There are clouds, due east, which could mean a body of water, vegetation, so food and shelter," Stephen chimed in with a smile, looking down at Taylor, "We should head that way."

"Stay on the rocks as far as we can," Nick added with a smile.

"Alright?" Ashley asked Taylor who nodded as Nick and Ashley helped her up. Nick went ahead and before Taylor followed she turned to Stephen, who was holding Ashley's hand.

"If you try to pick me up again, I'll bite you." Taylor warned and walked away.

Ashley laughed at her boyfriend, before he pulled her closer to him, his arm going around her waist, "She reminds me of you when we were little. Remember, you would never let me carry you to the playground or else you would kick me?"

She smacked his arm, "Yeah, well, I had a good reason."

He laughed and kissed her neck softly before the two followed Nick and Taylor.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Connor and Abby's Flat**

Caroline had cut up some apples and placed them in a bowl, Rex was hiding under something and she couldn't get him out. So she placed the bowl in font of were Rex was. He came out from under and looked around, chirping and went for the food. When he looked up, Caroline had a tennis racket. She swung it at him, but he flew away and onto some kind of house for lizards. She grunted and threw everything at him, papers and plates that broke.

He then started to fly away and she threw another thing at him, but she missed. When he came closer, she had her chance and swung at the lizard, hitting him to the ground and knocking him flat out.

" Got you, lizard."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

When Taylor started feeling better, she wouldn't stop talking to Ashley and the woman could easily see that it was getting her father very annoyed. It was funny to watch and she couldn't help but laugh every time. Which earned a look from him ( always trying to look unamused ) but that only made her laugh harder.

"Would you rather die of thirst are be eaten?" Taylor asked, "Think I'd rather be eaten. Then at least its quick, two bites, done," she answered herself, "You'd guys be more like four or five bites, so it'll be worse for you,"

Ashley laughed again, helping Taylor get down now and then, "Can you not try and be positive for five minutes?" Nick asked as he threw his daughter another look. By the look on her face he only knew one thing. She was enjoying this.

"We're probably the best food around," Taylor continued, "Imagine if you're a giant sand thing living on nothing but millipedes, then you get the taste of people for the first time...all gooey and warm; we'd be like a delicacy."

Ashley grinned, "So Taylor, who'd you think would get eaten first?" she heard Stephen chuckle from beside her.

"Why don't you sing a song or whistle or something?" Nick asked, talking to Taylor. " Anything. Just _stop_ talking."

"You're grumpy," Ashley laughed.

"Whoa, whoa!" Stephen cut in, stopping. He swore he could have seen a flicker of light that looked like an anomaly. They all stopped and looked at Stephen with confused faces.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Do you see that?"

The other three looked to see anything, but saw shook her head and Nick asked, " What?"

It was gone. Disappeared. He shook his head, "Forget it," he started walking.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After a while of walking, the sun had reached its peak in the sky. It had gotten warmer, much to everyone's dislike. Ashley felt her knees buckle each time she moved, her eyes get heavier every passing minute, and her head was pounding with a horrible headache. But no way was she stopping, unless they had too. Nick gave her some oxygen and she started to feel better, her head hurt a lot more, but she knew Taylor needed it most. Rounding to see more rocks, Ashley's ankles were hurting. She sighed as Nick took a drink of water before passing it to Taylor, who passed it to Ashley, and she passed it to him.

Suddenly, she felt excitement when they heard the anomaly detector start beeping. She wrapped her arm around Stephen and smiled, "Oh, thank God." Cutter sighed.

"Oh, yes," Stephen added, looking at the detector. Ashley's smile widen and sighed happily.

"What is it?" Taylor asked.

Nick tapped the detector, "That's hope. We've found a new anomaly,"

"Which way?" Stephen asked.

"I can hear a train," Taylor suddenly said. Ashley froze and nodded her head... it wasn't a train, but she heard it too.

"There are no trains in the Silurian." Stephen said, looking up.

"It's not a train," Nick stated, looking over Taylor's head.

They saw sand built up, the wind getting stronger but in a deadly, dangerous way, "Sandstorm!" Ashley shouted, she pushed Taylor and Stephen out of the way and headed towards some rocks. Stephen took Taylor's hand and headed to some rock crevices, "Come on, Taylor. Run!" They went inside a crevice and he covered her up.

Nick started running, but tripped on some rocks and the detector fell out of his hands. He looked around, trying to find it, and looked up when his daughter gripped his arm, "Dad! Come on!" he knew that if he went looking for it, he would be dead, and she would not leave him, so she would die too. He held her hand as they headed in another crevice as the sand rolled in, Ashley gasped when Nick covered her up and she tried to cover him, his arms were wrapped around her back, and he was on top of her. She buried her face in his shoulder waiting for the storm to die down.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Anomaly Site**

Jenny, Abby, and Connor were at the anomaly site, waiting for the anomaly to re-open. Jenny was in front of the two, staring sadly at the pipe, praying that they would come back, "Abby..." Connor started

" Hmm?" she asked.

"I don't think I can do this on my own," he admitted.

"You won't have to," she assured and he looked over at her. " They'll be back."

He looked ahead, "Yeah, I know. How long do we wait?"

Jenny sadly turned to the two of them, "I suppose I can't pull this off any longer."

Abby and Connor shared looks, "We'll stay here." Abby nodded. She didn't want to give up on them.

Jenny nodded, "Okay. Call me if there's any change-" she stopped and stared at the two, "Just call me." she added softly before walking away.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Lester leaned over the railings of the ARC, "Leek! Come over here," Leek then came running up to his boss and looked over at him. " Any news?" he asked.

"Um... no," Leek answered, "Sorry, sir. Terrible loss. What a brilliant man, a brave woman. And of course good friends,"

_They're not dead. _Lester thought to himself, and shook his head, "You're out of your mind. Cutter, Ashley, and I _loathed _each other."

"Oh I didn't realize," Leek muttered.

"If there's one thing I despise more than stupidity it's sentimentality," Leek nodded, keeping his rage within, "Go on, I suppose you have some sort of work to do," he added looking forward.

Leek nodded, backed way, giving Lester a death glare.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The Silurian**

As the storm passed, Nick, Ashley, Taylor, and Stephen clambered out of the rocks coughing horribly. They were all covered in sand and Ashley helped her father out and thanked him for covering her. He gave her a smile, before becoming annoyed with himself, "I dropped the damn detector," Nick snarled.

Stephen held onto Taylor's hand, "So this is where hope gets you," Taylor commented.

As they made their way to the rocks, Ashley stopped and heard a beeping sound and gasped, a smile on her face and broke away from the group and jumped a few rocks kneeling down and brushing sand off the detector, "Bless you, Connor," she muttered.

She handed it over to her father, "Remind me to thank Connor he did a great job on these things," he remarked.

"Which way?" Stephen asked.

Hearing a gun cock, Ashley looked up to see a man, one of the soldiers most likely, holding a gun towards them. She knew who is was... it was the cleaner. Why was he always here? She instantly stood in front of Taylor, but gave her hand a reassuring squeeze when she moved next to her dad.

"I'll take that," he shrugged, motioning to the detector.

"I thought it might be you," Nick stated.

"There's only one ticket out of here and I'm taking it," the cleaner told them. Ashley glanced down at the man's feet when the detector landing on the ground with a thud. She hid knowing what her father was doing, "And the water," He held the gun up and motioning to the bag. Nick reached down, un-zipped the bag taking the bottle out. The man shook his head, "No, no, all of it," Nick threw him all the water too.

"Without the water, we'll be dead in a couple of hours," Ashley stated.

"Tough break," the man said to her, giving him an ugly grin. Ashley glared hard and noticed all his cuts on his arms and moved forward closer, as did her father.

"Come on," she begged in a pleading voice, "Take us with you," she moved closer with her dad. The man shook his head.

"At least take the girl, she's done nothing wrong," Nick mentioned, "She's not apart of this,"

Ashley nodded, "I mean, come on, at least give us some water," The man lowered his gun and shot several shot rounds around Ashley and Nick. The two stopped walking.

"You follow me, I'll shoot you."

"Without water, we're dead anyways," Nick shrugged, the two ignoring the threat and moving even closer. Once more, the man shot more rounds at the two and they stopped again.

"I'm warning you,"

She gave a bitter laugh, "Think I'm scared of you?"

"You should be,"

The two glanced over his shoulder and Ashley saw the lump of the creature getting closer to the man before it gripped the man beneath him and pulled him into the sand. Taylor screamed, as Stephen held her closer, "Help! It's eating me! Help!" the man pleaded, holding his hands out for help.

"Tough break," Nick remarked, kneeling down and grabbed the gun, shooting more rounds around the sand. Ashley quickly grabbed a bag and swung it over her shoulder and suddenly Stephen was at her side and he dropped down to the sand beside her, facing the man.

"Who sent you? It was Lester, wasn't it?" Stephen exclaimed, clenching his teeth.

The man gave them another ugly grin, and that' when Ashley had it with his stupid grin. She slammed her foot on his fingers, making him scream in pain, "I'm a professional," he grunted, "I don't talk! _Ever_," and with those last words, and a scream of pain he disappeared into the sand.

It was all silent.

Nick cocked the gun just in case. Slowly, Stephen reached down for the detector. The three of them stood up, "You're absolutely sure you two don't know anything?" Stephen whispered.

Ashley shook her head, as Nick answered, "I know one thing. It's not a good idea to run and shout on the sand," They slowly started to back up quietly and lightly.

"Good point," Stephen commented as they made their way back to Taylor.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

After the attack of the man, the team soon realized that the anomaly was on the other side of the sand dunes and there were no rocks so they had to walk on the sand. They all had to walk with slow, light movements or else the scorpions would hear them, "We have no choice, but if we travel lightly we should be okay," Nick stated from behind them all, "According to this, the anomaly should be just over the crest of the dune,"

As Ashley walked, she kept looking down, fearing that she would make a wrong move. She closed her eyes. _Think of it like this morning... when you were sneaking up on Stephen. Light movements. _But every time she took a step, she felt the sand slip beneath her feet as she held onto Taylor tighter. Suddenly, the sand beneath Taylor gave out by her bad leg and she fell on the sand with a thud. Ashley gasped and scrambled Taylor in her arms, as Nick and Stephen froze in place.

They watched as sand started to slide toward the four. In a blink of an eye Stephen was pulled under the sand and shouting, reaching his arms out, "STEPHEN!" Ashley screamed, running to him as fast as she could along with Nick.

"Ah! Damn!" he yelled, The two of them tried to get a strong grip on Ashley's boyfriend, trying to pull him out of the sand, "Ah!" he cried, Ashley didn't know how much pain he was in, but she knew it was a lot.

"Hold on! Just hold on! Don't let go!" Nick shouted to his friend, worriment in his voice.

Stephen looked up at them, "It's coming," he whispered.

To their horror, he was pulled under ground and Ashley could feel sweat dripping down her forehead, "NO!" her and Nick shouted, trying to dig the sand to find him. They looked like desperate idiots, but they didn't care. They had to get him out.

Taylor then clenched her hands into fists and jumped up and down the sand, much to Nick and his daughter's horror, "Let him go! Let him go! Let him go!" she shouted.

Ashley's eyes widen as she shook her head, "No! Taylor!"

" No! Taylor, stop! Taylor!" Nick shouted.

Taylor stopped and then suddenly a giant scorpion burst out from the sand. Ashley gasped when she a figure in it's jaws. Stephen. Suddenly, she turned to see another scorpion burst through the sand behind them. Ashley gripped Taylor pulling her down onto the sand in between her and Nick.

"Stay down," she ordered as the second scorpion crawled over them. Ashley suddenly started crawling, as the two giant creatures started fighting in front of their eyes. As they fought, the first one dropped Stephen and she caught him in her arms, with a small tumble. Her heart pounded in her chest. He was okay! "God! You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine," She pulled him back up and ran towards Nick and Taylor.

Nick gripped Taylor's hand and looked over at Stephen, relief on his face, "Stephen, take them," he ordered. Stephen gripped Taylor's hand and Nick went running for the bag.

Ashley's eyes widen, "Dad! Forget the bag!" she yelled after him.

"Ditch the bag!" Stephen shouted, "Come on!" As the scorpions continued to fight, Ashley watched and realized they weren't aiming for the pinchers, they were aiming for a spot under themselves, must be a weak spot they have, "Get out of there! You have to- ASHLEY!" Stephen shouted, watching his girlfriend run towards her dad and get out the gun and glare at her father.

"You better get what you need, now!" she told him. As the scorpions were done fighting, they were heading towards the two. Ashley cocked the gun and started firing at the scorpion where she thought was the weak spot as Nick gripped her arm, ready to pull her up. When the gun was out of bullets, he got what needed and pulled up Ashley and they ran towards an old shell of a scorpion that Stephen had set up and they saw the anomaly, "Oh yes!" she gasped, spotting the anomaly.

Next thing they knew, they were sliding down the sand like a roller coaster Ashley suddenly in Stephen's lap because they had to get down quickly. Nick, Stephen, and Ashley laughing and smiling as they slid down, while Taylor screamed. Once they stopped, they quickly got out of the shell and ran towards the anomaly, the giant sand scorpion behind them.

"Are we going home now?" Taylor cried as they ran towards the anomaly.

"We're going somewhere!" Ashley answered. She smiled when they disappeared through the anomaly.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**A Forest**

When they got on the other side of the anomaly, they entered a forest. Ashley sighed in relief. No more sand. They started walking through the forest, "Any guesses on where we are?" Stephen asked, giving a sideways glance to Ashley.

"Well," Ashley breathed, "The air's normal, woodland looks familiar. So I guess it's gotta be within the last thousand years,"

"Hey, look!" Taylor cried as she ran forward, the three adults following her.

There was some smoke coming from the ground, it looked like someone had lit a small fire. There where stone and hieroglyphics around them, plus wall paintings. It looked like something from the stone-age, "Middle Palaeolithic," Nick stated, looking at the scene in front of them.

Ashley's eyes widen, "We gotta get out of here!"

Looking for movement, everyone's eyes widen when they looked at what seemed to be the start of the human race. She saw Stephen grip Taylor and pull her back as she dropped the artifact in her hands. Nick moved in front of them all, his fists up as the man before them circled them trying to find out if they were a threat or not. Reaching back, Nick suddenly lunged forward, punching the guy out. He fell back, unconscious. Ashley looked forward and laughed when they all saw the man's underwear.

"That don't look right," Stephen remarked, pointing.

"Think I just punched an actor," Nick frowned, letting down his fists.

Ashley walked up next to him and gave the man an innocent look, "Oops,"

"Cutter!" came a familiar voice. They all looked up to see Connor and Abby making their way towards them. She sighed in relief of being home... her happiness soon died when she laid her eyes on Connor, remembering what he had said earlier. Oh, he was so in for it.

"I knew you'd make it back!" Abby cheered, smiling.

"It's really, _really_, great to see you guys." Connor said with a small laugh.

"Yeah, a few basic plants," Stephen remarked with a funny face, "Some _bugs_,"

Connor looked at him, eyes widening, "What?" he asked. Ashley moved forward with narrowed eyes, and he yelped stepping away from her.

.~.

"These are the highest stakes we've played for. If we say a word now, we could loose _everything_," Nick explained to Stephen and Ashley. She pushed the gear behind Nick seeing as Lester walked towards them. He looked at her and she gave him a secret smile.

"So do nothing?" Stephen asked.

"We just have to be sure," Ashley told him with a wink.

"Welcome to the 'Lost World Adventure Park'," Lester remarked, standing in front of the three, "Cavemen, concrete dinosaurs, and water slides," Stephen glared and walked away, catching up to Abby and Connor, "You know, I'd nothing thought I'd say this but given the choice between you and Connor, I'm very glad to have you back,"

Ashley raised her eye brows at him, placing a hand on her hip, "That might have been the nicest thing you said to us,"

She could see he tried so hard not to roll his eyes, "Of course, when we picked up the anomaly, we would have no idea what would come through it. You're are lucky we don't shoot on sight, dearie," Ashley rolled her eyes in return, "Well, I better go and sooth your caveman. Let's hope the Palaelithic was short on ambulance-chasing lawyers," He gave them a look and walked away. Ashley and her father shared some looks.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Taylor's Flat**

Jenny stood in front of Steve, who made a fist and placed it in front of his mouth to stop himself from crying, but she saw tears well up in his eyes, "I'm so sorry Steve, we did all we could," Jenny told him.

"No, you said-" he stopped talking when he saw three figures walk up. One of them being Taylor and the other two being Ashley and Nick, "You're okay," he breathed, spotting Taylor. Ashley smiled and didn't see the relieved look of Jenny when she saw her and her father come, "God, you had me so worried. If anything had happened to you-"

"You're upset?" Taylor asked surprised.

"Of course I'm upset," He gave her a huge hug, crying on her shoulder, "I love you," They let go and he held her small hands, "Listen, Taylor, I miss your mum too. Yeah? Yeah,"

"I know," Taylor looked down, "Sorry Steve."

" No," he kissed her knuckles, "No, no."

"Guess what Steve!" Taylor smiled, jumping up and down in sudden excitement, "I've been back millions of years in the past and almost got eaten by giant scorpions!"

Steve gave Ashley and Nick a nod that said 'Thank you' they nodded back at him, "Of course you have darling, course you have," Suddenly, Spratt came out barking and Steve picked her up as the small family laughed. He looked up at the two again, "Thank you,"

They have another nod and when they left. Nick stopped and turned to his daughter, he pulled her in a fatherly embrace, "Oof!" she laughed, hugging him right back,"Guess that little bonding moment, got you in the mood for some fatherly instincts?" she smiled. They let go, and walked next to Jenny, who gave Ashley a small hug, "Oof! You guys and hugs, I'm probably gonna get some from Abby and Connor as well. Next thing Lester will give me a hug and I'll be asking for a better payment,"

The two older adults smiled at her.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again," Jenny admitted looking directly at Nick. Ashley bit her lip and smiled at her friend.

"Yeah?" he remarked, "Bet you were devastated," At that Ashley elbowed him in the stomach.

Jenny laughed, "Inconsolable," she corrected.

Suddenly, Taylor came out, "Oi! You two!" The three of them looked over at them, smiling big, "Can I come and work with you when I leave school?"

The father and daughter smiled, "Yeah, alright," Ashley agreed.

"You'd be pretty good at it," Nick added.

They watched a smile widen on the girl's face, "See ya!"

Ashley twiddled her fingers bye while her father said in a funny voice, "See ya!" At that, she giggled at him. They looked and Ashley felt a smile on her face when she saw Jenny smiling and lean on the railing.

"So," she said, "Can I get changed now?"

She got her answer when Ashley laughed and she and her father turned away, she smiled again and followed them.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Before Ashley went to go back home with Stephen, she rushed to her locker to get something. As she started leaving, she noticed her father entering one of his labs. With a slight smile, she pushed open the door, "Don't you ever go home?" she asked, leaning against the railing and holding the door open with her foot.

Nick looked up at her and smiled, "Isn't that we're you're suppose to be?"

She smirked and held up her mobile, "I was picking up something from my locker. Your turn. What are you still doing here?"

"Working,"

Ashley sighed and walked in, resting her head on her father's shoulder, "Why am I surprised?"

Nick chuckled, "Go home Ashley, get some rest. See Stephen,"

"I might just do that," Ashley nodded, with a smile, "Good night, dad," she placed a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room with a smile on both their faces. His smile faded when he looked down at the gear he had taken and switched on the TV to see a news report on Taylor, he fully turned to see her.

_"A young girl trapped down a hole on the sixth building site, was dramatically rescued today. It's believed the girl was presuing her pet dog when she became trapped. Police and fire-crews worked through the night to free Taylor Craig... her-"_

He didn't hear the rest when he walked out of the room.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Abby and Connor's Flat**

"So the chicken..." Connor was saying as he and Abby entered their flat.

"Yeah," Abby wanted him to continue, not really knowing where this was going...

"Goes down to the embankment..." he paused after every sentences, "Drops the book in front of the frog and the frog's like, 'Read it',"

"Yeah..."

Abby made it to the living room but stopped when she saw the mess all over the place. She listened for a sound of Rex, but heard none. The house was silent, where was her lizard?

"What?" Connor asked, noticing her lack of interest, he looked around and then back at Abby.

"Rex?" Abby called, "Rex?" She jumped forward, looking for any signs of him. " Where's Rex?"

Connor stood, speechless. Where was Rex? What happened?

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Ashley and Stephen's Flat**

_Sorry, Ashley. Cant hang out today, Rex is gone. I'll tell you about it later though._ _Sorry_  
><strong>A<strong>

_Hope you find him. See you later. Bye  
><em>**A**

Ashley sighed and placed her mobile on the desk. She looked up when she heard Stephen's footprints and she smirked, "Remind me to never, ever go to beach, " He didn't answer her, he stood next to her and held her hand, "What?" she asked confused.

He didn't say anything, he just kissed her lightly, "Sorry," he confessed.

This made her even more confused, "What for?"

"For arguing with you, again. You and Nick know something but you shut everyone else out,"

She gripped his hand, "Well, we didn't say anything because we don't want panic to run through the team. If they're was a traitor we would have told you. And if we were wrong... well, Lester already thinks we're crazy,"

Stephen nodded, trying to stop his smile, "Yeah,"

She then smacked his arm, "You're not suppose to agree that I'm crazy!"

"Well, you are!" he laughed, wrapping his hands around her waist.

"I am not- okay, well maybe I am," she shrugged, which made him laugh a little harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. She slid her hand on his shoulder, the other on his neck, he leaned forward, smiling, "You gonna tilt your head?" she breathed between kisses.

"Maybe," he smiled before titling his head, causing her to moan in his mouth.

Stephen knew what he was doing was wrong, because he still had feelings...or, at least an interest in Helen. Ashley's mother... but Ashley was his girlfriend, and he loved her as well. She had been hurt enough...he _needed _to make this work. He couldn't loose her again. He unbuttoned her top, throwing it on the floor and the two gently fell on their bed.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Nick came through the door. He had gone to get himself some coffee, when he came in, he found the door open and held. He knitted his eyes brows, he didn't remember holding the door open. He then closed the door and looked at the TV, the news report on Taylor was still on. When he sat down, he took a sip of coffee and turned around to work on the head gear. His eyes widen at the sight.

It was gone.

He got up at lightning speed opened the door, and looked around to see if anyone would have taken it. He stormed back inside, and sat at his desk, his eyes widen. Who the hell would have taken it? Rage, shock, and worriment flooded through his body and he felt angry, his eyes narrowed and he slammed his hands on the desk yelling in anger and frustration,

"Damn it!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY GOD.<strong>

**I'M BACK! I'm so, so, so, so, so , sorry I haven't been on for a while! I forgot how amazing it was to write 'Ashley Cutter-Handson'! I'm so sorry! **

**So yeah, I'm in love with father and daughter moments. So, I'm trying to have some more Nick/Ashley moments and there is some smexy time going on with Stephen and Ashley *wink, wink***

**And I just love this episode! Taylor is awesome, she's so spunky. XD And I absolutely loved James Murrary and Douglas Henshall in this epsiode! Also Nick's 'See ya' was the most adorable and funniest thing! I'd love so here what you guys think, I'll be back soon!**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	7. Episode 6: Everything's Revealed

**Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval-Season 2**

**Episode 6: Everything's Revealed**

* * *

><p>It was a bright, clear sunny day on the M25. Dina Salmon sat in her car with her son Jake, who sat in the back playing with his toy dinosaurs. She smiled over at him and turned to face back. Around them were others waiting in their vehicles. The Motorway was extremely slow today, and Dina along with others had places to go.<p>

"We're gonna see your daddy soon, aren't we Jake?" Dina asked as she sighed deeply, turning to her son, "He's been on a big airplane up in the sky, but he'll be landing..." she glanced down at her watch, "God, any minute. Come on," she turned over a drawing of a plane on the passenger's seat before looking up and out of the front window. Ahead of her she could see a sign that let everyone knew why traffic wasn't moving. The sign read, 'Severe Delays'. Dina sighed once again, "Roadwork's again," she mumbled. Glancing back at Jake, she turned just in time to see someone run past her car. Confused on what was going on she turned to see what was happening.

People were now getting out of their cars running and screaming.

"What's going on Jake?" Dina asked the little boy who had dropped his toys and was now watching the people run past them.

A sound of what sounded like roaring and trumpeting could be heard from ahead of them and the cars were being thrown left and right. Her eyes widen when a car flew right past them. Dina strained to see what was happening, she started screaming and shaking in fear of what she would see if the van in front of her was moved. But she couldn't get out. She wouldn't leave Jake.

Suddenly, the van in front of her started to move. But it was being pushed back in her direction, before it was too lifted into the air and thrown to the side. Her eyes widen and she screamed once again at the sight in front of her.

It looked like a large elephant... but it wasn't.

It was too big.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Rap music was playing from the CD player in the locker room or gym room of the ARC where Abby Maitland, Connor Temple, and Ashley Cutter-Handson were all situated. Ashley sighed and continued to punch the bag in front of her. Her hair was held up in a high pony tail, she wore a white ruffled tank top, some dark jeans, a bracelet, a black leather jacket stopping at her elbows, and ankle boots. Abby was laying down on the weight bench as she breathed heavily lifting the weights up. Connor was messing around near the lockers on his skateboard, watching the two ladies. One lifting weights and the other throwing deadly punches.

They had just told Abby that Connor's girlfriend... or now ex-girlfriend had stolen Rex.

"We have to tell Cutter," Abby decided, holding the weights above her head for someone to take.

"But Caroline hated Rex," Connnor cut in.

Ashley sighed annoyed, and took off her boxing gloves, "That's why she took him, Connor. To get back at you for dumping her. By a text," she stated, throwing Connor a look as she took a sip of her water.

"Why hasn't she given him back yet?" Abby sighed.

"Maybe she's so crazy about me that she's gonna hold him hostage until I get back together with her," Connor suggested.

Ashley and Abby scoffed, "_Really_?"

"Maybe not," he muttered, taking the weights away from Abby, "Don't tell Cutter, okay? I'll get him back, I promise," He held the weights and Abby sat up. He turned only to be stopped by Stephen Hart, who held a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hey," he said giving a wink to Ashley before turning to Connor, "What's this secret meaning all about?"

Ashley looked up to see Connor struggling with the weights from Abby, "I don't know. It's secret, innit?" Connor answered, struggling with the weights.

"You wanna put that down, Connor?" Ashley asked, leaning against the lockers and gave a look to him.

"He just said to meet him here," Abby stated, leaning against the lockers with Ashley.

"I wanted it to be somewhere we wouldn't be overheard," Nick explained from the doorway. Everyone turned to him as he walked further in and knelt down to the CD player, turning up the music.

"Wow, advanced paranoia or what?" Connor remarked, turning to face Stephen.

"A necessary precaution," Nick corrected, "Come here," The others moved forward, "There's someone working against us, someone one who has access to the detector and probably the same someone who stole the headset in the Silurian,"

"Someone?" Stephen asked.

"Okay, I know that we all have our own ideas about who that might be, but this time we have to find out for sure," Nick added

"Okay, so how we gonna do that?" Stephen questioned.

Nick was about to answer when the alarm sound alerting them all to a new anomaly. Ashley looked at her father and took out her hair-tie, her brown hair falling off he shoulders once again as the others grabbed their things and left the room. Moments later, Ashley and Nick walked into the main part of the ARC in front of the ADD.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The M25**

Darkness.

That's all Dina saw. Suddenly, she started waking up when the muffled cries of her boy yelling, "Mummy!" got louder.

She slowly got up and looked around, her car was ruined, "Its okay Jake," she assured, head spinning.

She braced herself when she heard more sound from the giant elephant. But all that came was a man running up to her window. " Hey, you okay?" he asked her in a soft voice.

Dina was taking deep breaths as she tried to get out of the car, but her feet were trapped, "I can't get out," she explained, she felt horrified and her body was shaking again, "My legs are trapped! My little boy..." she cried.

"What's his name?" the man asked, trying to get her to calm down.

"Jake,"

The man nodded and went to the other side to look over at Jake, "Hey, Jake. I'm Ed. Just hang in there little guy. Recovery's on the way," he went back to look at Dina, "I have something that can help in my car, I'll be right back," he ran to get what he needed.

Dina smiled through her tears, "It's okay, Jake. The nice man's gonna get us out of here,"

As soon as she said that, a body flew on the front of her car and the body was Ed's. Her eyes widen and she screamed in terror, as the now dead body slid off her car and more roars came.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

When the team saw where the anomaly was and what creature it was, Ashley felt her eyes widen, "Oh my God..." she breathed.

"My worst nightmare in one sentence!" James Lester shouted over the sound of the alarm, descending down the ramp as Jenny popped out in front of him.

"Mammoth on the M25!" She said, supplying the answer and held her mobile to her ear.

"Colombian Mammoth," Nick corrected Lester.

"The flavour is immaterial," Lester snapped in anger.

Leek was walking down the ramp behind Jenny and Lester, "The Colombian Mammoth was a hairless species, sir," he added on, but that only made Lester more angry.

"Look, I don't care if it shaved its legs and got a bikini wax. It's on a motorway in broad daylight!" Lester snapped.

Ashley, Stephen, and Nick were looking at the guns in the back of the truck, "It's not gonna be big enough," Ashley shook her head, looking down at the gun.

"Nope," Stephen agreed, "Gonna need a bigger gun,"

"Alright," Nick nodded, he nodded back and went to go get what they needed. Nick looked over at Ashley, "Let's go,"

She nodded her head and the two ran to parking lot. Abby and Connor were already in the back of the car. Nick sat behind the wheel and Ashley sat next to him, having trouble not smiling. They were going to get a Mammoth.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Stephen opened the back of his car as he removed the gun he needed. Closing the boot, he jumped when he saw Helen Cutter, "What are you doing here?" he snapped, rounding the side of the car.

"I needed to see you," she shrugged.

Stephen felt his eyes widen and his heart stop. He had slept with Ashley last night, they had taken their relationship further just like he always wanted to, but he couldn't help the love that still held for Helen. But he loved Ashley as well... and he didn't want to see her get hurt... again-

Hearing a horn beep behind him he knew it was Ashley and the others.

"Get down," he ordered Helen and when he said that he didn't see the nasty grin she had as he lay the gun beside him out of sight, "I left the gun inside," he lied, "I'll catch up with you, yeah?" He was thankful when Nick nodded and drove off before he turned to Helen, "What are you playing at?" he demanded harshly. He didn't want her to mess up things with him and Ashley again. She almost didn't forgive him the first time, but when she did he never felt more happier. Now, he here is sneaking around with her mother and Nick's ex-wife. He didn't want to loose their trust. He loved Ashley.

But he loved Helen too.

"Talk to me, Stephen," Helen suddenly said.

"You were right," Stephen sighed as he straightened up. Helen followed suit, "They know about the conspiracy."

"Come with me," she told him, "We can't wait any longer,"

Stephen froze. His mind wandering to the two people he cared about most. His closest friend... the love of his life... he wanted to go with Helen, but he didn't want to leave them behind. He knew they wouldn't go with them. Jesus, Ashley would never stay in one place with Helen. He saw how see reacted in the Silurian when the anomaly closed. He knew they wouldn't go with them... Ashley hated Helen for what she did. When they talked she never called her mother, 'Mum' she just said, 'Helen.' She was that angry for her mother keeping all those secrets from her and Nick. Besides, those two followed their heart and mind. But when it came to anomalies, they figured it out together, a strong team they were. They wouldn't just drop everything. Hell, he was most likely going to ask Ashley if she would come, because he knew Nick never would. But neither would Ashley. She wouldn't abandon her father, her team, her friends.

"Nick and Ashley can cope, every second you delay makes Lester's position stronger," Helen added, breaking Stephen from his thoughts.

"Alright," He hoped Ashley would forgive him for this, but deep down he had a feeling she wouldn't.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**M25**

Getting to the scene, Ashley looked up to see Jenny and a lot of people standing around to see what was going on. Reporters included.

"Hi," she greeted, walking up the truck as they slowed down. Ashley gave a smile to Jenny, "I've shut down the motorway at the next two junctions, kept the camera crew out, shut down the mobile networks, there's no fly-zone in place and the eye-witnesses have been debriefed,"

"And all that with your skirt tucked into your tights," Nick teased, "Well done," Ashley shook her head, smiling.

"I'm not gonna look. Mammoth. Go," Jenny ordered pointing forward.

"Yes, Ma'am." Ashley joked with a mock salute as her father continued driving.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Finally stopping, the four of them climbed out of the car as they looked ahead to where the Mammoth was. Ashley stood on the steps of the passengers side door as she over looked the beauty of the creature. Abby stood behind her as Connor stood on the other side, "Oh, you beauty," Nick whispered,no one taking their eyes off the beautiful creature.

"It's the biggest elephant that ever lived. They were still running around North America until about 8,000 years ago," Ashley explained.

"It's a herd animal," Abby added. They watched as the mammoth was hitting cars and walking, roaring and trumpeting, "It can't smell its mates,"

They all blinked, tearing their eyes away when Nick turned to them, but he turned back when he saw worry on his daughter's face. He turned around and saw movement from the car, not far away from the Mammoth. A woman was yelling and screaming, hoking her horn, and trying to get out, "Please help!" she shouted.

"We've gotta get her out," Connor stated, his eyes widening at the woman. Ashley froze, seeing a little boy was in the car. _She better shut the hell up! _she thought in frustration.

"No," Nick cut in still looking at the car, "If we go near her, it'll only make things worse,"

Ashley clenched her fist, "The Mammoth is panicking because she's making too much noise. First thing we gotta do it get her to _shut up_," She turned around to face Connor, "Get Jenny to put you through to the Highways Agency. Tell them we gotta get a urgent message,"

"I'm on it," he nodded and ran to get Jenny.

As Nick and Ashley turned back around, Abby cocked a rifle, "No, we're gonna need more firepower," Ashley stated, shaking her head as she looked down at the gun.

"Jeez, where the hell is Stephen?" Nick sighed, looking down at his watch.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

"We'll need _proof_. Files, photographs, video footage. A complete _record_ of the whole Anomaly Operation," Stephen explained as they stood behind the ARC, Helen leaning against a tree.

"You know Lester will kill you if he has to," Helen recalled.

Stephen ignored her, "You'll have to tell the press _everything_," Why was he even doing this? He shook his head, "Could get ugly," he continued, "That's not all...we have to give Ashley and Cutter another chance,"

Helen gave him a look, "What?" she asked, hiding her surprise.

"We're gonna tell them what we're doing. Give them the choice," he concluded. They would want to know. No, no. They _had _to know. He didn't want to go behind their backs again.

"You can't tell them Stephen," she shook her head, not liking the idea.

"I'm not gonna," he gave her a look, "You are,"

She shrugged as he started to walk away, "Alright, you think those two will listen to reason, you're wrong!"

"Oh, they'll listen. It's not personal. Come on."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**M25**

Once Connor returned the woman quietened down. Ashley looked up and grinned slightly as she read what he had said the sign said in large letters, 'SHUT UP!'

"Tactful," Nick commented.

"That's what you said, innit?" Connor asked, frowning. Ashley gave him a nudge before she sighed. She sighed, God, where the hell was Stephen? She didn't want to wait any longer, the woman was still screaming even though she quietened down.

As she made a move, her father's voice stopped her, "I can't wait any longer,"

"What are you gonna do?" Connor asked, looking at the two, it looked they were going to dash to the car if Stephen didn't come in a second.

"This," Nick answered, before he and suddenly Ashley started running to the woman.

She glanced over at him, "I guess we had the same thing in mind," she shrugged.

Abby and Connor followed behind the two. The two knelt down next to the window, which had no glass like the rest of the windows in her car, and looked over at the terrified woman, "Alright, can you move?" Ashley asked her.

"I'm trapped. Please help Jake," she begged, talking about her son. Ashley and Nick nodded, opening the door to the back and went up to Jake, undoing his seat belt as Ashley held the boy in her lap.

"My mum," Jake murmured as Nick opened the door and Abby went up to them.

"It's okay, we'll look after her," Ashley assured him.

"Abby, take him," Nick added in a whisper as Abby nodded, holding onto the little boys hand.

"Mum!" Jake cried quietly.

Dina, smiled at him reassuringly, "It's okay Jake," she promised. Abby nodded and she and Jake left.

"Connor, help Abby," Nick whispered, and cocking his head motioning to the Mammoth. Connor nodded and ran. Nick didn't close the door as he looked at Ashley, who knitted her eyes brows in confusion, but by the look on his face she knew what he meant. Her answer? She reached forward and closed the door.

.~.

With Connor, he went behind a van, his heart thumping and mind racing. Quietly, he looked over to see if the Mammoth was still near. He bit back a gasp when he didn't see the Mammoth, but its tusks were right next to him. He breathed heavily, the Mammoth started coming forward and he slid over to the other side of the van with only one thought running through his head.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. CRAP!_

The Mammoth made some more noise, and swung it's trunk around to where Connor was at, almost hitting him in the head and the face, but luckily Connor ducked slightly, frozen with fear. When the Mammoth started walking away, Connor looked over to see Abby behind a car with Jake. He gave them a motion telling them they were okay, and they ran, Abby holding Jake's hand, "Come on, Jake." she whispered as they started running towards Connor.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"We have to get the Mammoth back through the anomaly somehow," Abby stated, looking at Connor. Suddenly, she had an idea, "I have an idea," let go of Jake, pushing him gently to Connor, "Look after him Connor. I won't be long," she went off, but Connor stopped her.

"What about Dumbo?" he asked, pointing to the Mammoth.

"Distract it?" she suggested before running off to find a car.

"Distract it?" Connor repeated before turning around when he heard the Mammoth, he held onto Jake's little hand, "Distract it..." he looked down at Jake, "Any ideas?"

Jake shook his head cutely, "Nuh-uh,"

"Me neither."

With Abby, she needed to look for a fast car, "Car, car, car, car..." she panted, as she looked for a car before seeing a yellow convertible, "Oh yes!" she smiled and jumped into the car and she sped off down the motorway.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Dina looked like she was in so much pain, Ashley sat between the drivers seat and the passengers seat because there was a small space open. She was quietly comforting Dina while her father went to find a tool to help get her legs out, "Shh, it's okay. Jake's gonna be fine. My father and I are gonna get you out, alright? Clam down, sweetheart, it's gonna be fine," she soothed her and the older adult kept on nodding. She turned around when she saw her father come in and sit in the passengers seat, "Did you find something?" she asked him.

He held up some kind of tool, but she knew it wasn't good for pulling someone's feet out, "It's the only good thing I could find," he answered. He moved closer to Dina, "Darling, I got to get this off your legs," he got the tool ready and looked back up at her, "Now, look at me. This is gonna hurt a little. Please try and be quiet," he whispered.

She nodded her head and Ashley looked over at Dina, "Dina, sweetheart, just look at me when he gets your legs out, alright? Just look at me..." Nick went to it, trying to get the woman's legs out, but when he did, Dina looked like she was about to scream, "Dina!" Ashley whispered, "Just look at me, you'll be alright, okay? Just look at me- " she didn't get to finish when Dina screamed in pain. Her father immediately pulled up and looked over at Ashley, who had wide eyes, "Dina-" she tried to say but when she looked back the Mammoth was coming their way, "Oh, God," Nick quickly tried to get the woman's feet out, but she kept on screaming in pain. When she looked over at the Mammoth, she screamed again, crying in terror, thinking this was the end. Ashley gripped the woman's hand tightly, trying to calm her down. But then, all of a sudden the Mammoth's tusk went through the car, which made Ashley lean back and slam into her father's chest.

Dina kept on screaming.

Ashley felt panic and horrified when the Mammoth suddenly lifted their car up into the air, more small pieces of glass breaking, "Oh my God!" Ashley breathed as the Mammoth tilted the car. At that, Nick's head was out the window, and he gripped onto his daughter's hand, both not wanting him to fall out, both knowing what the Mammoth was trying to do.

The Mammoth was making the car flip over.

.~.

_Distract Dumbo. Distract Dumbo. _Was the thought running through Connor's head, he watched the scene of the car with Nick and Ashley getting lifted up into the air. He swore to God he didn't want to see that car land on the road with a thud and up-side-down.

He stopped and gripped Jake's hand a little tighter when they saw a truck, "Come on, we're getting in,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"God!" Nick grunted when the car landed with a thud. They were up-side-down.

When the car fell, Ashley slammed her head on the metal part of the seat, "Shit,"she cursed, feeling a little dizzy. She shook her head and tried to move over to a screaming Dina, who was up-side-down as well. Nick and her moved in the same position trying to get her out, "Dina, calm down," Ashley tried to keep the woman calm.

"Look, Dina, try and keep your legs straight," Nick told her, he glanced at Ashley who had a cut on her forehead, shaking her head a little as if she was dizzy.

"Dina, listen to him," she nodded to Dina, "Alright? You just have to-"

"Oh my God! Oh my God. Oh my god!" Dina started repeatedly screaming again when she saw the Mammoth's feet. She saw that it was walking straight towards them. Ashley's eyes widen in horror.

"No! No! It's gonna be okay! It's going to be alright! No, no! Don't look! Look at us! It's gonna be okay!" Nick and Ashley tried to tell her, but it was too late she was screaming and with another roar from the Mammoth, its feet slammed onto the car, making them all fall forward.

"Damn!" Ashley yelled, the pain welling up on her arms. Her and her father tried to protect Dina, but to their _utter luck _the Mammoth sunk its feet deeper into the car, smashing it, making glass break and the car flatten. God, they were in so much pain. Ashley felt her back hurt like hell when the Mammoth slammed into the car again. Dina started screaming again and the Mammoth lightly stopped, but still stayed around the car.

"God...God...I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Dina sobbed, tears falling from her face. Ashley shook her head and cupped the woman's cheeks.

" No, no. It's alright. Look! One of your legs is out, just one more to go. I'll be here, I have to go help my father to get your other leg out." It took all of Ashley's strength just crawl over to him and help him get Dina's other leg out.

When the Mammoth was going to do more damage, a car horn stopped it.

.~.

Connor looked over at Jake when he pressed the horn. Jake put his hands away looking nervous. But when Connor looked out the window, he saw the Mammoth walking away from the car Nick and Ashley were in, "Keep pressing it, it's working!" Connor smiled, "Keep pressing it, mate!" he watched with a smile as the Mammoth start to walk away.

Jake started pressing even more buttons and Connor keep his eyes on the Mammoth.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"AH!" Dina smiled in happiness, her leg was finally free, "It's out! It's out!"

"Oh, yes," Nick breathed and Ashley gasped. They quickly got out of the car and turned around to help Dina get out. They ran over and hid behind a large truck. Nick looked over at the Mammoth.

"Okay, head down that way. You'll be safe," she instructed, nodding her head to where Jenny and everyone else was.

"What about Jake?" Dina asked in a worried voice.

She held Dina's elbows, nodding, "He'll be fine, I promise,"

"And what about you two?" Dina asked, looking over at the father and daughter.

Nick still looked at the Mammoth, thinking of a way to get back through the anomaly, he turned to Dina, "We'll be fine. Go, go, go go,"she nodded and ran where she had to be. Nick rested his hand on Ashley's shoulder, she shook her head and took off her jacket, wrapping it around her waist and nodded to her father. As they jogged over quietly, he noticed the bruises and cuts on her arms. He assumed they were on him too, but he had his jacket. Soon, Abby pulled up in a yellow car, pulling up to him and Ashley. She got up and handed Nick a container.

"What's this?" Ashley asked, as her father looked at the container.

"Female elephant urine," she explained, "He's gonna want to follow the scent," she climbed out of the car, "There's a Safari Park one junction down,"

"Yes," Nick nodded and started to walk over to the anomaly, "Bring it," He stood in front of the anomaly as Ashley and Abby stood behind it. Nick sprayed some of the elephant urine on the road, "Come on," he whispered, "Sniff this," He watched the Mammoth looked interested in the scent. But behind him, Ashley and Abby changed worried expressions when the anomaly started to fade, then finally it disappeared all together.

"The Anomaly!" Ashley cried, and watched her father turn around.

Sighing, Ashley watched her father look at a truck with a ramp open. He was going to lead the Mammoth inside. She watched him spray the urine container as the Mammoth followed, pretty quickly too, to the truck.

"Connor's in that truck," Abby reminded quickly as she stood next to Ashley. The two followed Nick as he went up to the ramp.

"Connor! Pull up the ramp!" Ashley ordered. She moved quickly from the Mammoth when its trunk almost smacked her. She looked over the window of the truck, "Pull up the ramp,"

"Connor! Pull up the ramp!" Nick shouted and threw away the urine when the Mammoth came to close to him and jumped out of the way, Abby helping him back up. Ashley watched as Connor and Jake pressed numerous buttons to close the ramp.

"Which buttons the ramp, mate? Push them all," Connor scrambled as he and Jake pushed more buttons. Ashley quickly ran to look inside the trunk seeing the Mammoth almost get out, but the ramp moved up, keeping the giant creature inside, "I think we did it, mate," Connor laughed and smiled when he felt the movement of the Mammoth inside the truck he was in, "High five!" he held up his hand as the little boy high-fived him.

"Yeah!" he cheered cutely.

Outside, Nick and Ashley took deep breaths before Nick looked up and heard the Mammoth and smiled brightly, "We caught a Mammoth," he looked over at Ashley who gave him a high five, cheering in excitement, "We caught a Mammoth!" he laughed again, as Abby joined them.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once getting back, Dina was in an ambulance talking to a man, "I've never seen an elephant like that. It was a monster. And there was that strange light," she explained to the man in confusion.

"What do you think it is exactly?"

Jenny heard the talking and came up behind the man, an angry look on her face, "Hey, who are you?"

The man turned to face her, "Mick Harper Evening News, what's going on?"

Jenny ignored him, turning to Dina, "Dina, we have to talk about what happened,"

"Talk about _what_ exactly?" Mick decided to cut in.

Jenny ignored him again, "You'll need to go to a hospital," she moved Mick away from the woman and faced him before they started walking away.

"I've seen the pictures, that thing..." he began, "is too big to an elephant,"

Jenny gave him an annoyed smile, "D'you know what? You're right. It's actually a _Mammoth_."

Mick laughed bitterly, "I can do without the wind-up,"

"Then stop asking _stupid_ questions," she hissed and went to move, but he gripped her arm tightly, making her stop.

They faced each other and he glared, "There's something strange going on around here. And one way or another, I'm gonna find out what it is,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

As they stopped to let Jake go find his mum, Ashley felt her eyes widen at the sight in front of her.

It was Stephen and her mother.

She froze..._that's_ why he hadn't shown up. She felt her heart sink into her stomach when she realized that he was actually with her after that last night. And, her eyes widen at the thought. Whenever she wasn't around, they've been sinking in her and Stephen's flat... she closed her eyes, feeling her blood run cold. But she didn't dare cry. She wouldn't cry like the last time in the Forest of Dean. She took off her jacket and climbed out, as did her father. Everything fell silent.

"Come on, Jake. Let's find your mum, yeah?" Connor murmured to Jake, who was on his back, He stopped when he saw Stephen and Helen, he glanced over at Nick and Ashley. He could see the hurt and betrayal in Ashley's eyes. He felt the tension as everything fell silent...he walked away with Abby, knowing that the four of them needed to talk.

Ashley had her hand to her sides, her hands clenching. She looked away for a moment, letting the look of hurt and betrayal get to her. But she shook her head, that was only for a second.

"Where they hell have you been?" Nick hissed, ignoring Helen, "We could have got killed,"

"You weren't," Stephen corrected, but Nick could see that his eyes glanced back at the bruises on Ashley's arms, but they weren't really visible.

"Not this time," Ashley snapped at him.

Helen was leaning on the side of Stephen's car, peeling an apple with her knife, "You just gonna ignore me Nick... Ashley?"

Ashley didn't even look at her mother, "Yup," she answered harshly, her eyes still on Stephen.

"Is she with you?" Nick asked.

"Not in the way you think," Stephen answered, though he was looking at Ashley when she said it.

"You've been seeing her?"

He stayed silent.

Ashley sent him a girl, "Answer! Have you been seeing her in _our _flat when I'm never there?" The anger in her voice was covering up the hurt. Nick glared as well, not wanting to believe that Stephen had done this _again_.

"Yeah," Stephen swallowed, "A couple of times, but, look this is important-"

"You're fired," Nick suddenly said, as he and Ashley walked passed Stephen.

Stephen sighed before he turned to Nick and Ashley, following them, "She can help us!"

"You think Helen's here to help then you're madder than she is!" Nick snapped, getting angrier as Ashley walked next to him.

"Just listen to me!"

The two of them snapped to look at him. Ashley took a shaky breath, stepping forward, "You still in love with her?" Stephen gave her a look, "Is that why you trust Helen?" He didn't give her an answer and she knew the worst was here. "You know what? I don't care. Do what you want,"

Stephen watched the two leave, but Ashley stopped when she heard more footsteps and looked to see her mother, "Tried to warn you," she remarked, eating a slice of her apple. Stephen sent her a look before he walked away.

"What the hell do you want Helen?" Ashley snapped when she saw her mother staring at her.

"Helen?" she gave a dry laugh, "What happened to mum?"

"You lost that title in the Forest of Dean," she stated simply.

They mother and daughter stared at each other, "You didn't miss me?" Helen asked as if Ashley was a child.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked, avoiding the question.

"Stephen wanted me. And I thought I'd come by, to check and see how you're doing."

Ashley scoffed, "Oh, now you're playing the Mum card? Save it. I don't want it or need it. _Really _not the time to be using the crap on me,"

"What's with the attitude?" Helen asked.

Ashley glared hard, "You want me to answer your damn question? Well here. Of course I missed you... in the past. You were my mother, I wanted to know why you went through the anomalies and why you saved me the first time you stepped into one. But now... you're here and you're there. And suddenly, you appear again snooping around behind my back, _with my_ _boyfriend_! I thought you changed when I first saw you, but now, _now_, I know who you really are."

With that, Ashley turned away but Helen called back to her, "And what's that?"

Ashley gave a bitter laugh and looked over her shoulder at Helen, "Trust me, Helen," she called, "You don't want to hear my answer!" She turned away, running up to her father's truck, putting her jacket back on. Helen watched her daughter leave with an expressionless face.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Back at the ARC, Ashley stood with Abby feeding the Mammoth. She laughed when it took the apple she offered it, before turning to Abby who fed him after her, "I'm sorry," Abby muttered, still feeding the Mammoth, but looked at Ashley.

"About Stephen and Helen?" Abby stopped feeding the Mammoth, and frowned. She saw how much Ashley actually _loved _Stephen, and she thought her situation with Caroline was bad. She frowned deeper when Ashley continued, "No... no, it's fine. I should have seen it coming. I can't believe I trusted him,"

"You're gonna have to face him sooner or later."

"I choose later, thanks," Abby laughed softly and the two went back feeding the Mammoth, "You think we should name him?"

"Hmm," Abby thought, " If we did, what _should _we name him? Colin? Manny? Alferd? Dalnford? Douglas? Dougie?"

"Whoa, whoa," Ashley cut in, smiling, "Dalnford? What?"

"Don't get too attached. You can't keep him," Lester remarked, stepping off the ramp and beside Ashley and Abby.

"Did you know that the Colombian Mammoth's trunk was five times more dexterous than an elephants?" Ashley informed, sneaking a glance at Lester who watched the two feed the Mammoth.

"Why is everyone telling me facts about Mammoth's today?" he sighed, "Do I look interested, dearie?"

Ashley shrugged, "You look more interested than you normally do," She was getting rid of the angry and hurt by finding funny and good things every since she saw Stephen and Helen in front of them. The scene played in her mind... she tried to wreck her brain, remembering when she wasn't there...and when she wasn't it was usually Stephen and Helen, doing God knows what...

"Still, those tusks might be worth a lot," Lester added taking a sip of his drink.

Abby gave him a look, "You wouldn't,"

Lester shrugged and the Mammoth's trunk blew in his face, "Ugh. Have a word with him about personal hygiene, would you?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and the Mammoth thudded against the door, "Careful Lester. He'll attack predators if he senses danger," she warned with a small grin. Lester walked away after shifting at the Mammoth. The Mammoth then reached its trunk and messed Abby's hair causing Ashley to laugh.

"Hey!" she scoffed, fixing her fringe.

"Wow. That's not something you see everyday," a familiar voice breathed. Ashley sighed, knowing it was Stephen walking up to them.

Abby closed the door on the Mammoth and looked at him, "Pity you missed him in action," she frowned.

"I'm sorry about that," Stephen apologized, looking at the two. When he glanced at Ashley, she looked away. He couldn't help but feel guilty. He had hurt her, he knew he had. And what was worse... he promised he would never hurt her, "What about you Abby?" he asked, looking away from Ashley and to Abby, he would talk to her when he was done with Abby, "Do you think what we're doing is _right_? Keeping all this a secret?"

"Yeah, I do," she answered, "Look at the way we treat animals now, Stephen. Everyday a new species disappears. What would people do to creatures they don't understand?"

"This isn't just about the creatures," he explained, "This is about our future,"

"Bottom line... whatever Cutter and Ashley decide. I'm with them."

At that, Ashley looked up and gave her friend a small smile, before Abby walked away, leaving Stephen and Ashley. They just stared at each other and Stephen move closer and held her wrist gently, "What about _our _future? What about me and you?" Honestly, when the words left his mouth, he knew it was stupid. He just...couldn't help it... he _needed _her... but...

"What about me and you?" she repeated, "There is _no_ me and you. You ended that when you chose to go with Helen,"

"Ashley, just listen to what she has to say!" he sighed in frustration.

"She doesn't care," she stated simply, "She doesn't care about this...about _you_. Only herself, its pretty annoying when you care about someone and then you realize that they never cared," he stayed silent and she gave a fake smile, "It hurts like _hell_."

He stepped closer, "Don't do this. I almost lost you once-"

She cut him off, her voice rising, "I'm not yours too loose!" They stood in silence, Stephen just staring at her, a sick feeling that made his stomach sink of what she was going to say next, "Not anymore," she snatched out of his grip and walked over to Connor and Abby. He watched her go. It's like she had taken a piece of him with her. But he couldn't help but feel she was right. He _had_ chosen Helen over her. Ashley never made him choose between her and her mother. But Helen _had_.

He clenched a fist, a frown on his face... it was time to go their own ways.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

"We don't have the_ right_ to decide what people should know," Stephen tried again, but walked into a room where Nick was, he was looking over at something as a woman was looking through papers.

"What ever argument you had, it lost all credibility when you hooked up with Helen," Nick remarked, not looking at Stephen. He couldn't believe this. What his closest friend had did to him... what he did to his daughter. The thought of Ashley made his mind flash to the Forest of Dean. He tightened his hands around the stand he was in front of.

"She said you wouldn't listen," Stephen recalled, walking to Nick, "She said that you _and _Ashley were too arrogant to face reality,"

Nick felt anger at those words. How Stephen recalled them...he had _no _idea. Going through that anomaly...coming back to find out he was somewhere he didn't belong, no one remembered the woman Claudia Brown, how _difficult _it was having all this on your shoulders already, but then the weight gets added on that his friend had went behind his back...that his ex-wife was back...and he was _trapped_. And knowing there was never a way back, "Reality?" he recalled, "You have no idea what that word even means anymore. The world _changed. _We can't protect anyone until we know why the anomalies appear and what they mean,"

Stephen glared, "It's always your way... or _nothing_,"

God, he sounded like a kid to Nick, "That works for me," he started walking away, but Stephen's voice stopped him.

"No wonder she turned to me,"

He froze in his tracks. Did he hear Stephen correctly? He wondered if Stephen had said that to Ashley. Ashley... God, if she was here when he said that, how the hell would see feel? He couldn't take it, he turned around and suddenly Stephen slammed into something, holding his cheek and looking up at Nick, who had his fist up and his eyes wide.

Nick had just punched him.

He stared at the professor, who then walked away. Stephen got up and fixed his shirt, "Made everything simple," he muttered. He glanced out the window to see looked over to see Abby, Connor. He turned to the doorway and his eyes widen, and he took a step back. No, no. Ashley was there, eyes wide in disbelief. She quickly walked away without saying a word. He looked down before he looked back at Abby and Connor...took a deep breath, and walked away, leaving the ARC.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

_"She said that you _and _Ashley were too arrogant to face reality," _

_"No wonder she turned to me," _

Those words kept running through Ashley's head.

Ashley blinked and ran a hand over her face. She sat in the locker room, just... sitting there quietly after watching her father and Stephen. She had come back, heard voices and stopped by the halls, near the door so she couldn't be seen. When he said...'No wonder she turned to me,' her eyes widen and she went to go look, and to her shock she saw her father _punch _Stephen. She dashed back into the halls and watched her father exist. She turned back to Stephen, and her whole world crashed. When he looked at her and left, she realized Helen was still probably in their flat again and Stephen too. God, that felt so odd.

"So that's what he was feeling that whole time?" she asked herself, her voice quiet. She looked down at the ground. She didn't care about anything at the moment, she just needed to be alone. To think. She didn't want to be near anyone, she just wanted to be alone. She had ended it with Stephen, or maybe it was the other way around?

Whatever.

It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? He had hurt her some times before, whether they were arguing or learning when he had slept with Helen. But then, she couldn't help it. She still loved him. But no, she didn't know, she didn't have a _clue_. He told her he wouldn't hurt her, but he did. She thought they were going to be together even when they would have their ups and downs. She thought he cared about her, just liked she cared about him. She thought that night after rescuing Taylor would bring them closer. She thought now their relationship had gone further. Ashley had always trusted him. They're known each other in what seemed like... forever.

She shook her head when she felt tears sprung her eyes. No, he wasn't worth crying. She would _not_ cry over him.

One...

Two...

Two silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She furiously wiped them away, only to feel more tears well in her eyes. She _wouldn't_ cry, no matter how much she was hurting. She _wouldn't_ cry. He had chosen his path, and she had chosen hers. Maybe they would meet again, but she doubted that. Maybe then, she would be over him and not want to turn away when she saw his face... forget about the pain he had caused her and her father. With a frustrated sigh she honestly wanted to hit herself...even sitting her alone, playing everything through her head...one truthful thing she knew playing through her mind...

She was still in love with him.

Three...

Four.

She cried four tears for him. Damn her.

With a small sniff and a sigh, she rested her head against the wall, letting another tear fall...then another...then another...and she did nothing to stop them.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once she left the locker room, she saw her father leave his office. They gave each other sad, hurt looks...she walked up to him and the two pulled each other in a hug. She sighed, letting go after the quick hug and gave a small smile, "Some bloody day, huh?"

To her disappointment, he gave a sadder smile in return, "Some bloody day," he repeated. He started walking to the ADD and she followed him, "Connor, come with us," Connor looked over at Abby and followed the two, as he did he rubbed Ashley's back and the three of them sat down in front of the ADD

Connor was nervous as he typed on the keyboard, "Is anybody looking?" he looked. Ashley looked down and could see his fingers shaking.

She watched as her father wrapped an arm around Connor and whispered in his ear, "Nobody knows what we're doing. There's no reason to be suspicious. So relax,"

Ashley nodded, rubbing her best friend's back comfortingly, "Sorry," Connor whispered, and punched some more keys on the keyboard. He played with his fingers and took a deep breath, "My hands are shaking." he added, still a little nervous. Once he got in, they waited for all the data to load. He quietly turned to face Nick, "This thing with Stephen..."

Ashley's eyes widen and she looked away from the two men.

"Don't go there," Nick warned simply, looking down a bit.

Connor nodded and punched a key more keys and waited, "He was a bit harsh. But he's still our friend, innit he?" Ashley placed her hands in her lap. Nick looked at the young man, not saying a word, "And he has nothing to do with me..." he trailed off, turning away to do more, "Least I can tell Abby I tried," he muttered. Neither he or Ashley saw Nick think hard about all Stephen did for them, lower his head, and then looked back up as if nothing happened.

Ashley finally looked up in big bold read letters, **'RUNNING SYSTEM SCAN MODE'**

"It's done," Connor smiled.

"Both parts?" Nick asked.

Connor nodded, "Both parts,"

Ashley smiled, "So no one's gonna know a thing about this until it turns around and bites them in the arse?" she asked. Connor laughed a little and nodded his head to her.

"Okay, let's see where this trail leads," Nick nodded, facing the two of them. Connor watched as Ashley leaned forward, and he was worried he might had did something wrong when mentioning Stephen.

"Good work," she smiled, placing a a kiss to his cheek. As they turned to walk away to see where the trap lead, the three of them didn't see Leek leaning against the railing looking at the ADD an ugly little smirk.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen and Ashley's Flat**

Helen frowned when she looked around Ashley's room. She had no idea that her daughter lived her... she traced her hands over Ashley's things and looked at all her pictures of Ashley and the team. But she had something else, that was hidden under her bed and broken. Helen looked around when Stephen went to go to bathroom and went under her daughter's bed and found a picture, when she turned it over, her eyes widen.

It was a picture of Ashley as a teenager and herself, smiling.

_We look so happy, _Helen thought with a smile. Their arms were around each other and they were both in an office where dinosaur fossils were hung up. She sighed and traced the crumbled, old, broken photo, she must remembered she had it and must have broken it when she came to live with Stephen.

Helen jogged out of the room and sat on the couch when she heard Stephen.

.~.

She set down the glass he gave her and gave an amused smile, "He actually hit you,"

"And you find that funny," he remarked.

Helen smiled, "Yeah, don't you? After everything he said about not caring anymore, and Ashley not caring... my husband is actually jealous,"

Stephen gave her a look, "And that's what's important to you," He glanced away thinking of nothing, well one thing, Ashley. She would never find it important to see him jealous, she either got really annoyed or thought it was very sweet. Or both.

Helen's smile died, "No, no. Nick or Ashley don't matter now," she crawled to him and stood on her knees, her arm wrapping around on his shoulders, "You and I matter. Our project,"

"...Yeah,"

"What we are going to achieve together," she continued, staring deeply into his eyes, "Oh, he shouldn't have hurt you," she said in a soft, seductive voice and traced the bruise on his cheek.

"Helen," he said sternly.

"My poor Stephen..." she trailed off. He stared at her, could he move on after what he did? She inched closer a smile growing on her face and suddenly, he found himself kissing her, tilting her head as his hand rested on her hair and she kissed back passionately. As they kissed, he still felt what he was doing was wrong... he had betrayed the team... he had betrayed his closest friend... he had betrayed the woman he loved. Again. And finally, still kissing Helen one thing ran through his mind, knowing why this felt so, so, wrong.

He stilled loved Ashley.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

When Nick, Ashley, Abby, and Connor left to go to where their trap was being set, Leek saw what he needed to come. A small truck was in the room. Two soldiers stood by it as he walked up to them, "I'll sign for that, thank you," he said, signing the papers as a wicked smirk grew on his face. He was still signing the papers when he heard growling in the truck.

In the darkness of it all, a bright red light could be seen and still come light as a head that everyone was familiar with appeared, it growled dangerously saliva falling out of its mouth.

A future predator.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**A Church**

When Ashley and Nick were going to leave, and Connor wanted to bring Abby. So when they drove to the spot where they needed to be Abby, Nick, and Ashley didn't expect it to be a church. They entered the building and hid behind the last row of seats, all sliding to the floor. Abby was at the end of one side, she sat next to Connor, who sat next to Nick, and Ashley was on the other end.

"I thought a dramatic setting might be appropriate," Connor explained to the three of them.

"Why?" Ashley asked in a whisper, "Were you hoping for a divine intervention?"

They sat in silence, but Ashley and Nick heard Abby whisper to Connor, "You better _pray_, that Caroline doesn't hurt Rex," Ashley looked over at her father who looked confused.

"Why... does Caroline know about Rex?" Nick asked, looking at the three of them.

Connor sighed and faced straight ahead, "Um... thing is, me and Caroline..."

"Yeah, broke up," Abby whispered.

"Yep..."

"She's stolen him," she finished, getting right to the point and glaring daggers at Connor.

"Oh..." Connor sighed, staring at her.

Nick's look of confusion made Ashley giggle, "What... what kind of girl steals your lizard when you split up?"

Ashley and Abby both grinned at that, "She doesn't really know how unusual he is," Connor shifted.

"What if she gives him to somebody who does?" Nick asked.

"You're right, I..."

"Yeah, so get him back..." Cutter stated finally.

"Okay," Connor nodded, looking at Abby then down at his watch, he looked back up at Nick and Ashley, "Should be any minute now,"

It was Abby's turn looked confused, "Can someone tell me why we're here?" she asked, getting annoyed that she didn't know.

"Connor reset the Anomaly Detector," Ashley whispered, "A false alarm went off exactly fifteen minutes ago,"

Abby looked even more confused, "There hasn't been an alarm."

"That's because it was diverted first to the person who's been sabotaging the detector," Nick answered, also in a whisper.

"They'll be coming here, right now, expecting an anomaly," Connor added.

"So, the next person through that door is our traitor," Nick finished.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Outside a Flat**

Leek came out of his car and walked over to Caroline, who was leaning against her car, "Sorry I'm late. I had some... _loose_ ends to tie up. I know what a difficult job it is to _pretend _to enjoy someone's company. So, uh, well, hope this makes up for it," he said, taking out money and handed it to her.

Caroline hesitated at first, but took the money anyway, "Connor's not going to get hurt, is he?"

He gave her a look, "Oh, you mean you _actually_ care?"

Caroline gave a small laugh, "I'm not..." she stopped and looked down and then back up at Leek, "I'm _human_,"

"Yeah, you are," he agreed,"I here you got a present for me," She turned around, showing Rex in a cat cage. She watched a smile grow on Leek's face and she shifted, "Hmm... excellent. It'll suit it's purpose." Leek said walking away, but stopped when Caroline called to him.

"And what purpose it that?" she asked, "Why are you so interested in these... things?"

His eyes widen, realizing he had just made a huge mistake. He then turned to look at her, "Look, if you really want to know I can show you. Your choice."

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**A Church**

Everyone looked and sounded tired, they waited, which to Ashley felt like hours of waiting. They played games and Connor went to grab a book with songs in it. When they weren't tired they all started singing the songs. Nick was the first to stop singing, Ashley was next. Soon, she grew tired and slid down the row a bit lower, feeling her eyes grow heavy as she listened to Connor and Abby sing. She looked over at the two and smiled.

"All things bright and beautiful all creatures great and small..." Connor sang looking through the music book.

"All this wise and wonderful the Lord God made them all..." Abby joined in.

"Each little-" the two singers suddenly stopped when they heard the church doors open. Ashley slid back up, her eyes widening and looked at her father. The four of them turned to see Soldiers filling the church. They waited to see who the 'traitor' was.

_Come on... come on. Where are you?_

All of a sudden, the person came to view.

Everyone's eyes widen at who it was.

_Oh my God._

It was Jenny. Ashley felt her breath leave her. Jenny? _Jenny_? How could it have been Jenny? She didn't seem like someone who would do this... she looked down to see Connor taking pictures before the four of them turned back down, they all looked at Nick, who's eyes were wide and she saw his body shaking with rage, with a bite of her lip, she realized he never wanted the person to be Jenny.

"It's Jenny," Connor whispered, still shocked. They were all shocked. Cutter mostly.

"So, where is it then?" Ashley heard Jenny ask.

_No, no...something-something doesn't add up. _It was too late to try and convince her father, he already stood up and stormed over to Jenny. She, Abby, and Connor following.

"You!" Cutter snarled, anger building up.

"Where's the anomaly?" Jenny asked, oblivious. Ashley's eyes widen. Something was _very_ wrong.

"There isn't one," Nick stated.

"Then why are we here?" Jenny asked still oblivious to what was going on.

"That's a good question. I'll give you ten seconds to answer it," Nick answered her and he stopped walking, he and Jenny were meters away from one another.

"I knew you were odd, but this is extreme. Even by your standards," Jenny remarked, still confused.

_She doesn't know, _Ashley realized. She knew what he was going to do next, she took a step forward, "Something's not adding up-" it was too late again, his voice was already raising.

"The alarm was false!" Nick yelled, annoyed, "The only way you could have known about it was if you created a diversion between the detector and your own computer," He reached into his jacket for a pistol, "Who are you working for?" he asked, holding the gun to her head.

"Listen to me!" Ashley tried again, "I don't think she-"

"Sir, I must ask you to lower your weapon!" one of the soldiers commanded when they all held their guns up to Nick.

"What do you want?" Nick asked, ignoring the man.

"Listen-"

The soldiers inched closer, "Sir, lower your weapon!"

Ashley muttered under her breath, "Bloody hell,"

"I don't know what your talking about. All I know is that I was told to bring as many men as possible to this address to deal with a high-priority anomaly," Jenny explained to him.

"Who told you that?" Nick asked, moving closer

"I'm not very good at talking with a gun in my face, so put it down and we'll discuss this rationally!" Jenny said loudly, anger in her voice.

"I said, who sent you?!" Nick demanded, walking closer.

Ashley couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Dad!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sir, this is your last chance," another shoulder warned, moving in.

"You're gonna get us both killed," Jenny whispered.

"Sir, lower your weapon. Lower your weapon at once!"

Ashley watched her father when he didn't respond. He still held the gun up and stared straight into Jenny's eyes. She knew he was mad, but she's never seen him this angry. Maybe the thought of Jenny being a traitor got to him, and he maybe fancied Jenny? _No. It was because Jenny was apparently, 'Claudia Brown' maybe he would never expect someone like her to do this, _"Last chance," Nick warned in a low voice, getting his gun ready and holding it directly in front of Jenny's face.

"Leek," Jenny answered in a whisper. Ashley, Abby, and Connor looked over at each other in shock, "It was Leek who sent me. Leek,"

Nick lowered the gun and turned to the three behind him, "We gotta get back to the ARC." he said, worriment in his eyes.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Lester sat at his desk. Everything was silent since Jenny left, she had brought all the Special Force Soldiers with her to the anomaly sight while Lester stayed here. He looked up when he thought he heard something. He got out from his office and stood on the ramp, folding his arms over his chest and looking at everything.

Then, he heard something. He looked to see what is was... but saw nothing, "Hello?" He heard something else, "Hello?" he asked again and walked down over to the ADD. He faced away from it, seeing if anybody was here in the ARC. But...no one was. He sighed and looked around, "Anybody there?" he asked.

The computers behind him started to get disconnected and the screens disappeared and brought up a man's face. It was Leek's, _"You're on your own James. There's no one there but you," _

Lester turned around and his eyes widen, "Leek. What the hell are are you doing?"

_"Now I want you to know what it feels like to be on the wrong end of your...destane. The little man looking up at the big boss," _

Something moved behind the main doors of the ARC, Lester didn't notice. His eyes stayed on Leek and then he turned around, "Security! I want security in here, NOW!" he ordered, but no one came.

_"They're all gone James. Either on Cutter and Ashley's wild goose-chase or...dead," _Lester turned around, _"Now," _when Lester turned back he stepped back in fear when a sudden Future Predator stood in front of him, drooling and wearing something bright red on it's forehead. He started to run, _"__I'm gonna hunt you.."_

Lester ran through the halls of the ARC, all the lights shutting off everywhere and lights shutting off when he ran through the halls, the Future Predator following him. He made a sharp turn and leaned back against the wall. He had to catch his breath. He knew this place inside and out. There was a button that could switch the lights on and off if he pressed it. The thing was... the hall next to where the button was was pitch black and the future predator could be on the other side. He moved his hand, trying to find the button and the predator's head popped up. It looked over at his hand and sniffed it, and then Lester pressed the button making the lights switch on and off and repeating itself. He looked down the hall to see the lights switching.

No predator...

No predator...

The predator suddenly appeared making him back up and shout in fright.

No predator...

The predator was on his left, growling.

No predator...

The predator was climbing on the ceiling.

It was still there, just looking directly at Lester.

For a moment, the lights didn't flash on and Lester felt horrified. Suddenly, the predator jumped forward at him, lashing him in the chest drawing blood and making him yell and drop to the ground and back up into the locker room. As it towered over him, he desperately tried to get the radio to confuse the creator. When he reached it, he turned it up and crawled away watching the predator look confused, swinging its arms and even ran into the lockers.

Lester quickly jumped into the armory room and got hold of a gun. He waited and saw the predator walking up to him and he started shooting at it, trying to reach it and he did hit it multiple times. As he shot it he wondered what he was going to do when he ran out of bullets. Suddenly an idea popped in his head, thinking of earlier today...

_"Careful Lester. He'll attack predators if he senses danger," she warned with a small grin._

The Mammoth.

When he ran out of bullets he threw the gun and rushed to the main part of the ARC and ran to the Mammoth cage and pressed the green button to open it up, God, he hoped this worked. The predator waited on the top of the ARC ceiling, growling, "Leek!" he exclaimed, walking to a part of the room, "You're never going to make me beg for my life. So let's just end it now."

_"Alright, if you insist," _Leek sighed and when he was going to make the predator attack...Lester stopped him.

"Oh, and one more thing,"

_"Yes?" _

"You really are a tiresome little man," He braced himself as the creature jumped into the air, ready to attack him and kill him. But then...

The Mammoth burst out just as the predator was about to attack, its hard tusks stabbing the predator, making it look small compared to the large Mammoth. It gave a trumpeting sound and Lester let out a breath, Ashley was right, "Good boy. Good Mammoth,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley scoffed waiting for Lester to come out of a room with her father, "I still can't believe you almost _shot _Jenny,"

"I didn't mean to," he said innocently.

She gave him a look, "You better apologize," She turned around when Lester walked out of the medical room he was in.

"Why would Leek go to all that trouble to try and kill me?" he asked. When Nick and the team had made it back to the ARC and found out Lester had been attacked by a Future Predator. When they got back, Ashley couldn't stop staring at the dead body of the Future Predator, the scene when she got attacked playing through her mind. She shook her head and looked over at her father.

"I think that was just icing on the cake," Nick explained, "Surprisingly, I think there is something much bigger than just you going on here,"

"I see. At first I'm a traitor, not I'm insignificant. You know, you're really gonna hurt my feelings," Lester commented as he put his tie back on under his collar.

Ashley rolled her eyes and faced the two men, walking backwards, "If Leek wanted to kill you, he could have just pushed you down a lift shaft, but he didn't. He studied the anomalies. He worked out how to control the future predator. Doesn't sound like some petty grudge,"

"So what does he want?" Lester asked them.

Nick and his daughter looked at each other, "We don't know," they answered together and walked into the main room of the ARC. They looked over when the Mammoth made some noise.

"You know, my kids are really pestering me for a pet. If you can't find a home for him..." Lester trailed off giving them a look before walking away.

Ashley rested her elbow on her dads shoulder, eyes wide, "What?" she called out, "You have kids?!" Then, Jenny walked up to them and looked Nick right in the eye, "You're so in for it now," she whispered to him, walking slightly away, but not so far so she could hear the conversation.

"You're still quite cross with me, aren't you?" Nick asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

"You held a gun to my head," Jenny stated, anger in her voice.

"I set a trap, and you walked into it," he smile grew more amused, "I mean, what was I supposed to think?"

Ashley could tell that only made Jenny more annoyed, "Uh, you could have trusted me."

"But I had overwhelming evidence that you were a traitor,"

"Well your evidence was _wrong_!"

A larger smile grew on Nick's face as he backed up going next to Ashley, "I really don't see what you're complaining about. I mean, nobody got hurt, the plan worked..." he trailed off, sneaking a glance at Ashley.

She added, "Yeah, in a roundabout kind of way," she walked over to Connor but called out to Jenny, "Sorry, Jenny! My dad can be a real stupid Scotsman now and then," Jenny smiled at the remark and walked away.

"What are you doing?" Abby asked when she and Ashley walked up to Connor.

"Trying to track down Leek," he answered, "There's gotta be a clue in his personal files,"

"Obviously know your way around," Abby commented

"Mmm-hmm,"

Ashley raised her eye brows, "Hack into them regularly, do ya?"

"Oh yeah," Connor breathed, "You'd be amazed how much Lester gets paid," He didn't take his eyes off the screen so he didn't see the two women narrow their eyes at him.

"What's my middle name?" Ashley and Abby asked together.

"Sarah and Faith," Connor answered them both without thinking, realizing what he did he had stopped typing, he grew nervous, "You both told me that once though, right?"

"No," the two of them answered. Connor knew he was caught.

"Connor..." Ashley started.

He shifted, "Hmm?"

"Keep out of our personal information,"

He nodded slowly, "Mhmm," he punched a few more keys, "Oh look. Got it!" When Nick heard that, he came over. Ashley moved away from the ADD and walked over to him.

"Password?" Connor asked, talking to no one in particular, "Ah, Leek," he typed it in but it came up as incorrect, "Lester," when he typed that, it came up as incorrect again, "Predator," He grunted in frustration when it can to incorrect.

"Mothers maiden name?" Ashley suggested, "They always use that," she looked over at Lester.

"Murphy," Lester answered.

Soon, everyone including Jenny and others gathered around the ADD. While Ashley and Nick walked around in circles, bored, Nick's hands in his pockets of his jacket and Ashley's in her jacket. When the password came incorrect for, 'Murphy' a red light flashed under the truck Leek had brought in that stored the predator.

"Anomaly," Nick suggested, looking up.

"_Way_ too obvious," Connor stated.

Ashley gave a smile, "Well, just try it."

Connor typed in 'anomaly' for the password box and clicked go. It went through, he smiled, "Oh look. We're in,"

Ashley smiled but then she saw a red light from under the small truck. She knitted her eye brows and held Nick's arm. She pointed to the red light, he was about to go under the car, but she beat him too it. Her eyes widen and she gasped, looking up, "It's a bomb! Everyone get out, now!" Everyone looked at her with confused expressions.

"Get out!" Nick yelled and everyone started quickly getting out of the ARC. Ashley wasn't going to leave, her father gave her a look of worry and annoyance, but she ignored it, she looked back under the truck trying to see if anything could stop the bomb, "Connor, not you," Nick cut in and Connor stopped and gave him a 'Why me?' look.

Ashley clenched her fists, "Leek knew we would come after him so he's booby trapped the files,"

"Why are we still here?" Connor asked.

"Because if this bomb goes off we loose the ARC and everything in it. The detector, our research, everything. We've got to stop it," Nick explained. He quickly turned to his daughter, "Ashley, go,"

She shook her head, "I can't just..."

"Ashley... _please_."

Her eyes widen, she'd never heard her father beg. She looked at Connor and nodded, running out of the ARC, but stopping giving the two worried looks before disappearing, "Okay, we can do this. Okay, we can do this," Connor breathed as Nick went under the truck to look at the bomb and felt his muscles tighten when he saw how fast it was going down.

"Pliers," Nick ordered. Connor nodded and ran to go and grab the pliers and handed them to Nick. When he went to cut a wire, he stopped, "Which wire?" he asked.

"Huh?" Connor asked still nervous.

"Which wire do I cut?" Nick repeated.

Connor felt a little better. He knew that answer to that, "Red one," he smiled and went to go under with Nick, "Always the red one..." but he felt his stomach sink when he saw that all the wires were red.

Nick had an idea, "Count it down," he ordered, getting up and going over to the front of the truck and pulled it up, looking for the battery.

"Wha?" Connor gulped. He turned to the timer, his voice scared and nervous, "Uh... fifteen. Fourteen. Thirteen..."

"Count slower!" Nick said, trying hard to get the battery out.

"Twelve. Cutter! Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Please don't leave me here! Six..."

Nick still tried pulling the battery out.

"Five,"

He almost had it.

"Four. Three,"

_So close! _"Two..."

"One!"

He quickly got it out when he heard the fear in Connor's voice and they stood and sat there hearing a beeping noise, and they thought eveything was going to explode...

But nothing happened.

The bomb stopped and the two men sighed in relief. Nick looked up when he heard Connor laugh in relief, "He was using the battery as a power source. There's no battery and there's no bomb," he took a deep breath and smiled, "Never a dull moment,"

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Once the bomb was taken care of Ashley felt herself relax, she counted down the number and when she hit one she thought the ARC was going to blow up, but her answer was her father and her best friend running out safely with smiles on their faces. She then found herself in a research lab leaning her elbows against a table and faced Abby, Nick, and Connor. Jenny soon walked in and stood next to Nick. She looked at the clamp in his hand from the future predator, "What is it?" she asked.

"Uh, my guess is that it's some kind of neural clamp. It was surgically implanted in the skull of the predator. It must be how Leek was controlling it," Ashley explained as her father handed her the clamp and she looked over at it, before giving back to him.

"The clamp is linked in the central nervous system, and its operated by remote radio signals," Nick added.

"I've never seen anything this advanced before," Connor stated.

"Yeah, Leek isn't this smart," Nick stated, Ashley nodded her head.

"You mean he hotwired its brain by remote control," Abby said, understanding what Nick meant.

Nick looked up and out of the window at the ADD, "Which is where he's made a mistake," he realized, "Any incoming radio signals are picked up on the detector, right?"

"Yeah," Connor nodded.

"So all we have to do is track where this signal is transmitted from..." Nick started.

"And that's where we'll find Leek," Jenny finished.

Nick nodded and Ashley nudged Connor, "I'm on it," he nodded, but stopped and quickly took Ashley's hand and lead her to the ADD as well. Even though she didn't make it, she still knew how to operate it and research on it, etc. Jenny also left. Abby stayed with Nick and looked over at him.

"Should we call Stephen?" she asked in a slow, quiet voice.

Nick looked down at the clamp and then back at Abby, "Stephen's made his bet. Let him live by it," He walked out, Abby following.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Stephen and Ashley's Flat**

"You make a cruel little joke like that again, you'll regret it," Helen snarled and shut her mobile. Shewent to move but she stopped when she saw Stephen in new clothes, looking at her.

"Who was that?" he asked, raising his eye brows.

"A journalist," she answered grabbing an apple, "Someone from the old days, I've arranged a meeting."

"I'll come with you," he offered.

"Not this time. He's an old friend, I'll be better on my own," she shrugged, walking up to him, resting a hand on the back of his neck and kissed his lips softly before walking away and going down the steps.

"Wouldn't he be surprised to here from you?" he asked again, "You're supposed to be dead," He couldn't shake the feeling that she was hiding something from him...

She stopped, looked at him, and gave him a smile, "Which is why I'd be better if I see him on my own. There's, uh, a lot of explaining to do," she started going down the steps, "You get everything ready, I'll be back soon."

"Will do..." he nodded.

Was she hiding something?

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**The ARC**

Everyone stood around Connor as they looked up at the ADD. He locked into the transmitter signal, "We got a visual trace on the signal that Leek was transmitting to the future predator," he stated, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"That's it? There's no chance you're making a mistake?" Lester asked, looking at Connor.

"I don't do mistakes," Ashley gave him a look, "...Often. Not in this case. That's definitely the location,"

"Come on then," Nick nodded, him and Ashley getting ready to move but Lester stopped them.

"And where on _Earth_ do you think you're going?" he asked them.

Ashley knitted her eye brows, "Well, where do think?"

"This operation is no place for civilians. The military will handle it, under my supervision," he walked away from the ADD and then out of the ARC.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Ashley sighed as she watched the military soldiers get their weapons and run out of the ARC. She shook her head and sat on the railing next to her father. After a few minutes the ARC was completely empty, just the five ( bored ) people sitting or standing in the ARC. Connor sat a table holding a mobile, Abby sat at another table looking at something, and Nick stood against the railing off the ramp as Ashley jumped off, standing next to him. She looked up when she heard heels and knew it was Jenny, "Look on the bright side. At least you're safe here," Jenny told them, stopping beside the two Cutters.

"We're suppose to be out there doing _something_," Ashley stated, Nick nodded in agreement.

"I can trace her," They heard Connor from the bottom.

Ashley looked over and patted her father on the back before jogging down the ramp and over to Connor, "What?" she asked.

"Who?" Abby joined, looking over at Connor.

"Caroline," Connor smiled, getting up and going over to the detector, Ashley and Abby following. Connor then looked up at Nick and Jenny, "You wanted me to get Rex back? I can trace Caroline's mobile through the detector!" He started hitting keys.

"Oi, Connor, that's illegal use of Government property!" Jenny shouted down, she then held her hands to her face, "I'm not looking," she didn't see the amused smile of nick but heard the laugh of Ashley.

"That her?" Abby asked when Connor got it.

"Yup. Or that's where her phone is anyway," Connor smiled.

"Come on," Ashley nodded, looking at the two.

"She better still have him," Abby smiled up at Connor.

"We found her!" Connor called up to the two older adults, "We're gonna go get Rex back!"

Nick watched as they started to leave, "I'll come with you!" he called, walking down the ramp, "Probably gonna loose him again anyway," he muttered to Jenny, who cracked a smile at the man. She stopped, remembering what Lester said.

"You can't! Lester said," she cut in, making Nick look back at her.

"Lester said we couldn't go with him. He didn't say we had to stay here," he corrected her before walking down the ramp.

Jenny sighed and shook her head, "Oh, what the hell," she told herself before following Nick.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Lester and the soldiers pulled up to an abandoned building and watched the soldiers, armed, ran out of the trucks and ran towards the building. Lester rolled down the window and looked around, "This is it," he said and then got out the car, and entered the building.

He didn't know that minutes later Nick, Ashley, Jenny, Abby, and Connor had come to the same building.

.~.

"You sure about this?" Ashley asked as she, Nick, Connor, Abby, and Jenny stood looking around some abandoned building. This was where the signal from Caroline's phone lead them too. Even though Ashley never met the girl, she didn't think she would hang around... here. Not the way Connor and Abby described her anyways.

"Doesn't look like the kind of place Caroline would hang out," Abby added, as they all observed the area.

"Maybe its some kind of retreat. She was always very, uh, spiritual," Connor offered, sneaking a glance at Abby.

"Or maybe you just messed up," Jenny commented.

"No. This is the place," Connor confirmed, looking at the hand held detector in his hand and it continued beeping.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

Lester and his men were already in the building and dashed up the stairs, looking around for any sign of Leek. Lester followed them behind, still not knowing that the team was just outside or going around the building. They also didn't know that cameras were recording them.

Or that Leek was waiting by another door, with his own men.

.~.

Opening the door to one of the buildings, Ashley, Nick, and the rest of the team passed through a hallway before heading down to where the bleeping was getting stronger leading them straight towards Caroline's phone. They walked a little further and down a flight of stairs, into what seemed to be the basement of the that far away was a purse, Caroline's purse. Inside were her phone and belongings. But no sign of her.

Heading back upstairs, Nick pushed open a door and the group walked in. Everyone's eyes widen at the sight in front of them. Soldiers were holding up guns aimed straight towards them. Ashley stopped beside her father and stared at the men with wide eyes, although anger built up. They had all walked into a trap. Caroline was the bait. Leek knew they would come for her and if not her, Rex.

"I wondered who was gonna come," Leek smirked, walking up to Ashley and Nick. He prodded Nick's chest with a finger, still smirking, "And I was hoping it was gonna be you,"

All of a sudden, one of the soldiers came behind Nick and hit him in the base of the neck with his gun, knocking him out and fell to the ground.

Ashley's eyes widen, "Dad!" She turned on the shoulder, glaring, and punched him square in the face. That only got her caught by another soldier. She struggled and saw that Jenny, Abby, and Connor had guns pointed to their heads and were grabbed by others. The one Ashley hit landed on the ground with a thud. She kept struggling against her capture as they started leading everyone into another room, she quickly elbowed him in the stomach and spun around. She ran to help Connor and the others, but then she felt heaviness on her neck and then blackness take over her world.

Everyone's eyes widen as they were all pushed further into a darker room. Nick was being dragged, and Ashley was held by the arms of two soldiers.

When she started getting up, she felt numb and looked up seeing they were all in a dark room with red lights. She shook her head, wanting more than nothing to get out of the soldier's grip or hang her head down and go back to sleep. She blinked, and started coming around. She looked to see Jenny and the others, and looked over and saw her father on the ground, still unconscious.

She tried running over to him, and when she knelt down she was only pulled by one soldier, holding her back. She could only stare down at her father.

.~.

* * *

><p>.~.<p>

He didn't know what to do now. Lay down and go back to sleep, or use all of his strength to get up. He slowly stared to get up, slurring a little, his eyes still closed. God, everything was numb.

"Nick..." whispered a voice. He heard it, not perfectly, he felt that if cottonballs were stuffed into his ears, but he heard the faint voice. He slowly started to fall back into his sleep, not having the strength to get up yet, "Nick, are you alright?" the voice whispered again. He knew it wasn't Ashley right off the bat... it didn't sound like Abby or Jenny...

He only knew that voice. It was Helen.

Helen knelt down beside Nick, tracing his cheeks, or running her fingers through his hair. He stirred again, she then slowly cupped his cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips. _That's _what had started to make him get up. She kissed him... why the hell did she kiss him? She was with Stephen...that wasn't the point.

"I'm sorry. I told him not to hurt you... or Ashley," Helen whispered softly. She looked over to see Ashley looking down at her father, wanting nothing more than to kneel down beside him. Even though he knew she wasn't next to him and he didn't even have a clue if she was in the same room, the comfort of his daughter would have been so much better than Helen.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked, looking up at Helen. His eyes widen when he saw the figure of Leek come behind Helen, "You- you're behind this," He didn't know if it came out as a statement or a question, but he didn't care.

"Helen, had been very helpful, but please, give a little credit where its due," Leek sighed.

Nick rolled his head to the side to see Abby, Jenny, and Connor looking down on him worry in his faces. The question in his mind was answered, when the soldier holding Ashley pushed her down and she looked over her father. He could see the worry in her eyes, but it was mostly filled with anger.

Bright lights suddenly flooded the room, as everyone blinked to get used to the sudden light. Ashley blinked again, and was one of the first to recover. She froze when she heard roaring and snarling behind her. She turned around and blinked, her eyes widen at the sight before her. There was every creature they dealt with and gone against. She couldn't walk for a moment, she froze paralyzed when the creatures were all in cages staring at them. Her throat was dry and she followed her father around the cages. She tightened her fists and looked up at her Helen and then back at the creatures.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Holy Crap.<strong>

**I did it!**

***breathes* It's almost the end guys. And even though this was a sad chapter, I had so much fun writing it. I tried to go through all of the character's minds as I could. There will be more of Abby's thoughts in the next one.**

**I'll be back.**

**Please review.**

**Thank you.**

**- Love and HeartBreak21**


	8. Author's Note!

**So here's the deal: **

**Since 6/5/15 I have been updating and re-writing my stories.**

**SO after I'm done with all my chapters so I am going to update:**

**'Welcome To, Jurassic Park', 'Sherlock Holmes: Mysteries in London' and**

**'Sherlock Holmes: Against the World' cause I have mistakes in there that**

**bother the crap out of me.**

**SO after I'm done UPDATING those stories, I will come BACK to **

**'Ashley Cutter-Handson: Primeval-Season 2' to finish episode 7. **

**After that, I will update my other stories and I shall be **

**back with my Primeval series.**

**Another thing: If you look at my reviews on this story and my season 1 of Primeval**

**my reviews are messed up. It gets me so annoyed, so if you see that and it annoys you**

**sorry, it annoys me to and I don't think I can fix it.**

**Thank you for all the follows, reviews, and favorites!**

**I will be updating my other stories and again, I AM SO SORRY FROM TAKING **

**SO LONG!**

**See you all soon! Thank you again!**

**-Love and HeartBreak21**


End file.
